


Love's True Form

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Just a warning but this story contains SLASH. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters and/or plot is all mine. Loosely based on the picture entitled Sleeping Beauty by Chouette-e.deviantart.comHi everyone! Good to see you all again! I decided that my next story would be the one I’ve been quietly working on ever since I saw this awesome pic of Drarry as Sleeping Beauty and the Prince by Chouette-e.deviantart.com. I have the whole story finished so I'll be posting several chapters per night until it's complete.LoriBasically I crossed Sleeping Beauty with Harry Potter and added a tiny smidgen of Shrek... You'll see.





	1. Prologue

Love’s True Form

Prologue: 

July thirty-first… It was just past noon and the citizens of the wizarding world had been collectively holding their breath … figuratively, of course. Just eleven hours ago, Scotland’s wizarding queen, Lily Potter, had gone into labor.

The castle of Hogwarts had shown no signs of activity since the announcement that the birthing process had begun and the call for her ladyship's healer had been sent. The people of the small town called Hogsmeade would be the first to know and they had five riders ready to send word in all directions when the new heir arrived. Four of these riders sat in tents at the gates of the castle, eagerly awaiting the order to mount their horses. The fifth was a personal friend to the royal family, so he sat in the sitting room waiting for news of his godson’s birth.

Finally - just before midnight - the king himself walked out onto the public balcony carrying a small bundle in his arms. He motioned to a trumpeter, who played the alert to wake everyone within hearing distance.

The riders stood and mounted their steeds, whilst the townspeople gathered around them.

King James Potter cast a Sonorous charm, even as he cradled his newborn son.

“My people! You have a Prince! His name is Harrington James Potter and, when he is old enough, my crown shall pass to him.”

The whole town began to celebrate as the four riders shook hands and urged their horses into their assigned directions. Remus Lupin went north, whilst Peter Pettigrew took the south road. Rubeus Hagrid rode westerly and Kingsley Shacklebolt turned his steed to the east. 

Sirius Black, the young prince’s godfather, was inside the castle meeting the infant for the first time before heading out to fulfill his duty as a Royal Emissary and inform Britain’s royal family of the birth of Scotland’s heir. Sirius Orion Black grinned at the man holding the tiny bundle in his arms James Potter was his king but, more importantly, this man was like a brother to him. He held out his hands in a silent plea. James’ eyes sparkled as he placed his son and heir into the arms of his godfather. Sirius looked the child over with care. “He’s amazing, James; I’m speechless! Ten fingers...ten toes…two gorgeous eyes… all the right parts in all the right places…” 

The tiny boy blinked up at him and cooed softly. 

James smiled at Sirius’ obvious awe. “Yeah, if I have my way, he’ll look just like me but he’ll have my Lily’s eyes.”

“Yes, my love.” Lily Potter called from the doorway, “Our dear Harry will be the most handsome boy his age. Hello, Siri, I hate to interrupt the male bonding session, but I need to feed my son and I’m fairly certain you have a job to do…” an eyebrow arched delicately as she smiled at him. 

Sirius grinned sheepishly. “I do indeed, my queen.”

She glared playfully as she lifted Harry into her arms. “Now, you’re just sucking up! James, remind him of his place while I take care of our son.”

The king chuckled as his wife walked out imperiously. “Merlin, Siri! I’m so happy to see you two acting like siblings and joking with each other like this!”

“I still remember how bloody cold her voice would get when she saw me those first few weeks.” The raven-haired man faked a shiver and then sighed. “Well, I’m off to London. I’ll report back at the very hour of my return.”

********** LTF **********

After a short stop at a back alley in London, Sirius arrived at the gates to the Malfoy Royal Residence. He used his magic to knock on the warded door and an elf servant allowed him to enter.

“My name is Sirius Black. I’m the queen’s cousin and an emissary from Scotland,” Sirius said, “I need to see the king.”

“King Lucius won’t be happy to be awakened at this time of night!” The elf bit his lip anxiously, obviously distressed at the thought of disturbing his master. “Are you certain it can’t wait, Lord Black?”

“The Scottish Magical heir has been born and I’m ordered to inform His Majesty as soon as possible.” Sirius spoke with all the authority of his station. The elf nodded, executed a small bow and ran off.

A few minutes later, Lucius came hurrying down the hall.

“Black? What is the meaning of this?”

“Sorry about the bloody timing, Luce. James bade me inform you of his heir’s birth as soon as possible.” Sirius smiled coolly.

“I see. We’ll be doing the same late next May, of course.” Lucius nodded. “The child is healthy, I trust? And the queen also?”

“Yes, Lily and the baby are quite well. They’ve named him Harrington James Potter, after James’ father, and he was born just before midnight,” Sirius said with a grin. “They asked me to be his godfather.” He couldn’t keep the pride from his voice. That’s when the other man’s words clicked in Sirius’ mind. “Did you say next May? What’s in May?”

The English magical king grinned tiredly. “My heir will be arriving! We’ve just found out – Narcissa is expecting!”

“Congratulations, cousin.” Sirius grinned.

“To you as well! Godfather is an auspicious title, my friend!” Lucius nodded regally. “Care to spend the night? We have a suite with your name on it.”

“Tempting.” Sirius flushed with pride. “But now that my duty is done, I shall make my way home. Thank you for the offer.” With that, he was escorted to the front doors of the manor. 

Several weeks passed before England’s magical rulers were able to travel to Hogwarts but travel there they did. Lucius and Narcissa became good friends of the Potters’. So much so that they spent many hours in each other’s company as well as holidays.

********** LTF **********

Almost one year later:  
June fifth… It was a day like any other. The sun rose and the people of the city of London rose up from their beds, had breakfast and went about their mundane existence.

At least…

That’s what happened on the Muggle side of town.

In the wizarding sector of London, however, witches and wizards were rejoicing, whilst riders rode out in all directions; Draconis Hyperion Malfoy, the heir to the kingdom of Wizarding England, had just been born to their beloved King Lucius and Queen Narcissa and, in a little over a month, Scotland’s wizarding heir would be celebrating his first birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

********** Chapter 1 **********

“Severus just left, Siri. You’re safe from his solemn demeanor.” James grinned as his friend waltzed right into the receiving room without being announced.

“Severus was here?” Sirius grimaced. “Why did he visit?”

“Your cousin’s child was born yesterday morning, Siri.” James frowned. “Weren’t you told?”

Sirius laughed and scratched his neck. “That must be the owl my elf was nattering on about this morning! I was too occupied with thoughts of Harry.”

James shook his head in amusement. “Well he was finally born yesterday morning. Two weeks late!”

“That’s wonderful!” Sirius grinned as he sat down to eat the morning meal with his friend and king. “I worried about Cissa carrying this long.”

“Severus also informed me of an interesting idea that Lucius has come up with. Severus is the boy’s godfather, you know.” James smiled as he passed over a plate of fruit. “Lucius wishes to betroth our sons to each other.”

“James, are you sure you want to do that? Harry isn’t even a year old. The Malfoy heir is just one day from the womb!” Sirius frowned. “Do you really want to plan their adult life already? You don’t even know if they’ll like each other! Hell, you don’t even know whether they’ll like men or women yet!”

“I’ll take the chance that he’ll ask to change the bloody contract, Sirius, even if there’s a penalty. Lily and I will feel better if these things are planned. It’ll keep Harry safe and give us peace of mind.” James frowned. “If you’d rather we chose a different person to negotiate…” his voice trailed off as he looked earnestly at his lifelong friend, “...but you’re his godfather, so I’d much prefer it be you…”

“Me?” Sirius felt pride fill his heart again as he assured his friend. “Of course, I’ll do it. Narcissa is my cousin, so she and Lucius will deal well with me. I just...I just want you to be sure.”

“I am. This is just a preliminary agreement,” James explained, “We’ll take the next year to settle all the terms and sign it on Draco’s first birthday. If all goes well, they’ll marry when he turns seventeen and bring the whole wizarding world together as one.”

The other man nodded slowly. “That sounds pretty logical, actually. Alright, I’d better go if I want to get there in a decent amount of time.”

“I want you to stay safe on the roads, Siri. Better yet, instead of horsing around, you should Apparate and use my invisibility cloak.” James waved his wand to summon it.

“That’s a good idea, James.” Sirius let James throw the cloak over him and clutched it tightly as he turned in place and Apparated to his home, which was closer to the border of the two countries. He rested and ate a small snack before wrapping himself in the cloak again and Apparating further.

He arrived at the royal residence in London and only took the cloak off when the doors were opened to him. 

“Master Black, sir! Their Highnesses are having luncheon, sir. Would you be joining them?” The elf asked.

“Yes. If they don’t mind, of course.” Sirius grinned at the creature.

“Please to be waiting, sir.” The elf bowed to him and popped away. It wasn’t long before he popped back and began to lead Sirius toward the dining room.

“Cissa! Lucius…” Sirius grinned as he approached the table. “Wonderful news! Congratulations!”

She waited for him to come closer and then threw her arms around his neck. “Cousin Sirius! How lovely it is to see you!”

Sirius chuckled and hugged her back. “Hello, ‘Cissa...”

“Did you come to see Draco?” She asked pulling him along to the table. 

Lucius stood and reached his hand out. The two men shook hands before taking seats. 

“Of course I want to see your child, Cissa, but I’m here on royal business also.” Sirius told her lightly.

“What type of royal business?” Narcissa asked.

Lucius broke in. “I assume that James has sent you with his answer?”

“Indeed. James and Lily have decided that it’s a good idea to make a betrothal contract with Draco, but the details of that can wait until we’ve eaten.” The raven haired man grinned as he began to fill his plate.

Narcissa frowned. “Our son is not even two days from the womb, Lucius...and theirs, just over a year! You want to marry them off already?”

“I said the same thing, Cissa. They say that it’ll take a while to settle the terms anyway and, for now, it’ll give them peace of mind.” Sirius said holding her hand lightly.

“We don’t even know if Draco will like women or men! I think this is foolhardy.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Cissa, relax...” Lucius interrupted as he took a thin piece of steak and cut it up. “I have called our solicitor – who also happens to be Draco’s godfather – to join us here and we will all have a say. Then, Sirius may take our offer to James and Lily.”

Sirius just nodded and he dug into the eggs, bacon and sausage on his plate. He had only eaten a snack after all.

“Good morning, Your Highnesses! I came as soon as I got your missive, Lucius.” Severus Snape said as he hurried into the room. “Greetings, Lord Black...”

Sirius grimaced but somehow managed to make it look like a smile. He knew he had to be polite. “Hello, Mr. Snape.”

“Severus is not just our solicitor, Siri; he’s Draco’s godfather.” Narcissa smiled at the dark haired man. “I’ll expect you both to be civil while this betrothal contract is being dealt with.”

Sirius was unsurprised to hear the other man’s voice join his as they both agreed.

Soon the dishes were cleared and they all gathered in the drawing room.

“Alright, Severus, how shall we begin?” Lucius asked as he sat behind his desk.

“I’ll need parchment and a quill, first, Lucius.” Severus began. When he had them at hand he turned to face Sirius while writing the first few words of the standard royal betrothal contract. “Who is Draconis Hyperion Malfoy petitioning for the hand of?”

Sirius tried not to roll his eyes at the pompousness of his old schoolyard enemy. “Harrington James Potter.”

“Draconis Hyperion Malfoy petitions for the hand of Harrington James Potter...” Severus smirked as he wrote that down and began a new line. “He offers...”

“Draco has a dowry of almost one million pounds in muggle money. In addition to that, his Gringott’s vault holds several million galleons and many heirlooms.” Lucius listed for Severus to make note of.

“Harry’s is more than double that. He has two million pounds in muggle currency and several hundred million galleons in his vault at Gringott’s.” Sirius’ eyes sparkled as he added some information that he didn’t think the Malfoys knew. “The blood and power of Godric Gryffindor runs through his veins... and his fortune has been growing since his earliest ancestors’ time.”

Both the king and his solicitor somehow remained stoic, but the queen’s face quickly lost its color.

Narcissa gasped. “The Scottish magical throne is that old?”

Sirius smirked. “Indeed, Cissa...”

“And they’re entertaining the thought of our joining their family…” She met his gaze. “It means all of us... I won’t have my Dragon moving away and forgetting all about his mummy and daddy.”

“I’m sure Lily will say the same when I speak with her and her husband.” Sirius assured his cousin with an affectionate grin even as Lucius rolled his eyes.

Severus cleared his throat. “Let’s get back to business so that you don’t keep them waiting...shall we?”

Sirius had a satisfied smile on his lips while they wrote out the first draft of the betrothal contract.

********** LTF **********

The negotiations went on for months. Each side had demands and conditions to be met. Every detail needed ironing out before the final contract was ready and so James Potter’s prediction proved correct. The betrothal contract was signed on Draco’s first birthday.

Both England and Scotland celebrated for a time and, after a while; people began to live their own lives again. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were frequently called upon to escort the children to and from each of their homes so they could become friendly. The kings and queens were overjoyed with how well the boys got on.

Soon they forgot about the power hungry dark wizards of the world... security became lax and soon darkness fell upon the royal families of Britain…


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot really gets started! I’m so excited to share this with you!  
> Lori

********** Chapter 2 **********

All Hallow’s Eve was rapidly approaching and the two royal families had plans to spend it together at the Malfoys home...

“Mandi, I want you to take five elves and finish decorating the house.” Narcissa directed. “Tandi, take three elves and make the feast. Nobby, you will watch Draco while my husband and I get dressed.”

Each of the elves accepted their orders and went about their business.

“Lolli, you watch the door. When the Potters arrive, you must send someone to let us know and then show them to the sitting room and get their drinks.” She went on. “Only the Potters, Lord Black and Mr. Snape are expected.”

Half an hour later, Lucius had finished first so he knocked on his wife’s dressing room door. “Cissa, I’m heading to the sitting room. Take your time and I’ll come up for you when they’re here.”

“Alright, Luce.” She called.

He checked in on his son quickly before going to the sitting room. The small blond boy lay peacefully in his crib with a stuffed hippogriff snuggled tightly in his grasp. Lucius smiled recalling the day the Potters had given it to his son. Narcissa had insisted on giving little Harry a stuffed dragon toy in return. Both children adored their little stuffed friends and were almost never seen without them.

An elf popped in next to the king as he was turning to leave the room. “Master, an owl just arrived for you.”

Lucius took the letter and opened it to find James Potter’s handwriting.

My dear friends,   
So sorry to cancel on you, but Harry’s caught a bad cold. The healer says he should be better within the week, but for now we should keep him away from other children. Sirius may still join you. Enjoy the holiday,   
James and Lily

Lucius sighed and told the elf to inform the queen that the Potters wouldn’t be joining them. Then he went to the sitting room where his friend, Severus, was waiting with a surprise.

“Lucius, I know this was supposed to be a party of eight but I’ve been seeing someone and I wanted you to meet him...” He turned and held out a hand to his date. “Tom Riddle, this is my oldest and dearest friend, King Lucius Malfoy.”

The other man smiled as he took the king’s hand. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, sire.”

Lucius felt light-headed at Tom’s touch but said nothing. “You’re the first person Severus has introduced to us in a very long time, Tom.” Lucius smiled at him taking in his appearance.

He seemed to be a charming man; tall with wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. All in all, Tom Riddle was a fairly ordinary man. “Will the queen be joining us soon?” Tom asked lightly.

The king’s gaze went unfocused for a moment. “Yes, just as soon as I get her. Please excuse me while I do just that.”

Tom smiled. “I’d love to meet your son as well; perhaps later...”

“Yes, later...” He walked out of the room and up the stairs still seemingly dazed.

********** LTF **********

When Sirius arrived at the Malfoys castle, about an hour later, he was extremely surprised to be met by the king himself. “Luce?”

“Hello, sir...Master Riddle will be with you shortly if you’ll just wait in the parlor.” The long haired blonde man told him without focusing on his face at all.

“I don’t understand, Lucius. What’s going on here?” Sirius asked.

“Master Riddle will have the answers you seek, sir. Please await him in the parlor.” Lucius continued.

“That’s ok; I’ll come back another time.” Sirius swept away and rushed to the nearest apparition point. He hurried through his home and down to his stables where he mounted a horse bareback and rode off.

His destination was James Potter’s home and, when he got there, he didn’t bother to knock. “James! James!”

Lily hurried out to meet him. “Hush, Siri! We just got Harry to sleep! What’s wrong?”

“Where’s James, Lily? Something’s going on at the Malfoys’...something bad.” He divulged.

“What’s up, Siri?” James asked quietly as he came out of the nursery and closed the door.

“I need your cloak, James. Something isn’t right at the Malfoys’ and we need to know what.” The raven haired man said.

James called it to him and handed it over. “Be careful, Siri...please.”

“I will...” Sirius hugged his friends and left as quickly as he’d arrived. His plan was simple and he knew he could pull it off.

First, he apparated to London. The next step was to get into the castle without alerting the inhabitants. He approached from the north and called the elf Lucius had always assigned him when he stayed with them overnight. “Dobby?” Sirius whispered.

The small creature popped into his presence. He was wearing a dish towel and wringing his hands. “Master Black, sir! What can you be doing here, sir?”

“Do you know what happened inside the castle tonight?” Sirius asked him.

“Indeed, sir! Dobby was helping Nobby watch young Master Draco when it happened, sir!” Dobby bit his lip and whined. “Dobby...and all the elves...were ordered not to speak of it to anyone outside of the castle, sir.”

“Bugger it...Can you get me into the castle, Dobby?” Sirius asked. “I need to know what’s going on so I can warn the Potters.”

“Dobby understands, sir! Dobby will get you in... but how?” The diminutive creature tapped his head as he thought. After a moment, Dobby snapped his fingers. “Master Riddle doesn’t check elf magic, sir! Dobby can apparate you inside!” Without hesitation, Dobby grabbed Sirius’ hand and popped them into the kitchen of the Malfoys’ castle.

Sirius closed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness.

“Dobby can speak of it now, sir! You are being inside the castle!” The elf told him.

“Tell me, then. What happened here?” Sirius asked again.

“Evil wizard, Tom Riddle, took over the castle, sir.” Dobby whispered. “Only elves and servants are to be calling him Master Riddle, though. Master Snape calls him another name.”

“What name does he use?” Sirius asked uneasily.

“Voldemort, sir...Lord Voldemort!” Dobby squeaked. “He locked away king’s and queen’s memories, sir! They be forced to act like elves. They forced to be his servants. They forget that they’ve pure royal blood in them.”

“Do they remember Draco, Dobby? Does this Voldemort person know of Draco?” Sirius prayed to Merlin that the poor child would be forgotten so he could be rescued quickly.

Dobby looked sorrowful. “King and Queen be knowing of Master Draco and so Master Riddle be knowing of him. They forget he is their son, sir. He is to be raised as Voldemort’s ward.”

Sirius stared at the elf. “Is there no way to get him out?”

“No, sir! Master Riddle keeps the child with him at all times, sir.” Dobby moaned.

Sirius was helpless. There was only one thing he could do, so he did it. “Dobby, I need you to remain here... in the castle. I need you to stay with Draco. Do whatever you have to in order to get a position close to him and keep it. Do you understand, Dobby?”

Dobby nodded. “Yes, sir. Dobby is to keep close to young Master Draco.”

“Yes...and you must never tell Master Riddle or Master Snape that I was here.” Sirius told him. “Have hope, Dobby, Harry will rescue him someday...”

“As you say, sir...” Dobby set to wringing his hands again.

“One last thing, Dobby: if anything changes about Draco’s position in the household, I need you to come find me.” Sirius said looking at the elf with intensity. “Other than that, don’t come to me unless I call you.”

“Dobby is understanding, sir!” He answered with a grim nod. “Dobby only leaves Master Draco if Master Black calls or something changes with Master Draco.”

“Good...now apparate me to the same spot you got me from.” Sirius said quietly.

The elf did as he’d been told and soon Sirius was on his way back to Scotland to report his findings.

********** LTF **********

Hogwarts Castle loomed ahead of him. He’d apparated with the cloak into Hogsmeade village and walked up figuring that the walk would help order his thoughts. Once again, he didn’t bother to knock and just let himself in. As he got closer to the drawing room, he began to hear voices.

“It’s not my fault! I’ve been fed Amortentia for the last month, James!” Severus Snape was crying into Lily’s skirts.

“You let that monster into Malfoy Castle!” Sirius shouted.

“Yes, Black...but I didn’t do it knowingly! He’s been feeding me love potion! I thought I loved him! I thought he loved me!” Severus wailed. “He trusts me now though! I can be a spy for you!”

“We need details. Severus just got here a few minutes ago claiming it wasn’t his fault.” Lily frowned.

“The English Magical throne has been taken over.” Sirius told them. “Lucius and Narcissa are under a charm that locks away their memories. They haven’t a clue who they are or even that they are Draco’s parents.”

“How do you know that?” Severus stared at the other dark haired man. “Nobody outside of the castle is supposed to know that!”

“An elf told me...after he apparated me into the Malfoys’ kitchen.” Sirius smirked at Dobby’s cleverness.

“Of course...Riddle never monitors the elves’ magic! Brilliant!” Understanding blossomed in Severus’ eyes.

“Moving along...” James prodded.

“Tell us what happened tonight, Severus.” Sirius stood over the other man.

“Alright... When Lucius joined Tom and I in the sitting room, I introduced them and Tom asked if the queen would be along soon. Lucius said that he’d get her and left. He seemed a bit dazed so I got suspicious and excused myself to the bathroom. Once alone, I cast a detection charm – one that works for both potions and magic in general – on myself and found Amortentia in my system. Then I summoned a purging potion from the Malfoy storage room and it flushed all traces from my body.” Severus shuddered. “That’s when I followed Lucius and cast a detection charm on him. He had traces of a compulsion charm so I cast a strong Finite and he regained his concentration enough to notice me and tell me to hide the betrothal contract, go along with Riddle for a while and get to Hogwarts as soon as I could.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Sirius asked. “I was on my way there; you could’ve met me outside.”

“I didn’t know the Potters weren’t coming until Luce told me and I assumed you’d be with them since Harry was sick.” Severus answered. “Anyway, we told Cissa what was going on and she let Lucius’ orders stand for the moment...I wish they’d gone into that room with wands blazing!” The man looked miserable. “They visited Draco’s room quickly and told Nobby to get his brother Dobby to help watch Draco. I went to Lucius’ office, found the betrothal contract and then I hid it in my robes. I’ll place it in Draco’s vault at Gringott’s tomorrow morning. I rejoined Riddle and we waited for the Malfoys.”

“You should’ve taken Draco and come here! Oh, why didn’t they just tell you to do that?” Lily asked.

“I wish they had, Lily!” Severus cried.

“What happened next, Severus?” James demanded.

Severus calmed himself and went on. “Lucius and Cissa came in and I watched Riddle place a compulsion charm on both of them. They came closer and shook his hand. Then he asked about Draco. They called Nobby to bring him to them and, being a good elf, he did as he was told. Draco was placed in Riddle’s arms and then he drew his wand. He had Lucius call all of his elves and order them to obey Riddle and myself.”

“Was Dobby there?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, all the elves were. Riddle made them watch as he cast the memory locking spell on Lucius and Narcissa. He informed them that they were his servants.” Severus whimpered. “He placed Lucius as his butler and Narcissa as nurse for Draco, whom he named as his ward. He, then, forbade the elves to speak of it to anyone outside of the castle. At that point, there was a knock at the door and he sent Luce to answer it.”

“It was me.” Sirius stated quietly. “I saw the king answering his own door as a sign of something being wrong and said I’d come back another time. That’s when I came and got the cloak, James. With it, I called for Dobby and, once inside the castle, he told me most of this.”

“How were you able to call Dobby?” Severus asked.

“He’s the one Lucius always gave me when I stayed overnight. I treat him well and he comes whenever I call him.” Sirius smirked. “The important thing is that we have help inside the castle. I’ll call him now… Dobby?”

“He’s all the way in England, Siri! He can’t possibly hear you!” James frowned.

Sirius smirked again. “Elf magic isn’t like wizard magic, James.”

His sentence was punctuated by the pop of elf apparition. “How is Master Black needing Dobby, sir?”

Lily, James and Severus stared at the small creature.

“Master Black, sir! Why are you calling for Dobby when Master Snape is here? Master Snape is Master Riddle’s lover, sir! He’ll tell on us, sir!” The elf cried.

“Dobby, no! Riddle lied to me!” Severus protested. “Riddle has been dosing me with love potions!”

“You can trust him, Dobby; that’s why I called you.” Sirius interrupted. “You need to know that Snape is on our side. Has anything happened since I last spoke to you?”

“No, sir...wait...Dobby was just changing Master Draco and Master Riddle was speaking to himself. He seemed to be making plans to go somewhere, sir.” Dobby told them.

“Where, Dobby? Where did he want to go?” Sirius asked.

Dobby frowned. “A castle, sir...Warty...Hoggy...Warthoggy Castle!”

“Hogwarts Castle? Merlin forbid!” Lily and James were horrified. “Harry!”

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “We must keep Harry safe! Dobby, go back to Draco.”

The elf nodded and disappeared as Lily waved her wand to set things in motion. A suitcase appeared and began to pack itself. “Siri, take Harry and his healer to your home. When he’s well, Obliviate the healer and take him to my sister, Petunia.”

“Lily, your sister is a muggle!” Sirius protested. “She and her husband are the worst sort of muggles imaginable!”

James picked up his son and held him tightly. “Siri, you are his godfather. We need you to do this.”

“Why can’t I just take him?” Sirius asked. “The prince of the magical realm of Scotland should grow up magically!”

“Siri, he’d be too recognizable anywhere other than the muggle world.” Lily told him gently. “I spelled her home a long time ago to be undetectable to wizards that I don’t know. He’ll be safe there.”

He nodded. “What about you and James?”

“I don’t know what plans he has for us. We may end up like Luce and Cissa...I don’t want to think of the alternative.” She cringed.

“Siri...” James said quietly. “He went into their minds to lock their memories... When you take Harry, you must Obliviate us so we don’t know his location.”

Sirius shook his head in horror. “No! James...You cannot ask this of me! You are my friend; my brother! I cannot fathom erasing your memories!”

The king handed Harry to his wife and took hold of his best friend’s shoulders. “Sirius Orion Black...I must ask you to obey your king in this matter. It is too dangerous for us to know where Harry will end up. He is the most important thing now. Keep him safe...you’ll need the invisibility cloak too. Give it to him when he’s old enough and he will save us all.”

When faced with James’ solemn insistence, Sirius caved with a nod. “I understand...”

Severus watched all of this in horrified fascination.

“She won’t do it for free, despite the protection I granted her family. Take this.” Lily handed Sirius a small book. “When we set up Harry’s muggle bank account, we placed it in your name as well. You’ll need to bring a check to Petunia Dursley every July 31st until his seventeenth birthday. Perhaps you should set something up with a muggle lawyer in case something happens to you.”

Sirius placed it in his pocket. “Yes, Harry must be safe.”

“Severus, please help him get Harry and the healer to his home.” James said. “We will trust you to keep this from Riddle.”

Severus shook his head. “No, I may practice Occlumency but I don’t trust myself with this information. Sirius, when I’ve helped you get settled at home with your guests, I need you to Obliviate me as well.”

Sirius allowed Lily to pass Harry into his arms. “Alright. I promise that I will.”

Severus placed a Feather-Light charm on the suitcase and waited for the healer to be called from her sleep.

When she arrived, she took Harry from Sirius and went into another room with Severus.

“May I have parchment, please, James?” He asked.

James nodded and summoned some.

“I’m writing you a letter.” He said. “It will be vague, but it will assure you that Harry is safe. Then I will Obliviate you both...and leave.”

His friends nodded and wiped away tears.

Sirius looked over his letter before sealing it.

James- my friend; my brother, my King,   
Against my wishes, I am forced to erase your memory of the last few hours. You demanded it of me in fear for the life of your son. I swear upon the honor of the Most Honorable and Noble House of my birth that Harrington James Potter will be safe from those wishing him harm.  
With all my love and loyalty,   
Sirius Orion Black

With a sudden burst of forethought, James snatched it from him and signed it himself with his own specially warded quill and then took Lily into their chambers to lie in their bed.

Sirius looked into each of their eyes and cast the spell. “Obliviate!”

“Siri? What are you doing here at this time of night?” James asked while Lily just fell asleep.

“Just visiting, James...go back to sleep.” Sirius told him with a smile. “Say, do you recall me borrowing your cloak earlier?”

James shook his head.

“Ok... Just wondering...” Sirius said as James lay back and drifted off to sleep. He stopped in Harry’s nursery and grabbed a framed picture of James, Lily, himself and Harry. “Harry will need this...” He whispered to himself. Then he conjured a vial and pulled the memory of James’ royal order for the Obliviation from his mind. He placed the vial and the letter on Harry’s pillow in the crib. His next move was to join Severus and the healer. “We’ll take them side-along, Severus. I’ll take Harry and you bring the healer.”

With a wave of their wands and a turn of their bodies, the four of them appeared on the doorstep of Black Manor.

Within the next hour, Sirius and Harry, along with the healer, were settled and waving goodbye to Severus, who had every memory of Lily’s sister erased from his mind. Within the next week, Harry was better and the healer, who had sworn an oath of secrecy, was gone. 

********** LTF **********

On the day Sirius was about to bring the small boy to Petunia Dursley, he got the news…

A knock was heard at his door. Remus barged in. “Did you hear? Sirius, where were you? Why didn’t you stand and fight with them?”

Sirius winced. He’d known it would happen. He’d tried to prepare himself for the accusations.

“Hogwarts has fallen to Voldemort!” Peter Pettigrew shouted.

“James had given me a task, Remmy.” Sirius told him. “I was out of town until about an hour ago and I’m on my way out again.”

“Prince Harry is missing!” Peter said loudly.

“Please, Peter...I’ve an awful headache.” Sirius said. “I happen to know that the prince is safe. James had me take him someplace. I’m forbidden to speak of it, so don’t even ask.”

“James and Lily are DEAD, Siri!” Remus yelled. “They’re dead and now the heir is in hiding with only you knowing his whereabouts?”

Sirius shook with fear. “D-Dead? He killed them?” Tears ran down his face. “J-James knew there would be an attack...h-he told me to take Harry to the safe p-place...He’s dead?”

Remus nodded. “Yes...I’m sorry it came out that way, Siri.”

“Leave me alone! Leave me to mourn, damn you!” He yelled and waved his wand to banish them from the property. Later, he would ask a friend to place a spell hiding his manor house from any who would betray him to Voldemort as the one who knew Harry’s whereabouts. Then he rushed to grab the baby and his things. “Petunia, you’d better take care of him like he’s your own...” Next, Sirius Apparated to the address Lily had given him and knocked on the door.

A horse-faced woman answered. “Yes?” A child around Harry’s age peeked around her leg.

“Lily and James are dead. This is their son...” Sirius told her. “Please may we come in?”

She waved him in and listened to the story. She asked for money to help in raising the ‘boy’ and they settled on a yearly sum of 50,000 pounds which he would deliver on Harry’s birthday each year.

He left after placing a sleeping Harry in his crib with his favorite stuffed dragon toy.

********** LTF **********

Sirius returned to his home only to find Severus Snape on his doorstep. He glared at the other man.

Dried tear tracks ran down Severus’ face and he looked far worse than pathetic.

Sirius refused to pity him. Overcome with emotion, he asked, “How?”

“How?” Severus echoed.

“Yes, Snape...How?” Sirius demanded. “How did it come to this? How did our world crumble around our feet? How did my best friends die? How did yours end up as servants with their memories locked away?”

Severus shrugged. With no real answers to give, he added to the list of questions. “How did I - an expert at potion making - let myself get dosed so many times? How did our godsons end up parentless and alone?”

“Come in, Severus.” Sirius sighed. “Join me for some tea and tell me how James and Lily met their end. Kreacher! Tea service for two.”

“When Voldemort heard of the disappearance of Scotland’s prince, he was very angry.” Severus commented quietly as the door to a sitting room opened of its own accord and he followed his host to a couch. 

“How did he know Harry went missing?” Sirius asked before distracting himself with pouring the tea. “Only a few others would’ve been told.”

“Riddle had a spy in the castle; I don’t know who.” He shook his head and stared into his tea. “He told me that he’d gotten so enraged that he tortured the spy for five minutes with the Cruciatus.” Both men shuddered at the thought before Severus moved on with the story. “He called me to the residence and we traveled to Hogwarts. Sirius...He cursed the doors off their hinges and captured James and Lily in less than ten minutes.”

“Peter warded those doors for James when they were replaced just before the wedding... It should’ve taken at least a day to break those spells.” Sirius frowned. “Go on.”

“Voldemort forced James to watch as he used stinging hexes and other pain spells on Lily to find out where Harry was. It wasn’t until he threatened her with the Cruciatus that James confessed, saying that someone had taken his son to the muggle world for his safety and he didn’t know where. To try and make them bring Harry back to the magical realm, he used the aforementioned curse.”

“No...No...” Sirius moaned. “Not on Lily!”

The other man nodded sadly. “James cried and I could see him waver. He wanted to beg for her life – her sanity...In the end, he stared into her eyes and saw the strength in her. She knew that Harry needed them to take the secret to their grave. Voldemort asked again, this time the threat was death. James tried to tell him again that they didn’t know but Voldemort didn’t believe him.” More tears fell as Severus relived those terrifying moments and finally whispered, “When they continued to refuse, he killed them...”

“Oh, bloody hell, James! If only I’d been there!” Sirius looked as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“Sirius, no! What could you have done; die for them?” Severus argued. “Lily and James need you here! They need you to take care of Harry. You know where he is and who he’s with. You couldn’t have done anything to help them.”

Sirius shook his head. “I could’ve reinforced those doors! I could’ve attacked Voldemort before it ever got this far! S-Severus, he was more than my king!”

“He was a friend and a brother to you... I know, Siri...” Severus whispered. “But he’s gone and Harry’s here ...Harry needs you to be strong. I need you to be strong!”

Sirius looked up at the other man. “You...need me?”

“Yes...I really do…” Severus leaned forward and Sirius was shocked to feel the other man’s silky lips against his own.

The two men spent much time together after that and life went on with Harry and Draco living in far different ways than they were meant to, not knowing of each other.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Glad to see I’ve held your interest! I know this one is short but it’s setting up the next bit of plot, so I hope you enjoy the next installment! Between Posting the first chapter and this one I changed my mind and I'll post the whole thing tonight.  
> Lori

**********Chapter 3**********

Each year, on his birthday, Harry got a visit from his godfather, Sirius Black. As he got bigger, Sirius showed him that magic existed and did things for him with it. For instance, when Harry got too big for his crib, Sirius used magic to make it into a child sized bed. When he was sad, Sirius transformed into his animagus form of a large black dog to cheer him up.

Harry never told his amazing Uncle Siri that Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley were mean to him on every other day of the year. He never said a word about the names they called him or how the clothes they made him wear were much too big for his small body. He preferred to enjoy the time with his uncle rather than ruin it by tattling on them and possibly making things worse.

From the time he was five, Harry did the chores around the house and he never complained about them. He didn’t even make a fuss about the size of his bedroom although it was barely big enough to fit his bed and the trunk he’d had since birth.

At age six, Harry still liked to play with his stuffed dragon toy; it was his only toy, after all, because Dudley broke the ones his uncle had given him. The dragon was never out of his sight unless it was in his trunk. Dudley always made fun of him for liking dolls and stuffed animals, but Harry didn’t care.

One day, a week or so before Harry’s seventh birthday, Dudley was looking for Harry in his bedroom. While the other boy was in the bathroom, he stole the dragon. Harry came back and looked everywhere for his toy. He was very upset to lose it, so he asked Dudley if he’d seen it. Dudley lied and said no, so Harry asked his aunt and uncle. They also didn’t know, and when Harry heard this, he sat down in his room and cried. He cried uncontrollably rocking back and forth, calling for ‘Draco’. Within minutes, the dragon toy was flying through the house and back into Harry’s possession. His relatives were astonished and angry to see the boy using magic so when Sirius came to visit he was told of Harry’s actions.

Sirius asked Harry what had happened and so Harry confessed everything; from his treatment, to the names, to the clothes and even his suspicions that Dudley had taken his dragon toy. Sirius got so angry at Petunia and Vernon. He insisted that Harry be treated better and told them he’d increase his visits to be sure they followed his demand. Sirius even enlarged Harry’s bedroom with magic warding it so that no muggle would be able to step foot in that room.

Dudley was punished for picking on his cousin, and was made to share the chores with Harry. With Sirius visiting on his birthday and on Christmas, Harry felt much safer at the Dursleys.

Dudley caught the chicken pox just after Harry had turned eight. Of course, Harry caught them too. The sickness made them both very itchy and, one day, Harry heard Aunt Petunia tell Dudley the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty while rubbing a lotion onto his skin. When he went to sleep that night, he imagined walking up a spiral staircase and finding a lovely young blond boy lying in a tower waiting for true love’s kiss…Harry’s kiss. He soon began to dream of the blond boy on a regular basis.

A few years later…On his 11th birthday, Sirius brought a wizard named Albus Dumbledore with him to see Harry. Dumbledore told Harry all about magic and then gave him a wand of his own and began to train him.

Sirius and Dumbledore still did not tell young Harry that he was born a prince...not even when Harry divulged the nature of his dreams about the blond boy did they inform him of his betrothed. There would be time for that when the young prince had been trained and prepared…

********** LTF **********

While Harry suffered a mostly muggle existence, Draco did not...

Voldemort kept Draco in a room that was attached to his own until the boy was six. The young English prince was told of magic, allowed access to the elves and given books on all magical subjects. Though Voldemort had ceased his romantic pursuit of Severus, the dark haired man was given permission to train his godson in nearly every subject. Draco did perform his fair share of accidental and underage magic but he was never punished for it. He was also never forced to do housework; that was for the elves.

As a gift on Draco’s sixth birthday, Lord Voldemort gave the boy a new bedroom located in the highest tower of the residence. If the young prince thought this would give him privacy from the dark wizard, he was very wrong. Voldemort visited him in the room every day for an hour or so and allowed him very little time alone.

One day, about a month and three weeks after he’d been moved to his new room, Voldemort visited his ‘ward’s’ tower-bedroom a little earlier than usual. He found the blond boy playing with a stuffed hippogriff and telling it how he loved it so much. Voldemort became very angry. He took the toy from Draco and ripped it to pieces. He then told the young blond that he was not allowed to love anything or anyone except him. Voldemort swept out of the room and locked his ‘ward’ in. Draco became so distraught that he gathered the pieces of his toy into his lap and began to cry. As he cried, his tears fell upon the dismembered toy. He hugged it and rocked back and forth, calling its name – ‘Harry’ – until he fell asleep. When he woke in the morning, the stuffed hippogriff was back together as if it had never been destroyed. He made sure to hide the toy from Voldemort, but never slept without it.

A few months after he’d turned seven, Draco had a dream. He lay sleeping in his tower and felt a kiss touch his lips. When he saw who’d kissed him, it was a handsome boy with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He took up drawing as a hobby and hid many pictures of the boy away.

A few years later… On his 11th birthday, Severus and the butler, Lucius, began to teach Draco even more about magic. They gave him a wand and allowed him to begin casting the spells he’d learned about over the years.

Severus kept Draco’s betrothal a secret so Voldemort would never find out that there was someone with prior claim to the young prince. Sirius kept him updated as to Harry’s wellbeing and hoped that one day the boy would become strong enough to save his godson.

********** LTF **********

When Draco turned 12, Voldemort had Severus plan a grand party. He demanded that there be balloons and a petting zoo of many different types of magical creatures. He invited all the noble families from both England and Scotland to attend. Draco was very surprised and he tried to enjoy it but felt that something was missing.

“You’re tired, my darling Dragon.” Voldemort said as he escorted the boy back to his bedroom at the end of the night and sat on the end of his bed.

“Yes, sir; I am. It was a wonderful party.” Draco knew to be polite because the older man was known to get very upset if you weren’t. He stepped behind the folded screen to undress for bed.

“I have one last gift for you this year, Draco…” Voldemort told him softly when he came out in his silken pyjamas and lifted the blankets to be tucked in.

“Really, sir?” The blond boy asked sounding only mildly interested. “You’ve given me more than enough already!”

Voldemort smiled at his young ward. “Well, this is something that you can only have when you reach the age of sixteen, my sweet boy.”

Draco frowned. “What on earth could it be? Won’t you tell me, sir?”

“Me…” Voldemort’s eyes glimmered in the candle-light and when Draco looked confused he went on to explain. “I give you the knowledge that I’ve chosen to betroth you to myself. We will marry on your sixteenth birthday.” He smiled widely; happy to have finally fulfilled his goals of overthrowing the Malfoy and Potter thrones and gaining control of Magical Britain. This betrothal was the last step because it would legitimize everything he’d done. He’d been keeping it a secret for so many years and just knew Draco would love the idea.

“What?” Draco, however, was horrified by the notion that he’d never meet the green-eyed boy from his dreams. “Are you joking? No!”

Voldemort’s face fell. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’ll not marry you, my lord.” Seeing the temper on his guardian beginning to rise, he tried to sooth it. “Please understand, my lord, I want someone my own age as a spouse; not someone I look upon as a father figure.”

Voldemort’s eyes turned red. “You think I’m too old for you? You want someone your own age? Do you think I’ll allow you to love anyone but me? You are mine! I’ll have you know I’ve gone to a lot of trouble to have you, you brat! You will marry me and you will bear my heirs!”

All the things Draco had ever wanted but had been taken from him came into his mind. “I’ve never had parents… I’ve never had friends or companionship besides the elves! I want a true mate; a person my age to court and love me! I won’t let you take my dream from me! I’ll never marry you!”

Every word the boy uttered hardened the evil wizard’s resolve. “You will change your mind after a while, my dear boy. I will persuade you.” He waved his wand and spoke an incantation. “Draconis Hyperion Malfoy, from this moment you will live a cursed existence!”

Draco cringed away from his caretaker.

“By the light of the sun, you may retain the form of a beautiful young man locked away in your tower bedroom!” He smiled and an angry glint came into his eyes as he finished describing his curse. “Moonlight, however, shall see your spirit take flight in the beast you are named for! You will become a dragon to guard my castle!”

The blonde boy shuddered as a chill of magical energy settled over him. He promptly fell into a deep sleep and the next thing he knew he was perched on the roof of the castle. He looked down at his body and saw only scales. He held up a hand but saw a talon. Panicking, he took flight and hovered beside the tower’s window. The first thing he saw was the body of a twelve year old boy lying in the bed. Then a figure blocked his view.

Voldemort grinned at him from the other side of the glass before opening the portal. “I see that you finally comprehend your situation…”

Draco wanted to cry but, as a dragon, it wasn’t possible.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy; there is an end to your troubles…” Voldemort said. “I will ask you again every year on your birthday… This curse will remain upon you until such time as you become my husband or you are kissed by your one true love.”

Draco despaired. He didn’t want to live this way but he also knew that the green-eyed boy was out there somewhere. The green eyed boy would come for him…he knew it deep down in his heart. So he spent the rest of the night flying around the castle. When dawn arrived, he felt a disorienting jolt as his spirit was pulled back into his body and he was able to cry.

********** LTF **********

Harry woke in a cold sweat because he’d had a very bad dream. He glanced at the calendar his aunt had given him from their local power company. It was early June and he wasn’t yet thirteen. He took out a sheet of parchment and a self-inking quill. This was no ordinary parchment. It was connected by a spell to an identical sheet of parchment in Harry’s beloved uncle’s possession. They were best able to communicate that way. He wrote a short note to tell his uncle that they needed to meet about something important and Harry couldn’t wait for Sirius’ usual birthday visit.

Sirius Black replied with a solemn assurance that he would see Harry within the next day or so.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream. The blond boy looked so careful and reserved. Harry felt sorry for him because nobody should be careful or reserved at a party. That’s where he was in Harry’s dream. He’d seen it like a show on the telly… A lovely boy about his age with pale blond hair and eyes the color of liquid silver. Harry had watched as the boy danced and played with all manner of guests; mostly noble children… but through it all, the boy had shown very little emotion. He even had a distant smile as he’d opened his gifts.

Harry was glad to see his uncle the next morning after breakfast. “Uncle Siri! I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Me too, pup; now what’s so important that you couldn’t wait a few more weeks? Is that muggle cousin of yours pestering you again?” Sirius questioned.

Harry shook his head. “No, no; nothing like that…I had another dream.”

“One that came true? Like the dream you had about last Christmas?” Sirius asked. He knew that wizards sometimes had prophetic dreams so he hadn’t been too surprised when Harry had asked him last December if he was really getting a broomstick for a gift.

“I hope this one wasn’t true, Uncle Siri. I’ve told you about the blond boy, right?” Harry asked sadly.

Sirius nodded. “Do you know if he’s real? Do you know his name?”

“The answer to both questions is no…but I had another dream about him and it was so bad it woke me up in the wee hours.” The brunette told his uncle. “It looked like it was his birthday party but he wasn’t acting like a kid who was going to get a bunch of presents from his friends, you know? He was kind of shy and quiet.”

“I see…so what happened that was so bad?” Sirius pressed.

“I saw the whole thing like a show on the television, Uncle Siri! This older guy – I didn’t catch his name because the boy only calls him ‘sir’ – He escorted the blond boy to a bedroom in a high tower.” Harry explained. “Then he told the boy that he had another gift for him.”

Thinking the worst, Sirius looked like a storm-cloud come to life.

“The boy asked what it was and the man told him that he’d betrothed the boy to himself and they would marry on the boy’s sixteenth birthday. He looked very happy with himself until the boy refused.” Harry shrugged wondering why his uncle was reacting that way. “When the man heard the blond boy say no, he cursed the boy. When he cast the spell, it felt like the magic settled on me too, somehow. That’s when I woke up.”

“I’ll see if I can dig anything up on this boy. If he exists, we’ll find him and save him, Harry. I promise that we will.” Sirius hugged his godson again and set off to find out why Dobby hadn’t informed him of the changes with Draco.

********** LTF **********

Under cover of the invisibility cloak that was all he had left of his best friend, Sirius Black reached the edge of Malfoy Castle’s grounds. He quietly called out to Dobby who appeared a second later wringing his hands in worry.

“Master Black, sir! What is it you be doing here, sir?” Dobby asked wringing his hands.

“I had a wizard’s dream, Dobby. What happened last night and why haven’t you come to inform me?” Sirius asked grimly as he opened the cloak so the elf could see him.

“Dobby is not to be speaking of it outside the castle, sir!” The creature told him as he took Sirius’ hands and popped them into the kitchens. “Dobby can be telling you now, Master Black! Master Riddle gave a grand party for young Master Draco. After the party, Master Draco went up to his room in the tower. Master Riddle took him, sir. He waited to tuck in the young Master and told the boy that they was going to marry in four years’ time. Young Master said ‘no’ and Master Riddle got mad.”

“What did he do, Dobby?” Sirius asked intently.

“Master Riddle took out his wand, sir! He cast a curse on the young Master.” Dobby cried.

“What kind of curse, Dobby? Tell me everything you remember.” Sirius sat on the floor to listen.

“Dobby not knowing the spell, Master Black, but the young master fell deep asleep. When Young Master Draco woke from deep sleep this morning, he only cry and cry!” Dobby told him. “Young Master is very sad, sir.”

“Maybe Severus will know more…Take me back outside, Dobby.” Sirius nodded solemnly.

The elf did as he’d been asked.

“This is important, Dobby…” Sirius held the creature’s chin and looked into his eyes. “I want you to encourage Draco in his defiance of Voldemort. Help Draco hold on to the hope that he’ll be rescued but don’t tell him anything about Harry, Dobby…do you understand? Don’t tell anyone anything about Harry Potter.”

“Dobby understands, sir.” Dobby nodded.

“Good…now go back to your duties.” Sirius released him and apparated to his home.

The first thing he did when he got to Black Manor was write a note to Severus and request that he visit his godson before joining him for their scheduled dinner that evening. Then he took out the special parchment that he and Harry used to keep in touch and told his godson that the blond boy was real. He was looking into the identity of the boy and would tell him more as soon as he could get more information. He felt bad about lying but Harry wasn’t even twelve yet and he didn’t want him in danger until it was absolutely necessary.


	5. Chapter 4

********** Chapter 4 **********

Severus opened the note from his secret lover. “Visit my godson before my dinner with him? I just saw the boy at his party last night! Dobby!”

Dobby appeared.

“Why does Lord Black want me to visit Draco? Has something changed?” Severus Snape asked.

“Yes, Master Snape. Young Master be cursed!” The elf blurted out.

“What?!” Snape charged out of the room and hurried over to the castle.

When he got there, Voldemort stood at the door to Draco’s room.

He greeted the man he served with a bow. “My lord...”

“Severus…” The other man spoke in a quiet but deadly serious tone. “You and the servants may see him…the elves may bring him whatever he wishes… but he’s not to leave his rooms. He has angered me.” At that, he turned and walked away.

Severus swallowed trying not to show the fear he was beginning to feel as he turned the doorknob. “Are you here, Draco?”

“Oh, Uncle Sev!” The young prince ran into his godfather’s embrace.

The older man was shocked at the boy’s behavior for he’d never been so openly emotional before. He picked his godson up and placed him in his lap. “What did you do, Draco? What is it that has angered him so?”

“I refused to accept his last gift to me, last night, Uncle Sev.” Draco’s expression was one of disgust. “He’s betrothed me to himself! He wants me to marry him on my sixteenth birthday and I said no.”

Severus Snape stared at the twelve year old. “Oh, Draco!”

The boy before him had such distress written on his features. “Now, he’s placed a horrid curse on me, Uncle Sev, and I don’t know how I’ll endure it!”

“You will endure it with sadness…” Severus schooled his own expression as he lifted the boy's face so their eyes could meet; “but also with dignity and grace, Draconis…because that’s how a Malfoy would endure such a thing…”

The boy nodded as tears ran down his face.

“Draco, I believe the time has come for you to learn the art of occlumency.” Severus told the boy as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

“What’s that, Uncle?” The blond asked wiping his face with a sleeve before noticing the piece of cloth his uncle was handing him.

“Occlumency is the practice of self control.” Severus told him placing the handkerchief into his godson’s fist. “You will learn how to keep your face from showing emotion during horrific scenes. You will also learn how to calm yourself and not allow tears to show themselves…even when you feel like your life is over. Your Guardian is not a kind man, Draco. Over the next few weeks you will learn some of his atrocities and, when I am done, he will never be able to gain pleasure from your weaknesses again.”

“I want that, Uncle Sev…” Draco sighed as another tear leaked from his left eye. “I really want that…”

The first lesson was to clear his mind before bed each night. Severus explained that to clear one’s mind he needed a mental focus; one that could drive a mental attacker away from one’s true thoughts. The boy set to work. First he imagined a creature that would stand guard and chase away the attacker, but Severus was able to get around that with ease. The creatures got bigger and bigger but still Severus got past them.

“I’ve an appointment, Draco; I want you to work on this while I’m gone.” Severus told him. “Now, before I leave, I need to know what kind of curse Riddle used last night.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Uncle Sev.” Draco shook his head in horror.

“Then think about it and I’ll read it in your thoughts…” Severus suggested gently. “I need the details if I’m to find a way to save you.”

Draco felt a mental nudge and allowed his godfather to see his memory of the night before.

Severus watched the magic pull Draco’s spirit from his body and transform into a corporeal dragon. He’d known that Voldemort was powerful, but this was beyond his worst imaginings. “Oh, Draco…This will take a miracle!” He said softly.

“No, Uncle…It will take a kiss from my true love.” Draco sighed longingly. “How will I ever find him?”

“Him?” Severus looked up at the boy’s face. “You’ve never mentioned a gender before, Draco…You believe your true love to be male?”

Draco blushed. “I’ve been dreaming of him for a while now, Uncle Sev. The first time was just after my eighth birthday. He’ll be gorgeous…with brown hair and green eyes…” He trailed off with a smile.

“Occlude!” Severus snapped.

Draco blinked.

“You cannot keep him so clearly in your mind, child! Riddle will see his face and then find and kill him if you don’t protect your thoughts!” Severus looked intently at the grey eyes of his godson. “Green eyes, you say…”

Draco nodded and then closed his eyes. Suddenly, Draco pictured a flaming silver sword and as Severus peered into his godson’s mind he was repelled.

He gasped wordlessly at the object that now protected Draco’s mind. Riddle would never see Draco’s thoughts again if the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was its guardian. “You’ve found your focus, child…it will defend you well.”

Draco opened his eyes and there was a slight sheen to the silvery orbs. “Uncle…I’ve drawn pictures. Should I destroy them…so my guardian doesn’t find them?” He didn’t want to give the drawings up but he sure as Fiendfyre didn’t want to endanger his green eyed boy.

“No, Draco…give them to me. I’ll protect them with my life.” Severus swore.

Draco went to his dresser and pulled out a sketch pad. He lifted the cover and took a last look at his love’s face before handing it to his uncle. “This is him…I don’t know if he even exists…but I feel so loved by those emerald eyes.”

Severus looked down and thought he was looking at a detailed likeness of James Potter. Then he noticed Lily’s eyes… “Those eyes!”

“I know! They’re so intense! So deeply intent…and in my dreams it’s like he can see into my soul.” Draco placed a fist above his heart.

“Perhaps he’ll have to…if he’s to save you, Draco.” Severus knew Draco had drawn what Harry Potter would look like in four or five years’ time. “Keep that fiery sword as your focus, Draco. Feed the flames with your feelings for this boy. You will endure this curse and Riddle will rue the day his plan took shape!”

Draco’s grey eyes shone as Severus folded his drawings and hid them in his robes.

“I’m off to my appointment. Practice your occlumency and I’ll see you for lessons at the usual time.” The dark-haired man said quietly.

Draco nodded and took out one of his texts to study. “I’ll need to look like I’m doing something else though, right?”

Severus nodded curtly. “You’ve caught on quickly. Good work, Draco; I’ll see you soon.”

Sighing slightly, Draco peered out the window as his uncle went on his way. He missed the companionship of the older man already and the simple presence of the pictures he’d drawn was usually enough to stave off some of the loneliness he felt at times like these. 

Still occluding, Draco brought to mind the green eyed boy. He smiled at the mere thought of him and walked to lie on his bed to be more comfortable. He soon drifted into a light slumber, untroubled by spirit changes.

********** LTF**********

Severus hurried away from Malfoy Castle. First he went home and did some research on the sword that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He found many background details but nothing to tell him all of the different powers it held nor its whereabouts. He waited impatiently until dinnertime and then he visited Sirius Black.

Sirius was waiting at his door and as soon as his lover rang the bell, he opened it. They embraced until Severus broke the silence.

“I’ve much to tell you, Siri.” Severus’ voice shook. “The curse Draco is under is a spirit-curse! His spirit leaves his body each night and takes the form of a corporeal dragon. This will continue until the day his true love kisses him or he takes marriage vows with Voldemort!”

“This is bad… Draco’s barely twelve! Can he endure it?” Sirius asked as he tried to comfort the other man.

“I will teach him how to do so...but I feel for the boy. He dreams, Siri...Draco dreams of Harry!” Severus divulged as they separated slightly and walked to a couch while holding hands.

Sirius stared at Severus. “Harry dreams of him as well! He saw the event that led to the curse and called me to him. He doesn’t know Draco exists; nor does he know his name…but he sees Draco in his dreams just the same.”

“It is the same with my Draco.” Severus said squeezing his lover’s hand. “I’ve begun to teach the boy occlumency, Siri. He’s already found his best focus.”

“Really? So young?” Sirius frowned.

“I was shocked too.” Severus nodded and stroked the other man’s hand. “At first he started as we all do… animals or creatures and even people. The best occlumens know that what you really need as a focus is a true weapon, right?”

Sirius pictured his own mental focus; a sharp dagger. He’d drawn it once to show James and his best friend had one made for him as a Christmas gift almost two decades ago. “Yes…What has he come up with… a dagger; perhaps a bow and arrow; a sword?”

“It’s a sword but… Oh Siri, it’s not just a sword…” He paused for effect. “It’s Harry’s sword.”

Sirius frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“The legendary Sword of Gryffindor…” Severus kissed Sirius’ cheek. “Flaming blade and all…manifested itself inside Draco’s mind when I explained that Voldemort would want to kill his true love if he were able to identify the boy.”

“I wonder…” Sirius thought for a moment and then proceeded to get up and summon a cloak. “Stay here. I have to see to something.”

“Will you tell me if it’s there?” Severus smirked.

Sirius nodded and grinned back. “Kreacher will give you dinner and I’ll eat when I return.”

Severus ate in peace and waited as patiently as possible for his lover to rejoin him.

********** LTF **********

Sirius handed the head goblin of Gringott’s – and incidentally, a friend of his – the key to the royal vault of Scotland. When the door opened for them, he asked to be allowed inside alone.

The goblin simply nodded. “As the guardian of the Heir-Apparent, it is allowed.”

He took a step inside and waited for the door to close behind him. He cast a non-verbal Lumos spell and went further. The chamber was very large – much bigger than the Black Vault he was in charge of. He looked around. There were chests of galleons, sickles and even knuts, but what he wanted to see was the stock of heirlooms. He saw jewels and vases, shields and mundane swords; he saw portraits and furniture as well as musical instruments. Desks and armoires lined the cavern. Suits of armor were scattered throughout the collection also.

Suddenly, Sirius noticed one portrait that was in an odd placement. It almost seemed to be overlooking the whole vault. He went over to it and knocked on the frame. “Hello? May I please speak with the occupant of this frame?”

“That depends on who it is that’s asking…” A deep voice answered.

“Begging your pardon, sir; my name is Sirius Orion Black.” He told the painting. “I’m the guardian of the current heir to the throne.”

“And why does the heir need a guardian? What’s happened to his parents?” The voice asked.

“A dark and evil wizard has killed them. They bade me get young Harry to safety before they met their untimely end so I was unable to fight for their lives.” Sirius’ voice rang with the guilt he felt.

“Well, Black; you’ve done well in keeping the heir safe.” A man emerged from the left side of the frame. “But what can you possibly seek here?”

Sirius was shocked to see before him the likeness of James’ oldest ancestor: Godric Gryffindor. He calmed himself as he bowed and ordered his thoughts quickly. “I seek only to confirm the whereabouts of your legendary sword, my liege. In the coming years, your descendant – Harrington James Potter – may have need of it. If it lies within these walls, that would be a great comfort…”

The man looked down at him with deep blue eyes. “It does not…”

Sirius sighed.

“Do not despair, Black…When he needs it, it will find its way to him…” Gryffindor told him. “Teach the boy well, Lord Black… and give him a gift for me.”

“Of course, my liege; what would you have me give to him?” Sirius asked.

“Three items rest on the chair, there.” He pointed to a large ornate throne-type chair. “The box holds a few items my heir will need when he marries. It will only open if a drop of his blood is placed upon the lock. The shield that rests against the side of the chair will help him in whatever quest he finds himself on. The sword is mundane but is sturdy and sharp. It will serve him well until the sword of my making presents itself. Take them and go.”

Sirius obeyed, shrinking the items to be hidden in a pocket.

When he emerged, the head goblin looked at him knowingly. “The vault records will show what was taken. Gryffindor has never before given permission for visitors not of his own blood to remove his personal possessions. Your charge is a lucky boy.”

Sirius remained silent as he nodded and boarded the trolley.

********** LTF **********

He reached his home quickly and ate a small meal before joining Severus in bed.

“Was it there?” Severus asked as he laid his head on Sirius’ chest.

“No, apparently it will find its way to him when he most needs it.” Sirius proceeded to tell his lover what had transpired in the vault. “I suppose I’ll have to teach Harry the sword over the next few years…”

“Yes, that would be a good idea, Siri.” Severus agreed.

“What shall I tell him about Draco?” He asked. “He will not like to be put off or ignored.”

“Give him vague facts.” Severus suggested. “Tell him the blond boy is real; he lives in England and is a year or so younger than him. Tell him you haven’t confirmed any further details such as name and exact location.”

Sirius nodded. “That should keep him happy…for now. I’ll write to him in the morning.”

“I’m going to tell Draco about his parents soon.” Severus said nodding softly. “Once he’s learned to occlude, he’ll be ready to hear some of Voldemort’s crimes against him.”

“You’re not going to tell him about Harry though, right?” Sirius asked.

“No, Siri…I want him to keep hope alive but specifics can wait.” Severus took his wand from the night table and waved it. Draco’s drawings floated across the room and into his hands. “Look at these. Draco drew them.”

“That’s James!” Sirius gasped at first glance…and then he saw the eyes. “Oh, James…you didn’t know how right you were! James got his wish, Severus. The day Harry was born he said to me that – if he had his way – Harry would look just like him, but he’d have Lily’s eyes…”

Severus smiled softly. “This is what he’ll look like in a few years, Siri…”

“My Harry will soon come to save his beloved Draco…and when he does, I’ll have trained him to be the prince he was born to be…” He kissed his lover and drifted off to sleep.

********** LTF**********

At dawn, on the other side of London, a twelve year old boy was readjusting to his own body from a restless night as a dragon.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open to see beautiful green eyes and a lopsided smile. “You!”

The green eyed boy just let his grin become broader. “You…” He whispered.

“Who are you? Where are you?” Draco asked as he sat up and allowed the green eyed boy to wrap his arms softly around him. “I need you!”

“Hush, my love, it’s not time yet.” The green eyed boy said in a quiet voice. “Neither of us is ready.”

Tears sprang to Draco’s eyes. “But…”

“I will come for you, my love…” The green eyed boy held him tightly for a moment longer and then stood to leave. “…when it’s time…”

Draco reached out to his green eyed boy. “Wait! Please!”

“We are both too young for what I’d like to do right now…” The green eyed boy bent as Draco stood. “But perhaps a small taste…” Their lips were just about to brush when Draco was startled from sleep by the sounds of Dobby setting up to serve breakfast. With another sigh he checked his mental defenses and got dressed before sitting down at the table.

********** LTF**********

On Harry’s next birthday, Sirius gave him the chest and the shield from Godric Gryffindor and told him he’d be learning to use a sword in addition to his other subjects. Harry asked Sirius to hold the small chest until he was older but was very excited about the sword and shield and proceeded to learn all his subjects very diligently over the next four years.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is where the fun begins! This chapter Draco turns 15 and Harry turns 16… and the adventure really begins!
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 5 **********

Every day for the next three years, Draco woke from his lonely slumber and hoped. Though he’d never been told of his betrothed, he knew that the green eyed boy would come for him and that’s who he would marry.

Every year, as promised, Voldemort asked the young blond again for his hand in marriage and each year Draco refused. He still held onto a scrap of hope that the green-eyed boy was more than just a dream. Before anyone knew it, June was upon them once more…

********** LTF **********

As is common in early June, the grass was green; the sky was blue and Draco’s birthday was once again approaching. The blond could think of no better birthday gift than a kiss from the green-eyed boy. He was tired of crying himself to sleep every night and waking up to cry some more. The green-eyed boy had yet to show his face in Draco’s world and despite Dobby’s best efforts, the young blond was beginning to lose hope.

He was beginning to believe that love – True Love – might be beyond his reach… 

Draco woke on the morning of June fifth to see his uncle awaiting him. Breakfast was already on the table along with a large box. “Good morning, Godfather.”

“Draco, I have gifts for you, but your guardian has once again forbidden a cake.” Severus tapped the box. “I trust that you understand why.”

“Yes, Uncle.” The blond looked back at his uncle’s brown eyes without emotion. “…Because I am not allowed to wish.” 

He’d learned his lessons well and one of the most potent forms of magic was wishing. Birthday wishes especially tended to come true for magic folk and at certain times of year, magic would grant other types of wishes as well.

“Indeed.” Severus confirmed sadly.

“Where is he, Uncle? Where is my true love? Why hasn’t he come for me?” He asked in a hushed voice as his mask fell for a moment. “I need him now and he’s nowhere to be found!”

Severus kept his composure through sheer dint of will. “Occlude, Draco! Voldemort must not know of his existence!”

Draco grabbed his napkin and dabbed his eyes while trying to shore up his mental defenses. “You’re quite right, Uncle. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Severus pushed at the boy’s occlumency shield and found the flaming sword in place. “I’ve done some research, Draco. That sword you have as a focus is real. It is not only real – but legendary! It has many powers and enchantments and will serve you well.” 

Draco smirked. “If I ever get out into the world, I’ll have to look for it. Does it have a name?”

“It is simply called the sword of Gryffindor. Now open your gifts.” Severus commanded with amusement.

“What are these things, Uncle Sev?” Draco asked after opening the box and placing the contents on the table. There were five items: a dagger in a sheath; a small chest; a thick ring; a long folded piece of parchment; and red cloth.

“They are from your vault, Draco. I took the liberty of bringing you a few things from your ancestors.” The dark haired man told him. “The dagger belonged to your grandfather. It was left to your mother when he passed into the afterlife and she had it set aside for you. He was the second son of a Lord and always carried it with him in addition to his full length sword. The sheath should be strapped to your ankle or wrist.”

“Wow. I like the sound of that.” Draco smiled as he immediately bent to place it around his left ankle, just inside his boot.

“That small box will only open for you – the heir to the throne – so I don’t know what exactly is inside. The goblins at Gringott’s said only that it was in their records to be sent to you upon your fifteenth birthday. One drop of blood on the lock will open it.” Severus smirked. “It actually looks like the one your father received when he told your grandfather that he wanted to marry your mother.”

Draco pulled the dagger from its sheath and pricked a finger on its tip before placing the drop of blood where it belonged. The chest glowed bright green and clicked open. Draco frowned at the contents. “I don’t understand, Uncle.” A ring lay inside along with a miniature crown and a key. 

“It must be your betrothal chest. When you marry, these are the wedding ring and crown you will give your husband to wear.” Severus explained. “They allow him to rule England alongside you and will grow to the correct size when you remove them from the box. He – if he is of royal descent – will have something similar to bestow upon you. The key allows him entrance to all you own…your vault; your home; your bedroom…symbolically your mind, heart and body as well. Before you close that, I want you to place this inside it.” He handed one of the other ‘gifts’ to the boy – the parchment.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“What does it look like?” Severus countered.

“Some kind of contract?” The prince frowned in confusion. “It’s signed by my parents…fourteen years ago to the day!”

“They are your true betrothal papers, Draco.” Severus said softly. “The one Voldemort arranged for is invalid but you truly are betrothed.”

“I’m betrothed?” The blond’s eyes flew toward his uncle as he hissed, “What about my love?! What about the green-eyed boy?!”

“Calm yourself and occlude!” Severus demanded in a quiet voice. “The name of your betrothed is hidden for now and I can break the betrothal later if you wish it but for now, the papers are safer inside that chest than anywhere else in the world so I had to inform you.”

“I see.” He said folding the papers until they fit into the chest. When he was done he closed the box and moved on. “So if the chest has his ring in it, then what’s this ring? It has two crests on it – the Malfoy crest and one I don’t recognize.”

“That is for you to wear on your right hand. It signifies that you are the result of a union between the Malfoy line and the Black line. The Malfoy crest goes toward the fingertip because that is the dominant line.” The dark haired man nodded in approval as Draco donned the ring properly. “It should also contain some slight shielding powers preventing bodily harm from coming to you.”

Draco sighed and poked the pile of crimson cloth. “Alright, so for this birthday I receive my betrothal chest and the papers that go with them, my grandfather’s dagger and a family ring. So what’s that?”

Severus smirked. “It’s a cape, Draco; just a simple cape. I thought you’d like to have it because the fabric is soft and luxurious. It also gives you a regal air.” 

Draco chuckled and quickly tried it on. “It does make me look more princely, doesn’t it?”

“I believe the word would be ‘princelier’.” Severus shook his head at his godson’s lack of modesty. He also happened to know that the cape was the ‘green-eyed boy’s’ favorite color. “Happy birthday, Prince Draco.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” He said looking into the nearest mirror and swishing the cape around him enjoying the feel.

“When you’re finished prancing about, we can eat.” Severus chuckled at the boy. 

“Oh yes, I’m quite hungry, Uncle Sev.” He smirked as he swept the cape to one side and sat as if he’d done it that way a thousand times.

Severus merely shook his head again and dug into his meal.

Later that day, Voldemort came to visit the young prince. Once again, he asked Draco to marry him and, once again, the stubborn boy refused. “One of these days, Prince Draco – one of these days you will see how serious I am.” Voldemort threatened him. Maybe if he raised the stakes… “Perhaps the next time you refuse, I’ll make the soul change permanent…” 

Draco was suddenly more afraid than ever before. “Please, sir – please don’t?” He used his occlumency to project sadness but hid his fear deep within himself.

“We will see…” Voldemort glared at him and turned to leave. “Pleasant dreams, young prince.”

So Draco was – once again – left to cry himself to sleep and spend another lonely night as a dragon.

********** LTF **********

Just after dinner, on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, Harrington James Potter greeted his beloved Uncle Sirius and honored mentor, Albus Dumbledore, at the door to his bedroom.

“It’s a little late for lessons; isn’t it, Uncle Siri?” Harry asked the solemn pair.

“Harry, there’s something we need to tell you.” Sirius sighed.

Harry frowned. Uncle Sirius was acting a bit too much like his name. He usually only sounded like this when Harry had misbehaved somehow.

Dumbledore took the reigns of the conversation. “Harry, do you recall the day I told you about the evil wizard who took over the magical thrones of Britain?”

“Yes, sir; you said his name was Voldemort but he was once known as Tom Riddle…” Harry thought hard and deep into his memory. “He’d imprisoned the English magical rulers – the Malfoys…and killed the magical rulers of Scotland as well as my parents.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I did tell you all of that, young man. I certainly did. What I did not tell you was the name of the Scottish magical ruling family…”

The boy thought back. “No, sir; you didn’t…but I don’t understand – why does it matter?”

“Harry…” Sirius began.

“No. Uncle Siri, I don’t see the point of a history lesson on my birthday.” Harry pouted.

Sirius’ eyes widened. Harry had never acted like such a brat before. “Harrington James Potter! You will be quiet and pay attention while your professor teaches you important information – no matter the date on the calendar!”

Harry sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, apologize to Professor Dumbledore so he can continue. You will soon see the merit in this line of discussion.” Sirius frowned at his godson. He must’ve gotten that from Lily’s side.

Harry did as he’d been told and sat quietly as Dumbledore went on.

“The magical rulers of Scotland are directly descended from a man called Godric Gryffindor. They have been involved in much of the major magical happenings of the last century…” He trailed off upon seeing Harry’s confused expression. “Yes, Harry? Do you have a question, my boy?”

“Yes, sir – for my uncle. Siri? Didn’t you tell me I got my shield – the one with the dragon on it – and that blood-locked box from one of my ancestors? You said his name was…” Harry trailed off.

“Yes, Harry; your shield and the box are usually passed down through the family. Your father didn’t live long enough to see it passed to you.” Sirius told him.

“But you said his name was Gryffindor – Godric Gryffindor!” Harry’s mind began to race.

“What we are trying to tell you, Harry, is that you are a prince.” Dumbledore divulged looking pleased with himself.

“I’m a – what?” Harry’s furrowed brow gave away his anger and confusion.

“Your father was King James Potter…your mother was Queen Lily…and you are their son and heir – Harrington James Potter.” Sirius braced himself for an outburst. “Prince of the Scottish Magical realm.”

“But that would mean…” He paused and shook his head. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you will rule two entire countries…when you rescue and marry your betrothed.” The dark-haired man remained cautious.

“Two entire countries! Wait a moment…I’m betrothed?” Harry was incredulous. “My parents betrothed me from my cradle? Who does that?!”

Sirius fought hard to keep from laughing.

Albus Dumbledore smiled blandly at his student. “Kings and Queens do that, Harry…Kings and Queens.”

“But, what if I didn’t like who they chose? What if I wanted to marry someone of the opposite gender from the person they chose?” Harry ranted and didn’t notice that his godfather – who had given up the fight – was laughing so hard he fell to the floor. “What if I fell in love with a different boy or girl than the one they’d planned, Uncle Siri?” Finally catching sight of the dark-haired man, he sighed and waited.

Sirius sobered. “I asked them all of this, Harry. I promise you that – as your godfather – I did question their motives and their choice. It gave them peace of mind to have this planned for you and at the very least, your betrothal deepened the friendship between England and Scotland.”

Both older men watched to see if Harry would take the bait…he did.

“England? You mean, I’m betrothed to the Malfoy heir?” Harry asked. “What about the blond boy? You told me he was real and… I’m in love with the blond boy, Uncle Siri…It’s him I want to marry, not the Malfoy heir!”

At this, Sirius smiled sadly. “First of all, if you didn’t want to marry your betrothed, the contract empowers your parents or a guardian – me – to break the betrothal for you.” Harry looked relieved at first but, then, Sirius went on. “However, this really does work out perfectly because… Well, it turns out that your ‘blond boy’ is actually Draco Malfoy.”

“WHAT?” Harry yelled standing up. His eyes narrowed as he processed this factoid. “You knew this all along? I’ve been asking you for information about the blond boy – about Draco – for at least the last six and a half years! How could you keep this from me?”

Sirius raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I’m sorry, Harry. Really, I am so very sorry…and I hope you can forgive me eventually but it was necessary to keep you in the dark, for your own safety!”

“My own safety…You worried about my safety?” Harry was somehow able to sound calm while feeling incredible anger at his guardian. “I was fine! I was here with the muggles but he sat in that bloody tower enduring that horrible curse for the last three bloody years?! What about his safety? Was anybody worried for him?”

“Of course we were, Harry, but you were the one we could do something about!” His uncle defended his actions. “He was kept away from the world for the first six years of his life. He knew only what Voldemort allowed him to know. Our only way to keep him safe was to educate you and teach you everything we could to prepare you for the rescue mission. If you felt the need to go after him before you were ready, you could’ve gotten captured or killed or worse!”

Harry fumed. The boy he loved had been in mortal danger for over ninety percent of his entire life and they were quibbling about details like education and readiness!

“Besides all of that, Harry, he’s had people who loved him as well. His godfather was allowed access to him and, although his parents did not recall the true relationship they had, they were a part of his life.” Dumbledore pointed out. “And…now he has you. You can and will save young Draco.”

“You’re bloody right; I can! I will rescue him! I love him!” Harry growled fiercely. “At sixteen, I’m considered an adult by wizarding law – correct?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes, Harry; but please let us help?”

The brunette closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine; how can you help?”

“We can arrange for you to meet the people with the knowledge you need in order to get in to the castle to save him.” Sirius told him making a mental list as he glanced over at Dumbledore. “We can help you plan.”

Dumbledore stood. “Pack up all of your things, Harry, and we’ll take you someplace where you can find many things to aid your efforts.”

Sirius stood as well. “I’ll go ahead and meet you there, Albus…Harry, I’m so very sorry to have disappointed you.”

Harry merely nodded as he waved his wand and magically gathered all of his possessions.

His uncle sighed as he walked out of the room. When the dark-haired man reached the living-room of the Dursley home, he was met with Lily’s sister. “Don’t worry, Petunia; he’ll be out of your hair soon and the magical protection is still intact so your own family will stay safe even after he’s gone.”

“I suppose it could’ve been worse having him here.” She sneered. “You certainly did help with his raising and all that.”

“He’ll soon be the King of the Magical realm of Britain, you know… when he rescues his betrothed and they marry.” Sirius points out to her. “You might want to stay on his good side.”

She sniffed disdainfully. “He’ll be gone soon, you say?”

“Within the hour…” Sirius nodded and walked out of the front door. Once he reached the street’s edge, he apparated to his home. “Dobby?”

The elf appeared. “How is Dobby to be helping, Master Black?”

“How is Draco, this evening?” He asked. “Is he still hopeful?”

Dobby winced. “The young master’s hope is flagging, Master Black. It’s been so long, and Master Draco is getting cynical and bitter. Dobby fears he’ll reject his savior when he arrives.”

“That will not do at all, Dobby. I wish…” Sirius sighed, thinking for a moment before the idea hit him with the force of a lightning bolt. “That’s it! Dobby, go back to Draco and, when he wakes tomorrow morning, tell him …tell him you’ve found information about his green-eyed boy. Tell him you’ve discovered that the boy has just reached his sixteenth birthday and Draco should hold on just a little longer. He cannot give up hope!”

Dobby nodded his little head and popped home.

“Kreacher?! I need you to make a birthday cake, quickly!” He yelled for his house-elf. “We’ll conjure the candles when the birthday boy arrives.” He ran for his owlry and sent a message to Severus and two families who’d remained faithful to the Potter family’s friendship.

Severus showed up very quickly. “What in Merlin’s name are you thinking, my dear Sirius…?”

Two more cracks of apparition sounded behind the solicitor. “Mr. Snape? We got here as fast as possible, sir. What did you need us for?”

“I’m not quite sure, Mr. Zabini. Miss Parkinson, it’s lovely to see you.” Severus greeted the two teens. “Lord Black was about to enlighten me…”

Yet again they were interrupted; this time it was a doorbell and Sirius ran to open it. “Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley… Hermione and Ron, I’d like you to meet Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The six of us will be greeting Prince Harry as he returns to claim his throne. I’d also like to ask your help.”

“I don’t understand, Lord Black. How can we do anything? Isn’t Prince Harry lost?” The young Zabini heir questioned with a frown.

“No, young man; he most certainly is not lost.” Sirius chuckled. “He’s been in hiding. I’ve known well where he was and who he’s been with. He knows all about magic but I’ve only just informed him of his status and role in our world. What I need your assistance with is…”

********** LTF **********

Dumbledore and Harry apparated into their midst, just then, and Harry’s eyes bugged out as he saw the small crowd. His godfather smiled at his shyness as the young prince began to step toward them.

“Harry, I want you to meet some wonderful people. These are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger of Scotland’s magical community. The Weasleys are a large pureblood family, while Miss Granger is a first generation witch. They’re loyal to your family and to you.” Sirius motioned for him to come closer. “They also would’ve likely been friends of yours had you lived with your parents and had the usual royal upbringing.”

Harry gathered his courage and went over to his Uncle Siri. He shook hands with the redhead and then blushed as the bushy-haired brunette kissed his cheek.

“Next I’d like you to meet Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.” Siri went on even as the other two young people came up to him. “They are from England’s magical community and are loyal to the Malfoy family. If Draco had a normal childhood, he’d have grown up with them and probably been friends. They are both from distinguished pureblood lines.”

The girl curtsied allowing Harry to kiss her hand. The dark-haired boy nodded as he bowed formally.

Sirius bit his lip as he beckoned to Severus. “Harry, this is someone very special. His name is Severus Snape and he’s very important to me.”

Harry smirked as he caught on. “So you’re Siri’s significant other? It’s very nice to meet you, sir.”

Sirius stared at his godson in shock. “Harry!”

The other kids laughed lightly and Severus just smirked back at the boy who looked just like the hand-drawn pictures Draco had made three years ago. “I’m also godfather to your betrothed.”

“Really?” Harry asked breathlessly as he hurried forward to shake the man’s hand. “Is he – how is he? Is he ok?”

Severus’ eyes teared up unwillingly as he accepted Harry’s handshake and was pulled into an unexpected hug. This boy really did care for his godson. “Draco is physically in good health but he is also falling into a depression. This curse – its sapping his hope and his will.”

“I will save him, Mr. Snape.” Harry assured the older man. “He’s mine – not Voldemort’s. I will save him.”

The confidence in this young man astounded Severus. He smiled at Sirius. “I truly hope so, Prince Harry… you may call me Severus.”

Harry nodded with a smile. “I’m not used to the title, really. Could you all please just call me Harry?”

Their guests accepted and then Sirius explained that this was Harry’s birthday party. “You see, Harry…the magic you’ve been learning is wonderful and powerful and dangerous to your enemy but certain aspects of magic are even more powerful…”

“Such as wishes…” Severus bowed his head. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? It should’ve occurred to him the moment Voldemort had forbidden Draco’s wish!

“Exactly, Severus.” Sirius nodded to his beloved before giving Harry all of his attention once more. “You see, Harry, all wishes made by magical men, women, and children have power in our realm… however no wish is more powerful than a wish made on a witch or wizard’s sixteenth birthday…” Sirius looked at each member of his company as he waited for that to sink in. “Before you go charging off to rescue young Draco, you need to get your wits about you. These people I’ve gathered here each have information or knowledge that can help you form a plan to get him out of Voldemort’s clutches. You must choose your wish with care because it can’t be something that’s impossible.”

“Yes, your Highness;” the bushy-haired girl who’d been introduced as Hermione Granger agreed with his uncle. “You see, if you wish the curse had never taken place – which is something only Voldemort had control over and can only be reversed by him or True Love’s kiss – your wish will have no effect. You will have wasted it.”

The red haired Weasley boy looked confused but the dark haired Italian boy, Blaise Zabini, seemed to catch on. “It should be something that Voldemort won’t really notice…something subtle.”

“The only thing we can’t be certain of is if Draco’s got any hope left in him.” Pansy Parkinson sighed, also getting into the act.

Severus agreed, as well. “Yes, Prince Harry, if there’s even a spark of hope for rescue from his predicament, he’ll be able to resist Voldemort for as long as it takes you to get there. I just know it.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he agreed.

Kreacher suddenly popped in holding a cake. “Here is the cake Master ordered…”

Dumbledore conjured eight lit candles. Severus conjured eight more… and as tradition dictated, Harry’s godfather – Sirius, conjured the last one – the one for good luck. “Make a wish, Harry…”

Harry had never been a slow learner. He’d understood what they’d been saying and he took it to heart, but he had one question. “Do I keep the wish a secret or can I say it aloud?”

“It’s stronger when it’s said aloud, my boy.” Dumbledore said softly. Hermione had a knowing glint in her brown eyes but the others looked confused.

“Muggles have this superstition… if you make a wish, you need to keep it secret or it won’t come true.” She explained for him.

Pansy Blaise and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

Harry turned to face the cake and closed his eyes. “With all the love in my heart, I wish this wish for Draco: that he will keep hope alive in his own heart…that he will feel my love and determination to find and save him…that he can find within himself the will to resist his captor. This is my wish…” He drew in a deep breath and leaned forward to blow out the candles.

The dissipating smoke was gold in color but Albus Dumbledore did not comment on it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s time! Time to find out if Harry’s wish came true! Well? Read the chapter already and let me know what you think!
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 6 **********

Far away – in the middle of London’s wizarding sector – a dragon looked out over the cityscape. He sighed and felt sorry for himself. He was once again Voldemort’s guard-dog and his green-eyed boy was nowhere in sight. The crescent moon was high above him and he thought it might be midnight. Suddenly, the dragon was on alert. He felt magic somewhere close to him. He saw a golden fog begin to form around his tower and flew closer to investigate. He sniffed at it but it did not have a scent. He used a talon to push at it but it did not move. He landed on the tower’s roof and contemplated what this fog could be, when he finally felt something springing up deep inside his heart.

Emotions…love – longing – determination – hope…

Where did they come from? Draco wondered because he’d felt these particular emotions diminish slowly over the years. He reveled in these feelings. The love gave him a deliciously warm feeling and he wrapped himself in it. The longing and determination penetrated deep into his spirit and the hope engulfed his whole being. 

Words rang clearly in his mind: “With all the love in my heart, I wish this wish for Draco: that he will keep hope alive in his own heart…that he will feel my love and determination to find and save him…that he can find within himself the will to resist his captor. This is my wish…”

He knew without a doubt that the words had been voiced by his green-eyed savior. His True Love was finally coming for him and he’d soon be safe in his arms.

********** LTF **********

After the candles had been blown out, and Kreacher had served the cake, Sirius and Severus – with Dumbledore’s help – divulged the whole story of the night Voldemort took control of Britain’s magical realms. When they reached the part about Draco’s curse, they found that they could only speak of the deep sleep the blond went into each night. The fact that his spirit transformed into a corporeal dragon remained locked away in the mens’ minds. Severus figured that some things would just need to be figured out by the one who was meant to break the spell.

When the story was over, Harry stood and paced the room. He felt too disturbed by the information to sit still.

“I say we storm the castle.” Ron said with confidence. “My family will join us for a battle. How can they take all of us on?”

“I’ve seen a dragon protecting the castle at night.” Pansy broke in. “It’ll be too dangerous to go in when the beast is there.” 

“There’s a dragon?” Harry stopped to look at the girl and smiled thinking of his stuffed toy. “I’ve always loved dragons…”

Sirius bit his lip as he saw the thoughts flicker in the green eyes of his future king.

“My dragon toy!” Harry gasped as he focused on his godfather. “It was named for Draco the boy not Draco the constellation!”

“The Malfoys gave you the toy on your second birthday.” Severus told him before smirking at Sirius. “Is that what you told him – the constellation?”

Blaise smirked. “Draco likes hippogriffs… He has a toy hippogriff...”

“Its named Harry, isn’t it?” Pansy blinked at her betrothed.

“You know, I believe it is.” The older boy chuckled as the prince blushed. 

“Indeed it is.” Sirius divulged. “Harry’s parents gave it to Draco on his first birthday.”

“Aww!” Hermione dabbed her eyes. “That’s so sweet!”

“Going back to the main topic though – I wonder how we’ll get into the castle.” Blaise looked like he wanted desperately to roll his eyes but was holding back because of Pansy’s agreement with the sentiment. “With a dragon on guard it won’t be easy.”

“It may have to be slain.” Pansy commented in a saddened tone.

Harry winced as if the words themselves had cut him and nobody was looking at the adults to notice that Sirius had clutched his lover’s hand.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Hermione looked at each of her companions. “First, we’ll need to arm ourselves. We all know magic and lots of spells but Voldemort will use the dark arts against us. Lord Black, can you help us prepare?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry’s godfather agreed and Severus promised to help as well. “But first you all must rest; Kreacher has prepared rooms for all of you. We’ll continue this in the morning.”

Harry was given a large bedroom at the highest point of the house; just under his godfather’s owlry. Ron and Hermione were led to rooms on the next floor down. Blaise and Pansy were set up on the third floor and Severus accompanied his lover to the bedroom they would share, which was on the second floor.

********** LTF **********

Harry lay awake in the darkness. 

His new bedroom was much larger than the one he’d had at his aunt and uncle’s house. It was also not as cluttered which made it look sort of empty. He’d gotten into pyjamas and slipped beneath the covers but something was bothering him. His trunk was at the foot of the bed and it was slightly open. Harry got up quietly and went to close the trunk but when he got there he heard a whisper. Frowning, he lifted the lid but all Harry saw was the shield he’d been given three years before. Thinking of the shield made him think of the sword and the strange chest he’d also received that year. 

Sirius had told Harry that it was his betrothal chest and showed him how to open it but Harry had left the chest largely alone. Now it wordlessly beckoned him. He lifted the chest out of his trunk and set it on the seat of the chair beside his bed. Realizing that he needed a way to draw a bit of blood, he called his godfather’s house elf for a needle. After pricking his finger, the elf watched as Harry placed the drop of blood and healed the young prince’s injury before taking the needle away. 

Harry lifted the lid of the chest and found a very plain circlet, a simple looking wedding band and a key. As he contemplated the items, he failed to notice the door to his room open.

“I see you’ve finally opened it.” Sirius’ voice made Harry jump slightly. The older man chuckled as his godson glared at him. “Aw, Harry… don’t be cross with me!”

“How did you know I’d need you?” Harry asked solemnly.

“There’s a charm on this room that alerts me if blood is drawn.” Sirius told him. “I cast that ward a long time ago when I decided to make this your room.”

Harry was silent for a moment and then he showed his godfather the open chest. “Why is the crown so simple…and the ring?”

“Your fathers negotiated long and hard over which of you would be the sire of the children versus the bearer and thereby King versus Royal Consort.” Sirius told Harry with a strange expression. “With a heterosexual couple this wouldn’t be an issue of course, but being that you were both boys…” He shook his head and shrugged with a sigh. “Narcissa insisted that such a decision rested with the two of you directly and Lily agreed so, rather than allow your fathers to dictate that, she and Lily told them it didn’t matter and refused to let them set anything in stone…they were adamant that you retain the choice of who would bear the children.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry frowned, very confused.

Severus cleared his throat from the doorway, startling them both. “Lucius did not want to let the issue go so he asked his wife which crown each of you would wear or which of you would be ‘in charge’ of the other – so to speak.”

“It was decided that you would take the lead not only because you were older but your monarchy is older, richer and more powerful.” Sirius informed him carefully. “So the crowns were designed with Draco’s being the Royal Consort in mind while yours is more intricate as that is partially what denotes the King over the Consort.”

“I see…” Harry stated. “Let me guess – my ring and crown are in Draco’s betrothal chest.”

“Yes. They are in Draco’s possession.” Severus nodded. “Now, Lily and Narcissa were also the ones to choose the enchantments for the crowns and wedding bands. They chose simple ones and spelled them to transfigure into a form that pleases its wearer.”

Sirius smiled. “At your wedding, you must picture the rings as you wish to see them every day for the rest of your lives.”

“And at your coronations, you will simply picture the crown you wish to wear.” Severus told Harry quietly. “First there are things which must be attended to…and you must rest so that you can tend to them properly, Your Highness.”

Harry nodded and closed the chest again.

“You didn’t ask about the key, Harry.” Sirius mentioned casually as he and Severus walked toward the door.

“Professor Dumbledore taught me about marriage traditions of the magical world, Siri.” Harry blushed. “I know what the key is all about.”

The older man grinned. “Thought about that part of it, have you?”

Severus sighed and made a face. “I do not wish to hear this. Good night.”

“Good night, Harry.” Sirius smiled at his godson as the sixteen year old climbed into bed. “Sleep well, and remember: a dream is a wish your heart makes…” 

Harry stared after his godfather. “Cryptic much?”

All this talk of dreams and wishes brought to mind the very real wish he’d made a few short hours ago. Harry hoped the wish had worked but he would’ve given a lot to know for sure. He sighed wistfully, closing his eyes only to open them a moment later. The stars twinkled at him from far above but Harry hardly noticed for the vision that appeared in front of him. 

A figure smiled at him from the foot of his bed. The figure had pale skin and very pale blond hair.

“It’s you!” The figure said softly as he sat on the chair beside Harry. “You’re my green eyed boy.”

Harry sat up and faced the blond. “You know me?”

The figure nodded slowly. “I’ve dreamed of you…”

“And I, you…” Harry stared in wonder.

“You’re just how I pictured you would be…” The figure smiled and faded to nothing but starlight.

“Draco…” Harry whispered into the night as he stared up at the constellation by the same name until he finally fell asleep.

********** LTF **********

During breakfast, Blaise and Pansy were able to tell Harry only a little about that fateful night when Draco had turned twelve. 

“I could tell he wasn’t having a very good time, you know.” Pansy told Harry. “He had this distant smile on his face while he opened his gifts and most of the children there said he was acting like a snob but I had a feeling it was just because he didn’t know anyone.”

“It really creeped me out when his guardian led him away.” Blaise shivered. “It was like a prisoner being escorted back to their cell after a family visit…only without restraints.”

“It was then that Voldemort told Draco about being his betrothed and that they would marry when Draco reached the proper age.” Harry reminded them. “He was shown the people Voldemort ruled and given the chance to make their acquaintance but when Draco said what he did – denying Voldemort of his approval – Draco forfeited all of that…in Voldemort’s point of view.”

“Poor Draco!” Hermione whispered with a frown.

Even Ron looked sad for Harry’s betrothed while he and Hermione began to inform him about the state of things here in Scotland since the Potters’ deaths. “There are many supporters of you and your family, Prince Harry, but they’re mostly in hiding because Voldemort’s agents are looking for them.”

“They’re looking for you as well, Harry.” Sirius told his godson. “They’ve been looking for you since the night your parents died. Only two people know I had anything to do with taking you away.”

Harry nodded absently to himself. “Then neither of them could be the spy, right? If they were they’d have told Voldemort what you said. His minions would’ve come for you.”

Sirius sighed. “Though I hope the two of them are your friends and supporters, it’s possible that they just can’t tell anyone because of the spell Albus placed on my house just hours after I delivered you to your hiding place.”

Harry sighed. “I think our first move should be getting into the castle – my castle…Hogwarts.”

Blaise and Ron looked at him, stunned.

Sirius frowned but took the time to think as Harry began to explain.

“It’s one hell of a first move. I know.” Harry said reasonably. “But we need a home base…so to speak. Someplace safe to plan, train, come back to…”

Sighing, Sirius considered this. “I don’t like it. What if Voldemort has it warded? What if the spy sees us and tells Voldemort you’ve come out of hiding? We’re better off taking Malfoy Castle first.”

Harry thought for a moment and was about to speak but Blaise beat him to the punch. “I’m in agreement with you, Lord Black. Malfoy castle is the more strategic target.” He turned to share a glance with Ron before addressing the prince. “Taking Malfoy castle will allow us to gain not only Draco and his parents but also our spying elf will be able to join our ranks, thereby keeping all of them safer than if we left them to Voldemort’s dubious mercy.”

Harry’s thought were overtaken with thought of having Draco in his arms and safe. He nodded. “Alright, I concede, but to do anything, we’ll have to get the spy first. Do we have any clues as to who it might be?”

“I’ve a couple of ideas but I haven’t been able to prove anything.” Sirius said with a frown. “I could also be totally wrong.”

“We need to draw him out…” Harry fell silent and took to pacing again. “But how?” 

Ron shrugged sitting back on the couch. “I dunno… but if we look at it like chess…”

“I know how…” Blaise interrupted with a snap of his fingers. “We bait a hook!”

Sirius’ eyes focused on him as his hands gripped the arms of his chair. “Explain.”

Severus laid a hand on top of Sirius’. “Calm yourself, Siri; he will.”

“I think that Lord Black should make known to his suspected spies that the prince is almost ready to attempt to retake his throne.” With a glance at Sirius, Blaise smirked at the young prince. “If different details are given to each suspected spy…or if we can get them alone and question them…”

“He will reveal himself.” Harry took a deep breath and looked at his godfather. 

“It’s risky, Harry. I don’t like it.” Sirius frowned.

“Siri, I don’t think we have much of a choice. If we want to save Draco, I need to do certain things. One of them is to get rid of the spy.” Harry was speaking in a soft tone but there was such confidence behind it. “The spy comes first because without secrecy, I can’t move forth with our other plans.”

“Alright. Blaise and I will discuss the spy bait later.” Sirius had surmised the same so he calmly nodded. “Afternoon meal is being set out in the kitchen.”

During lunch, Harry would learn from Severus about Draco’s personality and, at tea-time, Sirius would tell him about a helpful little house-elf named Dobby.

********** LTF **********

Back in London, the young blond boy was just waking up as his personal house-elf, Dobby, was bringing in his breakfast tray. He wiped away a stray tear with one hand and greeted the small creature. “Good morning, Dobby. How was your night?”

“Dobby was quite busy, young Master.” The elf told him as he placed the tray on a small table next to Draco’s fireplace. “Dobby was needed in the kitchens to help the others.”

“Say, Dobby…do you remember that boy I asked you to look for?” Draco put on an innocent air.

“Dobby remembers, Master Draco…” Dobby nodded cautiously. “Dobby hasn’t found much.”

“But you’ve found something?” Draco leaned forward in excitement. “What is it Dobby? He’s real, isn’t he?”

“Dobby has found information about Master Draco’s ‘green-eyed boy’.” The elf whispered looking around to be sure they were alone. “He is real indeed, young Master. He is real and Dobby has been informed that he just turned sixteen, sir.”

“That must be what I heard last night…” Draco murmured to himself hugging his stuffed hippogriff. “He made his birthday wish …and he made it for me.”

“Come, young Master…Dobby has your breakfast, sir.” The elf gestured toward the food.

Draco picked up his silverware and scooped up a bit of scrambled egg. “Do you really think he’ll come for me, Dobby?”

Dobby looked around again before patting the boy’s knee. “Dobby does think he’ll come. Master Draco must hold on a bit longer. Young Master cannot give up hope.”

Draco frowned and sighed as he continued eating. “It’s so bothersome to wait for a rescue…I’m not one of those damsels from the muggle fairytales, you know.”

Dobby turned, chuckling under his breath while he began to clean up the room. “Yes, young Master…Dobby knows. Dobby knows…”

A little while later, when breakfast had been finished and Dobby had left, Draco looked out the window and watched daily life go on without him.

“Well, well… Hello, Draco, darling.” A voice came from behind him.

“Hello, Cissa.” Draco’s heart broke every time he called her that. Now that he knew she and Lucius were really his parents, he longed to address them as they deserved. His Uncle Severus had impressed upon him the need to keep up appearances for Voldemort. He picked up the book next to him. “I was just studying again…nothing else to do.”

“Your godfather will be proud of you.” She smiled.

“I hope so…” He said. “Did you need me for something?”

“No, dear; I’m just checking in on you. Are you alright?” She asked sitting on the window-seat next to him.

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m just a bit bored, is all.” He smirked in her direction.

“Why don’t I ask Lucius to join you for tea and a game of chess?” She suggested.

Draco smiled. “Yes, please; that would be lovely, Cissa. Thank you.”

And so life at the castle went on…


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So here we are, back with Harry for the beginning of the new chapter… He needs to see, learn and do certain things before his journey really starts and he’s not yet through with all of the preparation it will take to rescue the boy he loves.
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 7 **********

“So Dobby’s been helping you all these years?” Harry asked incredulously when he’d finished his tea. “What a brave little elf!”

Sirius grinned as he refilled his own cup and wordlessly offered Harry some more. “He’s a good little helper, too. He keeps me and Sev informed while bolstering your Draco’s spirits.”

Though Harry patted his belly to indicate that he was full, his answering smile was dazzling. “My Draco…I don’t even know him and I miss him…Does that sound mental?”

Ron grimaced at him. “Just a bit, mate.”

Siri placed a hand on the back of Harry’s neck with a grin. “Nonsense, I understand perfectly, Harry.”

“I wish I could just walk in there and get him, Uncle Siri.” Harry went on; his smile didn't dim. “But it’ll take work and risk…”

“It may also take blood, sweat and tears as well, Prince Harry.” Blaise smirked from the corner where he was discussing strategy with Dumbledore.

“For my Draco, I’ll gladly shed any and all of that.” Harry vowed with fire in his eyes.

Pansy and Hermione sighed at the romanticism. Ron muttered something about being whipped.

Sirius smirked at the easy camaraderie that had developed between the five teens over the course of just one day. “Alright… I’ll trust you. I don’t know why, but I will. So what’s my plan of action, Mr. Zabini?”

“We’ll get there, sir. Let’s start with the suspect list. Who’s at the top of it, Lord Black?” Blaise inquired turning to face Harry and Sirius.

“If you’re going to send me and my godson into such dangerous situations, you may as well use my name, son. The two I told of James’ royal order – that would be Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – are the most likely.” Sirius informed the boy.

“What can you tell us about them, Uncle Siri?” Harry asked when Blaise had accepted.

Sirius sighed. “Of the two, I mostly suspect Pettigrew because Lupin was almost as close with your father as I was. He’d have done anything to protect both your parents and was going to be made the godfather of their second child – whenever it came along. Pettigrew was one of those hangers on types. He was overly nice to James and Lily but they very rarely took him into their confidence.”

“So he was jealous?” Blaise questioned Sirius.

“Yes…and no…” Sirius answered quietly. “He was jealous of the love James and Lily had between them, but he didn’t begrudge it of them. James counted Peter among his closest supporters. He was one of the riders on the night of your birth, Harry.”

“So, if he was that trusted by the king and queen, what sparked your suspicion, Sirius?” Blaise pressed.

“You know the tradition, Mr. Zabini. When a couple marries – especially a royal couple – the entryways into their home – the front gates, drawbridge, portcullis and so on – are stripped of their previous wards and blessed by a trusted friend of the groom.” Sirius took a deep breath. “Many people offered to do it…I offered, Lupin offered, even Dumbledore offered, but James chose Peter because he’d already chosen me as his heir’s godfather and Lupin as his second child’s godfather. Then there was Albus – he didn’t know Albus that well and to James, Albus was just a trusted advisor of his father’s.”

Blaise nodded. “Alright so King James chose Peter to strip and reward the castle so he’d feel important.”

“That’s pretty much it – Well, that plus the fact that Peter was one of the best people at defensive wards in our circle of friends.” Sirius nodded. “Now on the day of Voldemort’s attack upon Hogwarts castle, I’ve been informed by a reliable source that it took Voldemort less than ten minutes to – and I quote – curse the doors off their hinges and capture James and Lily. What am I supposed to make of that?”

Harry frowned. “It’s certainly suspicious, Uncle Siri… You’re sure about this Lupin fellow, then?”

“I’m fairly certain he’s on your side, Harry…” Sirius had a troubled look on his face. “But I can’t really be positive until it’s proven beyond doubt.”

“I hope we find proof of his innocence, then.” Harry tried to smile. “Now go spend some time with Severus before he leaves to visit with Draco.”

********** LTF **********

Over the next couple of days, Sirius took Harry to a tailor and bought several new sets of clothing as well as some lightweight leather tunics and even a few pieces of custom armor.

The group took several weeks, while temporarily staying at the Black estate, to train against a number of Sirius’ allies as well as Severus and Sirius himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt helped Ron and Blaise learn a bit of advanced sword handling, which lifted them up to Harry’s level of expertise. Sirius gave each boy a dagger and proceeded to tutor all three in the use of it. Once they were deemed competent in the physical forms of fighting, Dumbledore began teaching them how to counter several dark spells.

While Severus had assisted the others in their teaching efforts, his specialty was in other subjects than swordplay or magic. He taught them how to brew several helpful potions before asking Harry to attend some private lessons for which he would divulge the subject upon his arrival.

When Harry knocked on the door to his godfather’s study, he was met by a very solemn Severus.

“Your Highness, please join me.” The older man said as he stepped back to allow the prince to enter.

Harry was confused by the formality of the address so he followed the other man with a frown. “What’s this about, sir?”

Understanding that the situation was unlike their usual dealings, Severus gestured for him to sit. “We are about to discuss very ‘official’ subject matters, Your Highness. I thought it best to set the tone.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Official? Shouldn’t Uncle Sirius be here then? As an advisor since I’ve never done anything official?”

“This is not that type of ‘official’, Your Highness.” Severus sighed. “I will be giving you useful information about Draco.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and he quickly focused on his companion. “Really? Like what?”

Severus smirked. “Several years ago, I began to instruct your betrothed in the art of occlumency. It is a form of magical mental protection and self control. He is therefore able to protect his mind when he chooses.”

“Does that mean you told him about me, since he can protect those thoughts?” Harry began to get excited.

“No.” Severus cut him off just as quickly. “As you used to dream of him, he has dreamt of you. He knows from his dreams what you look like but not who you are.”

Harry visibly tried to hide his pout. “How do you know?”

“He told me…” Severus then drew his godson’s pictures out of the locked drawer in the desk and handed them over. “And he showed me.”

Harry let his fingertip graze the edge of the picture’s jawline. “How?”

“Draco was given permission to study all manner of subjects, Your Highness.” The older man informed him. “Drawing was the one he enjoyed most. It also gave him something to do when he found himself locked away.”

Harry fell silent as he looked at himself through the eyes of his beloved.

“The reason I began to teach him occlumency was the blasted curse… as well as these drawings.” Severus motioned toward the stack of parchment. “Draco needed to be told some of the things Voldemort had done and he needed to conceal the fact that he knew about them. He also needed to know that if he unknowingly exposed you to Voldemort, you would be in extreme danger.”

“So he knows about his parents?” Harry said softly.

Severus only nodded solemnly.

“You…you were gentle when you told him…yes?” Harry’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t imagine someone telling me my guardian’s servants were actually my parents!”

Severus nodded again and handed the younger man a handkerchief. “I taught Draco occlumency before I told him and then provided what comfort I could. Have you been taught occlumency, Harry?”

Harry calmed himself before answering. “No, sir. Should I?”

The older man simply nodded and began to give instructions on how to clear one’s mind.

********** LTF **********

Finally, September rolled around and Severus walked out of his study with Harry following behind him.

“But what’s wrong, Severus?” Harry asked as he rushed after the older man. “Did I do something?”

Severus had a slightly dazed look in his eyes as he navigated his way to Sirius’ side. “We must speak, Sirius.”

Harry’s godfather blinked at his lover in confusion.

“The study, Sirius. Now!” Severus hissed and then turned, stalking off.

Harry and his godfather shared a glance between them and followed Severus back to the study.

Sirius stared at Severus who was leaning against the desk with a distant expression.

“Now will you finally tell us what’s going on?” Harry asked as he sat in the chair across from the desk.

“Sirius…” Severus began. “What is the one thing about occlumency that all the masters agree on?”

Sirius frowned as he wracked his brain. “I suppose it would be that each person’s focus is unique. There are no two alike.”

“Amazingly enough, it has happened.” Severus was now staring at the young brunette. “Harry’s focus is the Sword of Gryffindor.”

“But how can that be? That’s Draco’s focus.” Sirius gaped for a moment before catching himself.

“Indeed.” Severus nodded solemnly. “I cannot explain it myself.”

“What does this mean?” Harry asked, finally speaking.

“The sword has many powers, Harry.” Sirius shook his head slowly. “Perhaps there is a specific power contained within it that allows for the dual protection.”

“There’s only one person who knows exactly what powers the sword holds…” Severus glanced at his lover.

“Godric himself…” Sirius sighed. “There should be a portrait at Hogwarts, but I’ve only ever seen the one in the royal family’s Gringott’s vault.”

“Should I make a side trip, Siri?” Harry asked. “It might be helpful.”

“Perhaps after we take Malfoy Castle, Harry.” Sirius told him. “This isn’t to be divulged to anyone. You must not let this strength become a weakness.”

Harry nodded. “Alright Siri. I’ll keep it to myself.”

“Shouldn’t we at least speak with Dumbledore about it?” Severus asked quietly as Harry left the room.

“No. We could be overheard. I won’t take that chance.” Sirius took his lover’s hand. “Not with our godsons’ safety on the line.”

********** LTF **********

It was decided over the next few days that Sirius would search out the two suspects and tell them to meet him at a special place and time and led to believe that Hogwarts was their target. It took a few more weeks before Sirius was convinced that Harry and the group of supporters that would be helping his godson were ready to move forward but when he deemed them fit for the mission, he went first to the home of Remus Lupin…

“Remus?” Sirius called out as he knocked on the front door of the large cabin. “Remus, please come to the door! I have information of a sensitive nature.”

The door opened to show the tall brunette known to Sirius from childhood. “You know its bad form to shout that kind of news, Siri. Now, come inside so we can talk.”

Sirius followed him into his living room and removed his cloak before sitting down on a settee. “I’ve had word from Harry, Remus. He’s sixteen now, you know. He’s studied hard over the years and feels that the time is ripe. He wants me to gather a few of his father’s friends to consult with about retaking the throne!”

“Where?” Remus’ eyes widened in excitement. “When?”

“The Weasley home…tonight just before dusk.” Sirius told him. “Now I must go. More friends to find, you know.” He replaced his cloak and hurried out to his next destination. Peter would be told to arrive at dawn and he’d already spoken to Hagrid and Shacklebolt as well as some others who would attend both meetings.

********** LTF **********

The Weasley family was as large as they were loyal to the Potters, with six sons and a daughter in addition to the head of the family and his wife. They welcomed Dumbledore, Harry and Sirius for dinner but the rest of their guests arrived soon after the dinner hour. This still allowed time to arrange the guard posts around the Burrow, as it was named, before Lupin was due.

The Burrow was located in southern Scotland with a large field on one side and marshland on the other. It was the perfect setting for the meeting because if Remus came as part of an attacking force, the Weasleys would have plenty of room to move during a fight to protect Harry and their home. Also, if he was alone, they would invite him inside where they could give him a potion and interrogate him to find the truth. This plan would also work for the next morning’s meeting with Peter.

Harry and Ron took up positions at the attic windows with Ron’s little sister where they could see in all directions. Pansy, Hermione and Blaise were stationed on one of the middle floors while Sirius, Severus and Dumbledore remained at ground level with Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron’s parents. The elder Weasley siblings used disillusionment charms before going out into the grounds. This protected Harry if battle came while allowing the young prince an active role.

Dusk fell and suddenly, a spelled ward sounded. This was a warning that someone had passed through the outermost defenses. In the distance, Harry could see a lone man walking slowly toward the house. He cast a Sonorus spell and called through the hallway. “He’s alone, Siri!”

Soon he was answered with, “Plan A is in effect! Open the window and tell him to stop. You know the rest!”

Harry raised the window and called out. “Halt!”

The man stopped in his tracks.

“Who goes there?” Harry yelled with laughter in his voice, though his companions looked at him curiously. He’d always wanted to say that line! In the muggle shows on the telly, a guard at the castle always said it and he’d never had a chance to play ‘castle siege’ with friends the way he recalled seeing Dudley do.

The man was close enough to the house for Harry to see his face. It had looked cautious and alert but now it was startled and sad as he raised his wand to his own throat. “My name is Remus Lupin, my prince. As for how I know it is you who called out – you sounded just like your father and he was a dear friend.”

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Lupin.” Harry told him warily. “You will now be scanned for Portkeys, weapons and dark magic, as well as mind altering drugs or spells and any potions. If you are clean, I will invite you inside.”

Silver sparks soon flew at a point close enough to Lupin that he was surprised.

“That means you’re allowed to come in.” Harry informed their guest. “Sirius will allow you entry and you will surrender your wand and any other weapons you may be carrying to him.”

“As you wish, my prince.” Lupin dipped his head and drew his wand holding the middle of it between his forefinger and thumb with his palm up.

“You may cast the counter to Sonorus first.” Harry allowed and watched as Lupin did so. As soon as the door opened and Sirius called out to Lupin, Harry patted Ron’s shoulder and started down the stairs where he switched places with Blaise. From this position, Harry would be able to hear Sirius’ questioning of Remus. If he passed the testing, Harry would be brought in to meet the man. They heard Remus walk in and Sirius offer him a seat and coffee.

Pansy smirked at the young prince. “If I was you I’d want to see as much as I hear…” She waved her wand at the floor and a clear square appeared allowing the group to see through it. “This spell acts as a one-way disillusionment charm. We can see them but they won’t be able to see us. It’s useful for spying on my siblings.”

“You’re the best, Pansy; thanks!” Harry chuckled and asked for her to teach the whole group this spell while Hermione frowned, jealous of Harry’s compliment. They quieted down when Sirius began.

********** LTF **********

“Hello, Remus.” Sirius said. “Now that you’ve drunk it, I can tell you there was Veritaserum in your coffee.”

A slight smile overtook Remus Lupin’s face. “I had a feeling.”

“As the guardian of the heir to the throne of Magical Scotland, I ask you to submit yourself to this questioning. Be aware that if you refuse, you will be branded a traitor and Obliviated before I return you to your house and you will remember nothing at all of this day.” Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from showing emotion.

The chair Remus sat in grew shackles at the places where his wrists and ankles were. Remus nodded as he placed his wrists and ankles in the restraints. Once the shackles closed, Remus twisted his wrists and tugged lightly to test them but the restraints were strong so he spoke again. “I expected to be questioned, Siri. Please proceed.”

“What is your name?” Sirius barked.

“Remus Lupin – son of John and Mary Lupin.” Remus didn’t fight the words that fell from his lips.

“What is your purpose here?” Harry’s godfather asked more gently.

“I wish to assist Harry Potter in retaking his rightful place in the world which is upon the throne of Magical Scotland.” Remus’ voice rang with confidence.

Sirius smiled, then. “Why did you expect to be questioned, old friend?”

“Someone weakened the wards on Hogwarts doors. Only that would’ve allowed Voldemort such a quick conquest and I knew you would investigate so I conducted my own investigation. The bastard had a spy and the suspect could be one of two people…me or Peter.” The man was being blunt and truthful and since he’d passed the preliminary scan, they knew he hadn’t drunk the antidote for veritaserum.

“Why are you a suspect?” Sirius asked wanting to know how well his old friend knew his mind.

“I’m guessing it’s because I’m one of the two people who barged into your place the night the king and queen were murdered and you gave us sensitive information.” Remus looked toward the stairs. “Can I see him, Siri? Please?”

“You’ll see Harry only when I determine that you aren’t the spy who let James and Lily die under that murderer Voldemort’s wand.” Sirius glared.

“I wasn’t good enough with wards at the time to have tinkered with them, Siri. It’s one of the reasons James didn’t pick me to ward the doors of his home.” Remus told him with a shake of the head. “The skill of Wardworking went through the list of James’ choices in this order: Dumbledore and Peter were the best, with you just below them, and then me. It was to James’ stupidity that he didn’t pick Dumbledore. He played favorites instead of picking the best person for the job.”

“How did you come to be with Peter that night?” Sirius asked, still suspicious.

“Peter escaped from the castle after being forced to witness James’ and Lily’s deaths.” Remus informed the group. “He came directly to find me so that we could break the news to you and find out why you weren’t there, fighting for your king.”

“I was protecting the heir of the realm. I feel only mildly guilty now, that I wasn’t there that night.” Sirius confessed. “Harry needed me and I refuse to fall into a lifelong depression simply because I followed a direct order from my king.”

“That’s what you told us that night and, even though I miss James and Lily, I’m so glad you did your duty to them.” Remus’ voice rang true. “I’m dying to see him, Siri. Please?”

“Harry, please join us.” Sirius spoke softly.

********** LTF **********

Harry stood and went to the door when Hermione grabbed his arm.

“Look!” She told him, pointing down.

There was someone that looked just like Harry suddenly in the room with Siri and Remus.

Harry gasped. “Who in the world?”

“Glamours…or polyjuice potion.” Hermione knew a lot about magic and she’d been reading more for the rescue mission.

Interested in the conversation again, Harry settled down to watch.

********** LTF **********

“So handsome! Oh, Harry! You look exactly like your father!” The boy Remus had known as an infant was a grown boy of legal age now. “But those eyes are just so Lily!”

“Thank you, Mr. Lupin.” Dumbledore wearing the ‘Harry’ glamour said. “I’ve been eager to meet you. What have you been doing since the night Sirius last spoke to you?”

“For the first few years, I investigated the wards. Since then I’ve gotten better at manipulating them. I can apply a good strong ward and also adjust wards that are not my own. I can weaken or strengthen them at will and the owner of those wards remains ignorant of my influence.” Remus didn’t show undue pride as he announced this. He simply conveyed the information. “I am also a competent teacher of magic to youngsters of all ages.”

“Why should we trust you?” Dumbledore as Harry asked.

“Check the wards.” Remus told them.

Arthur came into view with Molly. They waved their wands and looked at Sirius. “The wards are stronger than I could manage without blood magic, Lord Black. This property is so secure that only Gringott’s Bank could match the new defenses. They will even attack him if he moves against Harry.”

Dumbledore nodded and looked up at the ceiling with a twinkle in his eye.

********** LTF **********

Although he didn’t know how the old man could see them, Harry took that as his cue that it was safe to really show himself. He stood again and called up the stairs for Ron and Blaise who came running. Ginny would remain on lookout and the girls would join her. Pansy was already dismissing the spyglass spell.

Flanked by Ron and Blaise, Harry walked down the staircase. “Hello, Mr. Lupin.”

Remus was shocked to see Harry even though the boy standing next to him had changed into his old mentor, Professor Albus Dumbledore. “A glamour…of course – to protect him further. I applaud your efforts, Siri.”

“Further protection ensures that you will not touch him until I allow it. No handshake and no kissing of his ring…which, incidentally, he isn’t wearing yet because we aren’t advertizing his presence.” Sirius informed Remus lightly.

“Of course not. That would be inviting trouble.” Remus grinned as he looked with wonder upon his old friend’s son. “Let me look at you, Harry. Please?”

“He should be addressed by his title, Remus, or ‘your highness’…” Sirius bristled. “At least until he invites you to use his name.”

“It’s alright, Siri.” Harry looked uncomfortable as he stepped a little closer to their guest. “There’s spells on that chair to keep a certain distance between us, sir…and I ask that you respect my godfather’s wishes.”

Remus nodded slowly. “I do, my Prince. I do respect his wishes. I just can’t help being overcome this way… You look just like him…James. It’s like you walked out of a portrait. Except…”

“My eyes…” Harry nodded. “Or, rather - my mother’s eyes.”

“It’s astonishing…” Remus glanced back and forth between Harry and Sirius. “I want to help, Siri. I want a Potter on Hogwarts’ throne again.”

Harry looked at his godfather and Sirius looked back at him. They had a silent conversation, at the end of which both nodded to each other.

“I actually have a few questions of my own, if you don’t mind, Mr. Lupin...” Harry spoke softly.

The older man bowed his head. “I will answer what I can, Your Highness.”

“Have you anything against England or the Malfoys?” Harry asked wanting to know if this person was safe to bring with them to Malfoy Castle.

“Nothing at all, Highness.” Remus said shaking his head. “In fact, England’s queen was among our age group when I attended school with James and Sirius. I met her several times and she was very kind to me. Of the king, I haven’t much knowledge as he was taught in England.”

“Draco – their son and the heir to the throne is in danger from a horrible curse. One of the things I intend is to free him. Do you have a problem with this?” Harry asked looking intently at their guest.

“Not at all, Your Highness. I look forward to assisting in all your endeavors.” The older man seemed not to be impaired by the potion at all.

“Lie to me.” Harry narrowed his gaze at the man.

Remus blinked rapidly in surprise but attempted to do so. “My name is J-James-s-s - Remus! I live in I-I-Ire - Scotland! I’m a Scot!”

Harry nodded. “I’m sufficiently convinced that the potion is working and you’ve told the truth as you know it. Thank you for humoring me, Mr. Lupin.” Again Harry shared a look with Sirius as his godfather took over.

“Well, if you’re not the spy, then Peter most likely is, but we’ll need to talk to him before any decisions are made.” Sirius unlocked the door and let in the two eldest Weasley boys. “You’ll bunk with Charlie and Bill in the attic and we’ll wake you about an hour before Peter is expected. I’ll return your wand after the meeting if we find conclusive proof of Peter’s guilt versus yours.”

Remus nodded and allowed the men to lead him away. He knew he wasn’t the spy but he couldn’t prove it until the morning so he’d just go along with things for now.

********** LTF **********

Harry listened as Sirius and the other adults discussed the answers Remus had given them. He’d had more questions for the older man. He should’ve used his time more wisely.

Why didn’t he try to contact Sirius over the last fifteen years? If he had tried then why did Sirius still suspect him at all? Why had Voldemort never found him if his forces were looking for supporters of the Potter family?

He quietly repeated these questions to his new friends in the privacy of the room upstairs. They pondered the possible answers but came up empty so he decided to bring it up with either his godfather or the man in question at a later date.

Ron’s bedroom had been set up for Harry and Blaise to bunk in as well so the boys all went up to rest before the dawn meeting.

********** LTF **********

Almost as soon as Harry’s eyes closed, they opened to meet silver ones. Harry smiled. “You’re back.”

Draco remained silent for a moment. “Yes…but I’m not sure how. I’m not supposed to be here, but elsewhere.”

“I know. You’re sleeping in your tower.” Harry whispered reaching out to touch his pale cheek. “I’m sleeping in my safe house. It shouldn’t be possible but here we both are.”

The young blond nodded with a worried expression.

“Will you let me hold you?” Harry asked ever so softly opening his arms.

Draco blushed, glancing at the green eyed boy through his lashes. “If you’d like…”

Harry lifted his coverlet, allowing Draco to join him, and the blond settled himself in his beloved’s arms for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! Exciting chapter ahead!!! My beta was squealing in happiness! 
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 8 **********

A nearby cock crowed to indicate the rising sun. Harry’s eyes popped open and he took stock of his surroundings. Although the curtains were still drawn, the window was already being manned by Ron and Blaise who were already dressed and using Pansy’s spell to see properly through them. He sat up and set aside the pillow he’d been hugging tightly. Clearing his throat, Harry frowned at the thought of this pillow having taken Draco’s place in such a way as he watched Ron hurry to the door and call down the staircase to his mother.

“Harry’s awake, Mum!” The redhead turned to speak to the prince who’d become a fast friend. “She asked me to let her know so she could bring up our morning meal.”

Harry stifled a yawn and nodded while pulling his clothing on. “Any sign of visitors?” The tunic just barely reached the middle of his thighs while his leggings lightly hugged his legs.

Blaise turned to join the conversation as Harry laced up his boots. “Not yet, Harry. An owl arrived a short while ago but that’s all. No word yet from the elders as to whom it was that contacted us.”

“It was from Peter.” Sirius told them as he placed a large tray next to Harry on the bed. There were three dishes – each with the same foods on them in equal measure – eggs bacon and toast. The boys began to eat as Sirius filled them in. “He wants to meet in a pub rather than here. I’m going alone with Dumbledore who will use his glamour to look like you again, Harry.”

The younger brunette sighed. “Why can’t we do the same as last night, only there? I’d be with Ron, Blaise and the girls in a room upstairs and we could all listen while you talk to him in the actual pub.”

“The pub he wants to use doesn’t have rooms – just the bar area and some booths.” Sirius grumbled. He was dressed very similarly to Harry but his leggings and tunic were made of very fine and magically woven material. “I don’t like it any more than you do, Harry. This is much safer for our purposes but Peter is refusing to attend unless we change the location.”

“Which tells us he has something to hide, Sirius!” Blaise pointed out as he stood up and made for the door. “I’d like to discuss something with Mr. Dumbledore.”

“He’s right, Siri.” Harry nodded. “I believe Pettigrew is the spy and that means Remus is cleared. We must move forward with the other plans in good faith with him.”

Sirius saw their point but still worried. “What if we’re wrong?”

“Then we have the Weasleys as well as your friend Shacklebolt to help us overpower Remus.” Harry sighed but clasped his godfather’s arm. “I’m fairly certain we’d be able to tell whether or not he’s our man… He did pass your truth serum questioning.”

“I wonder…” Ron commented. “Is there a way for us to fill the pub with our people – without anyone realizing?”

“I doubt it. They’d have to be invisible! At least most of them would…” Sirius sighed in frustration but that gave way to a shocked chuckle. “Say, Harry? I don’t suppose I’ve ever told you about your father’s invisibility cloak – have I?”

Harry’s green eyes widened. “You’ve had an invisibility cloak? All this time?”

“It’s yours, actually.” His godfather’s cheeks flooded with embarrassment. “It’s hidden at my townhouse. I’ll have my elf fetch it so that I can give it back to its rightful owner as soon as possible. Kreacher!?”

Harry looked bewildered. “You’d give it back? Now?”

“Of course! It doesn’t belong to me…” Sirius frowned and called for his elf again.

“Even though you’re afraid I’ll go off half-cocked?” Harry bit his lip.

“I…Aw, Harry…” Sighing, Sirius ran a hand through his hair and called his elf one last time before he finally appeared. He told the elf what he wanted as he agonized internally over having made his godson think he wasn’t trusted. The older man sent Ron from the room with a glance. “I think we’ve convinced you that it would hurt Draco to go on without at least a plan. Haven’t we?”

The younger brunette took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. You’re right – of course – I must be perfectly prepared.”

It had also been a good few months since Harry had made any overt references to a possible rush job of a rescue, so Sirius looked into his godson’s eyes and seemed to find what he was looking for because he embraced the boy. “I’m glad…because that means I’m right to trust you with this quest and the cloak – the latter of which will help quite a bit with the first.”

A knock sounded at the door, and they turned to find Blaise and Dumbledore standing there.

“Excuse us, Sirius.” Blaise said quietly. “The professor has some information you both should hear.”

“We must leave this place! Sirius, Harry, I tested the parchment on which the letter from Peter was written with numerous spells and have discovered that it was treated with a potion prior to being used.” Albus Dumbledore informed them hurriedly. “It was a variation of a very common potion which allows a healer to locate damaged cells within a body. It had been modified to locate the next person to touch it!”

“So it’s confirmed – Peter’s the spy.” Sirius nodded grimly. “Which means there’s little time to waste.”

Harry nodded and quickly threw on his new cloak before shrinking his trunk with a spell and turning to face his godfather. “Time to move on the castle, Siri.”

“Yes.” Sirius took Harry into the hallway. “Now, Blaise has a Portkey to the safehouse you’ll be using for the rest of the preparation time and your betrothal chest is in your trunk. Kreacher should be here with your father’s…” Sirius closed his eyes in apology. “Your cloak…your cloak should be here in moments.” The elf appeared suddenly with a wrapped package. Sirius took it from him and unwrapped it carefully. Once the cloak was in his hands, Sirius turned to Harry again holding out the folded cloth. “Your father gave this into my care, Harry, so that it might keep you safe. Now I pass it on to you for exactly that reason. Use it well.”

Harry reached out and touched the cloak. “It’s so soft…it feels familiar…” He took it properly and wrapped it around himself. “Did my father ever take me under it?”

“Several times…” Sirius began, but they were interrupted by a loud blaring siren. “The wards! The stories will have to wait.”

Harry’s eyes met his godfather’s and he suddenly wondered if he was ready for this.

“Go, Harry. Take your friends and Remus. The Weasleys and I will hold them off before disappearing as planned. Severus will be spending more time with Draco while the rest of us are in hiding.” Sirius hugged him quickly before stepping back and bowing formally. “I wish you good luck in all things, my prince and future king.”

Tears stung Harry’s eyes as he bowed back. “And I you, Siri.”

The rest of their party began to assemble as Ron held out a knapsack. “No time to get that into your trunk, Harry. Stick it in here with the other supplies for now and we can go.”

The first to arrive were Ron’s older brothers. Three of them – Charlie and the twins – Fred and George – were joining them for the assault on Malfoy castle while the rest of the family would wait at Sirius’ home for a signal before making the journey.

Remus and the girls arrived as Harry was fastening the bag. “Portkey. Now!”

Blaise unfurled the long length of rope so that everyone could grab hold and, once the entire party was gripping it tightly, Harry spoke the trigger phrase. “Hogwarts or bust!”

********** LTF **********

The group arrived in what looked like the mudroom of a house without incident and when Harry heard only silence he chuckled mischievously. “I’d heard my muggle cousin’s mates say that kind of thing when going on – what they called – a road trip. ‘Brighton or bust!’ ‘London or bust!’ I quite like appropriating certain phrases from muggle culture. It’s a small bit of fun in a world that is only experiencing sadness at the moment.”

“My parents are muggles.” Hermione smiled at him as the Weasley brothers took a quick look around the house telling Harry and his friends to stay put for the moment. “I knew what you meant because I had seen neighborhood kids go away on vacations and they’d joke around and yell things like that sometimes as they drove away down the street.”

Harry frowned. “Neighborhood kids?”

“Hmm…?” She seemed startled.

“Why ‘Hogwarts’ though?” Pansy asked with an amused smirk.

“In this case, we wanted the attackers to think we were heading to Hogwarts rather than London.” Harry grinned at her before turning back to Hermione. “Why do you talk about them that way?” Harry asked quietly, confused. “Were they not friends or even acquaintances?”

Hermione glanced at the others but Ron Blaise and Pansy were carrying on their own conversation and not really paying attention to her or the prince. Hermione’s cheeks flushed slightly. “They were just people my age. Some of them poked fun at my expense and others simply didn’t know I was there. I was a very quiet child, you see.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I think I do see.”

“Ladies, gentlemen and ickle brother, welcome to the safehouse.” One of the Weasley twins said lightly.

“It’s an old Prewett family property. We’re across town from the castle but we should be able see it from the roof.” The other twin told their guests.

“There are only three bedrooms but there’s a living area and kitchen.” The first twin informed them. “The ladies will bunk together in one room and the boys in another. That’s on the top floor. Remus, you and Charlie will be with us in our room on the floor beneath that.”

Charlie interrupted. “I’ll have first watch with Remus.”

“You all know Charlie but, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m Fred.” The second twin grinned as he gestured toward his counterpart. “And this is George.”

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. “Stop trying to trick them, guys. I grew up with you. I know which is which.”

George just grinned and motioned for the group to follow him. He pointed out each room as they passed it. “The kitchen is on the north side and the living area is towards the south.”

Fred tapped a door that was located on the western-most facing wall. “There’s a courtyard just through this magical door here where we can practice our skills to make ourselves ready for the battle.”

“We’ll need to watch the castle and figure out the best time to make our move.” Remus told them.

Blaise nodded and lightly tapped Ron’s arm. “We’ll scope out the distance and make a plan.”

Ron didn’t have to say a word as his expression spoke volumes but when he did speak, he insisted on a proactive approach. “Let’s take our things to our rooms and prepare our bunks. We’ll be here for a good week or so, after all. Then we can go up to the roof and look over our strategic options.”

Harry nodded his acceptance as he followed his friends. The rest of the day was filled with discussion of scheduling watches on the house as well as the not too distant target. The girls spent some of that time scheduling the practice times in between the watches. Harry wanted to see what was involved in sentry duties so he insisted on joining the first shift.

The young prince watched as Charlie and Remus went about checking the defensive spells on each and every window and door of the house. He learned a couple of new spells and even found a similarity between warding and occlumency. After the first tour of the house, Charlie asked if Harry or Remus would like some refreshment. Harry asked for a simple glass of water while Remus requested tea. It wasn’t quite dusk but Harry was sure it was only moments away as Charlie left them alone for several moments.

“Mr. Lupin, may I ask you a question or two?” Harry carefully broached the subject.

The older man seemed startled. “Anything, Your Highness.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry finally gave his father’s old friend leave to use his given name. “As we are alone and it’s been proven that you aren’t the spy, I’m sure Siri wouldn’t mind me dismissing use of my title.”

“Thank you Harry.” Remus smiled slightly. “What can I answer for you?”

“Did you try to contact Sirius over the last fifteen years?” Harry wanted to know. “If you’d tried then …well I’m confused as to why you were still suspect in Siri’s eyes?”

Remus took a deep breath. “It’s difficult to explain, Harry…I wanted to – truly – I did wish to contact him…but every time I thought about doing it I would suddenly forget where he lived. I looked it up once and found a spell called the Fidelius Charm. It’s a type of ward spell which causes just the effect I’ve described. When I went to our old professor to ask him more about it, he would only tell me that Sirius had asked him to perform it upon a particular property for his personal protection as well as yours.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Not even an owl could pass through such a ward?”

“Not unless the writer of the letter it carried knew the address.” Remus informed him. “Now, Sirius did occasionally write short notes to me but I could not write back.”

“Why has Voldemort never found you if his forces are looking for supporters of me and my family?” Harry asked as Charlie rejoined them.

Seeing that this was a serious discussion, he delivered the tea tray and Harry’s glass of water before bowing out to check the roof access again.

“He did, Harry.” Remus told the young prince. “He found me and his men questioned me. I gave them all the answers I had. Under Veritaserum, I had no choice. When they found that I knew nothing of consequence, they set me free to live my life but I knew I’d be watched. When I proceeded to live a normal existence with so little contact with you and Sirius, they eventually stopped watching.”

That made an awful kind of sense but Harry felt better for the asking. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, just sipping their beverages. He took the last sip of his water and set the glass down. “Well, I’m for bed, Mr. Lupin. Good night.”

The older man seemed thoughtful but he simply offered the young prince permission to use his given name and said good night.

It wasn’t long after Harry got into his bed that his head began to ache. The young brunette had a strange feeling. Unfortunately, young Harry would once again watch events unfold as they were meant to without being able to help in any way…

********** LTF **********

The blond boy Harry could now lovingly identify as Draco was sitting beside a window. It seemed near to dusk... as it had been while Harry had spoken to Remus. Could he be seeing into the past? That’s not how his dreams usually worked but he supposed that anything was possible.

A knock sounded upon the door and Draco took up his wand to let his unexpected visitor enter.

“Uncle Severus!” Draco grinned at the man. “I’m so happy you came back to see me after whatever my guardian needed.”

“Draco, are you occluding?” Severus whispered urgently as he began to rummage through the boy’s drawers and closet.

The grin fell from the younger man’s face. “I never stop, Uncle.”

“Are there any pictures left of the boy?” Severus asked frowning at his godson.

“No, Uncle. I didn’t wish to take the chance.” Draco tried to make sense of his uncle’s actions.

A loud noise came from the staircase causing them both to turn.

“Hello, my pet.” Tom Riddle said softly.

Draco bowed respectfully. “Hello, sir.”

“I am here for our nightly visit, Draco-dear.” Riddle told him as he swept into the room.

Draco smiled slightly. “Of course, sir. Would you care for a game of chess this evening? Perhaps just reading in silence?”

“This evening will be different.” He told the boy. He twisted his wrist and suddenly his wand was in his hand and pointing in the direction of Draco’s head.

The blond gasped and stepped backward while Severus took a step that put him between the two.

“Severus, you will not stop this.” Riddle informed him in a cold tone. “I wish to see the boy’s mind. I am his guardian and I will see what thoughts are hidden there.”

A swish of Riddle’s wand had Severus obeying his master but the dark haired man was anything but happy about it. He brought to mind the snake shaped dagger that was his occlumental focus and tried to fight the spell Riddle had used on him.

“Legilimens!” Riddle hissed with another wand motion. Soon he cried out in pain and was thrown out of Draco’s head. “What is this?”

Draco stared at his guardian. “What is what, sir?”

Riddle glared at the boy. “What is that sword doing in your mind?”

“I don’t understand, sir. What sword?” Draco’s innocent act wasn’t fooling the older man.

Riddle’s eyes swept the room only to focus on Severus. “You’ve been teaching him occlumency.”

“I only mentioned the subject in passing, my lord.” Severus was much more convincing but the suspicious dark wizard was catching on quickly.

“What do you know of that sword, Severus?” Riddle asked with narrowed eyes.

Severus blinked twice. “Is it a special sword, my lord?”

“Have you truly not looked into the boy’s mind?” Riddle watched for his servant’s body language.

“I would not presume to do so, my lord.” Severus stared into Riddle’s eyes as he answered.

Riddle’s glare shifted to Draco. “What do you know of it, pet?”

“Please, sir. I don’t understand? What’s wrong with thinking of a sword?” Draco asked shaking his head in apparent confusion.

“Well, I’m not taking any chances.” Riddle told them as he once again pointed his wand at his young captive. “Sleep, Draconis!”

Draco shook his head in shock and turned slightly to look at his godfather. “No…” He whispered, but it was too late. Draco’s eyes closed of their own volition and Severus was just barely able to catch him before his head hit the floor.

********** LTF **********

Harry woke with a shocked gasp that echoed his beloved. “No!” He shouted shaking in fear for his blond boy. His friends woke at the shout.

“Harry?” Ron was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked toward Harry’s side of the room. “What’s going on?”

“Draco’s curse!” Harry told his friends through tearful green eyes.

“Huh? What about it?” Blaise yawned.

“I dreamed that Draco’s guardian changed the curse.” Harry said as he used the breathing technique Severus had taught him as part of his occlumency. “Draco has entered an unending sleep which will continue until I get to him.”

Ron grabbed his bathrobe and hurried out into the hallway. He rushed to his brother’s doorway and knocked loudly. “Mr. Lupin! Charlie! Guys, wake up! Something’s happened!”

Charlie and Remus came to the door and Ron could tell that they weren’t fully awake as the twins came running up the stairwell. They all followed Ron back to the room where Harry was waiting. The girls appeared as Harry was about to retell the story of his dream.

Harry recounted every detail that he could and he could tell that Remus was worried. “We can’t go rushing off to his rescue, Harry … you do know that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry sighed with a noticeable wince. “It would just put us all in danger… including Draco and Severus.”

“Still, we must get to them soon.” Remus told the group with grim determination.

Pansy and Hermione hurried back to their room to dress for the day’s activities while Ron and his brothers shared a look. “Let’s take a look at the castle from the roof.” They each took off to get properly dressed before beginning their self appointed mission.

“Blaise, you should go with them.” Harry suggested as he too reached for his clothing. “The girls and I will step up our training and clue you two in as time allows.”

The darker skinned boy nodded grimly. “I’ve been wanting to see that view for a while now.”

********** LTF **********

Severus woke the next morning from his exhausted sleep and thought over this new development. Voldemort’s men had lost against the Weasley family as well as Sirius and their allies. He had come up into Draco’s tower in order to punish the boy and succeeded. After Severus had caught Draco from his fall Voldemort had told him all of this and accused him of being disloyal in his actions when he taught Draco a subject like occlumency which could be used to deceive him. Voldemort had then locked Severus in the tower with his godson and left.

“Dobby?” Severus called softly.

The elf appeared but remained quiet.

“I’d like something to eat, please.” Severus told him.

“Dobby is allowed to be doing that, sir.” The elf nodded and blinked in the direction of the table. A tray of breakfast foods appeared on it. “Dobby is allowed to be doing some things but not others, sir.”

“Can you help me take care of Draco? He needs to be changed. He needs potions to be spelled into his stomach or he’ll starve in this enchanted sleep.” Severus was breathless in his desperation to save his godson.

Suddenly he heard a voice…an unwelcome voice. “He will not need potions. The spell young Draco is under will keep his current health preserved and lift when the Scottish prince has been defeated or his true love kisses him. You may bathe and dress him as you wish. The elves will bring you food and books to keep you busy…unless you’d prefer to be sleeping as well…?”

“No, my lord. My place is in caring for him not joining him in your displeasure.” Severus bowed his head.

“I’m pleased that you remember but displeased that you required a reminder.” The voice hissed but finally faded.

“Will he watch and listen to me all the time?” Severus whispered to the elf, afraid to find out.

“No, sir.” Dobby answered. “Master Draco was only watched a short while per day.”

Severus considered this. “Can you bring me the bag that I left in my suite?”

Dobby didn’t answer but as he popped out of sight the bag was magically deposited in front of him.

Severus hurriedly took out his parchment and quill. The parchment was connected to one in Sirius’ private desk and so he’d be able to inform his lover of all that had happened since he’d left Black Manor. What surprised him was that there were words already appearing before he put his quill to the parchment. He read them silently.

Severus,  
Harry just owled me with the news. He dreamed…Is it true that the curse Draco’s under has been made worse? If he’s sleeping that long will he be alright? Will his health diminish? Is he in the same condition as he was at the beginning of this curse? Write as soon as you can.

Siri

That hadn’t been something he’d thought of. Severus stood and hurried to the window and looked out to see the large dragon sitting upon the opposite tower. It stared at him and the dark haired man sighed in silent sympathy for his godson. He shook his head as he turned to write back to his lover. He updated the other man with all the details of what he already knew and then hid the parchment and quill under a loose floorboard that was held in place with one leg of Draco’s bed. Finally calm and somewhat collected, Severus called Dobby.

“What is Master Snape wishing?” Dobby asked pulling at what passed for clothing.

“I presume that I am forbidden use of my wand?” Severus allowed one eyebrow to rise.

Dobby shook his head violently and wrung his hands. “No, no-no-no-no-no! No wand for Master Snape!”

“As I thought…” Severus glared at it. “Calm yourself, elf. Now, if I’m to stay in the tower with Draco, I’ll need some things.”

“Dobby is allowed to be helping Master Snape settle in!” Dobby quickly became happy and excited. “Dobby can be doing magical things for Master Snape in that way! Please to be telling Dobby!”

“To start with, I’ll need a bed to sleep in.” Severus told the elf and nodded toward the next room. “You can transfigure the bench in the dressing room. Also, I’d like to dress him formally. He’d be upset if he was lying here in his pyjamas for however long.”

“Dobby be getting Missy Cissa!” Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet. “Missy Cissa can be helping Master Snape!” He popped out of sight and then back again. “Missy Cissa being up soonest.” He hurried into Draco’s dressing room to do as he’d been asked.

Only a moment later, the door opened with a quiet snick sound. “Severus? Dobby said you needed help with the prince.” Narcissa walked in and shut the door behind her.

“His lordship has seen fit to keep Draco asleep indefinitely.” Severus confided gently as he motioned toward the bed.

Narcissa’s hand flew to her lips but a gasp escaped them anyway. “That poor child! What can I do to help you?”

“You know how well our Draco would take to lying around in his sleepwear.” Severus shared a sad look with his friend. “I would see him appropriately attired to wait for his awakening…however it may take place.”

She nodded. “Yes. If you could lift him, I will wash and dress him as befits his station.”

“I am forbidden my wand.” He told her.

“I’ll have Dobby call Lucius. He will help us.” Narcissa frowned. Dobby had heard her and Lucius joined them quickly.

Together they worked. Lucius used a charm to levitate the body of the boy he didn’t know was his son while allowing Narcissa to tend to it.

Once Draco was cleaned, Severus went into his pocket and brought out a small chest and handed it to the woman who didn’t know she was this boy’s mother. “If you could unshrink this, you will find something suitable for the occasion.”

Upon opening it, Narcissa smiled. “Was this to be a gift for him?”

“Indeed.” Severus remarked. “I would’ve given it to him this Christmas – the chest as well as the suit of clothes.” He looked up at Draco’s face. “Please, Cissa…”

“Of course, Severus.” She nodded to him even as Lucius began to line the pieces up. “He will look very regal in it.”

Startled, Severus called for Dobby. “Where is the prince’s favorite crimson cape? He would wish to wear it.”

The faithful elf snapped his fingers and the cape appeared.

Severus laid it next to the rest and went to eat his meal. When he was finished, he looked up to see Lucius fastening the red cape over Draco’s black clad shoulders while Dobby quietly made the bed. Blinking back tears, Severus helped his friends lay their son neatly down on the bed. Severus pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat. He bowed his head and slipped one of his hands into that of his godson and whispered a wish into the boy’s ear.

“Draco…” Severus barely breathed his words to keep them private. “I wish for your beloved to get here as quickly and safely as possible. I wish for you to recognize him no matter which form your soul has taken. I wish for you to wake in his embrace at the soonest opportunity.”

********** LTF **********

Harry gripped the hilt of his sword as he gazed toward his goal.

It had taken almost another month before the group knew they were ready. Now, on All Hallow’s Eve, Harry stood on the roof of the safehouse. The rest of his party awaited him downstairs and, in less than an hour, they would go forth to take Malfoy Castle from their enemy.


	10. Chapter 9

********** Chapter 9 **********

Harry had chosen this date because in the muggle world children played dress up and traveled from house to house looking for treats while adults went to parties in costume. While Harry would be under his invisibility cloak, the rest of the group would be out in the open and this meant it would be easier to get from the safehouse to the castle without standing out like a sore thumb. The only other option had been using brooms to fly and they’d been informed of the castle’s being warded against that approach.

The young prince stared at the castle. He could see the two high towers from here. The highest was supposedly where Draco slept while the slightly lower one was where Harry could see the dragon resting. Every once in a while it would take off and fly around the castle. Harry had a theory about the dragon – one he’d never told the others… and he wouldn’t tell them until he knew whether he was right or not.

“Harry?” Hermione stood behind him. “It’s time.”

Harry took a deep breath and practiced his occlumency before answering. “Let’s go storm the castle.”

“Think it’ll work?” She asked lightly nudging her friend’s arm.

Harry smirked. “You like that movie too?”

“I love The Princess Bride!” She blushed. “It’s one of my favorites!”

He held his hand out and she put hers into it. “Well it won’t take a miracle to save the Malfoys, just well thought out plans and we have those.”

********** LTF **********

Severus sat on Draco’s balcony. He knew the day was approaching that Harry would assault the castle but he wasn’t one of those kept apprised of the plans. It was on this date that he always became saddened and brooded alone on what might’ve happened had Lucius and Narcissa taken Voldemort by storm that fateful night fourteen years ago.

Narcissa had brought him hot chocolate a few moments ago and he took a sip now. He watched as a couple of muggle children wandered the neighborhood. They had masks on their faces and sacks in their hands and suddenly he knew…

Today would be the day!

Was it possible that Harry would’ve chosen the very day all of this had begun to avenge to wrong dealt to his loved ones? Was he even told the date of the original kidnapping of the Malfoys?

Severus did not know that but he knew one thing, with people going around their neighborhood in costume, this was the perfect way to disguise a group of insurgents bent on taking possession of a castle. He smirked and took his hot chocolate inside to prepare himself.

********** LTF **********

Harry put his cloak on while the others hefted their props. Only his head was visible as he spoke to them. “Remember to laugh and behave as if you’re on your way to a party. The idea is to blend into the muggle world until we get to the castle. Once on Malfoy property, we can abandon that because the wards won’t let Muggles see the true nature of the castle as a functioning home where people actually live.”

“That’s right! They think it’s a decrepit old building!” Pansy smirked. “If they only knew!”

Remus was dressed as a knight only the Weasley brothers had used a glamour to make him look older. Hermione and Pansy had chosen the traditional princess look but had slit their skirts to ensure more mobility and agility. The Weasley twins had dressed Ron up as a king and then made themselves up as jesters. Charlie and Blaise were minstrels. They each had the appropriate props to go with their costumes and each prop was that person’s weapon of choice which had been glamoured to put the muggles at ease.

“We really look like a royal entourage.” Harry smirked at Ron.

The redhead nodded just as a flash of light startled them.

“I promised Lord Black a picture.” Hermione blushed and turned to take several more shots of her friends. “It is Halloween after all and the Muggles will expect it. I also figured that it would be our excuse if any muggles question why we’re going up to the castle.”

Harry hugged her. “Good idea.”

“Well, let’s go!” Ron commanded. “It’s past the time we said we’d leave!”

Harry drew his hood up over his head and the others surrounded him and Ron as they headed out the door.

********** LTF **********

The dragon sat on his tower feeling sad.

He hadn’t been able to join his beloved green-eyed boy in their dream world since the night his guardian had changed the curse and the green eyed boy had yet to come for him. He wondered if their dream visits had stopped due to something with the times between his being awake and fully asleep…perhaps that was the only time spirits were allowed to mingle as theirs had.

He watched as people wandered the streets. They looked up at the castle without really seeing it and certainly couldn’t see him so when a small group of costumed people opened the gate and began to walk up the path, Draco’s curiosity was awoken. When they started posing for each other to take photographs, Draco set his head back down. It must be just some brave children on their way to a party. Looking closer, Draco noticed with some amusement that the group seemed to be dressed as a mixture of royalty and attendants. Were there two jesters? Definitely partiers.

He started thinking of all the times he’d wished to have a party…His birthdays, the many Halloweens and Christmases that had passed…Welcoming each new year would also have been a celebration for him. Of course if he’d had friends, the parties would’ve been much more plentiful. He would’ve had one for each of his friends’ birthdays and one for his beloved Green-eyed boy if they’d known each other….if he’d grown up differently.

Glancing down at the gate, he noticed that it was closed and not one person was in sight. Surely, it hadn’t been that long since his mind had wandered. Where were they? Where could the silly children have gotten to? Did they leave? He glanced at the garden gate and saw that it was closed as well. He looked over the street on the muggle side. Nobody in sight. His guardian was going to be angry with him! He took off into the night sky and looked over the entire neighborhood but didn’t see any of the members of the party who’d just been taking pictures in front of his home.

Being such a large piece of land as to belong to a king, he supposed they could have decided to dare one member to venture forth into the unknown. Perhaps the rest had followed and now they were all lost. He flew from tower to tower and looked all over the garden. Finally he noticed red hair. In one of their shared encounters the green-eyed boy had mentioned a friend of his having red hair.

No. It couldn’t be! He hadn’t seen a boy that looked anything like his green-eyed boy in that group. Then again, if he was a wizard – and the green-eyed boy had done many things that have proved it so – he could be glamoured…and those children had been in costume…but his job was to protect the castle from intruders. His guardian would be very angry if he didn’t do his job… Perhaps if he pretended to do it, it would be convincing enough.

He dove through the air and breathed fire at the spot where he’d seen the red hair and there was a shout that came from one of the outdoor hallways. Draco breathed his fire again at the stone wall near where he’d heard the voice. A scream brought his attention back to the red hair. There were two girls standing amid the group of red haired men. He started to summon his fire again but was stopped by a floating head as it came out onto one of the terraces.

“No! Stop!” The floating head of messy deep brown hair seemed to grow a body as it approached the railing.

Draco’s eyes latched on and suddenly connected with green ones as the boy’s arms flailed at him. If he was in human form, he would’ve started to cry. His green-eyed boy was finally here! His heart leapt in his chest and he breathed his fire at the wall to the side of the boy so if his guardian was watching it would appear as if he’d tried to get the intruder.

One of the girls screamed again and Draco pushed up with his hind feet to take flight again.

“Everyone inside!” Draco heard the green-eyed boy yell.

Looking back down, he noticed that the girls and their red haired friends were holding wands. Having had enough of wands being pointed at him, he flew high up into the air and let out a roar of epic proportions as the others joined their leader inside. Just as the door closed behind the insurgents, Draco aimed one last blast of fire at it.

Oops. He’d failed to keep the intruders out…it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. They were now out of his reach. With nothing to do, he settled back onto his rooftop and waited with baited breath.

********** LTF **********

Harry’s group took quickly to the inner hallway and ducked into the nearest room. A look around told them it was used for storage and empty of human life. Realizing that they were safe for the moment, Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His theory wasn’t proven one way or the other but it got more and more likely. He noticed the silence and let his eyes open. The others were looking at him. “What?”

“My heart just about stopped when you yelled at the dragon, Harry!” Hermione was staring at him with an expression of utter horror.

Remus just shook his head. “Sirius would not approve.”

“Harry…” Ron was almost speechless in his shock.

“That was really something, Harry. What made you run at the dragon?” Blaise’s eyes were wide and he sounded breathless.

“I guess I just thought that would surprise it and maybe drive it off of you.” Harry said, unwilling to give voice to his unproven theory. “It worked…didn’t it?”

The members of his party just looked at each other so Harry thought he’d better take charge again. “Alright – Ron and Charlie, go find Lucius.” Harry lowered his voice. “Pansy and Hermione, get Narcissa. The rest of us will find the kitchen and get the elves to help us.” They all became quite serious as they left quietly.

Once the others had gone, Harry quickly called for Dobby and was answered instantly when the elf popped into the room and dropped to his knees in excitement.

“Master Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby squealed and was quickly hushed by Harry and the twins before Fred rushed to the door and cast Pansy’s surveillance charm to see if the coast was clear. “How is Master Harry Potter being here, sir? How you is getting past the dragon?”

“None of that matters, Dobby.” Harry said softly. “The time is now. Our plan has already been put in motion. Lucius and Narcissa are being taken safely out of the equation so they can’t get in the way. I need to find and defeat Riddle so that Draco can be free.”

They were interrupted by Fred who’d been listening at the door. “Harry, there’s company in the hall.”

Harry looked through the spelled door and found unfamiliar faces whispering to each other.

“Our lord wishes our attendance. Now.” One of the men said to his associate.

The other nodded and straightened his robes. “Of course!”

“He’s in the study.” The first motioned with his head in the direction they were meant to go.

“Blaise, any idea who they are?” Harry hissed.

“The one who spoke first looks like a man who recently visited my father. I think his name was Goyle.” Blaise whispered. “I don’t recognize the other.”

“It’s Peter.” Remus told them, glaring through the spelled window.

Harry glanced at Remus before turning his full focus onto the men out in the hall. “Peter Pettigrew…”

Remus’ hand went to the doorknob and began to tighten.

“No time to deal with him, mates.” George interjected placing a hand on Remus’ arm.

“That’s right…” Fred smirked menacingly. “We can take care of him later.”

“Baddies to thwart, you know…” George grinned at his brother.

Fred pretended to swoon. “And beloveds to save…”

“You’re right. Draco is more important than him.” Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Remus…”

“I know they’re right, Harry.” The older man sighed in frustration. “It’s difficult to hold myself back though.”

Harry nodded as the men outside walked out of sight and then turned back to Dobby. “Can you get the elves to create a disturbance so my friends can get up to the tower, Dobby?”

Dobby nodded so frantically that it looked like his head would fall off.

Once he popped off to perform his task, Harry rolled his eyes. “Dobby’s disturbance will make Riddle send his men to look into things.” Harry told them. “While you guys get up to the tower, I’ll draw Riddle out of the study. When you get Snape and come back together, we’ll all stand against him at once.”

“I’ll be at your side the whole time, Harry. Sirius would be disappointed if I wasn’t.” Remus remained as the rest of them hurried out into the corridor.

Harry just nodded grimly. “No taking off after that rat if we see him, though.” Remus quickly agreed and they waited until Harry suddenly saw an elf run by the door. “I suppose that’s our cue.”

Remus lifted his wand and headed out first. They walked down the hall in the direction they’d seen Peter and Goyle go earlier. They came to a long hallway which crossed the one they’d been traveling and each turned in the opposite direction keeping their backs to each other.

“Which way do we go?” Harry hissed in frustration.

“Listen.” Remus touched his ear and nodded to a door that was only steps away. It wasn’t closed all the way.

“The elves are cleaning the entryway? Why is that my problem?” Someone was impatient with his servants.

Harry grinned as he and Remus flanked the doorway.

“It’s a problem because it’s unusual, Master.” A nasal sounding voice answered.

“Pettigrew, wait outside. Only come back if there’s an actual emergency.” The impatient voice snapped.

“Yes sir! I’m sorry sir!” The nasal voice seemed to be heading in their direction so Harry signaled for Remus to hit Peter over the head when he joined them.

Remus waited just long enough for Peter to close the door behind him and then hit the traitor on the temple.

“Good.” Harry caught him and let the older man slide to the ground as he glared down at him. “Now we need to tie him up somehow and get him out of the way for a while.”

“You start making a ruckus and draw Riddle out.” Remus told the young prince as he aimed an Incarcerous spell at his former friend. Ropes flew out of Remus’ wand and wrapped themselves around Peter Pettigrew. “I’ll take this scum to the storage room we just vacated.”

Harry nodded with a grin. “Thanks, Remus. See you in a bit.”

********** LTF **********

Harry hurried down to the other end of the corridor and ‘accidentally’ knocked into a suit of armor. He cursed loudly at the noise he’d made but then cast a Sonorus charm on himself and shouted Riddle’s name.

“Tom! Tom Riddle! I seek an audience with you, you bastard!” Harry yelled. “You’ve taken much from me and I demand retribution!”

“Who is this whelp?” Harry heard a voice ask.

He turned to face it. “I am Harrington James Potter. I assume you recognize that name?”

The man with Riddle paled visibly but the man himself had drawn his wand. “The Potter heir has returned, eh?”

“I have indeed.” Harry nodded and flexed his occumental abilities. “I’m here to liberate the English Magical throne. The king and queen have suffered much under your thumb, to say nothing of their son!”

“Nonsense.” Riddle smirked. “I’ve taken quite wonderful care of them.”

Harry gritted his teeth and pointed his wand at the other man. “You’ve enslaved them! And you assassinated my parents! You’re unfit to rule so much as a single house much less two countries!”

“I refuse to yield to a child! Get out of my castle!” Riddle threw a red spell at Harry who ducked behind a suit of armor.

The young prince cast a spell on his boots and let it speed him down the hall towards the courtyard where he and his friends had entered. He heard Riddle and his companion following him. He saw his friends and Severus coming toward the same door and stopped just behind a column.

“Have you decided to let me kill you, Brat?” Riddle taunted Harry.

“Of course not.” Harry’s face held a toothy smile as he stepped out into full view as several different spells converged on Voldemort. “You didn’t think I came alone did you?”

The bastard who’d kept the Malfoys captive for thirteen years jumped and dodged the blasts of light and magic until they stopped and he was forced to look across the expansive hallway at his former servant. “Severus?”

Severus only nodded once.

Harry’s armor gleamed with magical protection spells but he also held his shield and sword which he pointed at his beloved’s captor.

Voldemort lifted his wand then and, just as they thought he would begin casting spells again, the group was surrounded by a growing cloud of smoke.

Harry fought to recall a spell that would disperse the smoke but forgot about it as soon as he heard a door open and close. “He’s getting away! We’ve got to press our advantage!”

********** LTF **********

Still in dragon form, Draco was keeping an eye on his tower bedroom but nothing seemed to be happening. He dozed off for a short while and, when he awoke, he looked in to see that the room was completely empty…except for his body which was beautifully laid out…was that a new set of clothes…?

Was Severus summoned? Perhaps the green eyed boy had saved him but why was he still a dragon if that was so?

That’s when he heard a loud bang…and saw his guardian on the terrace where the green eyed boy had been… Riddle was calling to him and beckoning to him.

Draco sighed inwardly and landed in the courtyard.

Voldemort spoke. “What a good dragon! Come here and you’ll fly me to Hogwarts!”

Fly to Hogwarts? He’d never left the castle grounds! He only knew the vaguest location of it at best and his guardian wanted him to fly there in Dragon form? This was the man who’d made him take this unnatural form in the first place and he wanted Draco to help him escape the consequences of his own failed plot?! Draco growled at his guardian.

Voldemort seemed to realize that Draco’s help was not going to be forthcoming. He backed up as he saw the fire heating up deep inside the dragon’s throat. He raised his wand and Disapparated just as Harry and the others found their way through the smoke to the door and out onto the terrace.

Draco closed his jaws and swallowed the fire before it was truly born. He lowered his snout to the ground next to Harry and was astonished that the green eyed boy actually approached. Their eyes met again and even though the friends of his green eyed boy were protesting the boy did not stop. He came close until he was less than an arm length away and, when Draco felt the boy’s touch on his snout, he closed his eyes in relief.

********** LTF **********

Harry turned as he heard a loud argument from the terrace. It seemed the Lucius and Narcissa had escaped the rooms in which they’d been held.

“You don’t know anything about this boy! How could you have helped him drive our lord away?” Lucius was ranting.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes. “Who will take care of Prince Draco? How do you know this boy won’t harm him? Or us?”

“Your Majesties!” Harry called out to them. “I am Harrington James Potter. I am here to rescue you and Draco from Voldemort’s evil clutches.”

“Are you sure he isn’t mad?” Lucius whispered to his friend.

“Sire, you are the king of the magical realm of England.” Harry tried again. “Draco is your son and the lady Narcissa is your faithful queen. You were victim of Voldemort’s evil plot to conquer both of the magical realms of Great Britain.”

Narcissa gasped and Harry thought for a moment that she’d remembered but that was tragically not so. “How dare you? We love that boy like he was our own but I’ve never been able to conceive!”

“Like that’s any of his business, Cissa.” Lucius glared at the boy. “How dare you try to give us ideas above our stations?! Do you know the trouble we’d be in with our lord if we pretended for even one second that we believed that rubbish?!”

“It is no use Harry.” Severus told him quietly as he motioned for the others to lead the Malfoys away. “It will take a magical solution to wash the memory altering spell from their minds. Let me take you to Draco.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes. Please do Severus. I’m dying to meet him properly.”

The stairwell Severus led him to was behind a thick wooden door. The walls were made of stone and it was lit with torches of real fire. He wondered as he climbed the stairs what his beloved would look like. How was he dressed? Was he in pyjamas and tucked under covers as if asleep? Or perhaps Severus had dressed him properly as a prince ought to be attired…

Harry saw that the door into Draco’s room was just ahead so he checked that his dagger was in its sheath and held his shield and sword as if there might be a further obstacle on the way. His tunic was still clean though one edge did have a singed hem from a spell getting too close.

Severus opened the door and let Harry enter first.

The windows were traditional stone and wide open though spelled to keep the weather out. Harry took the time to note his surroundings and realized that the room was quite lovely. Being that it was night, he couldn’t really see much more than that the room was not cluttered. In fact it hadn’t much furniture at all. A dresser and night table stood near the bed while a trunk lay beneath the window. A portrait of Draco and Severus was hung above the bed while the rest of the room only had landscapes. A table and a few chairs sat across the room from the bed and there were a few bookcases along with a chess set. A small sketching table was set up just near the bookcases and Harry could see the appeal of its placement because Draco would be able to see out the window from that vantage point.

Finally taking a breath and approaching the bed, Harry used one hand to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. “Beautiful…” The black clothing Draco wore was of the finest quality and the red cape made his beloved look like the prince he was. He touched the boy’s cheek and jaw and just as he was about to lean forward to kiss his sleeping betrothed, he heard a roar from outside.

“No!” Harry looked up toward the windows. “Could there be something happening? What if Voldemort has sent men to take back the castle?” Fire spells hit the outside of Draco’s window as Harry stepped close to it.

Severus glared at Harry. “Wake Draco and we shall attempt to deal with this together!”

Harry shook his head. “No! He’ll be in danger if he’s awake! He has no battle training, no armor, no sword. Where’s his wand? He can hardly fight if he hasn’t got those things!”

“Fine. Let’s go finish this then.” Severus was terribly disappointed that Harry was correct. At least this way, Draco could still help them with his dragon’s fire if he needed to and would have the protection of being covered in scales.

The pair hurried down the stairs to find out what was going on.

********** LTF **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know!  
> Lori


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I left you with a cliffie and I’m sorry because I hate cliffies too but sometimes the story demands that! Now, where did we leave off? Oh, right! Our boys are in the same location and Voldie has been chased out of Malfoy castle! 
> 
> Will Harry get cold feet? Will Draco reject his savior? Will we find out that someone has an uncle named Bob? 
> 
> LOL! Read on to see!
> 
> Lori
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 10 **********

Harry was breathing hard when he and Severus made it to the courtyard. He looked up at the wall and saw the Malfoy crest banner which hung from the roof just left of Draco’s windows. Some of the fabric was in tatters while the rest was a cascade of ashes in the breeze. Half of the crest was gone.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Severus asked loudly. “We saw fire and heard the dragon.”

Charlie came over from where his twin brothers were still using water charms to keep the nearby banners from catching fire and leaned in to speak softly. “His Majesty decided to set fire to the banner in order that he and his wife could escape their captivity in the chaos. The dragon…well, he seems to be playing.” He looked up at the beast flying through the air and they rest of them followed Charlie’s line of sight.

“Don’t call me that!” Lucius snapped as he walked up to them. “Cissa and I were brought in to help our lord raise Prince Draco because I am a distant cousin.”

“He’s not your cousin, Luc! He’s your son!” Severus said as he shook his head. He turned to Harry and spoke softly so his old friend wouldn’t hear. “I tried once to neutralize the memory spell with one of my own but it just won’t work. I believe I’ll have to brew the potion, Your Highness.”

“Why do you insist on this ridiculous story, Severus?” Lucius frowned having snuck closer.

“If I recall correctly, the potion takes weeks to brew.” Harry replied with disappointment.

Severus nodded ignoring Lucius for a moment. “My advice would be to call the others to join us here and then wake Draco. You and the others can then begin his combat training and outfit him properly as well.”

“I agree… but I think I have an idea as to stop the in-laws from interfering.” Harry nodded and then turned to his future father in law. “If I told you that I’m Draco’s betrothed would you do as I ask?”

Lucius seemed to be taken aback at this new approach. “He was betrothed to our lord.”

“No.” Harry said gently. “His parents and mine came to agreement a long time ago. He’s been promised to me since his first birthday. I have a copy of the contract if you’d like to see it.”

“I would.” Lucius glared at the prince.

“Alright. If you’ll do something for me, I’ll get the contract for you to look over…” Harry’s eyebrow rose slightly.

Lucius gave Harry a reluctant nod.

“I’ll have my people bring you to a suite of rooms. I want you and Narcissa to stay there until I come to meet you. I’ll bring the contract at that time. Is that agreeable?” Harry asked as he lifted his right hand to offer it in a handshake.

Lucius sighed. “I suppose so.” He took Harry’s hand and they shook. He then looked over at his wife. “Come Cissa, we’re being taken to comfortable quarters for the moment.”

“What about Draco, Luc?” Narcissa seemed worried. “Is he alright? Can we see him?”

Harry broke in. “He’s still in the tower…just as you left him, Madam. We’ll be with you shortly.”

“But only our lord can wake him.” She lamented.

“That is not true, Narcissa.” Severus told her lightly. “Draco’s true love will be able to break the spell.”

“But…” Narcissa gripped her husband’s hand.

“Our lord did not keep us informed of every detail, Cissa.” Lucius tried to calm her. “We will soon see the truth.” He turned toward Severus. “We will await Draco and his possible betrothed in whichever suite you like.”

Severus turned to Charlie. “Bring them to the Royal Suite. Have the elves bring food and they’ll get used to it.”

Once the elder Malfoy’s were on their way, Harry grabbed Severus’ wrist. “Would you do the honors of inviting Sirius and the others? I’d like to see to the comforts of my betrothed.”

Severus nodded solemnly. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

********** LTF **********

Harry hurried down the hallway, glancing out the windows when he could. He didn’t see the dragon and wondered why he hadn’t responded to the fire. He supposed he could always ask but he’d probably have other things on his mind when Draco awoke. The staircase looked different this time and Harry knew there was more than one reason.

The first reason was because Harry wasn’t alone in his approach before as he was now. The next reason, he figured was that this time nothing would stop Harry from waking his sleeping betrothed and it would be a truly fateful moment…a turning point in both of their lives. Harry opened the door to find it just as it had been when they’d left.

Draco lay on his bed, dressed in his finery, looking like a waxen statue.

Harry walked briskly to the window instead of his beloved because the burned end of the banner was blowing in the window and making the room smell funny. To fix this, Harry took hold of the banner with one hand and his sword in the other. Cutting it smoothly across, Harry vanished the damaged remnants before glancing past the end of his wand. His breath caught in his throat.

The dragon was looking at him from .his perch.

Their eyes met and Harry felt inexplicably connected to those gorgeous silver eyes. Suddenly, Harry blinked and quickly walked over to the bed where Draco’s body rested. “Draco…” Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through the silky blond strands of Draco’s hair. He licked his lips to moisten them as he tilted Draco’s head and leaned in close. Their noses brushed as Harry pressed his lips lightly against Draco’s and he felt a small tingle travel through him.

********** LTF **********

Draco had taken to the air after the green-eyed boy had been distracted from touching his snout. He was almost free of his guardian and it was a glorious feeling. This could be his last flight as a dragon and he’d never really let himself enjoy it. He’d been on a broom once or twice when he was little but it couldn’t compare to the way the wind was rushing over his scales. He flew up as high as he could before going into a steep dive. If Draco would have grinned, he would have. This flight was more play than anything and it had turned into an aerial dance.

Suddenly, as he got closer to the castle, Draco smelled smoke and fire…burnt cloth. He hurriedly aimed himself for the tower opposite his bedroom, which was near the smell’s origin.

As Draco landed he saw that the banner with his family crest was black and burnt. What in Merlin’s name had he missed? The crest was destroyed! The stone was scorched slightly lower on the wall – his parent’s rooms! He stared at his bedroom window as the banner was pulled into the shadows of the room. He heard the faint sound of cloth being cut and watched as the banner was let out into the air again. That’s when he realized who had just cut the banner…the green-eyed boy…and he was in Draco’s room!

Draco suddenly felt the way he always felt when he looked into those green eyes. His heart fluttered and his stomach turned to mush. He wanted to sigh. He wanted to grin. He wanted to look into those green eyes forever. Suddenly his heart fell.

The green-eyed boy had turned and walked away from the window!

But, wait! The boy hadn’t gone far…just to his body’s bedside… He was touching Draco’s face and hair… He was leaning down and… What was the green-eyed boy doing? Draco couldn’t understand it.

Oh…Oooh…

He felt a strange tingly sensation. It was strange but it was also pleasant. The heaviness on his back lightened significantly. His eyes opened and closed in rapid succession. His lungs suddenly hurt and before Draco could comprehend what was going on, he was looking into eyes as green as the jade earrings he’d given his mother for Christmas last year and pulling in clean cool air even as his green-eyed boy hovered over him.

“Draco?” The green-eyed boy whispered as he pulled away slightly.

He knows my name? Draco thought to himself. How does he know my name?

“Draco, are you alright?” The green-eyed boy asked, placing a warm hand on Draco’s cheek.

Suddenly, Draco’s vision blurred. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as ‘alright’ as I am right now.”

The green-eyed boy pulled Draco up into a sitting position and handed him a handkerchief. “Draco…I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long…”

“Excuse me…What’s your name?” Draco asked softly, dabbing at his eyes as the boy helped him turn to put his feet on the floor. “I’ve wondered ever since I first dreamed of you…”

“I can’t believe…” The green-eyed boy seemed shocked but he shook his head and stood up. “I’m so sorry, love…I appear to have forgotten my manners.” He drew himself up to his full height and bowed as he’d always seen in movies. “My name is Harrington James Potter…but you can call me Harry.”

Potter…Potter… Where had he heard that name before?

Then it occurred to him – Potter was the name of the rightful ruling family of Scotland’s magical realm.

The green eyed boy blushed. “Yes. Actually…”

“Oh…” Draco bit his lip. “Did I say that out loud?”

Harry’s eyes danced. “You did.”

The blond chuckled and ducked his head shyly before looking back up at his true love. “You… You didn’t slay the dragon…”

“That’s because I’d rather tame it than kill it.” Harry winked at his beautiful blond boy. “Besides, it was much too beautiful to kill.”

Draco abruptly stood and threw himself into Harry’s arms. Saying nothing more, Draco kissed his beloved green-eyed boy firmly on the lips.

********** LTF **********

The feeling of having Draco in his arms was more than overwhelming – it was overpowering. There were a number of things Harry knew he should do now that his beloved was awake and aware but he didn’t want to share Draco’s attention with any of them, much less the other people now occupying the castle.

Seeing as Draco didn’t seem any more inclined to leaving Harry’s embrace, Harry smiled as he pulled Draco toward the few chairs near the table. He stepped away from the blond to cast a spell which transfigured the chairs into a small sofa that his aunt would call a love seat.

Draco’s breath caught at the show of power and then again as Harry turned to extend a hand toward him.

“Would you join me on the sofa, Draco?” Harry asked softly.

Looking out from under his lashes, Draco nodded giving Harry his hand. They sat side by side but when Harry didn’t try moving closer, Draco huffed and lifted Harry’s arm to slide beneath it. He smiled at the perfect fit.

“As much as I’d like to stay up here with you this way, we have things to do which require our attention elsewhere.” Harry told Draco lightly while keeping his arm around the blond.

Draco stiffened. “Elsewhere?”

Harry nodded. “As in downstairs for the moment and the courtyard after a while and then we’ll also need to take Hogwarts back from Voldemort at some point.”

“D-Downstairs?” Draco’s eyes darted around the room even as he cowered into Harry’s embrace.

Harry’s heart sank. He hadn’t thought Draco would be this way. Had the curse traumatized him more than they’d guessed? “Draco … I’m going to call Dobby.”

Draco relaxed. “Dobby’s a good elf. How do you know Dobby?”

“I’ll tell you in a while, love.” Harry whispered, keeping his tone light. “Dobby, please ask Severus to join us.”

Dobby did not appear but several moments later, the door to Draco’s room opened to allow Severus entry.

“Draco!” Severus was overjoyed to see his godson awake and safe in Harry’s arms.

Draco stood on shaky legs to hug his uncle.

Seeing the shakiness, Severus’ eyes instantly sought Harry’s. “Are you alright, Draco?”

“Physically, he seems fine.” Harry answered for him. “But Severus…he’s jumpy and nervous. I mentioned going downstairs and he was on the verge of panicking. I don’t know how we’ll deal with things like his parents and his meeting our friends and family or battle training and our future trip to Hogwarts.”

Severus nodded slowly. “I should’ve expected this. He hasn’t left this room in years – of course he’d be afraid to leave it. Occlumency should help but the curse being altered as it was probably tore down all the mental defenses we’d put up.”

Draco pouted and withdrew from Severus’ hold. “I’m right here you know! No need to speak about me as if I weren’t.”

“You may be here, Draco, but you aren’t acting like your usual self.” Severus brought his focus to the young blond’s face. “You were a captive, Draco…almost since your first birthday…and you were raised in captivity.”

“He was alright for that party when he was twelve.” Harry objected, quietly reaching out to the other boy. “Why is this happening now?”

Draco teared up as he went back into his rescuer’s arms.

Severus considered this. “At the time, Draco still had the run of the castle, but he hasn’t left this room since he turned twelve.”

“And having to learn occlumency means he was repressing thoughts and emotions…” Harry kept his arms gently around Draco’s shoulders.

“I have an idea.” The young blond said softly.

Harry shared a look with Severus and then gave Draco an encouraging smile. “Go on, love.”

Draco’s cheeks filled with color that they thought his words were important. “We should deal with my parents first, I suppose, but after that…” He paused. “Well, what if you brought the new people up here a couple at a time…”

Harry kept eye contact and seemed to hear what Draco hadn’t said as much as what he had. “Then after you’d met them, you would feel safer going down into the rest of the castle.” He finally looked at Severus. “It should work. Dobby!”

The elf appeared and bowed to Harry before hurrying over to Draco’s side. “Master Draco, sir! You is being awake, sir!” Dobby hugged his master’s legs. “It is just as Master Severus and Lord Black is saying! Master Harry Potter is really being the master’s true love!”

Draco’s expression morphed from calm to confusion to anger. He looked at his godfather. “You knew?”

Harry sighed. At this rate they’d never get to the current issues like Draco’s parents memories and his meeting their friends and allies.

“Now, Draco…” Severus held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Harry was the only one who could do anything to help you and he was much too young to do so.”

Harry took Dobby’s shoulder and whispered that he’d better come back later. “I’ll call for you. For now inform Draco’s parents that Draco is awake and handling another matter. It could be a few hours before we’re ready for them so they should get some sleep.”

“Why?” Draco asked the older man as Dobby popped out of sight. “Why is Harry the only one who could’ve helped?”

“He’s the only one with the magical strength as well as the right to rescue you…other than your parents who had already been hit with the memory charm.” Severus confessed. The whole story came spilling out and when he’d stopped speaking, Severus felt adrift in unknown waters as he waited for Draco’s reaction.

Draco stared at his godfather. “So tell me if I’m getting this right…The moment I was born, my father conceived the brilliant idea of betrothing me to Harry – who was barely a year old at the time…” His eyes flicked to his new fiancé and back to Severus.

The older man nodded. “Yes. The Potters agreed and certain facts were given by his father and godfather during the negotiations that determined each of your places in the marriage…”

“Or would have…” Harry interrupted, glaring at Severus for not telling that part of the story. “If our mothers hadn’t stepped in. Narcissa and my mother insisted on giving us the ability to make the important choices. Our fathers weren’t happy with that but probably figured they could convince us to do what they’d originally wanted.”

“But Harry’s lineage puts him as the head of your combined family.” Severus surrendered this with frustration. This was supposed to be Lucius’ job. Draco was to be informed of all of this as well as groomed for it during their six month engagement by his father. “Your betrothal alone gives him the right to rescue you but you being subordinate to him makes it all the more appropriate.”

“The only lineage I’ve read of that is older than the Malfoy line is…” Draco paused as something occurred to him. He looked up into Harry’s green eyes.

“There were four actually but the others were much diluted through marriage. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines ended in name when the last descendants were female and married into lesser magical bloodlines.” Severus told them. “The Slytherin line had two last descendants – Salazar and his sister Serena. Now, Serena married a muggle, thereby spoiling the bloodline and ending the name that way. Salazar married Godric Gryffindor but due to the fact that Gryffindor was… shall we say – top…he was forced to abandon the name in favor of his partner’s.”

“That – of course – combined their magical strengths into one solid bloodline.” Draco shook his head in frustration as he recalled his History of Magic lessons. He felt a light touch below his chin as Harry urged him to look up.

“Yes, Draco…” Harry told him. “I’m the last living descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

Draco’s brow furrowed. “Not true.”

Harry blinked. “That’s what I’ve been led to believe…Were you taught differently?”

Draco nodded and rushed over to his bookcase. He pulled out the book his guardian had given him for that particular course. “My guardian gave me this book when I asked to learn about the History of Magic. It’s all about bloodlines and it said that when a specific potion is mixed with a wizard’s blood and a drop of that mixture is applied to a sheet of parchment or some other type of medium it records that wizard’s line back to the earliest known ancestor.”

Harry looked up at Severus. “Is this true? I never learned such a potion.”

“Because it was deemed unwise for you to know who your parents were except for their names.” Severus told him, glaring at Draco. “I can’t see Riddle wanting you to know about it either.”

“Well, when I was forbidden from it, I asked Riddle to demonstrate for me – and he did.” Draco handed over the book and a scroll that was tied with a black ribbon.

“He just voluntarily allowed this kind of information to be handed over to a child who’d refused to marry him?” Severus frowned at the boy. “I find that hard to believe, Draco.”

“I hadn’t turned twelve until several months later. I guess he didn’t remember I had this.” Draco shrugged. “I never brought it up after the day he put his blood on the scroll. He’d asked me not to and at the time I still trusted him. The point is – I read it over and one of his ancestors was Salazar Slytherin – a great uncle.”

Harry’s eye blazed. “So this whole thing is just a blood feud? The Malfoys were just pawns!”

“Don’t be hasty, Harry, kings delegate. You take care of Draco and his family. You are needed for that more than these little details.” Severus took the scroll from Draco. “Let me go over this with some of Harry’s…I mean our allies and we’ll bring you our findings.”

“It’s awfully late…” Harry looked out the window at the lightening sky. “I suppose I should say ‘early’ shouldn’t I?”

“Shall we rest and handle the crisis with my parents in the morning?” Draco smiled shyly.

Harry nodded and stood.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Draco asked becoming pale.

Harry took the blond’s hands. “I will never leave you, Draco, but I had thought you’d like privacy to change into your pyjamas.”

“Oh,” Draco’s eyes closed briefly in relief as he pointed. “That corner is screened. That’s where the door to my dressing room is. Please don’t leave?”

“While you change there, I’ll change here.” Harry kissed Draco’s hair and hugged him tightly before letting his betrothed slip out of his grasp.

“Harry, before I go, you should know that Sirius and the others will arrive before noon tomorrow. Your godfather wishes to speak with you upon his arrival.” Severus – having delivered his message – gave him a formal nod and left.

Harry quickly got out his trunk and set it on the floor. He cast the spell to enlarge it and pulled out his night clothes. As he undressed, Harry occasionally glanced at the corner where Draco was dressing. Once he thought he saw a flash of blond as if his betrothed had peeked but almost got caught. When he finished dressing for bed, Harry walked over to the edge of the screen.

“Draco…” Harry said softly. “I’m finished. You can come out.”

Draco’s cheeks were pink as he stepped out from behind the screen. The blond was dressed in silver silk pyjamas while Harry’s were jade green. The brunette smiled. “I think this was planned.”

Draco’s blush deepened. “Hold me?” Draco asked with wide innocent eyes as his hand found purchase on Harry’s arm. “Like in the dream?”

Harry nodded slowly as the blond led him to the bed. Harry got in first and let Draco find a comfortable position before allowing his arms to close around the other boy. His eyes drifted closed and he fell deeply asleep.

********** LTF **********

Several hours later, Severus met Sirius at the front doors of the castle as soon as the new wards set by Remus had alerted him to a new presence.

“Sirius!” Severus had a pleasant expression as he greeted his lover but nobody would dare to call it a smile. They embraced quickly before Severus began to speak again. “Siri, I must speak with you in private. There are issues that must be investigated.”

Sirius followed Severus to his rooms. “So how did it all go? Is Draco awake and safe with Harry?”

“Harry woke him and things did not go well at all.” Severus informed Sirius of the events from the past night.

“So now Harry’s got to deal with Draco’s insecurities as well as Voldemort?” Sirius was bordering on outrage.

Severus glared at his lover. “If Harry wants a husband who will be a partner and helpmate, he must help Draco to overcome his fears.”

“That’s not what I meant, Sev, and you know it! I’m not angry at Draco for needing help but Riddle for causing the need.” Sirius sighed.

“We also have to figure out Voldemort’s true motive.” Severus handed over the scroll to Sirius. “Harry believes his move against the Malfoys to be a move against Gryffindor house. He effectively stole Harry’s ‘bride’ and would’ve kept that ‘bride’ as far as possible from Harry as well as using said ‘bride’ to sire his own heirs.”

“I don’t think either of them will like the idea of calling Draco ‘bride’…but other than that I think that’s probably what’s going on here.” Sirius glared at the writing on the scroll.

“Details.” Severus smirked. “Now, we need to wake the boys and introduce you to Draco. I told them you’d be here around noon.”

“But it’s not even ten…?” Sirius looked up at his lover. “How do you suggest we pass the time?”

Their eyes met and they proceeded as lovers do.

********** LTF **********

Draco woke in Harry’s arms. He was warm and safe and he knew just how to wake the green-eyed boy. He’d read all sorts of books and some had fairly immodest pictures. He’d only had himself to practice on though and he couldn’t learn everything on himself. Testing the waters, he whispered Harry’s name. When his betrothed didn’t respond, Draco used his fingers to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

Harry woke when Draco’s lips touched the bare skin of his chest. He rolled their bodies so he hovered over a breathless Draco. “I was unsure that you’d welcome my attentions after being isolated for so long. Now that I know I was wrong, I’ll be a little freer with my affection.”

Draco bit his lip with a light moan. “Feels so good.” The blond whispered as Harry lowered his mouth onto Draco’s.

The brunette backed off a little. “I know as little as you do about this stuff, Draco. I may not have been locked away, but I never had eyes for anyone besides you and you were so far away from me. I’ve read books and seen things in the muggle world – magazines and pornography.”

“Then you know more than me.” Draco blushed confessing to his own meager sexual education.

“It seems to me that Riddle was grooming you to be a good little spouse who never gainsaid his/her husband.” Harry growled lightly. He got the blond’s attention and spoke in a very stern tone of voice. “I will not do that to you, Draco. I will take control the first few times and then I will instruct you how to go about it if you wish.”

“What if I’m perfectly happy to have you in control?” Draco asked as he pulled the brunette down into a kiss.

Harry smiled, truly amused. “Then I expect you to tell me so I can keep you happy.”

Draco blushed again as Harry’s lips touched his once more.

“For the moment, my love, we need to figure out what time it is and, if there’s enough time, I promise we’ll begin to explore each other.” Harry smirked and called Dobby. “What time is it, Dobby? I can’t find my wand.”

“It is being nearly ten o’clock, Master Harry Potter, sir.” The elf said. “Is the masters hungry, sirs?”

“Not yet, Dobby.” Harry’s smirk stretched across his face. “I’ll call for breakfast in a bit.”

Dobby popped away, leaving Draco to the tender mercies of his fiancé.

Harry considered for a moment what he wished to do with the cheeky blond. “We’ll go slowly, love. Pyjamas will stay on.”

Draco felt his face warm but nodded his agreement. Harry’s mouth covered his and once again Draco surrendered to the feeling of floating in midair.

Harry’s whisper almost eluded him. “Do you feel me against your leg?”

Draco moaned. “Yes.”

“And I feel you, my Draco.” This time Harry’s whisper sounded strangled. “I want you to move your hips and rub yourself against me. Can you do that?”

Panting, Draco nodded. “Yes! Merlin, yes!”

Harry helped his love to tilt his hips and get the leverage and soon Draco had the rhythm down pat. Harry felt Draco moving against him and tried to let things progress naturally but, too quickly, Harry lost himself in the sensations and thrust back against Draco’s hip. The boys kissed and clung to each other.

Still panting, Draco trembled in Harry’s hold trying to gather his wits. “I never knew anything could feel that…”

“Wonderful?” Harry whispered directly into Draco’s ear causing a shiver to run down the blond’s spine.

Draco hid his face in Harry’s shoulder suppressing an undignified giggle. “Yes.”

Harry kept the blond cradled for another moment and when they’d both calmed down, he suggested they get cleaned up.

“You’ll…” Draco started but then shook his head and turned away.

“Draco?” Harry kissed his love’s hair because that’s what he could reach. “I’ll be here the whole time. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Draco spun to face Harry. “I’m sorry I keep doubting you. I-I don’t want to. I don’t mean to.”

“I know.” Harry whispered. “Come on, now. You can’t be comfortable like that.”

Draco blushed and hurried into his bathroom to shower.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Harry cast cleansing spells for himself before calling Dobby. “I need you to deliver a few messages, Dobby.”

Dobby summoned parchment and a quill to Draco’s table.

“While I write the messages, I need you or any of the elves to tidy the room.” Harry told the small creature. “Also, Draco and I should eat breakfast soon.”

When Dobby heard this, he popped away. Within minutes two elves came to clean Draco’s tower. One took the dirty sheets from the bed and the other put the clean ones on it. Dobby brought the food trays and took the rest of the laundry after instructing Harry to leave his dirty things on the bathroom floor when he was finished.

Harry wrote to Sirius and Severus that he was almost ready to see them. He just needed to tell Draco his plan. To Ron, Blaise, and the others he suggested they speak to Severus for a detailed explanation but he’d try to see them before dinnertime that night.

Harry heard a throat clear and looked up. “Draco, you look divine.”

The blond had put on clothing similar to what Harry had worn the night before. His tunic was a mixture of tan suede and brown leather. His brown legging hugged his thighs and Harry could see the boots did the same to his calves. A glint of light brought attention to Draco’s right hand where he wore a family ring. Harry grabbed his note to Sirius and added a request for his own family ring. “The cape is the perfect touch. Did you know that red is my favorite color?”

Draco shook his head. “I didn’t. My uncle may have, though. He gave it to me. I saw that you wear your dagger at your hip.”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “One of the things we need to do is train you a little…in combat. I’ll find a dagger for you.”

“No need.” Draco grinned and placed his foot on Harry’s thigh to show the hilt of his dagger as he pulled it from its sheath. “It was my grandfather’s. It came to me on my birthday.” Sliding it back into the sheath, Draco gestured at the food. “You haven’t eaten.”

“I was distracted and it’s under charms.” Harry told him. “I’ll fix myself up and then eat…you are full of surprises.”

“Good.” Draco gave him a cheeky grin and began to eat as Harry got up and hurried to give Dobby the messages to deliver.

“Draco, I’ve asked my…our godfathers not to come up until I spoke to you.” Harry watched his beloved’s face. “I think you should meet Sirius before the meeting with your parents because he’ll probably be needed to help us convince them of the truth.”

Draco stopped eating and took a deep breath. He seemed to be weighing Harry’s words until he nodded slowly. “You could be right…As long as you or Uncle Severus – possibly both – are there with me, I should be able to handle it.”

“I’ll hold your hand every step of the way, my Dragon.” Harry said softly.

Draco looked up at the new endearment. “Please, no…don’t call me that. He called me that.”

“Then I will never use that name again, my love.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and then rushed to the shower leaving his dirty things on the floor. When he’d finished washing, he found his clothing set out. “Dobby must’ve seen my trunk and pulled this out.” Harry said as he rejoined his fiancé.

Draco’s smirk was accessorized by a twinkle in his eye. “Actually I set that out for you. I thought we’d complement each other today.”

Harry looked himself over again and noticed that his outfit was the opposite of Draco’s. Where Draco wore brown, Harry’s clothes were tan and vice versa. “You did a wonderful job, Draco. Now, I’ll have Dobby bring Sirius and Severus up. By the time I’m done eating, they should be here.”

Draco nodded but Harry could see that he was tense.

“Siri is an amazing person, Draco. He’s kind and caring and very loyal. He helped take care of me while I was growing up…as Severus did for you.” Harry tried to remember his manners and not shovel the food into his mouth, but he was hungry and in a slight hurry. There was a knock at the door just as he finished the last bite. He stood and called for Dobby to take the dishes and then took a seat next to his beloved. “Enter…”

Severus came in first, putting Draco at ease but when he saw Sirius, the blond gripped Harry’s hand tightly.

Harry lifted Draco’s hand and kissed it. “Draco, love – this is my godfather. I’ve told you a little about him and you’re protected by both me and Severus as well as being armed with your own dagger. You’re safe with us…all of us…”

Draco nodded and stood. He hugged his godfather and extended a shaky hand to the newcomer. “I’m Draco Hyperion Malfoy, sir. Happy to meet you.”

“I am Lord Sirius Orion Black.” Siri told him, keeping his tone light and hopefully reassuring. As soon as the handshake was over, Draco took his hand back and retreated to Harry’s side. “I’m your mother’s first cousin.”

Harry felt Draco suddenly relax. “So you’re family…”

It almost brought tears to Harry’s eyes as Sirius smiled with a nod.

“Will you be able to help with my parents?” Draco asked. “I want them to know me.”

Sirius nodded. “I know you do, Draco. It will happen someday. I hope I can help but I’m really not sure.”

Draco sighed. “I understand. Thank you for being honest.”

Severus seemed relieved now that the first hurdle was over. Next they would try to convince the Malfoys of the truth but it wasn’t guaranteed that the contracts would be enough to persuade them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I seem to keep setting records with each new chapter! LOL! This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy! More at the bottom!
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 11 **********

“Would you like me to call for your parents, Draco?” Harry asked. They’d just finished luncheon with their godfathers and Harry was hoping to move things along.

Draco fell silent for a moment. He considered saying ‘no’ but what would that do other than postpone the inevitable. He shook his head and smirked. “I’ll do it.” The blond called for their elf. “Dobby, will you please have my parents escorted to the base of the tower? I’ll greet them at the door.”

“Dobby, wait.” Sirius commanded. “Give this to Charlie.”

Dobby took the parchment from Sirius and bowed low to Draco before popping out of the room.

It didn’t take long before a knock sounded on the door bringing the blond prince to rush forward.

Draco froze when he didn’t recognize the face that appeared. He gasped and stepped back but hadn’t long to wait as Harry stepped quickly between Draco and the door. “Charlie, the note from Sirius should’ve told you not to come up here. You don’t understand what’s going on. Go back downstairs and send up only the Malfoys.”

“I-I’m sorry. We’re all r-really worried about you holing up here and n-not coming down for even a short while. I just thought I should check on you, Harry.” Charlie stuttered and backed out of the room.

Harry waved to his godfather who followed the redhead out. Once the door was closed, Harry whirled to face Draco. “It’s alright, love. You’re alright.”

Draco had tears in his eyes as he let Harry hold him. “Are they all this way?”

Harry blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“The rest of your party…” Draco said softly. “Are they all the kind who’ll worry over you? Will they really worry until you go and speak to them?”

“Sirius will explain things, love.” With a nod and a slight blush on his cheeks, Harry smiled. “They’ll understand.”

“We must try to hurry this along then.” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek. “If they all care about you that way, they must be good people and that means we shouldn’t keep them waiting for too long.”

“Already, you seem to be overcoming your fears, Draco!” Severus gave his godson an encouraging nod.

Sirius came back in at the head of a short line. “Highnesses…your guests.”

Narcissa gasped and rushed forward to hug Draco. “Prince Draco! You’re awake! The past month has been just horrible without you!” Lucius was happy to see Draco as well but he wasn’t as vocal about it. He came forward and shook the prince’s hand as his wife stepped back.

While that was going on, Severus had transfigured the love seat back into separate chairs and when the group finally got down to business the room had a much more formal look and feel. Harry and Draco sat beside each other as did Lucius and Narcissa but Severus chose to sit between Lucius and Draco while Sirius took the seat between Harry and his cousin.

“I believe you promised us a chance to look over these supposed betrothal contracts…?” Lucius stared at Harry.

“Yes, of course.” Harry nodded and went over to his trunk. He pulled out the small chest and placed it on the table. Next, Harry took his dagger from its sheath and pricked his finger. As soon as his blood was placed on the lock, the lid popped open and Harry lifted out the crown, ring and key before removing the contract.

Draco’s attention was drawn to the simple looking crown and ring.

Seeing that, Harry smirked. “They’re spelled to change into something pleasant during the appropriate ceremonies. I’d never ask you to wear them as they are unless that’s what pleases you.”

Draco blushed and turned to watch his father open the contract.

Lucius frowned at the pages which bore his and his wife’s names. “How is this possible? I would know if I had sired a child… Cissa’s healer would surely be able to tell if she’d ever given birth.”

At that moment, Narcissa clutched her forehead. “Luc! I feel dizzy!” She promptly fell face first onto the table.

Draco gasped and hurried to her side. “Cissa? Mum?”

Severus took that moment to examine Lucius’ mind. “Stop reading those papers! There is a block in place to keep physical proof from affecting the spell. It was hidden from me until triggered.”

“Sirius, what can we do for them?” Harry asked his uncle as Lucius too succumbed to a terrible headache.

It was Severus that answered and it didn’t make the proposed solution any easier to hear. “I believe we should place them in a stasis charm. It’s very similar to the curse Draco was under except that it can be lifted by a particular phrase or password.”

“What?” Draco objected strongly. “We just barely got me out of that damn sleep! I won’t put them under it! No!”

“Draco, love, please understand…” Harry sighed. “We don’t want to but it’s the safest option. While awake they are a danger to themselves and us. They could take any number of avenues. What if they tried to take you to Riddle? What if they set another fire to try and escape?”

Draco kissed his mother’s temple and sighed. “Yes…you’re right, I suppose. But I don’t have to like it.”

“Why don’t you go freshen up for your next meeting and I’ll have Charlie and Sirius bring your parents back to the Royal Suite under a stasis charm.” Harry gave his love a sad smile.

Draco nodded, grumbling. “Riddle must pay for this.”

“He will, Draco.” Harry kissed the blond’s hand as he slipped away. Harry called Charlie and let Sirius and Severus explain the problem and its solution. When the elders had left the room, Harry knocked on the bathroom door. “We have a few moments alone, love…”

Draco came rushing out into Harry’s already open arms.

“Dobby will be bringing Pansy and Blaise up in a little while, but for now, we can just relax.” Harry whispered into the blond strands.

Draco shuddered. “It distresses me more than it should…this whole situation.”

“You can’t help how you feel, Draco.” Harry soothed his beloved and held him tightly. “It isn’t your fault. Just know that you’re safe now. You’re safe, and I’ll never leave you.”

Draco nodded, burying his face into Harry’s shoulder.

********** LTF **********

“So…” Harry began after a moment of sitting silently with Draco in his arms. “You know my favorite color…but I don’t know yours.”

Draco grinned. “Your eyes.”

“Green, then.” Harry commented wistfully. “I’ve heard that my mother’s eyes were green too. The only photograph I have of my parents was in black and white.”

“They were…” Draco told him. “I found a room once – when I was little – with portraits of some people I didn’t know. Severus found me and told me I mustn’t ever go there again because he had it protected with spells. But he told me who the portraits were of when I asked.”

Harry stared at his betrothed. “You have a portrait of my parents?”

Draco nodded once and that’s when a knock came at the door. “I’ll show you after the visit with…who did you say is coming?”

“Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.” Harry told the blond. “You met them at your twelfth birthday party. I’ll get the door and then we’ll talk about that portrait room later.”

Harry was mentally reeling from this news but his occlumency training kicked in and he was able to distract himself sufficiently to greet their guests. He opened the door and asked the important question. “Severus explained?”

Blaise nodded and Pansy had a sad expression on her face.

“If he feels threatened in any way, I’ll ask you to leave.” Harry warned them.

“We understand, Harry.” Pansy said quietly.

Blaise agreed so Harry stepped aside to let them in. “Draco, these are two of your loyal subjects. When Sirius introduced us, he told me that you would’ve been raised together…had your parents’ the chance.”

Draco took a deep breath and stood up to face them, his cape lying elegantly at his back. He motioned for them to come closer but couldn’t seem to manage the words.

“Come and sit with us.” Harry said softly as he took Draco’s hand to comfort him.

With Harry beside him, Draco was able to find the courage to speak up. “I’m terribly sorry about all this fuss.”

Blaise’s dark eyes snapped up to meet the silver of his prince. “This is no trouble, Your Highness. Trouble is what we will bring to Voldemort when we avenge the wrongs done to your family…and ours.”

Harry blinked. “What did he do to your families, Blaise?”

“Not nearly the damage he did to either of yours.” The young noble answered glumly.

“But…” Draco seemed startled as well. “Why would you have been invited to my birthday celebration if you were his enemy?”

“My father was friends with yours.” Blaise sighed. “When I was born, Lucius was made my godfather. When Voldemort took over the kingdom and locked your parents’ memories away, he took my godfather from me.”

“Likewise with your mother and me.” Pansy confessed. “Our mothers were classmates and loved each other like sisters. She was made my godmother. Part of the reason Blaise and I are betrothed is that our families took over the roles your parents were forced to abandon. We grew up together and became quite close.”

“He likely didn’t know or care whose lives he’d be tearing apart so he didn’t consider us enemies.” Blaise frowned but let his hand curl around Pansy’s.

“I wonder if my parents had godchildren…” Harry sighed longing to know more about Lily and James Potter. After a moment of silence, Harry looked up at Draco. “Pansy taught us this neat little spell to see through things. Maybe she can teach it to you another time.”

“I’d love to!” Pansy nodded cautiously. “I-I’d like to consider you a cousin…if that’s alright…”

“I’d like that.” Draco bit his lip. “With my parents being your godparents, that’s how we would’ve regarded each other.”

“Blaise, I’ll be down to speak with everyone in a while.” Harry murmured as he walked the pair to the door. “I’ll call for Ron and Hermione soon but he needs a break.”

Blaise nodded. “I understand. I hope he’s up to this.”

“We’ll make sure he is by the time we are.” Harry replied as he closed the door behind them. “Dobby, tea please?”

A tea service appeared on the table.

“Oh, Harry…” Draco cried as his betrothed poured them cups of tea. “I can’t believe how it happened! One night saw me taken from my parents…my parents taken from their child and godchildren…any children my parents might’ve had after me…as well as your own family torn apart!”

Thinking to lighten the mood, Harry pointed out that Narcissa was still young enough to have children if Riddle hadn’t damaged her body.

Draco grimaced as he sipped his tea. “I’d rather not think about my parents doing that.”

Harry only chuckled as he relaxed into his new life.

********** LTF **********

Draco steeled himself to meet the supporters of Harry’s family. Remus Lupin was apparently going to join them for a few moments before leaving them alone with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. (That one had taken several tries to pronounce.)

Harry greeted his father’s old friend and then turned to face Draco. “I thought you should meet the man I’ve asked to ward our future home.”

Draco glanced at their visitor and nodded blushingly. “Hello, Mr. Lupin.”

“It is wonderful to meet you, Your Highness.” Remus bowed slightly. “I’m happy to see you and Harry together and safe.”

Draco once again sank his teeth into his lip. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Harry, Sirius has asked me to take a little trip.” Remus told the brunette. “To Hogsmeade.”

Harry looked at the other man. “That’s near Hogwarts.”

“Just outside.” The older man said lightly. He knew this was likely to lead to an attack on the castle.

“You’ll be spying.” Harry took a guess.

Remus nodded. “Its information you need…and I can get close without drawing attention.”

“Why’s that?” Draco asked tilting his head.

Harry met Remus’ eyes for a moment before looking at his betrothed. “Riddle’s men already questioned him once.”

“It was a while ago, but they do know my name and face…” Remus nodded slightly. “So I just can’t make myself too obvious. I should be safe enough if I keep my head down.”

“I’ll be speaking with Siri soon. We might send one or two of the others with you.” Harry confided. “If not, then they’ll join you in a few days. Don’t leave until Siri speaks to you again.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Remus bowed properly, and mused as he left that James’ son really seemed to be coming into his own. He smiled at Ron and Hermione as they made their way up the tower stairs.

After seeing Remus out, Harry had glimpsed Ron’s hair, so he waited for Hermione and the other boy at the door.

Draco chewed his lip nervously until Harry had hugged his friends and come back to his side.

“Draco-love, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Harry squeezed his betrothed’s hand. “I’m in a similar position with them as you are with Pansy and Blaise, you see, because I would’ve grown up with them had Riddle not killed my parents. Over the past month or so, I’ve gotten to know them fairly well and as soon as you feel comfortable, you will too.”

These two made Draco nervous. There wasn’t a family connection to calm him like there was with Sirius…and the connection he shared with Blaise and Pansy was something else altogether. Draco’s hand trembled as he tried to lift it from Harry’s arm.

The brunette seemed to understand that there was something wrong. “Draco? Are you alright?”

Draco shook his head and tried to hide that he was tearing up. He stood and walked quickly toward the bathroom, not stopping until the door closed behind him. His fear had him sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his arms wrapped around himself.

“Sorry, guys.” Worried, Harry bit his lip glancing between his friends and the door his fiancé had needed to hide behind. “I guess we’re just moving too fast. I’ll visit with the rest of you as soon as Severus comes up to visit with Draco.”

“Sure, Harry.” Hermione sighed. “I’m really looking forward to spending a little time with you both. I’ve been eager to hear what Prince Draco was able to study while Voldemort kept him imprisoned here.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Mione, you stay. You alone might make less of an impact on his nerves. Ron, I’ll be down after dinner to visit your family.” He stood and hurried to Draco’s bathroom door. “Draco? May I come in?” There was a muffled noise that made Harry open the door quickly. Harry gasped as he rushed to pull the other boy up and into his arms. “Draco-love!”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Draco buried his face into Harry’s shoulder. “I just couldn’t stay out there another minute.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Harry held his betrothed tightly to try and soothe him. “I think it was too much for you to handle two people at once when they have not connection to you so I sent Ron away.”

Draco’s mind froze at the new endearment that had dropped from Harry’s lips. Baby…Draco relaxed into Harry’s embrace for a moment and then pushed back to look up at him. “You – you called me ‘baby’.”

Harry paled, not understanding right away. “You don’t mind that one, do you?”

Draco smiled and bit his lip. “No, I-I like it.”

Harry gave a sigh of relief. “Would you like to try again with Hermione? You have some things in common and I can join in the conversation too. We’ve been studying a lot along with our training.”

Draco took a deep breath before answering. “I think I should…M-maybe I should have a calming draught.”

“Why not keep one ready but try without it first?” Harry frowned. “I don’t know much about potions but I know some of them can be addictive.”

Draco nodded and took Harry’s arm as they left the safety of the bathroom. Seeing the girl he’d only just met sitting and fiddling with a cup of tea on her lap made him tense but Harry soothed him with a light touch on his hand. “S-so…I hear you and Harry and the others…” He trailed off as his breath grew short.

Hermione gasped as she noted the difference.

“Go on, Mione.” Harry had been watching him and so he noticed as quickly as it happened and called Dobby to get Severus and a calming draught. “I’ll let you know when he’s ready to try again.”

She hurried out of the room just as Dobby got back with the draught. “Master Severus is saying only three drops.”

Harry nodded and coaxed Draco into opening his mouth for the correct dosage. Then he put his arms around the other boy, rocking him gently.

Severus had sent the draught with Draco’s elf and made his own way up as fast as he could, passing the muggleborn girl on the stairs. When Severus came in, Harry could see that he was worried.

“He did really well with Siri and then Blaise and Pansy...” Harry shook his head. “Even Remus didn’t set him off this way.”

“I have a theory.” It pleased Severus to see Draco’s eyes flicker up to look at him as he ran his fingers through his godson’s blond hair. “Next time, perhaps Blaise and Pansy could join you along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to give him a feeling of balance.”

Harry nodded slowly until another thought hit him. “Or what if you, Blaise and Pansy all joined us? That way he’d feel more control of the situation.”

“W-What if…” Draco whispered weakly.

“It’s alright, baby.” Harry said softly caressing Draco’s upper back. “You’re alright.”

Severus was shocked that Draco was allowing this endearment but said nothing.

“W-What if my unofficial c-cousins stayed with us the whole time and Uncle S-Severus only checked in periodically?” Draco’s breathing had become calm and even but his nerves had yet to return to normal.

Harry said nothing, only looking up at Severus.

Severus nodded. “That is acceptable to me.”

“Alright, after breakfast in the morning, we’ll have the four of them join us…” Harry began, still caressing the blond’s back lightly.

Draco interrupted with a shake of his head. “After dinner…please?”

Severus took charge of the decision. “That’s fine, Draco. I’ll send Blaise and Pansy up directly after dinner and then bring Harry’s friends with me a little bit after that.”

“And we’ll have a nice private meal right here.” Harry gave Draco a bright smile. “As soon as I get back.”

“B-Back?” Draco clung to Harry.

“I need to go down and greet the rest of Ron’s family and any of our other allies who came to help us keep control of Malfoy Castle, Love. Your godfather is here and you are safe.” Harry kissed the blond’s cheek lightly which cause the boy to loosen his hold. “I know you can survive an hour of my absence but I will never leave you completely alone. You can also send Dobby to fetch me if you need me.”

“Half.” Draco objected. “Half an hour…please, Harry…not more than that. Not yet…”

Harry saw the tears in his betrothed’s eyes and gave in. “Alright, love. I’ll be back in half an hour.” He gave Draco a soft kiss before stepping away.

Draco wrung his hands with every step Harry took toward the door but stopped when Severus took note of this and began a conversation about the new people in the castle.

********** LTF **********

Harry closed the door behind him only when he could hear that Severus had things under control. He rested his head against the door, beginning to despair of his beloved’s condition.

“Harry?”

The young prince turned to see his godfather. “I’m so worried about him, Siri.”

“He’s got Sev. He’ll be fine for the moment. Come down to see the Weasleys and you can come back without one worry.” Sirius told him. “It’s so good to see that all your preparations worked out. You’ve taken possession of one family home and now we need to plan the invasion of the other.”

“I told Remus not to leave until you spoke to him again. I wanted to suggest sending along either Ron or Blaise.” Harry informed his godfather who was – in effect – his second in command until Draco was stable enough to take that position.

“It may be a good idea to send someone with him.” Sirius nodded as they walked down the staircase together. “But those particular people aren’t. Voldemort will have recognized Blaise and Ron’s hair pegs him as a Weasley, whose home was attacked for being proven as one of your supporter’s strongholds. They would be noticed and taken.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Then who should go with Remus?”

“We have Rubeus Hagrid on our side. He used to be the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. He, and his father before him, took care of the creatures in your family’s possession for several generations.” Sirius told him. “He’s always lived in Hogsmeade and would likely welcome the chance to prove himself to you.”

“Hagrid…” Harry suddenly recalled meeting this person at the Weasleys’ home before Remus’ interview. “Yes, I remember him from Ron’s house. You’d said he was one of the riders on the day I was born.”

Sirius was glad to see his godson’s memory was unaffected by the activities of the last several months. “That’s right.” He said knocking on a door.

When the door opened, Ron was there with Hermione and the others. Harry was happy to see the Blaise and Pansy were included in the group but there were also several unknown people sitting there too. The moment they saw Harry, quite a few of them stood and began to talk at once while others respectfully took a knee.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please quiet down.” Sirius said in a loud voice. “We would like to update you on Prince Draco’s condition. Go on, Harry.”

Harry talked for a moment of his betrothed’s fears but didn’t wish to divulge anything too personal, only officially stating that there were plans in place to help the blond and his family with the unfortunate issues that being in the dubious care of Tom Riddle had given them. He then singled out a few people he and Sirius wished to speak with.

“Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione – We’d like to speak to you first. Please go on to the next room.” Harry said with a slight smile. “Mr. Hagrid, if you wouldn’t mind meeting me and Sirius after that, I’d be much obliged. After that, if everyone else could stick around, I’d like to meet all those whose faces are unfamiliar to me.”

A general chuckle went around the room but he saw many of those nodding as he met their gazes. One of the unknown faces seemed to be around his age.

Harry turned to leave the room only to find Ron’s mother and father standing in his way. “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I hope to visit with you and your family before dinner but that might not be possible. I promised to be back upstairs with Draco soon.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright, dear!” Mrs. Weasley was very sympathetic. “You take all the time you need, Harry.” She hugged him quickly and then let him go to meet his friends.

Once he had the others alone he addressed them directly. “Ron, Hermione, we’re going to try again after dinner. This time, Blaise and Pansy will be there with us also and Mr. Snape will be checking in a few times during the visit. We think this will give him a sense of balance and control.” He gave them all the details that he’d talked about with Severus and Draco.

They accepted the plan with nods and quiet comments to each other as they left to carry on their days, leaving a relieved Harry to meet Sirius and Mr. Hagrid when they joined him moments later. The three of them quickly agreed that Hagrid would go home to his house in Hogsmeade while Remus would take a room at the Three Broomsticks inn. They would meet every few days to exchange information and Remus would report it by way of charmed parchment. In a few weeks they might send another person to join them but, for the time being, Sirius quietly informed Remus of the new plan and sent both men on their way as Harry made his way toward the youngest unfamiliar face.

“Hi, I’m Harrington James Potter – Prince of Scotland’s Magical realm.” Harry said, holding out his hand. “Might I know your name?”

The other boy had sandy colored hair and a bright smile. “I’m Neville. Neville Longbottom. Your mum and mine were friends.”

In the ensuing conversation, Harry found out that Neville’s parents had been found out as Potter and Malfoy supporters and tortured to the point of insanity. He’d been raised by his grandmother.

“Your mum was my godmother.” Neville told Harry. “I’d like to get to know you and hopefully help avenge your parents.”

“I’d like that too, Neville.” Harry nodded with new anger. He hadn’t taken the time to wonder if his parents had had godchildren as Lucius and Narcissa had. “I’ll be right back.” Now that he knew this was the case he set a course to his godfather’s side. “Siri, did my parents have more godchildren besides Neville?”

“James was going to be my child’s godparent…when I had one.” Sirius said quietly. “I hope Sev will marry me after all this is over and I still wish to have at least one child due to my title…but I don’t know who I’ll choose for that role now. Lily had Neville as a godchild and I think one other…a girl. I’ll look into it for you, Harry.”

Harry nodded with a soft pat on his Uncle Siri’s shoulder and turned to call Dobby. “Can you please set up a room for Mr. Neville Longbottom, Dobby?” The elf nodded and popped out of sight as Harry went back over to his ‘cousin’.

When Harry reached Neville’s side and older woman was standing beside him.

“Your Highness!” The woman curtsied and Harry gave the appropriate bow. “I’m Augusta Longbottom, dear boy.”

Harry smiled. “I’m happy to meet you, Madam. Neville and I were just talking and we’d like very much to get to know each other. You’ll both stay with us for a while, won’t you?”

“Oh! No, dear. I have things to see to at our estate.” She smiled at him and then patted her grandson’s arm. “Neville is by all means free to stay and socialize but I’m a very busy woman.”

“Perhaps we’ll meet again soon then, Madam.” Harry took her hand and bowed over it. “Neville, I’ve had a room set up for you by the elves. When you’re ready, just call for Dobby.”

Neville nodded silently.

The next people he met were cousins of his godfather which he found out by seeing Sirius rush up to a woman and hug her tightly.

“Siri?” Harry asked as he walked up to the group.

He was hugged enthusiastically by his godfather and then introduced to Andromeda Tonks and her family. “Harry… Andy, here, is Narcissa’s sister and Draco’s aunt! Her husband was disapproved of by their parents and she was disowned but she heard the stories and came with her family to see them. Her daughter’s name is Dora.”

Harry gasped. “Draco will want to meet them! Have Dobby set rooms for them.”

Sirius nodded with a smile. “It’s over half an hour, Harry. You’d best hurry.”

“Dobby!” Harry called. “How is Draco?”

Dobby pulled at his ears. “Master Draco is being very anxious, Master Harry Potter, sir! He is trying to not worry about Master Harry Potter but is finding it very difficult.”

“Can you take me up to him?” Harry asked. “If I go by foot it might take too long.”

Dobby grabbed his hand and popped them both up to the tower.

********** LTF **********

“Harry!!”

He’d barely gotten his footing as Draco had collided with him but Dobby was quicker still and conjured a pillow to cushion Harry’s head before it hit the floor.

“Hey!” Harry smiled at the blond. “Are you hurt?”

Draco shook his head burying it in Harry’s chest. “No. Are you? You were gone so long!”

“It was only forty minutes, Draco.” Severus commented lightly as he helped them up.

“And I’ve got some really good things to tell you!” Harry glossed over the inconvenient truth that would only disturb his betrothed. “I’ve got an unofficial cousin too! He’s downstairs and you’ll meet him later this week.”

“Like Blaise?” Draco smirked. “That’s so nice!”

“But the best news is that your mother’s sister is here!” Harry told the blond.

Severus paled. “No! Bella can’t be here!”

“Who’s Bella?” Harry asked.

“Narcissa’s sister! You said she was here!” Severus frowned.

“No. A woman named Andromeda is here and Siri said she was Narcissa’s sister.” Harry told them.

Draco was looking back and forth at them. “Riddle’s favorite follower’s name was Bellatrix. Is that the Bella you meant, Uncle?”

Severus nodded. “Andromeda was disowned and so I only knew of her existence but never met her in person. I apologize for overreacting, Harry.”

Harry and Draco sat and he talked about the plans that had been made while he was away from Draco’s side. Dinner was brought up and Sirius joined them for the meal. Sirius was able to discuss the Tonks family with more ease than Severus had. Draco slowly got used to the idea that Harry had to leave his side sometimes and liked hearing the things that went on outside of his tower. He resolved to meet the Tonks family the next day and Harry’s ‘cousin’ within the week. Tonight, however, with Blaise and Pansy to help, they would be trying yet again with Ron and Hermione.

Draco finished his dessert just as the door was knocked upon. Harry cast the spell for the door to open and Pansy came right over to Draco.

“I heard about what happened earlier, Draco. I hope you’re alright!” She kissed his cheek as Blaise reached her side.

Draco stood and shook hands with Blaise before answering Pansy. Harry remained quiet as Draco got used to the presence of his guests. Sirius and Severus left a few minutes later and everyone knew the next time Severus arrived he’d be bringing back Ron and Hermione.

It was only moments later when there was another knock at the door and Severus came in first. Harry watched with pride as his beloved stood with Blaise and Pansy at his back to greet their new guests.

“Hello.” Draco’s voice was shaky at best but with Harry and Severus as well as his new ‘cousins’ there was some strength there too. “Do come in.”

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron curtsied and bowed. Hermione had a small smile which was tinged with hope. Harry knew he was one of her only friends and he suspected that she hoped the other occupants of this room would join that list. The group fell into easy conversation with Pansy paving the way for Draco to feel more comfortable while Blaise and Harry chatted with Ron. The redhead joined in with the girls soon after Harry pulled Blaise over to see Draco’s chess set and then there was no stopping Harry’s friends from capturing the attention of his betrothed.

When Ron noticed that they hadn’t heard from Blaise on a particular subject, he saw the other boy with Harry and the chess set and suddenly asked the young blond royal if he’d like to play when the other pair had finished their game.

Draco’s smile took on a predatory edge as he nodded and knew he’d made a new lifelong friend. Harry was grinning widely as the door closed behind their friends. “You did so well, Draco!” Harry kissed the blond gently. “I’m so proud of you!”

Draco sighed in relief to have Harry to himself again. “Would you mind having Blaise and Pansy in here when you invite Longbottom up later this week? They really helped, Harry!”

Harry lifted Draco’s chin so they were gazing into each other’s eyes. “Whatever you need, love.” They hugged and then separated to get ready for bed. Harry’s heart was sure to burst from the love and pride he felt right at that moment and it only calmed when Draco was asleep in his arms

********** LTF **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all my Christian readers and to all others Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

********** Chapter 12 **********

Knocking woke the boys late in the night. Harry whispered for Draco to remain in bed while he handled whatever it was. He got up and wrapped a bathrobe around himself before going over to open the door.

Severus pulled him out the door and informed him of a new crisis. “Pettigrew has escaped!”

Harry gave a frustrated sigh. “Let me dress and I’ll meet you downstairs in a bit.” He went back into the room and grabbed his clothing. When he glanced over at his fiancé, Draco was blinking up at him with sleep in his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked softly.

“We caught one of Riddle’s men during the take over of the castle. We were keeping him prisoner until we had time to interrogate him but now, he’s escaped.” Harry placed a hand against Draco’s cheek. “Go back to sleep, love…but keep your dagger with you.”

Draco nodded toward his boots at the foot of the bed. “It’s in the left one.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Harry handed it over and then kissed the hand that had taken it.

Draco blushed as he slipped the dagger beneath his pillow. He watched Harry pick up his sword and the wristband that became his shield before walking through the door and then remembered something. He hurriedly pulled his robe on while running toward the door. “Harry, wait!” Once he was sure Harry had heard him and was coming back, he rushed over to his betrothal chest. Using the dagger, he pricked his finger and opened the chest. By the time Harry was beside him, Draco had what he wanted. “Take this key – it’s the Key of Hearth and Home. With it no door in the castle is barred to you…my betrothed…especially not this one…”

Harry smirked at the suggestive tone in his beloved’s voice. “I didn’t think of that. Thanks. If he’s still on the castle grounds, we’ll find him…and I’ll come back to you.”

“Now I can lock the door and relax.” Draco told himself lightly after walking Harry back out the door. He lay in bed and closed his eyes for just a moment hoping Harry would be back soon.

********** LTF **********

“While I have you here, Severus…” Harry bit his lip as they walked down the hall toward Sirius. “Draco mentioned a room with portraits…He said that he saw my parents there.”

“Did he?” The knowing look in the older man’s eyes told Harry that this was just rhetoric. He reached over with one hand to nudge Severus’ arm and was rewarded with a frustrated sigh. “Being that you and Draco were betrothed, and they were planning to raise you as such, it was natural that Lucius and Narcissa were gifted with a portrait of James and Lily. When Draco found that room, he was much too young to understand, but you could’ve been in great danger if Riddle had visited it and noticed your parents.”

“Yes…he said that you’d told him you were protecting it with spells.” Harry frowned in confusion.

“In order to protect the portraits, we were forced to hide the entire room, which was much more complicated than just casting protective spells at the frames and canvases themselves.” Severus sighed and paused to face his lover’s godson. “I tried time-locking spells, but the longest span those last is a month at a time. One such spell had just ended when Draco found the room so I told him what I could to get him to stop going there. After that, I considered a number of other spells but the only one that I knew wouldn’t wear off after a while was the blood-ward spell.”

“But you’re not…” Harry began to comment, his frown deepening.

“As we were close friends from a young age, Lucius and I cast a brotherhood bond when we came of age giving me the ability to cast such a spell.” Severus smirked, recalling the day Lucius had conceived the idea. “All other spells of that nature must be performed by – not only a full blooded family member – but by the owner of the home himself.”

Nodding, Harry spoke softly to himself more than anyone else. “Draco was too young at the time and, as we recently found out, Lucius would have suffered brain damage if he’d even tried.”

“Correct…and now, only someone of full Malfoy blood can access that room.” Severus glanced at the young man. “That means Draco or Lucius.”

“So how did Draco know the room was there in the first place?” Harry asked lightly as they started walking again.

“I remember that Riddle forbade Draco to learn his personal family history as soon as he was old enough to ask me about it but Narcissa had taken him to see his grandparents’ portraits when he was small so some part of him must have recalled it and I’m sure he found it once or twice before I time-locked it. A locked door only makes one more curious, no?” Severus fell into step and smirked again as he remembered himself and Lucius wandering the castle looking for secrets. “Anyway, I warded it soon after the incident.” Severus explained sighing sadly. “It wasn’t necessary until Draco found the room himself and could presumably speak about it to someone who might cause trouble. Lucius suspected nothing because his duty allowed him to visit it and he often did in order to clean there…also he knew he was Draco’s blood kin so it wasn’t a surprise to see portraits of his family. Lucius probably assumed your parents were more distant cousins.”

“And may I see it?” Harry asked in a sad whisper.

“As soon as Draco is able to leave the tower, I’ll remind him to take you there.” Severus nodded to Harry as he stopped at a door and knocked. “Once a blood-ward is in place, only a full blooded member of that line may alter it in any way.”

Sirius opened the door. “Did I hear something about blood wards?”

Harry smiled sadly at his uncle and related their conversation as they made their way into the room.

“You know, I forgot about that portrait.” Sirius grinned with sudden excitement in his dark brown eyes but that excitement dimmed after a moment.

Severus rested a hand on his lover’s wrist. “The first visit might be better to remain private but I’m sure Draco would allow the two of us to have a few moments…”

Sirius nodded tightly. “Yes…he seems a sweet kid. He probably would.”

“Alright, not to interrupt, but I miss my bed as much as my fiancé, so what do we do about Pettigrew?” Harry said clearing his throat.

“Draco gave you the Key of Hearth and Home. We can search every room of the castle…” Severus told him but paused when Sirius shook his head.

“He’s gone. I’m certain he is nearly to Voldemort’s side as we speak.” Sirius sighed. “Peter, James, and I…as well as Remus… became animagi as teens. We’d heard that it was difficult magic and we wanted to stretch ourselves…find our limits, so to speak…”

Harry smiled recalling the times that Siri had become a dog to play with him as a child. “What was Dad’s form?”

“Your father was a very noble beast, Harry.” Sirius smiled. “He was a stag with one hell of a set of antlers. Remus is a wolf and I – as you know – am a large black dog.”

“What was Pettigrew?” Severus almost cringed to ask.

“We didn’t think of the implications at the time but…” Sirius paused, closing his eyes in anticipation of their reactions. “He’s a rat.”

“And you didn’t think to bring this to our attention?” Severus asked loudly. “At the very least we could’ve cast pest controlling charms!”

“Or tightened restrictions against animagi in the room we used to hold him…” Harry frowned. “Wait, I thought you said Remus knew he was an animagus? He’s the one who confined him to begin with!”

“Actually, I checked and Remus used the proper spells on the bindings but not the room as a whole.” Sirius told them. “Peter must’ve talked his way around the elf who fed him last night.”

Harry nodded. “I can see an elf not understanding that the prisoner should remain bound. Do you really think he’s gone or should we search the grounds?”

“There’s a spell…You or Draco can perform it if we teach you in time…it will detect living beings and their presences on the property.” Sirius informed his godson. “It must be performed at either dawn or dusk to be effective.”

“So it’s useless at the moment.” Harry’s lips tightened as both men nodded. “I’ll get Ron and the Weasleys to help us search the castle.” He sighed as he called Dobby. “Can you gather the Weasleys for me, Dobby?”

Dobby’s wide eyes held fear and reluctance. “Dobby can be doing this Master Harry Potter, sir, but it is not being necessary, sir.”

“What do you mean, Dobby?” Harry asked kneeling to be at the elf’s level.

“Dobby is knowing how Master Riddle’s man escaped his bonds, sir.” Dobby twisted the cloth that passed for clothing. “It is being because his own elf was the one assigned to be tending him last night, sir.”

“And do you know where he is now, Dobby?” Harry asked with a sudden stabbing pain in his gut. He chanted in his head for Dobby not to say it but the words came anyway.

“He is being upstairs in the tower with Master Draco, Master Harry Potter, sir.” Dobby confessed.

The world moved slowly in Harry’s vision as he turned toward the door with one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other triggering the shield to grow from his wristband. “I thought I’d already conquered the castle. Now I have to do it again.” The door opened as he drew close to it.

Sirius and Severus followed as fast as they could but couldn’t keep up.

********** LTF **********

Harry walked quickly to the doors at the base of the tower without straining himself because he knew that injuring himself would definitely not help Draco right now. He was fit to explode as he climbed the stairwell but, when he used the Key of Hearth and Home, it turned easily in the lock. The young prince hesitated but, after a moment of thought, he pushed it open anyway.

The first thing he saw was Draco sitting on their bed. Pettigrew was sitting on a chair off to the side of the blond. Harry allowed his eyes to travel the length of both individuals…each for a different reason. Draco seemed safe and somewhat calm while the man who’d betrayed Harry’s parents looked quite stiff and unnatural in his current position.

“Draco, my love…?” Harry asked cautiously.

“I’m fine, Harry.” Draco smirked in the older man’s direction. “As soon as you’d gone, he came out of the bathroom and tried to capture me to bring me to Riddle at Hogwarts. He wasn’t expecting my dagger and so I threatened him into that chair and used a spell to hold him there.”

Harry felt dizzy from relief. Eyes closed, he held out his arms and was further relieved to feel Draco enter them.

After a moment of silence Draco whispered to his lover. “I think I’d like to go downstairs for breakfast tomorrow.”

Harry ignored his tears in favor of kissing his beloved. His Draco was back! Back to normal! He was sure there would be some slight hesitance when they had to separate for some reason or other but that was understandable. Draco had proven to himself as well as Harry that he could take care of himself if he needed to.

At that moment, Sirius and Severus burst in behind Harry and took in the scene. Seeing that the two older men were very confused, Harry and Draco related what had led to the current situation.

Severus sighed with great relief. “Will you keep this room or move into the castle proper?”

“I’ll think about that in the morning if you all don’t mind.” Draco smiled slightly turning to Sirius. “Can we get someone up here to remove this cretin?”

Sirius’ face turned to stone as he faced the traitor. “I’ll be happy to take care of it myself, Your Highness.”

“No titles between family please, Sirius.” Draco said drawing a nod of acceptance from Harry’s godfather.

Harry watched as Sirius drew his wand and cast several spells. One of the spells forced Pettigrew into his animal form while another conjured a cage.

“The cage is charmed to be unbreakable so if he tries to transform, it will not be the least bit comfortable to do so.” Sirius grinned.

“Get some sleep boys.” Severus told them. “Things to do tomorrow.”

Draco waited until Harry was the only one left in the room with him before pulling the brunette toward their bed. “I missed you… you know…when you were called away earlier. I’ve been anticipating our next…step…”

Harry bit his lip as his eyes widened. “Have you?” He whispered, his green eyes becoming lit with the inner fire of arousal. “And what might that be, exactly?” He leaned down to capture his beloved’s lips

Breathlessly, Draco nodded. “I want to feel you against me…skin to skin…Please Harry?”

Harry didn’t answer with words. He pulled Draco’s arms up to encircle his neck while he let his hands settle on the younger boy’s hips. The kiss they shared left them both wanting more and Harry was disinclined to deny his beloved anything so he carefully guided Draco to the edge of their bed and disrobed.

Draco’s eyes feasted on the older boy’s body as each piece was bared. He blushed when Harry had removed all but his underpants.

Harry would swear that he could feel the other boy’s eyes caressing him as he undressed and although he was slightly embarrassed by that, he was also quite excited. He motioned for Draco to stand because he didn’t know if he could speak right now. With Draco standing in front of him, Harry slowly and carefully peeled each layer of clothing off the lithe body leaving only his underpants.

Harry kissed Draco deeply and proceeded to use his fingertips to learn every centimeter of his pale skin. Between each kiss, he figured out that light touches would tickle in some places but sooth others. He learned where to kiss Draco’s neck to make the blond gasp in delight or sigh with pleasure. When he encouraged Draco to lie on the bed, he wasn’t denied. The blond did, however pull his underpants off before lying down.

Harry stared whispering. “So beautiful…”

Draco bit his lip, his eyelashes fluttering. “You are too, you know.”

Harry smirked as he let his own underpants slide down his legs.

Draco’s eyes were drawn to the new part of his lover’s body that he’d never seen before. He knew what a penis looked like…sort of…because he obviously had one too but Harry’s was different. It was thicker than Draco’s and just a little longer as well as being surrounded by a dark nest of brown curls where Draco’s had sparse blond wisps of hair.

Harry lay down alongside his lover. “We’ll do just what we did before…except with our clothes off.”

Draco licked his lips and nodded, whimpering as he felt his erection come into contact with Harry’s hip. He let instinct guide his movements as he and Harry seemed to melt into each other. Each boy thrust against the other and they moved as one until Harry cradled Draco’s face with his hands.

“Look at me, love.” Harry whispered.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open just enough for Harry to see the haze of arousal in the silver orbs.

“Good…” Harry kissed Draco’s lips lightly. “I want to see your eyes as you come…will you let me?”

“I-I’ll try…” Draco was breathing heavy and he knew it would be difficult but he could see this was something that Harry wanted very much.

Harry smiled at the easy acceptance of his request. “So beautiful…” He started to move his hips again.

Draco joined in and they became frenzied in their lust for each other. They grappled for a tighter hold on each other and suddenly Draco moaned Harry’s name. Their eyes connected and the pure love and joy in Draco’s silver eyes mirrored the way Harry felt for the blond. They kissed deeper than they had ever kissed before as they spilled their seed over their stomachs. Both young men lay staring at each other as their breathing slowed to normal rates.

Harry cast cleaning charms over their bodies and the sheets before pulling his lover’s body tightly against his own.

Draco reveled in the feel of Harry’s body heat as the older boy cuddled close to him. He let his head rest on Harry’s smooth chest and fell asleep soon after.

********** LTF **********

When Harry woke the next morning, Draco was curled up against him, with his legs wrapped around Harry’s. The brunette smirked and shifted slightly causing Draco to unwrap himself and lay face up. This was conveniently just the way Harry wanted him. Harry moved just low enough on the mattress so that he was at eye level with Draco’s lower region which they hadn’t covered up after their escapade last night. Harry used one finger to trace the vein up the front of Draco’s member.

Harry looked up at the sound of Draco’s breath hitching.

Draco’s eyes were wide as he saw what Harry was doing.

Harry did it again drawing a needy whine from the blond who soon began to pant lightly. Harry licked his lips. “I want to try something I read about in a book.”

“P-Please?” Draco whispered.

Harry kissed the shaft of Draco’s manhood lightly before opening his mouth to let the slim organ in. It felt nice…having it there to lick and suck on. He pictured it as a lolli pop and was therefore surprised to hear Draco moan as he jerked his hips.

“God!” Draco was gasping and gripping the sheets for dear life. “So hot and wet…”

Harry licked and suckled a little more until suddenly his mouth flooded with Draco’s essence. Some dripped down his chin but he managed to swallow a little too.

Draco was slightly delirious as he felt Harry slide back up toward him. He whimpered and tried to get himself into Harry’s arms but didn’t succeed until after Harry cast the cleaning charms again. Harry held his lover tightly and managed to calm them both down by keeping his voice low and whispering how much he loved the blond.

There was no embarrassment in Draco’s eyes as they got up and shared a bath before helping each other dress. As soon as they were presentable, Harry instructed Dobby to go and announce to the family that Draco and Harry would be joining them this morning.

Harry held Draco’s hand the whole way down the staircase and with a deep breath, Draco stepped out into the hallway. He was out of the tower! That tower had been his home and haven for most of his life but his prison for the last three and a half years and now that he was free of it, he didn’t want to go back. He pulled Harry to a halt and told his lover of his latest revelation.

“Harry?” Draco said cautiously. “I want to move out of the tower.”

Harry merely grinned. “Whatever you’d like, love.”

********** LTF **********

Severus and Sirius met them at the end of the hall and Harry could see Blaise and Pansy standing outside one of the doors further down. Blaise opened the door with a spell before leading Pansy in. Severus and Sirius walked into the room and separated, each going to the opposite side of the door while Harry and Draco stood framed by it.

The young princes were dressed in formal wizard’s robes with accent pieces that matched their eyes. Harry led Draco into the room. They stopped briefly to shake hands with Ron and greet Hermione. When they reached their throne-like seats, Harry made the formal introductions, taking Draco’s attention around the table to each person in turn before signaling for the elves to serve the meal.

To Harry’s and Severus’ relief, nobody said a word about Draco’s previous absence or the reason for it and the day continued according to plan. After breakfast, they met with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who – with the destruction of their home in Scotland – would take over the care of either Hogwarts or Malfoy castle once Harry and Draco had defeated Voldemort. Ron joined them near the end of the meeting and asked if they’d mind meeting with his brothers next.

Draco was suddenly eager to meet all of the new people who’d helped to free him from his life of captivity but he recalled that Harry had promised meetings to several others as well. “We’ll meet with the Longbottom chap first. He’s Harry’s mother’s godson, after all. Then I think my aunt and her family should be accommodated. After that, your brothers are most welcome.”

Ron nodded formally and glanced at Harry. He could see that the brunette was happy with Draco’s progress and not gainsaying any of his plans so the redhead simply left the room to inform his siblings of the visitation schedule.

They had a spot of tea with Neville – whom they soon found out, had a birthday near Harry’s – before allowing him to join them at lunch with Andromeda and her husband. Dora was apparently handy with her wand and had been asked to assist Sirius for the day, so they’d get to know her later.

Once Neville was comfortable, he also divulged that he was betrothed to a young lady from Scotland but he had yet to meet her.

While Harry and Neville chatted, Draco spoke at length with his aunt. He was told several stories about his mother and he agreed to hear more over tea the next time he was available for it.

Luncheon had soon finished and been cleared away, so Harry and Draco took up residence in one of the sitting rooms and asked Mr. Weasley to bring in Ron and the twins. Draco delighted in the humor displayed by Fred and George while Ron seemed to just sit there rolling his eyes at every other sentence they uttered. Harry took his pleasure from watching Draco at ease rather than cowering in the tower as he’d been doing since Harry’d awakened him.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were the next to be met. Upon hearing of Percy’s logical approach to wizarding life and the laws that currently existed, Draco asked him to become one of his and Harry’s official advisors. Bill and Charlie were found to have knowledge of the Wizarding realms as well as being good in battle, so Draco held a quick whispered conversation with Harry before asking them to be members of their personal protection detail.

Bill – it turns out – was only on loan from Gringott’s bank where he was a cursebreaker. Charlie agreed however, and took his leave in order to think over the training schedule they’d need in order for Draco to catch up with the others.

Sirius came in as soon as they’d left. He had a girl with him and a letter in his hand. “Harry. Draco. Two things.” He said before gesturing toward the girl Harry recognized as Dora Tonks. “Draco, this is your cousin Dora. She’s been assisting me today.”

Harry grinned at her while Draco stood up and opened his arms. The pair hugged and Draco began asking questions so Harry asked his uncle about the other subject he’d wished to bring to their attention.

“This letter is the other matter.” Sirius told his godson quietly. “Gringott’s Bank Head wishes to meet you. Both of you.”

Harry hated to interrupt Draco’s family time but this was royal business. “Draco-love? There’s another reason Siri came to see us and it requires both of our attention.”

“Of course.” Draco blinked and turned to speak to Dora. “Family talk is just as important to me as the realms but, for the moment, certain other matters must come first.”

Dora grinned. “I understand, cuz! I’ll try and see you again later.”

“Would you mind waiting outside, Dora?” Sirius asked gently. “Anyone who comes to see them is to be turned away for the moment.”

Once Dora had closed the door behind her, the princes found out what the letter said.

“My friend Furlok is the head goblin at Gringott’s. He says there’s something important he needs to discuss with you and wants me to escort you to the bank for a private meeting.” Sirius handed over the letter for Harry to read but he just skimmed it.

“It sounds like a good idea.” Harry told them. “We need to visit Godric Gryffindor’s portrait anyway so if we say we’ll only attend this meeting if we may visit our vault at the same time…” He told Draco about the sword having properties that only Gryffindor would be able to explain and Sirius reminded Harry that he and Draco had something else to discuss with his ancestor’s portrait.

“Have you spoken to Draco about your shared dreams and the other things you may have in common?” Sirius hinted.

“No, we haven’t really gotten to that conversation.” Harry shrugged. “I’ll talk to him now and you write to Furlok. Oh, wait! We have to let the elves know we’re moving rooms!”

A sudden popping noise startled the three men. Dobby bounced in a circle around them. “Master Draco is to be feeling better? Master Harry has helped Master Draco! Master Draco wishes new rooms? Dobby is having just the perfect rooms for Master Draco and Master Harry! Can Dobby be showing Masters their new rooms? Please, please, please?”

Draco bit his lip to hide his amusement and nodded to the little elf. “That would be wonderful, Dobby!”

Harry smiled at the elf. “Why don’t you and the other elves move our things while we talk? When you’ve finished arranging things, you can give us a tour.”

Dobby squealed with joy and popped out of sight.

“That elf is too much.” Sirius chuckled as he walked toward the door. “I’ll take Dora with me. You can visit with her later but you and Harry need to talk…for the safety of the magical realms.”

Draco’s sharp gaze swung back to Harry’s face. “The safety of the magical realms?”

“Mmmhmm…” Harry hummed and reached out to take hold of Draco’s hand. “Things between us are going to affect both of our kingdoms. We need to discuss them and find out what will help us get closer as a couple… what will help us defeat Voldemort… and what will help us rule our kingdoms.”

Draco took a deep breath as he came to grips with the new direction his life was taking. He’d gone from having to sit on the sidelines as Tom Riddle ruled in his place to handling the reigns at Harry’s side. Was he ready for this? He shook his head and gritted his teeth. He’d have to be…his kingdom was counting on him…to say nothing of his parents. He looked up and saw that Harry was still looking at him. The blond bit his lip and slowly nodded. Having heard the hints Sirius had voiced only moments ago, he let his lips curve slightly. “So…”

“So…” Harry smiled. “I suggest we have a couple of hours to ourselves to get further acquainted.”

“By that I’m assuming you mean the less fun version of that phrase than the way it sounds…” Draco said softly with a smirk.

Harry chuckled and lifted the blond’s hand to his lips. “We’ll get to the fun version later, love.” Draco’s blush had Harry getting hot under the collar but he stuck to his guns. “So…what shall we talk about first?”

“The dreams… I guess…” Draco’s eyes fluttered. “I’ve been wondering when you first dreamed of me?”

“I had the chicken pox.” Harry remembered the first dream. “My aunt had just read a story to my cousin – who was sick too.”

“What story was it?” Draco asked tilting his head a little to the right.

Harry recalled it vividly, squeezing Draco’s hand before divulging the title of the story. “Sleeping Beauty.”

Draco blinked. His confusion was evident.

“It’s a muggle fairytale in which a princess is cursed by an evil witch to die by pricking her finger on a spinning wheel but instead she just falls into a deep sleep in the highest tower of her family’s castle.” Harry explains carefully watching for the light of understanding. He was rewarded when he finished his summary. “Her prince climbs the stairs to her room and wakes her with True Love’s kiss.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he recited the story’s name. He flushed as he realized that meant Harry was once again saying that he was beautiful.

“And in the dream, I climbed up some stairs…” Harry whispered. “And I walked into a room to see a lovely blond haired boy… lying on a bed…seeming to be asleep.”

“Did you kiss him?” Draco asked lightly, knowing the answer.

Harry nodded. “I did in a later dream…but at first I woke soon after coming to stand at his bedside. When I finally kissed him I saw his silver-gray eyes and woke up. The dream always stopped there.”

“My first dream of you was simple. I saw you in a yard…you were alone and filling a pot with dirt. You were planting some kind of flowers.” Draco’s brow furrowed as he tried to recall.

“Lilies.” Harry whispered. “I had potted lilies in my bedroom as a child.”

“The first time I drew you was several years later.” Draco confided blushing. “Did you know I draw?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded solemnly. “I’ve seen the pictures you drew of me… Severus showed them to me. They were beautiful. You have real talent.”

Draco’s cheeks burned. “Thank you.”

“One of the other things we share is something extremely unusual.” Harry told him. Looking around, Harry cast a couple of silencing charms at the doors before turning back to Draco. “Severus taught us both occlumency.”

“Right.” Draco nodded. “I’ve been practicing it. Have you? Wait – what’s so unusual about it?”

“That fact that we both had the same teacher isn’t unusual at all, but the fact that our occlumental focus is the same sword is very unusual.” Harry told him. “That’s what my godfather wants us to speak with my ancestor’s portrait about. If anyone would know how it’s possible, he would.”

“Your focus is the Sword of Gryffindor?” Draco stared at Harry. “I was told…”

Harry smirked. “We were told it wasn’t possible. I know. But perhaps there are extenuating circumstances. Only Godric himself will be able to explain all the magical attributes of the weapon he made.”

“That’s a good reason to go banking.” Draco grinned. “Anything else we should discuss or can we get to the fun part?”

Harry laughed outright and stood, pulling the blond up and into his arms. He leaned down and pressed their lips together for a moment before whispering into his beloved’s ear. “I especially enjoyed our shared dreams, Draco. How do you suppose that happened?”

Draco blushed again. “I really liked them too. I got hugs and things from Severus and my mum but in the dreams you held me… for long wonderful stretches at a time…It was so…comforting.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled. “For me too.”

“There seems to be a rather large connection between your bloodline and the things we share.” Draco stayed in the warmth of Harry’s embrace but continued the conversation. “Perhaps it all has to do with the Sword of Gryffindor.”

The brunette thought for a moment and nodded. “You could be correct, my love. That’s one of the things we’ll need to question my ancestor about.”

********** LTF **********

“Alright, gentlemen. We'll be traveling to Gringott’s by portkey.” Sirius told the young princes as he gestured toward Severus who was holding out a broomstick. “It will take us directly to the Head Goblin’s office and leaves in thirty seconds. Please take hold.”

Harry placed one hand on the broom and the other around Draco’s waist. The blond mirrored Harry’s position while Sirius and Severus took opposite ends of the broom.

Suddenly they felt the sensation of a harsh tugging at their belly buttons and disappeared only to appear a moment later in an office where they were met by a small contingent of strange looking creatures as well as Bill Weasley. After watching Severus lower the broom and lean it against the wall, Harry held Draco’s hand and squeezed to signal that Sirius would take the lead.

“Director Furlok!” Sirius took several steps forward and then bent his head to give the goblin a formal greeting. “It is very good to see you.”

“And you, Lord Black.” The head goblin stepped forward to return the greeting. “Who do you bring before us?”

“My consort, Severus, and I have escorted the newly restored heirs of the thrones of Potter and Malfoy to meet with you, Director Furlok.” Sirius gestured to Severus who stepped up to join him while Harry and Draco remained where they were.

“I have met each of the last three heirs as they ascended to their thrones. These boys greatly resemble their fathers.” Furlok told the group. “The reason I have requested this meeting is that something happened here last evening that is both unexpected and unprecedented.”

“What might that be?” Sirius asked.

“My ancestor, Barlok is in the painting behind us.” Furlok gestured causing the entire party to look at the painting in question. “He was the director of Gringott’s in the time of young Prince Harry’s earliest ancestor. This painting is connected to one in the royal vault.”

“You asked us here for Gryffindor.” Harry concluded awestruck.

“Indeed, Your Highness.” The goblin nodded. “My ancestor relayed to me Gryffindor’s request for a meeting with his heir and the heir’s guardian and betrothed. It’s a very good thing you liberated Prince Draco when you did.”

Harry nodded. “There are things I wish to discuss with him as well. It is the reason we wished to visit my vault.”

“Will you please transport us to the Royal Vault?” Sirius asked his friend respectfully.

“I will indeed. Bill Weasley will join us for the journey also while the rest of my party will remain here.” Furlok walked over to a bookcase and lifted a heavy looking tome. A false wall shifted to the side to allow for access to a private cart track. Harry and Draco rode in the back while Furlok and Sirius took the front seats. Bill and Severus took the small second cart as the first one sped away.

The carts pulled to a halt in front of a large door and Sirius handed the key to the head goblin. Furlok nodded formally as he took it and then turned to insert the key into the lock. The door opened and they walked inside.

Sirius remembered the way the Potters Royal vault had looked when he visited the first and only time he’d seen it. He led his loved ones inside and waited as the door closed behind them. He cast a nonverbal Lumos spell and went further, aware that Harry Draco and Severus were all arrayed around him. He pulled Harry forward and spoke softly. “I was only here once. I know where the portrait is. I want you to find it yourself or with only Draco’s help.”

Harry recognized this as a classic – Siri given pop-quiz. He smirked at his godfather in acknowledgement of the unspoken dare and moved to the front of the pack with Draco’s hand still in his. He explained the situation to his fiancé and Draco nodded to accept his place in this task. Together, the pair looked around.

It was quite a large chamber. Harry looked up the length of an aisle that seemed to go forever. There were chests of galleons, sickles and even knuts, but he didn’t think a painting would be amid the coins.

“A portrait would be among the stock of heirlooms, Harry.” Draco commented as he noticed the jewels and vases, shields and mundane swords. “I see some portraits over there near the musical instruments, desks and armoires. They seem to be lining the cavern …There are even a few suits of armor scattered in that direction.”

Harry had already looked beyond the grouping of portraits that Draco was pointing out and seen that one portrait was placed rather differently from the others. “That one almost seems to be overlooking the whole vault…” He said absently as he walked over to it and was about to knock on the frame when Sirius chuckled directly behind him.

“Good job, Harry.” Sirius patted the boy on his shoulder. “But I’d let Furlok knock since he was used as the go-between.”

Harry nodded toward the goblin.

“Follow Furlok’s lead here, Harry.” Sirius quickly counseled his godson. “The rest of us will bow but you three must not. Furlok heads the bank and therefore the goblin nation while you and Draco are his heirs. You will rule the same kingdom that he did. You are his equals.”

Harry silently nodded again.

Furlok went up to the frame and knocked three times.

A deep voice came from within the portrait. “Yes?”

“It is I, Lord Gryffindor! Furlok of the Goblin nation. I have with me, those whose presence you requested.”

A tall man walked into view and turned to face them. As he did so, Harry heard movement behind him and could imagine Siri and Severus as well as Bill Weasley quickly taking a knee. Furlok, however, remained on his feet and so Harry and Draco did as well.

“Where is my heir?” The portrait asked.

Harry stepped forward letting Draco take a position just behind and to his left. “It is wonderful to meet you, my many times Great-grandfather. I am Harrington James Potter.”

“The pretty little blond is your betrothed, eh?” The tall man smirked as Harry blushed.

“Draconis Hyperion Malfoy…” Draco stepped to Harry’s side and nodded regally to his fiancé’s ancestor. “At your service.”

“Oh, indeed not, my dear sweet boy.” Gryffindor’s smirk became a grin. “But I can be of service to you.”

********** LTF **********


	14. Chapter 13

********** Chapter 13 **********

Furlok had gone on to introduce Bill Weasley and then handed things off to Sirius who brought Severus forward. Once the introductions were over, Gryffindor addressed the Director of the bank. “Thank you, Director Furlok, I’m sure you’re a busy being as the head of a nation as well as this fine establishment. We’ll let you and young Weasley get back to your daily tasks. Consort Black, you may find interesting reading material in the chest next to the nearest suit of armor. Lord Black, won’t you join us?”

“Certainly, my liege.” Sirius stood and came forward summoning three chairs for himself, Harry and Draco. He could already see that Severus had taken a seat on an antique settee near the chest that their host had pointed out.

“Now then, let us get right to the heart of the matter…shall we?” Gryffindor’s smirk hadn’t moved.

“Yes, well…I wonder how you can really help us…” Draco sighed absently. “I mean, you’re a painting not a person.”

The likeness of Gryffindor allowed his amusement to show. “Do you think you’ve insulted me, young man? Interesting.”

“I don’t think he’s insulting you, sir…but perhaps challenging you.” Harry was slightly amused by Draco’s sudden attitude toward Gryffindor.

“Indeed…I don’t know how you can help us, sir. You can’t possibly know what’s happened in our lives that we need help with.” Draco shrugged and turned to look at Harry. “We haven’t told him and a portrait cannot read a newspaper or get post owls.”

“Well, Lord Black informed me about the danger my heir was in several years ago when he visited the vault.” Gryffindor looked over at Sirius.

“I believe I gave you a brief overview, my liege.” Sirius told their host. “If you’d like the entire story, I’ll be only too happy to oblige.” At a nod from the portrait the tale was told. Details were given and Harry took over for the recent events.

When his guests fell silent, Godric Gryffindor seemed as emotionally drained as he would be having lived the same horror that they had. He looked at the young blond. “I apologize, Draconis. I should not have been so blasé about your situations to just assume that I could assist in some way.”

Harry hadn’t realized that Gryffindor had hurt Draco’s feelings but the look in those grey eyes showed that he had.

“I forgive you, sir… because there is much you can tell us in order to right this one small wrong.” Draco shared a look with Harry who instantly took over the conversation.

“Indeed.” Harry said drawing Gryffindor’s attention. “We need to know all you can tell us about your sword.”

Sirius stayed silent but paid close attention in case Harry needed him to remember something later.

“Oh?” The portrait frowned as he thought. “Like what? It was made especially for me by Furlok’s ancestor. I only enchanted it.”

“Ok…that makes sense.” Harry nodded, commenting softly. “What spells did you put on the sword, though? I mean we know that you made it sprout flames and spelled it somehow so that the sword knows when it is needed most.”

Gryffindor nodded. “The sword has all sorts of interesting properties, Harrington.”

“Please, sir, won’t you call us ‘Harry’ and ‘Draco’?” Harry asked lightly. “We’re not usually so formal with family.”

“Of course.” The portrait told him nodding once. “The sword channels all manner of magic, Harry. From physical wandwork to mind magic… magic needs something to channel it – bring it from the one performing the magic to the subject being enchanted.”

“Mind Magic?” Harry whispered. “Would that include shared dreams and occlumency?”

“What about memory blocking spells?” Draco was suddenly excited.

Gryffindor nodded. “I’m certain those would all be covered. Why?”

“Well, to start with Draco’s parents are under a memory blocking spell that we must find a way to break.” Sirius brought up just as happy to hear that there might be some way to break that spell.

“Yes, it would be wonderful if we could get past that and wake them up.” Harry grinned as he went on. “Also, we each had dreams of the other as we grew up, but several months ago we began sharing dreams.”

“I see.” Gryffindor told them. “And you said something about occlumency?

“Mmmm…we have both been taught occlumency and our focus is the Sword of Gryffindor.” Harry informed his ancestor.

The portrait seemed to freeze in place. “Both of you have the same focus…”

Harry and Draco nodded.

“And it’s my sword?” Gryffindor began to pace in his frame. “That is extremely unusual. Who was your teacher?”

“Severus taught us, sir.” Harry informed him motioning in the direction of Draco’s godfather.

“Bring him here.” Gryffindor told the young princes.

Sirius stood and called his lover's name, waiting until he arrived to sit back down.

The older man bowed toward the painting. “How may I be of service, my liege?”

Gryffindor looked at the dark haired man. “You taught them occlumency?” At Severus’ nod, the painting continued. “And you've seen the sword in their minds?” Severus nodded again causing the portrait to frown. “Did they learn at the same time?” Severus shook his head. “Did they know of the danger they were in when you taught them?”

“Yes, my liege. I told Draco when we began that he and Harry – or as Draco called him at the time ‘the green-eyed boy’ – would both be in grave danger if he didn't learn to keep Riddle out of his mind.” Severus sat as soon as Sirius summoned him a chair. “Harry learned just recently after learning his true identity and Draco's unfortunate circumstances.”

“There you have it.” Gryffindor nodded grimly. “The sword is enchanted to sense its rightful heir and come to him when and how it is most needed. That explains everything! Harry's situation and even Draco’s… it sensed that the heir’s greatest need at the time was to protect the future bearer Harry’s heirs, if it didn’t the bloodline Harry and I share would be forcibly ended.”

Harry looked up at his ancestor. “So does this mean that the sword doesn't have a physical form? What if I need it in a fight?”

“Do you have the sword I told Lord Black to give you some years ago?” Gryffindor asked.

“He does, my liege, but you told me it was an ordinary sword.” Sirius answered for Harry. “It is at the castle.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be able to show you what I’m talking about with any mundane sword.” Gryffindor’s lips twitched. “Harry, pick up that sword there.” He pointed to a rack of weapons where only one sword was lying with several other types of weapons.

Harry took the hilt into his hand and brought it over to the small grouping of chairs.

“Good. Now hold it up as if to charge at me.” Gryffindor commanded looking on with approval when he was obeyed. “Now I want you to close your eyes and ... feel the need to protect your beloved. Feel the need to protect your children. Feel the desperation – Riddle is here...in this room...with his wand pointed at Draco...”

“NO!” Harry, having followed Gryffindor’s instructions, had almost seen Voldemort approaching them with his wand drawn. He was breathing heavily and barely paying attention to the reality of the moment. He turned and swung the sword through his empty chair only to be shocked seeing that it was now a burning pile of embers.

Draco came to Harry’s side then and placed a hand on his arm. “All is well, Harry. Be calm and look at what you hold in your hand.”

Harry looked at the sword he held and gasped. The steel was imbued with fire... as he moved it the blade glowed with an eerie light. “It’s beautiful...” Harry whispered looking up at the painting.

“The Sword of Gryffindor is not a single physical sword.” Gryffindor confided to his young descendant. “It exists within our blood, our minds and, above all, our magic. Any sword has the ability to become the Gryffindor Sword if you just call it to you. You will leave that sword here and use the one you have at the castle. I swear to you, my blood kin...it will happen just the same with your sword at home.”

“Excuse me, sir.” Draco interjected in a soft voice. “I have need of a sword as well. Please, may I have one of the swords you keep watch over?”

Gryffindor looked him over. “Very well. Since you asked so prettily... you may use the one with the silver hilt. It’s kept in its own chest beneath the Director’s ancestor’s portrait. It is also goblin made and very reliable.”

Draco nodded formally and walked over to Barlok’s portrait. Lifting the lid, he reached in to pull out a finely made sword with a hilt that was indeed silver. The blade was covered with a tooled leather scabbard while, Draco was amused to note, that there were two round emeralds set into the base of the pommel. He smirked at Harry’s ancestor and hefted the sword experimentally.

Seeing the sassiness in the young blond’s attitude, Gryffindor called their attention back to him. “Be warned, lads, the mental capabilities are obviously able to be split between you... but that is not guaranteed for the physical ones. It has never been attempted to have two people utilize the physical properties at once.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.”

“I do as well.” Draco chimed in, sliding his new sword back into its scabbard. “The discussion of occlumency and the sword distracted us from the memory block my parents are suffering under. How can the sword fix that?”

“Think about it, Draco.” Harry said with a grin. “We’ll need to meditate and travel into their minds. After that…the memory blocking spell is like a box or something blocking a door. We’ll call the sword to us and smash our way through.”

“No!” Gryffindor nearly shouted.

“You were on the right track until you said ‘smash’.” Severus looked shocked and horrified at Harry’s theory.

“My goodness boy, things like that…” Gryffindor shook his head commandingly. “Mind magic is very delicate, Harry. You go into the person’s mind to find the block. Once you find it, call the sword to you and place only the tip of the sword against the blockage. It needs to be a surgical – but not physical – strike.”

“A physical strike could destroy what you are going in to save.” Severus told his godson’s fiancé.

“Alright so I was a little off.” Harry cringed to think of what could’ve happened if they hadn’t discussed this. “I suppose that was all we needed to talk about…wait! What about the dreams?”

“I might be able to answer that.” Draco told his future husband. “As children, the dreams kept us aware of each other…they kept us connected. When the shared dreams began…” He paused. “It kept me hopeful…and sane.”

Severus stared at his godson. “Oh, Draco…I’m so sorry! I never imagined it was that bad.”

“Well I didn’t think so as a child, but as I got older…” Draco shivered. “I was a bit lonely as a child – not having any playmates my own age and all – but when I refused to marry Riddle the curse made the whole situation worse. My mother – in her capacity as my nurse – has always given me some affection…hugs, a kiss on the cheek or forehead. My father always just gave me handshakes and pats on the back. You at least hugged me once in a while. Riddle visited me nightly but never made me think he even really liked me. He held my hand once in a while or played chess with me but there was always a strange feeling of being steered or directed…controlled. In the dreams Harry and I shared, I spent almost an hour each night just being held in his arms… his fingers sometimes running through my hair. It was heaven.”

With tears in his eyes, Harry put his arms around his beloved.

Enjoying the warmth of Harry’s embrace, Draco cleared his throat. “It’s why I latched onto him as soon as he woke me, I think. We were deprived of it for almost a full month and I missed that feeling.”

“Yes, Draco. I believe you are correct. Now then…” Gryffindor looked at Harry and his betrothed with approval. “Night will have fallen by the time you return to Malfoy Castle. You’d best go, Harry. Remember all you have learned. I’m sure it will help you in the future.”

Draco glanced at Harry and then their godfathers. “I think it’s also useful that nobody knows this secret. We should keep the nature of the Sword of Gryffindor to ourselves. Just the four of us. Otherwise Riddle might try to circumvent it somehow.”

Gryffindor smiled at them. “I agree. I’ll be here if you need to talk again and there is also a portrait of me in Hogwarts Castle.”

“Thank you, Great-grandfather.” Harry smiled suddenly feeling much better about the whole mess. “I’ll search you out when Hogwarts is retaken.”

“Good luck.” Gryffindor left the frame and did not come back.

Harry and Draco held tightly to each other’s hands as they made their way back to the vault door. When it opened, they found Bill Weasley sitting in a new cart that would probably not fit all of them.

“What’s this?” Sirius asked, getting angry. “There’s no way we’ll all fit in that!”

“I’m sorry, Lord Black.” The eldest Weasley child held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “The bank is under siege. We think its Voldemort. The director sent your Portkey with me. It’s in the cart.”

Sirius looked into the passenger seat and the Portkey they’d taken to get here several hours earlier was there so he grabbed hold of it and handed the broomstick to Severus. “Are you coming with us, Bill?”

“I can’t.” Bill told them. “I’m needed to help protect the bank. I’ll be checking in with my mum and dad later if all goes well. Go on, now. You don’t want Riddle or his agents to find you here.”

Harry placed one hand on the broom and the other around Draco’s waist. The blond mirrored Harry’s position while Sirius and Severus took opposite ends of the broom. The tugging at their belly buttons came and they were suddenly back at Malfoy castle.

********** LTF **********

As soon as they arrived, Sirius and Severus hurried to check the defenses leaving the younger men holding the broom. Harry set the broom down on the floor and brought his arms back around his fiancé. “Shall we go and free your parents of the memory block?”

Draco blushed. “I don’t know…If we do, they might not like the idea of us sleeping in the same bed before we speak our vows.”

“Then we’ll just have to get married…” Harry smirked as he leaned down to kiss the blond deeply. “As soon as possible.”

Dobby picked that moment to pop into the room startling the boys. “Masters is being home!!!”

“Do you have our new rooms ready, Dobby?” Harry chuckled and kept Draco’s hand as they parted to greet their elf. He looked into Draco’s silver eyes. “Why don’t we see them before we tend to your parents?”

“It’s bound to take a lot out of us and we would be waking up in unfamiliar surroundings if we didn’t.” Draco bit his lip looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “I might get frightened…”

Harry kissed the blond lightly on the mouth before turning to face the elf. “Dobby, where are our new rooms?”

“We elves is making the tower into a place for fun!” Dobby bounced on his feet. “All of Master Draco’s drawing supplies is being on the first landing with a new pretty window! The second landing is where Master’s chess set and other board games can be played. The third landing is to be a looking out point. It is having many windows and the Master’s dressing room is becoming a…”

Dobby was cut off by Sirius who’d come back. “Dobby, the new tower is wonderful! Draco, the top level now holds our strategy room where we all meet and discuss our next move. Blaise and Ron are playing chess while the girls are in the small library section.”

“That’s great, Siri.” Harry grinned at his godfather before looking back at the excited little elf. “Our new rooms?”

Dobby grabbed Harry’s hand and then Draco’s, popping them into the hallway just outside the tower’s entrance pointing to the door across from the tower stairs which were no longer enclosed. “Master’s new rooms!”

Draco looked at the sweeping staircase that spiraled up against the outer wall of the tower and disappeared much sooner than they used to. “You made three useful levels out of the empty tower that used to separate me from the rest of the castle… Harry I want to see it first.”

Harry grinned and looked at Dobby who was only too happy to show them the way.

Draco looked around at his easel which now had a new blank canvas and his drawing table and desk. A file cabinet sat nearby to a closet. The window Dobby had told them about faced in the same direction as the one in the bedroom had and Draco could see the lovely cityscape from a more reasonable vantage point.

“There’s even room to hang some of the paintings and sketches I’ve finished, Harry!” Draco was humming with excitement as he spied the next set of stairs that would lead to the gaming level. He tugged Harry behind him and soon they were looking into a wide space with a chess table and several open tables.

Ron and Blaise were staring so intently at the chess board that they didn’t notice their friends’ entrance.

Harry dropped Draco’s hand lightly and snuck up behind Ron. Quietly bending so his mouth was next to Ron’s ear, Harry spoke in a teasing tone of voice. “So, who’s winning?”

Ron became startled and slammed his hand down on the board upsetting all the pieces and toppling the board as he fell from his chair with a yell. Blaise blinked in confusion but with Draco laughing so hard his sides were beginning to hurt the darker skinned man soon figure out what was going on.

Ron gave an embarrassed sigh that made Harry feel guilty so the young prince reached out a hand to help his friend up and was rewarded by being pulled down to join the redhead on the floor. The whole group soon sat there in stitches only being interrupted when Pansy, Hermione and Severus came down the stairs to see what had been making so much noise. The girls joined their friends but soon drew the whole group up to the top and final floor of the tower. The only thing that remained as it had been was the bathroom. The elves had knocked down the wall between the dressing room and the bedroom so the space was wider and more open. Near the windows, several bookcases lined the wall along with a comfy looking couch. In the larger area of the room, a large table was set up with a map of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds.

Sirius joined them a moment later and started talking to Severus as Draco stepped up to the bank of windows and stared out into the city.

“It’s amazing…” Draco whispered. “It looks totally different, Harry.”

Harry just nodded and stood behind him.

Draco spun on his heel to face Harry. “I love it! I’m so glad they changed it all! Let’s go see our rooms.”

The blond wasn’t disappointed as Harry simply held out one hand in invitation. They hurried down through the two new levels and into the large hallway beneath Draco’s art studio. Not stopping Harry walked over to the door leading into their rooms.

The doorknob seemed to lick Harry’s palm, which worried him until Draco commented on it and Dobby appeared. “The elves have made it so the door will only open to the Masters’ magical signatures or an elf.”

Harry recalled Pettigrew’s escape and asked if that meant an animagus could sneak in as their animal form behind an elf.

“Dobby was to be making sure of it himself, Master Harry Potter, sir. No animagus forms is being allowed to cross the doorframe. Animagus is to be transforming back to human form in order to be entering or leaving rooms.” Dobby explained.

Harry patted the elf’s head. “Thank you for protecting us that way, Dobby.”

“The sitting room is lovely.” Draco smiled. “It looks like an iced cream sundae!”

Harry looked around and had to agree. The floor was a dark chocolate colored wood while the area rug was a swirl pattern of brown on white. The couch was a soft cream color speckled with random colors. A couple of medium sized, round, red pillows laid against the back of it while a faux fur throw blanket the color of caramel waited to be snuggled up in. “It really does! I love it!”

“Dobby tries to be thinking of things Master Draco likes and Dobby is knowing that sundaes is making Master Draco happy when he is being sad.” The elf looked up at his masters with wide hopeful eyes. “Dobby is doing good?”

Harry grinned at the little creature. “You’ve done very well, Dobby. Let’s see the bedroom next.”

Draco flushed a pretty shade of pink as Dobby opened the next door.

The bed was the first thing to catch their eyes.

“Canopy…” Draco whispered reaching out to touch the soft white cottony material as it flowed from the posts. “So soft!”

“Canopy bed curtains is to being changed matching the seasons, Master!” Dobby explained excitedly. “This is being the Autumn and Spring curtains. The winter curtains is to being heavy enough to keep cold out and warm in while the Summer curtains is to being sheer to let the air flow through and keeping Masters cool. Colors is able to being changed also.”

Harry looked at the bedding. A forest green velvet comforter with burgundy embroidery was lying on top of burgundy silken sheets. The pillowcases were white with green and burgundy patterns.

“I want to climb right in, Harry! Don’t you?” Draco said stroking the comforter.

What Harry wanted to do was lay the blond down atop that comforter and ravish him…but his answer was simply a silent nod. The windows were adorned with heavy dark drapes. The room felt warm and cozy…welcoming.

“It’s perfect, Harry.” Draco commented running a hand over the upholstered ottoman on his side of the bed. “I think the elves have done a wonderful job. Look, my favorite books are at my bedside but the rest are now in one of the libraries. I have a studio for my painting and drawing! I’m not stuck in that tower anymore. I can wander the castle…do things…have gatherings! Harry, I want to have a party!”

Harry took his lover into his arms. “Draco-love, I want that too…but right now it’s too dangerous to have the public come into the castle.” Draco pouted but Harry went on. “The first public party we can have will be a victory celebration after Riddle is taken out of the picture.”

Draco sighed. “Fine…I guess you’re right.”

The older boy lifted his lover’s chin so they were looking at each other. “Yule is coming, Draco. Just because it isn’t public doesn’t mean it’s not a party.”

The silver eyes shimmered as they met his green ones. “Really?”

Harry kissed him hard on the mouth leaving Draco clinging to him. “Really. Now why don’t we rest and eat dinner before tending to your parents.” Draco nodded as Harry kissed him again and led him into the sitting room. “We’ll sleep for the night in bed but rest on this lovely couch.”

“Dinner is to being served in one hour, Masters.” Dobby told them before popping out of the room and leaving them in peace.

Harry wrapped the caramel colored blanket around them and let Draco settle into his arms. He took this time to enjoy the simple pleasure of holding the slim blond. They talked about their past Yule celebrations and the parties they’d been to or always wanted to have. They talked about their wedding and how Draco wanted it to be. Harry just smiled knowing it would be wonderful as long as it was Draco he was marrying – and him that Draco was marrying.

Dinner wasn’t a formal affair. They spent it in the dining room with the others discussing Yule and the small gathering they’d be holding.

“Why don’t we take care of that very important matter and then have dessert in our rooms?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear.

Draco’s eyes lit up as he agreed. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we’ll see you tomorrow. Good evening.” He led Harry to the rooms where his parents slept and called an elf to bring two chairs.

Severus, having guessed what they were about to do, came with them bringing Harry’s sword. “It is best to do this when the person is asleep, Draco.”

“I know. I read about mental healing during my Occlumency training.” Draco told his uncle. “You see, we’ll split the bed and do this one at a time. Harry and I will sit on opposite sides of the bed and each take a hand before taking each other’s hand. We’ll bring Father out of it first, I think.”

“I see. You exceeded the depths of my training.” Severus commented as he magically split the bed for them, moving Narcissa’s section to the side.

“Not like I had anything better to do than read.” Draco pouted for a moment before instructing Harry where and how to sit. They each took hold of one of Lucius’ hands. “Now, Harry, we need to envision a room with a single door. I’m the key to getting into his mind because I’m blood kin. You will follow and I’ll help take out the memory locking spell when we get there.”

Several moments of deep breathing led Harry into a very relaxed state. He pictured a plain room just as Draco had described…one door and the two of them. The door was not a normal wooden door, nor was it metal. It seemed to be made of shimmering magic.

Draco stood from the chair he’d been sitting on and motioned for Harry to follow him. He lifted the shimmering material like a curtain and led Harry down a corridor. They walked for what seemed like a long time before coming to a wall of boxes.

Draco touched one of the lower containers with his wand and gasped. “This box contains memories of my parents’ wedding! We can’t just blast through these, Harry.”

Harry nodded and looked around. He noticed, as he did so, that the boxes could be moved and shuffled. He pulled his sword and called the urgency to mind that summoned the powers of Gryffindor’s sword. He placed the tip on a box that could shift slightly to the left. The sword’s flames disappeared but the spell Harry spoke lifted the box enough to move it. The next box moved a little more…and the next until they saw it…another door. Draco and Harry stood back and looked at the work they’d done.

“Riddle chose important memories and used them to blockade all access to the rest of his mind.” Harry had no doubt that if Draco’s father had been subjected to a mind healer using conventional methods, he wouldn’t come out of it with all of his mind intact. “Let’s open the door and see if there are more boxes that need to be moved.”

Draco lifted the next curtain and there was indeed another room and another wall blocked with more boxes. Using his wand, he touched one. “This is full of memories of his childhood, Harry.”

Once again they moved the boxes around until there was free access to yet another door and moved on to the next room. It took several rooms and more than a few boxes before they came to a room with only two boxes sitting inside. Hesitantly, Draco touched one with his wand and came away with tears in his eyes. “My mother’s pregnancy and my birth! These are the memories that will let him believe I’m his son instead of his distant cousin!”

Harry touched the other box with the tip of the sword and saw Lucius being crowned as King. “Your father’s coronation, Draco-love. The other rooms were all blockaded to hide these two sets of memories! We can go now.”

Draco led the way back to the room they’d started in. Once there, he and Harry looked into each other’s eyes and blinked.

Harry saw a flash of light and blinked. When he could see again, he looked at his beloved and saw Lucius awake and looking around.

Draco’s hand squeezed Harry’s and let go. “Lucius…?” He asked his father.

Lucius shook his head violently pressing his fingertips into his temples. “NO! No…no…what did I do?”

“Draco, go with Harry and let me handle this.” Severus swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. “You can tend to your mother when your father understands what has happened.”

********** LTF **********


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You might need a tissue for this one – I did! Enjoy!
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 14 **********

It took over a month for Lucius to come to terms with the consequences of the decision he made that day so many years ago and Severus was on his way to inform Draco that his father was ready to see him. He stopped by the rooms he shared with Sirius first because he knew Harry was with him. Opening the door, Severus called his lover’s name. “Is Harry still here?”

“Yes.” Harry stood and faced his fiancé’s godfather. “Is everything alright?”

“For the moment, yes…” Severus patted the younger man’s arm. “I’ve told Lucius everything. He’s gone over it all with me and even Sirius has spoken with him. He says he’s ready. He wants to see you and Draco.”

Harry hesitated glancing between Sirius and Severus. “H-He doesn’t mind that Draco needs for me to be with him? That Draco’s very dependant on me and only a few others?”

“He understands that Draco has gone through much in the last fourteen years.” Severus explained looking to Sirius for support. “He may not be happy about those things, Harry, but he does understand.”

“It is a devastating series of events that…To hear that it happened to you and your family…” Sirius shook his head sadly. “I’m surprised he’s handling it this well.”

“And without Narcissa.” Severus commented. “She was always a calming influence on Lucius.”

“Will he be able to help her with this?” Harry asked. “I don’t think Draco will be able to recover fully without them.”

“Draco will be alright as long as he has you…and me…as well as Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson.” Severus tried to bolster Harry’s confidence. “He also has Siri and your friends. He will be better than alright if he also gets his parents back.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, exhaling slowly to calm himself. “I’ll go get Draco, then. He said he’d either be in his studio or with Blaise and Pansy in the game room.”

Severus glanced at his lover. “Are you joining us?”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Sirius sighed. “Lucius is a proud man. I want to be there for him but I don’t want him to feel resentment or worse… humiliation.”

“Nonsense, Siri.” Harry broke in. “If you don’t come with us he might think you’re avoiding him…blaming him for all of this.”

That one comment blew Sirius out of the water. “What? No! It’s not his fault at all!”

Harry stepped up to his godfather. “I know, Siri. That’s why I think you need to come with us…in fact why don’t you go in first with Severus and tell him Draco and I are on our way. Then you can ask if he’d like for you to stay. If he says no…”

“I’ll excuse myself but he’ll know I’m there if he needs to talk or whatever.” Sirius nodded, understanding. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and grinned. “You’re a pretty smart kid.”

“I just seem to have good instincts when it comes to this sort of thing.” Harry smirked and hurried to find his fiancé.

********** LTF **********

“Really?” Draco was staring at Harry. Harry had found him with Blaise and Pansy in the game room and requested a moment with the blond. They were now standing in Draco’s studio.

Harry nodded encouragingly. “He says he’s ready…at least that’s what our uncles say.”

Draco felt dizzy. “I’m nervous. I want to see him…really I do…but what if…”

“Whatever you’re thinking…Draco you’re way off.” Harry led his beloved to a chair and spoke softly to him.

Draco sighed looking up at the older boy. “How can you know that?”

“Because of things he said while still under the memory locking spell.” Harry took Draco’s hands in his. “When I told them you were their son, they both sounded so heartbroken when they denied it.”

Draco found himself nodding as Harry spoke. “Yes…Uncle Sev told me that…”

“You see?” Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s hand. “And just think about what they believed all this time – that they’d never conceived a child…never in all the years they’d been married. It made them both so very sad.” Tears started to form in Draco’s eyes as Harry went on. “I think they’ll be happy to find they were wrong… and so very proud of how well you’ve handled living your life as Riddle’s captive. You learned so much and were able to endure that horrific curse… Yes, it’s been rocky since you awoke, but still you found your strength…At first it was me and Severus and our new friends lending you our strength but when Pettigrew invaded your tower you found inner strength. Now, you’re also helping to free them from the spell Riddle placed on their minds and that gives them a future…”

Draco stood, now filled with shaky confidence. “Let’s go.”

Harry put his arms around the blond. “If we go in there like we’re headed into a battle, he’ll get upset. We’ll knock and go in calmly and see what happens.”

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok. I think I’m ready.”

Harry held his betrothed hand as they walked down the staircase.

Sirius met them at the base of it. “Sev sent me to see what was taking you so long.”

“Sorry.” Harry told him. “Slight case of cold feet.”

Sirius looked at the young blond. “I understand, Draco. I’m sort of dreading my visit to see James and Lily’s portrait.”

“Nonsense! They’ll be so happy to see you!” Draco smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure they’ll just be happy you did as they’d asked to the best of your ability.”

Sirius nodded slowly. “And your parents will be happy you survived the years under Riddle’s guardianship as well as that terrible curse.”

“Right…” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing at all…” Sirius confirmed lightly as he steered the younger men toward Lucius’ rooms.

********** LTF **********

Severus was standing right next to the door when the knock came. Glancing at his oldest friend, he asked for one last confirmation that it was alright to let Harry and Draco in.

“Please, Severus?” Lucius asked with anxiety evident in the tone of his voice.

The dark haired man sighed softly as he turned the knob and stepped back to allow their guests entry. “Sirius, you already know and have spoken with…” He paused as his lover walked past him. “This is James and Lily’s son, Harry.”

Draco let Harry go in first and watched as his father greeted his fiancé.

Lucius seemed shocked as he saw the young man’s face. “There could never be any doubt that you are Prince Harrington.” The older man held out a hand. “I see in your face evidence of both your parents. I must extend my most sincere condolences as well as a deeply heartfelt apolo…”

“Please don’t…” Harry shook his head even as he shook the older man’s hand. “Your condolences are appreciated but it’s not your fault, sir. There is nothing I need an apology for. Not from you.” He took a step to the side and turned back to look at Draco expectantly.

“I don’t believe this young man needs an introduction…” Severus said softly as he pushed his godson lightly into the room.

“Draconis…” Lucius’ hands were shaking as he reached them both out toward his son and he sighed with relief as a tear rolled down his cheek when his son’s hands landed in his

“Hi…” Draco’s lower lip trembled and he looked at Harry who stared back at him. Turning slightly, he looked into his father’s eyes and took a deep breath. “Um…How should I…I mean… Well, I’ve wanted to call you ‘dad’ …or at least ‘father’ since Uncle Severus told me about you when I was twelve…”

Lucius squeezed his son’s hands. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Draconis.”

“Well…” Draco hesitated carefully removing one hand from his father’s grip to reach for his betrothed. “Can we start with my name? Just Draco is fine.”

Lucius nodded slowly, adjusting to this new information. “Alright… I-I can do that. I did as your cousin for all these years after all and your mother was going to use that as a nickname, you know…” He stopped as he realized he was about to begin rambling.

“Harry is perfect for me, please, sir.” Harry interrupted softly keeping a soothing tone to his voice as he took hold of his fiancé’s free hand. “And if you don’t mind, sir, I’d like to use your name.”

“Yes. That’s fine, Harring – Harry.” Lucius corrected himself.

“I’d like…I think I’d like…” Draco’s breath caught in his throat and he looked to Harry again.

Harry glanced apologetically at his future father-in-law as Draco pulled him closer. The blond seemed to have been spooked so Harry kept one hand in Draco’s while using the other to cup Draco’s cheek. “You’re fine, baby. You can do this. You’ve already done beautifully.”

Lucius looked over at Severus and Sirius who were just standing nearby. Severus motioned toward Draco encouragingly so Lucius let his eyes drift back to his son’s slightly disturbed facial expression. “If it helps…I always pictured my children calling me ‘father’.”

Draco’s smile was watery as he nodded and Harry felt so touched to witness Lucius giving his son the first hug he’d had since his infancy. It was a bit awkward considering that the younger blond refused to let go of Harry’s hand. When Harry looked over at his godfather, the older man seemed to have tears in his eyes as well.

The rest of the visit went well. Draco and Lucius traded questions and answers. Both men started out a little shy but, by the time the group took a break for tea, they had relaxed enough that Draco was no longer holding Harry’s hand. In fact, Harry almost felt Draco would be able to handle time alone with the older man…and then Lucius asked about waking Narcissa and all the progress they’d made went down the drain. Draco’s hand started to shake as he reached for Harry again.

“Yes, Lucius.” Harry told his father-in-law as he accepted Draco’s hand back into his. “We wanted to wake you both together but felt that focusing on one at a time might be more beneficial in the long run. Siri and Severus were able to help you relearn your past and come to grips with what happened. Now you can help them with Narcissa’s recovery and we might have you both hale and hearty by Yule.”

“She can be awakened that soon?” Lucius wanted to know. He was already considering what to say…how to say it…how she would take the news.

Glancing at Severus and then Harry, who squeezed his hand, Draco took a deep breath. “If he did the same thing in her mind that he did in yours, we can wake her by dinnertime.”

“Draco…” Lucius paused seeing how his son had reacted to the simple question regarding this subject in a new light. “Please don’t be afraid of your mother’s response. I know she will simply embrace you and realize that you were within reach at all times…even though we only knew you as our relative.”

“Do you really think so?” Draco whispered wiping a tear from his cheek.

“I’m sure of it.” Lucius looked and sounded so serious that Draco wanted to believe it.

The younger blond looked at his future husband and nodded determinedly. “I think we should do it now.”

At this, Harry shared a look with their godfathers.

Severus simply gestured toward the door and they all went over to it leading Lucius down the hallway to the room where Narcissa was waiting.

Draco didn’t say a word as he watched Harry and Sirius set the room as it had been the day they’d woken Lucius. The bed with his mother lying on it was flanked by two chairs. He sat in one as Harry took his place in the other.

“Now, please, Lucius…do not touch her or us. It would either distract us or disrupt the healing process.” Harry said with a very serious stare. When he received a nod from the elder blond, he and Draco each took hold of Narcissa’s hands and then joined their own. They closed their eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Harry knew something was different as soon as he opened his eyes.

Instead of a plain room of four white walls, two chairs and a door, they found themselves in a small cottage with a few scattered alcoves. Where Lucius’ memories had been scrambled and used to block layers of doors leading to the furthest, deepest room which held the most important memories…Narcissa’s memories seemed to be showcased in frames around the large room. Most were hung on the walls while a few littered the pieces of furniture.

Draco walked around looking at the pictures. “Her childhood…teenage years…”

“This one is your parent’s wedding portrait.” Harry said peering at one of the larger ones. “Here she’s meeting Lucius…”

“Look, Harry.” Draco said standing next to the armoire. “This is my mother with her sisters. That’s the one who’s loyal to Riddle on the left. Andromeda is in the middle and my mother seems to be on the right.”

“The alcoves might hold the secret.” Harry told the blond softly. He walked over to the nearest alcove and saw a bookcase. Picking up a book entitled ‘Beautiful One’ revealed that it was an in-depth account of Narcissa’s first year of life. There were a few that came before it and Harry presumed that they were about her parents and grandparents but the next one seemed to be a sequel as it was labeled ‘Terrible Two’. Each book told the story of one year of Draco’s mother’s life. Thinking quickly, Harry looked further on to see if any were missing but the books left off at ‘Sweet Sixteen’. “How old was your mother when she and Lucius got married, love?”

“Nineteen? Twenty? I never asked.” Draco shrugged.

“Help me check the alcoves, Draco.” Harry became cautiously excited. “We’re looking for books which may be missing or misplaced.”

Draco nodded and hurried over to the next alcove to lift a book. “This one is blank, Harry!”

The older boy came over and looked at the binding. “It’s title is ‘The Golden Years’. It hasn’t been written yet, love.”

Together they went to the next alcove and found what they were looking for.

“Harry! Look here!” Draco cried as he lifted a book. “The titles go from eighteen to twenty-three!”

Harry nodded and kissed his fiancé’s cheek. They proceeded to search the cottage until – exhausted Harry sat down on his chair again, closed his eyes and tilted his head up in silent prayer. “If we stay much longer, we risk our own mental health, Draco.”

The sound of a disappointed sniffle made Harry open his eyes as he looked toward the blond. That’s when he realized he’d seen something interesting on the ceiling. He gripped Draco’s arm and pointed up.

Seeing a large empty frame attached to the plain ceiling, Draco gasped. “An attic?”

Harry nodded grimly and summoned the Sword. Pointing it up at the frame, Harry conjured a solid set of stairs.

Draco climbed up to the top and placed his hand flat against the middle of the frame where a canvas would normally be and it turned into the same shimmering material that Lucius’ ‘doors’ had been made of. He grinned at his future husband before climbing the last few steps.

Inside the ‘attic’ was a locked trunk and several paintings.

Harry cast spells to levitate the paintings down into the main cottage. Then he placed the tip of Gryffindor’s Sword against the lock of the trunk.

Draco shed a tear as he picked up four of the six books that lay inside the trunk. “Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one, and Twenty-two! Oh, Harry!”

The brunette picked up the fifth book and read the title. “Draco-love, look at this one. ‘Pregnancy and Birth of My First Child’ – an excerpt from my twentieth year.”

“And the other must be about becoming the Queen. It’s called ‘The King and I’.” Draco grinned. “Let’s put them where they belong.”

Harry’s staircase was still waiting so the descended together and placed the books in the correct order before vanishing the artificial construct and sitting in their chairs. Looking into each other’s eyes they blinked flinching at the lights as they came back to themselves. Hoping beyond hope that Narcissa would behave as Lucius had predicted, Harry looked up at her face to see a very distraught woman.

“Baby?” Narcissa asked, tears rolling down her face as she stared at Draco in fascination. “You’re my baby?”

Draco nodded and moved closer.

Her hands reached out and cupped his face. “I had a baby! Oh, my darling Draco!”

With an audible sob, Draco let his mother wrap her arms around his neck as he helped her rise to a more comfortable seated position.

Harry looked over to where Lucius was standing and carefully approached. “You were right, Lucius. She has welcomed him with open arms. Why do you watch from afar?”

“I wonder if she will forgive me…” Lucius whispered with a frown. “You may not believe I should apologize, but she may feel differently…and if she does not accept the apology or the reasons behind my decision…what will become of us and our marriage and our son?”

Harry wanted to say that the older man’s fears were unfounded but was interrupted by Narcissa’s voice asking after the fate of her husband. He met Lucius’ happily surprised gaze and grinned. “You see?” Turning around, Harry saw that Draco was now helping his mother to stand.

As soon as Lucius hurried to her side and folded his arms around her, she whispered just barely loud enough that she could still be heard. “How many times did we wish he were ours? How many times did we say ‘if only’?”

“We were deceived, my love.” Lucius felt the guilt pouring from his heart.

“How do we know this is not another deception?” Narcissa asked, every word dripped with fear.

Sirius and Severus finally stepped forward. They explained things to the best of their abilities, amused that, even though she was skeptical, she didn’t let go of her son for one moment.

Harry could see that Draco was getting uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat and was quickly introduced by his godfather to his future mother-in-law. Draco blushed as he reached out for the brunette’s hand and pulled him close.

Narcissa’s eyebrow rose. “You boys are awfully close already.”

“It’s nearly Yule, Your Majesty, and we liberated the castle on All Hallow’s Eve.” Harry informed her. “Draco and I have had plenty of time to get acquainted.”

She frowned. “No…it’s more than that…You seem…”

“Mum…” Draco’s breath caught as he realized what he’d just said and said it again. “Mum…That’s nice. May I call you that?”

Tears filled her eyes as Narcissa nodded and hugged him again. “Of course, my darling!”

“Well, Mum…” Draco shivered at the pleasure of saying her rightful name. “Harry and I will be married in several months and we have quite a few things in common…”

“Such as a bedroom?” The Queen asked lightly.

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets but Draco took it in stride. “Well, I was extremely affected by the curse Riddle placed on me. I couldn’t…wouldn’t… I refused to allow him out of my sight for the first several days. Nothing could calm me if he seemed about to leave the room.”

Her eyes swung toward the brunette. “And you didn’t mind the restrictions such behavior put upon you?”

Harry narrowed his gaze at her. “I have dreamed of Draco for years. I was already in love with him before the curse was placed and have only fallen harder since our first kiss.”

A deeply blushing Draco confessed that he felt the same. “We dreamed of each other, Mum…and Riddle’s spell was only able to be broken by True Love’s Kiss.”

“I have one request.” She said with a smirk. “Don’t make us grandparents before we get used to being parents.”

“Agreed.” Harry chuckled as Draco’s face flushed with color. “Why don’t you and Lucius have dinner here by yourselves? Draco and I can announce your recovery at the dinner table and this way, you can ease yourselves back into the life of royal luxury you deserve but have been forced to live without.”

Draco’s parents shared a glance before accepting his offer. 

********** LTF **********


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! My friends, RL got crazy for me at this point while originally posting. Over the last few weeks before this chapter…several celebs passed such as David Bowie and Alan Rickman but also several people I knew personally (or in some cases relatives of the people I know personally) had passed. I’d gone to several wakes and heard of quite a few others. I was therefore very distracted and tried not to let my frame of mind go into my writing. That being said, I suggest you get a couple of tissues ready for the end of this chapter because I got a little emotional.
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 15 **********

Several emotional days of talking and getting to know one another passed before Draco decided it was time to bring Blaise and Pansy into the mix. Once again a one at a time approach was taken.

Leaving Harry to his training and battle preparations one morning, Draco met Lucius in a sitting room and then called for Blaise to join them. He watched the two connect and they talked and swore to never let a separation of this kind tear them apart again. The young prince found out officially that, if his childhood had been normal, he and Blaise would’ve been raised to be very close cousins if not brothers. There would’ve been weekly visits and birthday celebrations and holidays spent all together with both of their families as well as the Parkinsons.

When Narcissa met her goddaughter for the first time since her awakening, there were more tears and hugs than Draco could handle emotionally and Harry had quickly joined them in order to calm the blond. Less than a day after these godchild meetings, Draco asked Severus to summon the Zabini and Parkinson families to join in the revelry. He and Sirius both insisted on a thorough questioning of both sets of elders and, once satisfied, allowed them entry to Malfoy Castle.

Harry made no secret of his happiness that Lucius’ and Narcissa’s friends were innocent of any betrayal against his fiancé’s family. The only thing that bothered him was the way Pansy’s father kept bringing up the fact that her betrothal with Blaise wasn’t set in stone yet. He wasn’t sure whether the older man meant to press the Zabinis into furthering their agreement or say that she was still available if the Malfoys wished to make new arrangements for her to marry Draco.

The blond seemed to sense Harry’s discomfort each time Mr. Parkinson spoke this way. He also noticed Pansy shifting in her seat and Blaise’s frown. Draco began to listen more closely as Lucius and his friends talked. The next time he heard Pansy’s father remark on her unmarried status, he shivered and leaned closer to Harry who instinctively placed his arm comfortingly around his beloved. In response, Draco tilted his face up to welcome a kiss. Harry didn’t think twice before lowering his lips to Draco’s and when they looked up Mr. Parkinson had mysteriously become quiet.

Lucius and Narcissa appeared to take no note as they watched their son interact with Harry and his friends but Draco was sure he caught sight of a twinkle in his mother’s eye just before she turned to Mrs. Parkinson and began discussing where she hoped to hold Pansy and Blaise’s wedding.

The elves were busy setting up for Yule while all of this went on. The private rooms held a customized assortment of Yule décor that was suited to their inhabitants while the public rooms each had a different theme of colors and scents. Narcissa took Draco with her to each room to approve the arrangements when the elves had finished their tasks and he swore to himself that he’d never forget what she told him that day.

“Draco…my darling, I want you to know why I do this…” She paused and Draco seemed to sense that she wanted him to guess but he resisted the urge. Sighing, she went on. “It isn’t because I’m the queen or a woman…It isn’t because I am in any way lesser than your father. I oversee certain things because they’re important for the day to day running of the castle or family but mostly it is because it takes the burden of such concerns from Lucius’ shoulders as he is busy seeing to the things that affect the country. I am content in the knowledge that while he takes care of the kingdom…I take care of him…” Her eyes became unfocused as she recalled the years when she’d performed this task as a servant instead of a queen. “Well, that’s how it was the first few years anyway, dearest.”

Tears in his eyes, Draco took her hand and hooked it through his arm. “It can be that way again, Mum.”

“And so it will.” She smiled at him. “After all, you and Harry will take control of Scotland’s magical community immediately but your father is still quite capable of ruling the English wizards for a while yet. You’ll get to practice before ruling them both at once.”

He grinned even as the color pink touched his cheeks. “Do you really think we can do this?”

Narcissa’s blue eyes softened as she looked at her only son. “I have every faith in you both, my lovely dragon.”

“P-Please don’t call me that, Mum…” Draco whispered, flinching as he hurried away leaving her to stare after him.

********** LTF **********

Confused, Narcissa had sought out her son’s fiancé. She walked into the courtyard and watched for a moment as Harry and the young red headed Weasley boy sparred with swords under the watchful eye of Sirius’s dark skinned friend – she believed his name was Kingsley.

Seeing her standing there, Harry signaled for Ron to stop and made his way to her. “Narcissa, is everything alright?”

“No, Harry.” She shook her head lightly. “We had just finished surveying the castle’s Yule décor and were talking of the future when…well, he ran off. I don’t know what was wrong.”

“Did he say anything before he left you?” Harry asked. He thought it was odd that Draco would act in such a way.

The queen sighed with a confused frown. “He asked me not to call him ‘dragon’.”

Harry’s heart raced as he gasped. “I’ll find him.”

“Wait!” She called as he started to rush past her. “Why is he upset, Harry?”

Stopping on a sickle, Harry glanced back for a moment. “Riddle called him that. He must’ve forgotten to mention it but he doesn’t like anyone to use that name for him. It’s alright. I’ll find him…he’ll be fine.” With that, he hurried into the castle calling for Dobby.

When the doors closed behind him, the elf appeared. “Master Draco is being very much upset!”

“I know, Dobby.” Harry told the small creature. “Do you know where he is? The studio, perhaps?”

“No, Master Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby told him shaking his head and wringing his hands. “Master Draco is being in your rooms, sir!”

Harry didn’t answer as he all but ran to Draco’s side barely paying attention to all in his path, only acknowledging them with a small smile or a wave of his hand. When he entered the suite, he looked around. “Draco-Love?”

A movement on the couch attracted his attention. As he approached, he could see that his lover was sipping hot chocolate while snuggled into the caramel colored blanket that was kept there for just such a purpose.

“Draco…” Harry started softly. “Your mother told me you were upset.”

“Did she tell you what happened?” The blond whispered not looking at his fiancé as he set his beverage on the low dark-wood table.

“She did.” Carefully, Harry lifted the blanket and slipped in next to but slightly behind Draco. “I didn’t realize she hadn’t been told that particular detail but it’s alright, I informed her of the situation.”

“I didn’t think to mention it. Most people call me ‘Draco’.” Draco continued softly blushing. “You sometimes use ‘baby’…I kind of like that.”

Harry grinned and nuzzled the blond’s ear. “I like it too.”

“Can…can we maybe…” The blush on Draco’s cheeks deepened as his voice trailed off.

Playing on a hunch, Harry’s grin turned mischievous as he used his tongue to draw Draco’s earlobe into his mouth. Suckling lightly, he pressed against the blond’s body finding pleasure in the soft whimper the act drew from his beloved. Draco couldn’t help arching his neck as Harry kissed a zigzag line down to his collar. “You like that, Baby?”

His eyes closed, Draco moaned lightly and nodded. “So nice…”

Harry turned his lover to face him and snuggled close kissing Draco’s cheeks, forehead and nose making him giggle before taking possession of the other boy’s lips.

Draco’s hands gripped Harry’s shoulders before losing himself in the kiss and, just as things began to escalate, there was a knock at the door causing the boys to pull apart and quickly face the closed door.

Harry sighed. “It's probably your mum. We should calm down.”

Clearing his throat, Draco took a sip of his hot chocolate and nodded. “I’m sure you’re correct.”

The knock sounded again.

Harry took a deep breath and stood. Walking to the door, he tried to picture something as anti-arousing as possible. The best he could come up with was Professor Dumbledore in a string bikini. Finally opening the door, the brunette found not only Narcissa, but Lucius and Severus as well.

Draco’s parents went to his side as quickly as they could while Severus remained at the door with Harry. “Sirius needs to speak with you. It seems Hagrid has brought more than just the Yule log he was asked for.”

Harry frowned looking up at the older man. “News?”

Severus nodded. “News from Remus Lupin.”

“I see.” Harry nodded and hurried to whisper his regrets to Draco that he couldn’t sit with the Malfoys for the moment.

“If you don’t mind, Harry, I’d like to be included in any plans to retake Hogwarts.” The look Lucius gave him was a determined, no-nonsense expression.

A nod had the elder blond rising to his feet and kissing his loved ones lightly before joining Harry on his trek to the war room which was at the top of Draco’s old tower. Severus stayed behind to speak with Draco and give any reassurance his godson may require.

The rooms beneath the tower were empty which was slightly surprising since they were fairly popular with the current residents but when, they arrived in the war room all was made clear. Pansy and Hermione were looking at the map while Blaise and Ron were speaking to Sirius and Hagrid.

“Siri.” Harry said joining the group with Lucius right behind him. “What news?”

“Remus says there’s dissension in the ranks of Voldemort’s men.” Sirius told his godson with a grin. “They’ve been getting lax in the watch schedules and some of them have been complaining to each other in the pub that he abuses them with violent and painful spells.”

Harry grinned back. “That means we might be able to get one of them to talk to us or sabotage the defenses somehow.”

“We might even be able to get the guy to sneak one of us into the castle.” Sirius looked pleased.

“It can’t be anyone he’ll recognize.” Lucius pointed out with a calculating nod. “Polyjuice is out as well since it would be difficult to keep our agent regularly resupplied.”

“That’s true.” Sirius considered this.

“I hesitate to bring this option to your attention…” Lucius frowned. At the others’ insistence, the king sighed. “There is the option to use the Imperious curse on someone we already know as one of his followers and have in custody. We could have him go in and sabotage the gates…like he did for Riddle in the first place…all those years ago.”

Harry looked at his godfather. “Why shouldn’t he mention it?”

Sirius sighed. “Because the Imperious curse is among what is known as the Unforgivable Curses, Harry…Didn’t Dumbledore teach you that?”

“Well, yes but he also said that royalty was exempt from that law during wartime and could pardon someone who had cast one of the Unforgivables if they did it in service to their king and country.” Harry pointed out placing a gentle hand on his godfather’s arm. “Siri – this is war. It may be driven by a blood feud but it’s not only that. His ultimate goal isn’t just to have me dead or Draco’s hand in marriage but control of both our magical realms.”

Lucius seemed to be watching the two closely. “I understand your dilemma, Sirius…”

Harry eyed his godfather as the older man glared at Draco’s father. “Do you?”

“I believe so…” Lucius nodded once. “You aren’t royalty and so you cannot cast it without needing a pardon later…but you don’t want Harry to do it either.”

“Why don’t you want me to do it, Siri?” Harry looked at each in turn until they were interrupted by his friends.

Hermione’s voice shook as she looked at Harry’s godfather. “Dark Arts spells harm the caster’s soul, Harry.”

Harry’s green eyes flashed across the room at Sirius. “Why wasn’t I taught this?”

“The effects of such spells are different for every caster, Harry.” Hermione said softly standing just behind her friend. “Professor Dumbledore couldn’t possibly warn you of all the effects.”

“He could’ve at least told me that much.” Harry huffed still glaring at his father-in-law and godfather.

Ron, Blaise and Pansy watched the standoff worriedly.

Lucius didn’t take his eyes from Sirius’ face as he spoke. “I believe I have a solution to this predicament.”

Suspicious, Harry narrowed his gaze at the other man. “What might that be?”

Lucius took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, I haven’t technically got the right to do this since the immediate danger is to Hogwarts and not my own crown but my son is soon to become Harry’s consort which makes that kingdom his…”

“Wait.” Sirius held up a hand. “Didn’t you and James have to be officially allied in order to betroth the boys?”

A single nod from Lucius confirmed this. “Yes, there is a treaty in place…and because of that I can offer my support in the form of casting the Imperious curse on Pettigrew… after we interrogate him of course.”

Harry blinked. Thoughts racing, Harry wanted to run out of the room screaming ‘no’ or at least shake his head. How – if there was a danger to his soul then surely Lucius’ soul was in just as much danger – could he allow the father of his beloved to shoulder that burden? What he did was much different. “Let me think this over.” He said softly. “There are other options and this really is too important to make a snap decision …especially when we don’t know for sure we have a definite ‘in’.”

“Peter is a definite ‘in’ Harry.” Sirius was insisting until Lucius held up a hand.

“Harry I think I know why you’re hesitant.” The blond man sighed.

Sirius huffed in annoyance. “You seem to know an awful lot, Luce.”

“He is going to rule a country, Sirius. Sometimes he will have the luxury of time and other times, he won’t.” Draco’s father smirked at his cousin-by-marriage. “This is one of the times that he does…but not long, Harry. I’ll give you one day before we must begin to prepare both Pettigrew and myself. You may speak with Severus and Draco. I will be speaking to my wife.”

Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

********** LTF **********

“I don’t like this.” Draco whispered to Harry. “Why would he offer this now? We just released him from that memory locking spell a few weeks ago and now suddenly he’s ready to put stress on his soul by casting an Unforgivable? Does he care about me or my mother at all?”

“There are other options, Draco.” Harry told him. “But they’re not as certain of them as they are about using Pettigrew.”

Severus sighed. “I’ll speak to them and see what we can figure out. You said Lucius gave you a day to make the decision?”

Harry nodded. “I don’t see why harming his soul is better than harming mine. If there’s to be harm at all, it shouldn’t be on innocent parties such as us.”

“Lucius doesn’t see himself as innocent, Harry. Even though we’ve ensured that he knows we don’t blame him, he blames himself for all of this.” Severus explained carefully.

“Then he’s an idiot.” Harry glared in the direction of his in-laws’ rooms.

Draco bit his lip in an attempt to hide his amusement at Harry’s behavior. A glance at his godfather’s shocked expression rendered his efforts fruitless however as a snort broke free. Harry’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as Draco brought his hand up to cover his mouth. “Harry, I’m sorry…it’s just that you were so funny…and pouty…”

Severus wisely left Draco to deal with Harry’s reaction to that. “I’ll be back when I’ve spoken to them.”

Harry ignored the older man’s exit and continued to stare at his betrothed.

Becoming slightly uncomfortable with the intent focus of those green eyes, Draco cleared his throat and changed the subject. “My mum asked if I’d given any thought to our wedding…”

Harry felt his breath catch and reminded himself to breathe. “Did she?”

The blond’s head bobbed in a nod.

“And have you?” Harry asked lightly forgetting about their previous talk to focus on a more pleasant subject.

Draco blushed. “Well of course I have but to be perfectly honest I’ve been thinking more about the wedding night.”

Harry chuckled and pulled the blond into his lap from the chair he’d been sitting in. “I’m a little impatient for that as well, baby, but we do have to get through the next several months and the ceremony before it can happen.”

“Actually, Harry, the crown is usually only granted to its blood heir after the heir is married.” Draco informed him. “If we retake Hogwarts before marrying…well it may not see you as worthy.”

Harry once again stared at his beloved. “Well then…I suppose we should marry soon.”

“And after you take possession of Hogwarts, we’ll hold the coronation and then we can…” The blond broke off with a deep blush.

“Try for an heir?” Harry whispered staring at his fiancé in fascination. “Do you really want children now? So early?”

“Our parents only waited a year or two…look at the things that happened to disrupt their dreams, Harry.” Draco drew Harry’s arms around himself. “I don’t want it to happen to us. That’s all.”

“It won’t, my love. We will maintain constant vigilance and nothing like this will happen again.” Harry cuddled close to his lover and sighed. “So what thoughts did you have of the wedding?”

Draco smiled and brought pictures of a platinum wedding band to mind before starting to describe it to his fiancé.

“No gems or jewels? Not etchings or engraving?” Harry was shocked.

“I didn’t say that at all.” Draco grinned. He loved to surprise his prince. “Here, I’ve drawn it – Let me summon my pad from the bedroom.” He took out his wand and soon a sketch pad floated into the room. The blond caught it and flipped to the page he was talking about.

Harry took it from him almost reverently. His fingers traced the engraved vine of ivy as it swirled around the ring. Every other leaf held a diamond. He couldn’t wait to see it on Draco’s left hand and told his lover so. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Have you thought about your ring?” Draco asked taking back his pad.

“I feel horrible to admit it but…not as much as you have.” Harry looked at the pad in Draco’s hand. “I have thought about the robes we’ll be wearing…and how I want a cape like yours to go with them.”

“The robes?” A smile teased Draco’s lips as he thought of seeing Harry wear a flowing red cape. “I’ve only thought of them a little. What would you have us wear?”

Harry grinned as they talked about their wedding and he stopped worrying for a moment about souls and curses and kingdoms.

********** LTF **********

Severus brought the news that Lucius was in perfect understanding of what he offered and, being that he had cast similar spells in the past, he was confident the damage to his soul would be minimal. Harry sat in on the interrogation of Pettigrew but didn’t opt to participate. The answers they got to the questions that were asked were petty and unsatisfying.

Pettigrew had become friends with Riddle when he was away for vacation with his family one summer during his youth. He’d kept in touch with Riddle all the while keeping his friendship going with James. Lily had been nice to him and he liked that. He wanted Lily for his own and Riddle had sworn Pettigrew could keep her under a love potion once the realms were his.

It was enough to make Harry sick so, when he’d heard enough, he sought Draco’s company. Finding the blond in his art studio with his mother, Harry smiled and tried to sneak up on his beloved only for Draco to speak without turning.

“Have you come to steal me away, my prince?” The blond joked with a smirk as he continued to sketch.

Harry sighed knowing his game was up. “Just for a little while…I was hoping you’d show me the portrait room. It’s almost Yule and I wanted to meet my parents.”

“Lucius and I visited the room soon after you woke me.” Narcissa confided smiling softly. “Lily and James were very kind. They said – as you did – that it wasn’t our fault that events unfolded as they did. It doesn’t change that we regret the choices we made but I do feel more at peace with it.”

“Have you let Severus take Siri in yet?” Harry asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to that because an affirmative response would make him question why his godfather hadn’t told him.

“I thought you and I should go in first, Harry.” Draco finally turned to face him. “I just know if they had any disappointment in Sirius, it would be dispelled as soon as they met you since he obviously did a good job of keeping you safe and happy.”

Nodding silently, Harry opened his arms for the blond to step close.

“Come on, I’ll take you now.” Draco glanced at his mother who had fallen silent as she looked at his sketch. “Do you like it, Mum?”

“Like it?” She stared at her face on the page. “It’s so lifelike…It should be framed!”

Draco blushed and bit his lip. “There are several I’d like to frame and hang in the halls.”

“When you and Harry are finished in the gallery, come find me and we can choose which ones will be framed.” She grinned at her son and waved them off.

Draco took Harry’s hand and led his green-eyed boy out of the studio and down the staircase. Harry could barely keep up as Draco led him through the hallways to a tapestry. The blond smirked and lifted the edge of the tapestry to show Harry a hidden door. He let the tapestry fall and pointed out several details on it. “This shows my father’s family tree.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll have to look this over one day.”

Draco nodded, knowing that his lover was impatient to see the contents of the room beyond. He lifted the tapestry again and pressed his finger to the molding of the doorframe. A crackle of magic reached out to surround the young blond’s hand and then quickly dissipated as the door swung open.

The young royals could hear a low murmur as they entered. Harry stood in the spot Draco pointed and watched as the blond spoke out loud. “Malfoy ancestors! I know you haven’t seen me for many years so I will introduce myself. I am Draconis Hyperion Malfoy and this is my betrothed, Harrington James Potter. We have come to speak with James and Lily Potter but we promise to visit with the rest of you over the next few weeks.” Draco smiled softly as he saw his ancestors retreat into their frames until only one couple remained up close. Seeing that Harry was just standing there, Draco got behind him and pushed lightly until the brunette put one foot in front of the other enough times to bring them face to face.

Neither boy said a word as they watched Lily look out of the frame at her son. With one hand in James’ and a tear running down her cheek, she reached a hand out toward Harry. “Oh…my baby!” She sniffed and brought a handkerchief to her eyes from out of nowhere.

“Hello, my son.” James said with a cautious frown on his face. “I’ve been wondering if you would visit us.”

Harry shook his head which seemed to silence them. “I have one picture of you. Uncle Sirius gave it to me when I got old enough to take care of my own things. You look just the same…”

“We took that picture just a month or two before our deaths, Harry…at the same time as sitting for this portrait.” Lily whispered, somewhat more composed than she had been.

“I can’t tell you how amazing it is that someone had the foresight to give the Malfoys a portrait of you.” Harry touched the edge of the frame lightly. “I never thought I’d meet you. I thought I was a child of ordinary magical citizens of my country that got caught up in a war…”

“Narcissa gave us a portrait of herself and Lucius first. She didn’t want Draco to be lonely if you and he married and moved into Hogwarts and we knew eventually we would all be gone and he might want to see or speak to them again at some point…” Lily smiled through her sadness. “I decided she had a point and arranged for this one.”

James hadn’t said much which seemed to worry Harry but when the young prince looked toward his father, he saw wonder in those brown eyes.

“What?” Harry asked the man in the frame.

“Lily, I - …Look at him. I got my greatest wish, Lils.” James took a deep breath and told the boys the story of the day Harry was born, how he wished for his son to look just like him with just one physical aspect of his lovely wife visible – her eyes. “They’re green, Lils…your eyes in our beautiful son!”

Harry blushed at the compliment and pulled Draco in front of him. “You know Draco, I take it?”

Lily looked at the young blond. “Oh, you’re so like your parents! I knew you would be of course, but to see you as you were last time and then now – well you look like a gorgeous mixture of your parents! You have your father’s eyes and that shade of hair is his too but your cheekbones are more defined – that’s your mother’s influence. Oh, you are lovely! James, our grandchildren are going to be so beautiful!”

It was Draco’s turn to blush under such scrutiny. “We haven’t quite gotten to that yet, Your Majesty.”

“Uh, uh, uh…” James started to grin at the pair but it soon became a smirk. “We’ll be having none of that title nonsense with us, young man. You’ll use our names and Harry can call us whatever he’d like.”

“I think I’ll stick with ‘Mum and Dad’.” Harry smiled up at them.

Just then, the door opened. “Yes, I thought we’d find you here.” Lucius pulled Narcissa inside with him and impatiently waved for someone to follow them. “Will you stop this foolishness, Sirius?”

Harry looked up at his parents. “You’re not angry with him, are you?”

James shook his head and glanced in the direction of the door speaking loudly enough for all of their guests to hear. “Sirius, please come in.”

Harry went to the door and looked up at his godfather. “He wants to see you, Siri. He’s not angry…not even a little bit.”

Head bowed, Sirius walked into the room as if he was headed to a hangman’s noose. He went over to where Draco stood and looked up only when James asked him to.

“Sirius, please look at me, my friend.” James said in his ‘royal’ voice. “We hold nothing against you. You did as I commanded, Siri. What happened was not your fault and there wasn’t anything that could be done to save us without sacrificing yourself and probably Harry.” The vague nods he got from his old friend didn’t satisfy James in the slightest. “Sirius, look at him. He’s strong and brave…”

“Chivalrous…” Draco ducked his head suddenly shy that he’d interrupted.

“See that?” Smirking, James glanced over to wink at his future son-in-law. “He’s amazing, Siri.”

Lily took over where he left off. “Sirius, if you hadn’t brought Harry to Petunia, you and he would be dead…so much would be different.”

“If Harry hadn’t survived…” This at least got Sirius to look at his godson and then glanced at Lucius. Draco would’ve been doomed to his fate as Riddle’s subjugated spouse while Lucius and Narcissa remained servants without memories. That was to say nothing of the fate Severus would’ve suffered. He let those thoughts simmer as he looked back up at his friend, brother and king. “Many people have tried to tell me the same thing. I know the reality of it all but to see you in person this way and hear it from you…in your voices…Maybe I can finally put my guilt to rest.”

James gave Harry a look and was gratified to see his son take the hint. Harry hurried forward and hugged Sirius tightly. Draco glanced over at his own godfather and wondered if a scene similar to this happened soon after his father got his memories back. The tears in Severus’ eyes told him the answer was likely ‘yes’.

Later that night, Draco lay in bed with Harry’s arms around him. Harry had spent the rest of the day with Sirius after meeting his parents and Draco’s mind had raced while he and his mother had sat and talked about his sketches. He looked up at Harry and whispered that he’d missed him.

Hearing the soft whisper, Harry pressed his cheek against the top of Draco’s head. “I missed you too, baby.”

“Talk to me, Harry?” Draco asked still being fairly quiet.

“About what, love?” Harry seemed surprised by the request.

“What happened today…what you’re thinking…” Draco suggested lightly.

After a moment of silence Harry gave a shrug. “I’m happy that my parents don’t hold Siri responsible for their deaths. So happy. If his fears of their condemning him had been confirmed I think he would’ve descended into a deep depression he may not have come back from.”

Draco nodded. “And not only would that have hurt him and you but our chances to take back the Scottish Magical throne and realm.”

“Yes.” Harry sighed. “Is it wrong that I was thinking that way when my parents’ wishes might’ve been different?”

“No, Harry!” Draco scooted up to look into Harry’s eyes. “You have the right to your own opinions and judgments. You’re here, they’re not. It’s all up to you now…and I’ll be there to help you. I promise.”

Harry was visibly moved by his beloved’s words. He could only mouth his thanks as Draco snuggled in closer and began to drift off to sleep.

********** LTF **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and please do let me know what you think!
> 
> Lori


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Let’s just put it this way – crazy work hours and another funeral plus family dinners at that time and I was pooped! Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Lori

********** Chapter 16 **********

It was the day before Yule and Harry had finally gotten Draco to begin training with the group. They started with the dagger because the younger prince was already good with that and it would help build his confidence. Blaise and Ron sparred first for Draco to watch and then Harry stepped in to point out a move or two that he thought was important to know. Then, Draco demonstrated a couple of the moves by himself for Harry to see that he could perform them.

The blond could feel Harry’s eyes travel his body. It was such a different sensation than when it happened in the bedroom and it made him feel a little self-conscious but Harry seemed to sense this and lightened his expression. When Sirius entered the courtyard and called out to Harry, Draco stopped as well but Blaise came and took over his instruction.

Harry patted the blond’s shoulder and told him that he wouldn’t be long before going across to meet his godfather.

“I went back to the portrait room, Harry. Lucius lifted the blood ward and we can visit anytime we wish.” Sirius had a wide smile on his face. “I asked your parents about their other godchildren besides Neville and Lily told me the girl’s name!”

“And?” Harry asked.

Just then Neville came running up and grabbed his arm lightly. “Harry, my grandmother just replied to the letter I sent her last week.”

“That’s great, Neville, but can we talk about this another time? Sirius and I were discussing something.” Harry glanced at Sirius who shook his head.

“Don’t, Harry.” Siri scolded lightly. “As a royal you must sometimes make time for your family members or subjects when you wanted that time for your own purposes.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, I suppose the name of my god-sister can wait a few moments. Neville, do go on.”

“She never wanted to tell me the name of my betrothed.” He smiled gratefully at Sirius before giving all his attention back to Harry. “Apparently it’s tradition to keep the identity of their betrothed from the Longbottom heirs until six months before the wedding. Barmy idea if you ask me, but I convinced her so she sent it in the letter along with the full contract and my betrothal chest! I just wondered if I could ask her to join us here for Yule. Her name is Luna. Isn’t that pretty?” He grinned looking back and forth between Harry and Sirius. “Luna Lovegood.”

Sirius stared at the boy for a moment before beginning to chuckle which turned into a full blown belly laugh. Harry looked at the older man and tried to think of a reason that this might be funny but other than her name sounding like a sexual innuendo, he couldn’t think of anything…and even that wasn’t this amusing.

Neville’s lips twisted into a cautiously amused smirk to indicate that he also wished to know the joke to which he’d apparently supplied the punch-line.

Finally Sirius calmed down and looked at his godson. “Harry, I’ve sent a Portkey invitation to your mother’s goddaughter. She’ll be arriving tomorrow morning. Her name was just provided by the ever-helpful Mr. Longbottom.”

It took a few seconds for Harry to make the correct connections but once he did, he choked and began to laugh. “I should’ve guessed! Blaise and Pansy were betrothed and they are Draco’s parents’ godchildren. Is that some sort of tradition?”

The question went unanswered as it only sent Sirius into a new fit of laughter. “Luna? My Luna?” Neville was staring at the other two and blinking rapidly. “She’s your mother’s goddaughter? She’s coming here? Tomorrow?” He turned to go and walked off in a slight daze.

Harry smiled at the other boy and called Dobby to recommend an elf to escort Neville to his rooms and give him whatever help he needed to prepare for tomorrow. Then he went back to the others and informed them of the situation.

********** LTF **********

An hour or so later, the group had switched to sword training and Draco was resting as he watched Harry’s movements with the larger weapon while he sparred with Ron. Blaise commented once in a while to be sure Draco was paying attention but the blond was much more interested in watching his fiancé’s muscles in action than the physical moves.

Severus approached his godson and cringed at the thoughts he could see flashing across the pale face. Catching the eye of the young prince, he allowed one eyebrow to rise in slight censure.

Draco responded with a childish expression while sticking his tongue out in the older man’s direction until hearing a sudden yelp from Harry. He jumped up and hurried to the brunette’s side. “Oh no! What happened?” He asked Ron as he helped Harry put pressure on his wound while Blaise sent an elf for the healer. She was a friend of Dumbledore’s who’d arrived just hours ago to be on hand for the future battle.

Harry’s face colored slightly as he mumbled his answer unintelligibly.

Severus snorted but didn’t translate.

“What was that?” Draco frowned at him. “I couldn’t quite understand you…”

“It was my own fault.” Harry sighed heavily and repeated himself. “I glanced over as you made a face at Severus and I became distracted by your tongue. Ron’s blade slipped further than I’d planned and got my arm instead of the shield.”

Draco blushed as his head tipped forward to be hidden by his hair as he tried to hide his amusement. Although it worried him slightly that the older boy hadn’t been attentive to his sparring partner, it was also nice to know his savior wasn’t a perfect paragon but still human, after all.

The healer came and treated the wound and, once she’d finished, Severus informed Harry and Draco of Lucius’ intention to perform the spell that evening.

“I should be there.” Harry sighed. “Are we certain this will work? If I was Riddle, I’d be suspicious of Pettigrew. I’d keep him far away from anything vital. Shouldn’t we presume Riddle will think the same way?”

“It’s entirely possible that Voldemort will react the way you would.” Severus told the young prince. “But it is equally possible that he will not.”

“Then how do we know this plan will work the way we want it to?” Harry couldn’t understand.

“As with many important things in life, it is a gamble.” Severus explained. “We are essentially wagering that he will react the way we want him to.”

“I don’t like the odds.” Harry huffed as he tested his grip on his sword. “Isn’t there some way to hedge our bets or something? Fix the outcome? I want guarantees not more variables.”

“You have the power, the knowledge and the weapons necessary to complete this task, Harry.” Severus insisted. “All you need is the opportunity. This will give it to you.”

The young Scottish prince sighed knowing this was likely the only answer he was going to get. “Alright. Does Lucius wish to perform the spell before or after Yule?”

“Before.” Severus told him. “He’ll be doing it just after dinner tonight.”

Draco and Harry hurried off to ready themselves for the meal and joined the group in the courtyard to watch Lucius perform the Imperious curse on Peter Pettigrew.

“We’ve arranged for the turncoat to arrive here around midnight tonight.” Sirius informed his godson. “It’s a boy around your age named…”

Harry held up a hand to cut him off. “Not yet, Siri. We can name names after the battle is won. Until then, I think it’s prudent to allow our undercover operative to remain anonymous.”

Sirius nodded solemnly. “As you wish.”

Harry couldn’t explain it but there seemed to be a spark of pride in his godfather’s eyes. He motioned for the older man to continue with his briefing.

“We’ve devised a new plan since Severus conveyed your concerns. The operative will be taking Pete-Pettigrew back to Hogwarts where he will remain undercover and in animal form until the opportunity arises to alter the wards. Once he does this, he will return to animal form and report to Remus who will cage him for further prosecution.” Sirius did not have an ounce of amusement in his demeanor as he turned to look at his cousin who was looking after her husband. “Lucius will give him several clear and concise commands which will keep him from disobeying or making any further trouble for us.”

Harry nodded; his relief evident. “Good idea, Siri.”

Lucius seemed to be in a meditative trance as Harry and Draco joined them. Narcissa held a hand out to their son and smiled slightly when he took it but otherwise remained focused on Lucius.

“Father?” Draco called softly and then bit his lip not wanting to interrupt but still desiring some small form of acknowledgement.

The elder blond man opened his eyes and smiled slightly. “This spell will take concentration and power which means I will be slightly weakened afterward. Meditating beforehand will help store energy which will assist my recovery. It is nothing to worry over, Draco.”

It was a simple matter of leveling a wand at the target’s forehead and speaking the spell with a fair amount of concentration but Harry noticed a slight shiver pass through his future father-in-law’s body. Narcissa was biting her lip wearing a deep frown but she stayed silent. Draco clung to Harry’s arm as he saw his father begin to perspire.

Moments later, Lucius had finished reciting the agreed upon list of commands for their new double-agent and was finally able to react to what he’d done. Lucius was breathing more heavily than usual and his hands seemed to shake slightly.

Harry frowned as he saw the older man reach out to his wife and seem to be physically stressed. “Lucius…You’ve gone through more than enough to show us your support. I truly hope you can now forgive yourself for whatever you think you did wrong.”

“All that’s left is to await the signal from Pettigrew’s new keeper and then you can retake Hogwarts.” Lucius answered, ignoring Harry’s words. His voice was slightly hoarse but otherwise he showed no weakness.

“Tut tut, my dear Lucius.” Narcissa teased her husband lightly. “There are still a few other things to see to… holidays… certain official ceremonies…” She smirked in her son’s direction.

Lucius nodded gratefully to his wife and sighed with visible relief. “Very true, Cissa, there are several important details which must be seen to in the meantime…including Yule and a wedding or two. When our kingdoms are united and Riddle has paid for his crime, I will see the mistake caused by my horrible misjudgment as corrected.”

Although Harry didn’t care for this reply, he nodded his acceptance and turned to walk away.

“Now wait just a minute! How can we plan a wedding?” Draco put his hands on his hips protesting as he glared back and forth between Harry and his parents. “Harry hasn’t even asked me properly!”

Lucius looked at Harry and one blond eyebrow rose in surprise. “Well that situation must be rectified, Harry.”

“Indeed it does…but there’s no need to worry…” Harry smirked at the older man and then his lover. “I have something planned.”

Draco blinked and blushed slightly from the look Harry fixed on him before beginning to walk away. He bit his lip nervously and trailed after his fiancé as they made their way to bed for the night.

********** LTF **********

Yule went off without a hitch. Everyone in the castle enjoyed themselves and had no trouble expressing such to their hosts.

Harry met his mother’s goddaughter and promptly introduced her to her betrothed. Luna was a lovely blonde the same age as Draco and she seemed quite friendly so he introduced her to the Weasleys as well. She got along easily with all of Harry’s and Draco’s friends though she did seem to have an odd fascination with magical creatures. Neville seemed delighted with her as they began to get to know each other. He even took her to the portrait gallery to meet Lily and James.

Luna stayed at the castle for less than a week and revealed herself to be a remarkable witch. She was gifted in transfiguration, having already become an animagus a year earlier, and had uncanny observational skills. When Luna left, she swore to keep in close touch with Harry and Neville as well as Ginny Weasley with whom she had quickly become attached. She also happily promised to return for the royal wedding whenever that might take place.

Harry and Draco spent New Year’s Eve alone in their suite. Harry had asked Dobby to bring their dinner into the sitting area so they could be alone. As the rest of London celebrated the beginning of the new year, Harry knelt at his beloved’s feet and proposed. He couldn’t wait to make the younger man his but he’d be damned if they rushed into it. They set the date for late January and set about their private celebration.

Draco was beaming the next morning as he told his parents, godfather and friends how romantic Harry had been to propose while the fireworks had been lighting up the skies.

Sirius had teased his godson a little but soon the older man admitted how happy and proud he was of Harry. He then took the young couple up to the portrait gallery to inform Lily and James. Harry couldn’t contain his happiness as his parents congratulated them and instructed Sirius to hug both boys for them.

********** LTF **********

With the exception of time spent in conference with Sirius and their other advisors, Harry and Draco happily shared their preferences with Molly Weasley and Narcissa who would be taking care of the preparations for the royal wedding over the next month. The young princes didn’t mind that they’d taken over as long as the women promised to take some of their ideas into account.

The princes’ advisors were Sirius, Severus and Lucius along with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur Weasley and his sons were among those who intended to participate in the battle and Blaise’s father had a few words of wisdom as well but he wasn’t counted as an official advisor.

At the first meeting, the advisors gave a detailed assessment of each person’s strengths and weaknesses. It was to no one’s surprise that Hermione was considered very knowledgeable and capable of many diverse spells but the occasional bouts of discouragement she suffered affected her overall performance. Ron was told that he’d gained speed with his casting. He just needed more practice if he wanted to become a match for Blaise or Harry. The advisors commented that while Draco had only just begun his training, for him to be a close match for the redhead was impressive. They also mentioned that he and Harry needed to concentrate more because they tended to get too easily distracted by each other. Pansy was complimented on her skill with a dagger but in terms of magic, she was considered to be better with potions and transfiguration than the more active spells. Draco also preferred that end of the spectrum but he’d learned the rest at an adequate speed.

Luna – while not an active member of the group – had her own skill set and it was recommended that Harry and Draco learn what they could from the girl. Luna could give the entire group pointers in becoming animagi while at the same time teaching them to be more focused and observant. When Neville had objected to his fiancé becoming involved with the war effort it was only because he was feeling left out. In a burst of insight, Harry suggested that Neville be the first to study with her and find out if his animal form would be useful. Neville then smiled and accepted that he wasn’t being left out on purpose they just hadn’t found a place for him yet but this could be his chance!

Harry was incredibly pleased with the way that Draco had shown such eagerness to learn anything he could to help as well as teach the others spells he’d learned that they hadn’t ever heard of. When the brunette voiced his opinion, Draco blushed and grew shy but then Lucius also commended him and this time he accepted the praise with his head held high.

As the group left the meeting, Lucius called Harry and Draco back. “Harry, have you noticed that Draco, when complimented, tends to…” He trailed off trying to find the words he wanted.

“Turn away from them?” Harry asked. “I have a theory on that but I haven’t had a chance to address it.”

Lucius nodded slowly turning to face his son. “Why do you not take the compliments as they are meant, Draco?”

“Do you not think you deserve them?” Harry asked softly.

“When Riddle complimented me it always made me feel uncomfortable…” Draco began. He sighed and then tried to explain. “I felt like he was overstating things about me so that I would downplay myself and raise him higher. Like I was only around to compliment him instead of being a person in my own right…as if that was my only purpose.”

“To him…in his own twisted mind…that’s exactly how he felt, Draco.” Harry told him bluntly. “To me…To your parents…to our friends…To so many people, you are so much more than he wanted you to be.”

“He was usurping your place in the world, my son.” Lucius could see the truth dawning on his child’s face. “In order for him to have a place here, he had to.”

“I think I understand.” Draco nodded, looking back and forth between his father and future husband.

“Now I don’t want you to become an arrogant little so and so…” Lucius smirked at the soft chuckle his comment had drawn from both young men. “But please, son… Please have some pride in yourself and your accomplishments…and that will allow us to have pride in you as well.”

Draco only nodded again and pulled Harry away toward where Narcissa was calling them.

********** LTF **********

The rest of that day was about the wedding. They got fitted by a group of tailors for robes and tunics as well as trousers and leggings. Narcissa insisted on a full wardrobe for both of them in addition to the wedding clothes.

Harry was getting impatient to leave when suddenly he saw Draco whispering to one of the tailors.

The man was almost double their ages so he merely became curious instead of jealous. He shook his head and kept repeating himself. “No. I’m sorry, Your Highness but we cannot!”

Harry frowned and approached. “What exactly are you refusing to do for Prince Draco?”

“I want him to make you a cape…Like mine…Like you said you wanted.” Draco pouted, glaring at the man. “He says that capes of that kind are out of style and refuses to do it!”

Harry sighed and looked at the man. “Isn’t there something similar you can make?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” The man told him while Draco huffed in the background. “He simply asked if we could make a copy of his cape. There are business reasons we will not do that. There are similar capes and cloaks and I can show you a catalog.”

“That’s fine. He will pick as many as he wants and you’ll make two of each.” Harry informed the tailor. “For the wedding – and other future occasions – we’ll want to match.”

The older man nodded and bowed low before turning to snap his fingers in his assistant’s direction. “The catalogs!”

“Draco, thank you for reminding me about the cape. I’d almost forgotten.” Harry kissed his beloved’s cheek a little while later as the tailors left the castle.

“I wanted it to be a surprise but he was uncooperative.” Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully. “But I suppose I could’ve been more cooperative myself.”

“You just need to work on your problem solving abilities, darling.” Narcissa broke in. “I’m sure you just needed to adjust the wording of your request.”

“Well, the result is the same. We’ll have new and matching capes.” Harry grinned.

“Yes, we’ll have white capes for the wedding and coronation, and red and black reversible ones for everyday use.” Draco sighed happily.

“Yes, you’ll be very regal, my dear.” Narcissa smirked. “Now, the clothing we ordered will be delivered in a day or two, darlings. I’ll have the elves take care of it all. For the moment, you are both free but Draco, there is something I’d like to speak with you about.”

The younger man sighed with a frown. He’d wanted to drag Harry away for some alone time but he sensed that this was important to his mother so he kissed Harry’s cheek and walked away with her.

“Your father and I have – I think – been fairly tolerant of your sharing a bed with Harry over the last few weeks…” Narcissa began as she led him to a nearby sitting room. Seeing her son’s eyes widen slightly, she hurried to finish her thought. “And that hasn’t been a problem due to your delicate mental state. But with the wedding coming up, we’d like to see you sticking to the tradition of not seeing the groom on the day of the wedding until the ceremony.”

Thinking this over, Draco realized it had been a while since they’d tried to sleep apart and he didn’t know if he could. He took a deep breath but his response was still a little shaky. “Mum, I…”

“We just want you to try, honey.” She said with a sigh. “We’ll understand if it doesn’t work, but won’t you please try?”

“I-I…I need to talk to Harry about this.” Draco felt his eyes begin to burn with tears as he stood and rushed out of the room. He tried to hold on to his emotions but it didn’t last long. He ran through the corridors until he saw Pansy and Blaise coming out of the library. He ran headlong past them both and into the room.

Blaise gave Pansy a look and they silently agreed that she would stay with Draco while he went for Harry.

********** LTF **********

Pansy took a handkerchief from her pocket and turned to offer it to the blond who quickly took it. “Draco, what’s wrong?”

“Mum…” He started, still sniffling into the fabric. “M-Mum wants me to try spending a night away from Harry.”

Pansy frowned. “Did she say why?”

“The wedding day tradition.” Draco mumbled but then he looked up with wide wild eyes. “But I don’t care about that! I want my Harry!”

Pansy bit her lip but ruined it with a giggle. Covering her mouth, she fought to control her amusement.

Suddenly Harry and Blaise came bursting into the room. “Draco? Baby, what is it?” Harry sat next to his fiancé with a worried expression.

Pansy and Blaise listened as Draco explained the situation to Harry and how upset he was about it.

Harry sighed softly. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Draco frowned at the brunette. “What do you mean – oh?”

“Sirius talked to me about it too. He said my parents would’ve wanted me to.” Harry said looking sadly down at his feet. “It was while you were with your mum.”

“And you said?” Draco blinked in surprise.

Harry met the grey gaze. “I said I’d talk to you and see how you felt about things. Your life has been thrown to the wind, baby. We don’t know if you’ll be able to cope for even one night without…”

Draco swallowed nervously. “What?”

“If I say ‘me’ I’ll sound like a total prat, but if I say anything else I’ll sound like I’m criticizing or belittling you.” Harry sighed.

Draco blushed, remaining silent but knowing just what his lover meant.

“There’s a week left until the wedding. We’ll have to experiment.” Harry cringed at the thought.

The blond sighed looking very sad. His companions could all see tears beginning to form.

“I have an idea.” Pansy suddenly blurted and turned pink when everyone looked at her. She bit her lip, now hesitant.

Draco took her hand with a hopeful heart. “Please?”

Nodding once, she detailed her stroke of genius. “What if Harry stays with you until you fall asleep and then goes to a different room for the rest of the night?”

Draco chewed his lip and thought it over. “But wouldn’t I notice the lack of heat since we spend most nights snuggled close?”

Harry frowned. “We’d have to spell a blanket with my body heat temperature or something similar.”

“You’re right, Harry. We’ll have to experiment.” Draco grimaced at the word.

“We’ll try the most drastic change first.” Harry suggested entwining Draco’s hand with his own. “I’ll sleep in the sitting room outside of our bedroom tonight. If that works, I’ll do the same on the night before the wedding. If it doesn’t, I’ll hear you call out for me and come right back to your side and we’ll try something else.”

“Promise?” Draco asked softly sounding incredibly anxious.

Harry looked directly into Draco’s eyes. “I swear if you call me, I’ll come straight away.”

Draco nodded calming down slightly. “Let’s not tell them until we have a definite answer.”

Pansy shared a look with Blaise who had stayed quiet all this time. She knew they had to say something. “How will you get them to believe you if you don’t have proof that you’ve tried but it isn’t working? Someone needs to know what’s going on and be a witness.”

Harry nodded slowly and thought on this. “We could have Dobby…” He started but that thought died quickly when Draco frowned at him.

“No.” The younger man sighed. “We’ll need a human witness…and since it was your point, Pansy…?”

“We’ll both be there.” Blaise spoke softly but there was no hesitation. Pansy only nodded her agreement so it was decided and the group agreed to meet after dinner in the princes’ sitting room.

********** LTF **********

As the hours passed, Draco got quieter and more withdrawn. Harry tried not to show his agitation but it was getting more and more difficult. They had Dobby bring them games to play but even that was wearing down the group. Suddenly, Harry couldn’t take anymore. “I think the more we put it off the worse our reactions will be.”

Draco nodded jerkily as he stood. “I’ll just go get ready then.”

Harry kissed the blond softly and watched as he went into the bedroom. “I’ll be staying on the couch. Dobby will transfigure something for you to sleep on.”

“And we’ll take turns just as we discussed earlier.” Blaise patted Harry’s arm just in time for them to hear a loud shout of the brunette’s name.

Harry’s head whipped around as he strode across to open the door. Blaise barely made it to the doorway as Harry scooped Draco into his arms. “I’m here, Draco. You’re safe.”

Draco buried his face into Harry’s shoulder. “I dreamed…that this was a dream.”

“I’m not a dream, Draco.” Harry whispered, his arms tightening around Draco. “I’m real, baby. I’m here with you. You’re safe.”

“Draco, are you crying?” Pansy asked curiosity echoing in her voice.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion. Harry glanced at his shoulder and touched Draco’s cheek which were both dry. They looked at their friend and both shook their heads.

“You’ve recovered somewhat, Draco.” She explained. “You’re scared but not inconsolable which is how Harry and the others described you before we saw you through that meeting with Ron and Hermione.”

“I think you need something tangible that proves you aren’t dreaming so that when you wake up scared you can look down at it and know what’s real.” Blaise looked at Harry. “Do you have anything like that?”

“We could switch family rings…?” Harry suggested. “Wait. My shield is a bracelet most of the time…and since it’s only needed for one night, you could give it back after the ceremony. That’s something you don’t own so you can look at it…trigger it…feel safe and know I’m real.”

“We can try.” Draco bit his lip as Harry slid the bracelet onto his wrist. They kissed once more before Harry and the others left Draco to attempt sleep for the second time.

********** LTF **********

The next morning at breakfast, Narcissa asked why he and Harry seemed a little worse for wear and the princes were able to report that it was because they’d spent the night before trying to figure out a way to sleep separately from one another and had come up with something.

“The only drawback is that we are going to look like we were up all night.” Harry told his in-laws and their uncles after Blaise and Pansy went over the events of the previous evening. “I’ll give Draco my wristband shield for that night so it can remind him – when he awakens from nightmares – that he still has me…that I’m real and not going anywhere without him.”

Narcissa sighed and looked down. “Draco, your peace of mind is more important than any silly old tradition. If it’s really going to strain you that much…I’ll never say another word. I’m so sorry!” 

Sirius nodded silently in agreement.

Harry smiled at them gratefully. “That would really help, Narcissa. I don’t feel all that attached to this particular tradition and I think it’ll take a lot of pressure off of us.”

Draco couldn’t find the energy to do more than cling to Harry’s arm in relief. “I think we need some real sleep. The night of experimenting was so exhausting.”

Harry nodded in agreement and they abandoned their meals to head off to bed.

********** LTF **********


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Time!

********** Chapter 17 **********

The day was finally here! Harry could hardly believe it was almost time to marry the man of his dreams. Draco, his blond haired boy, would soon be walking down that aisle to meet him. Fingering the gift box that was burning a hole in his pocket, he looked out over the large chamber and took a deep calming breath while bringing a memory of last week to the forefront of his mind to distract himself.

Narcissa had shown them the magical room after they’d awoken from their nap on the same day they’d tried to sleep apart from each other. Harry smiled remembering how she’d delighted in their reactions as a flick of her wand had the room filling up with cushioned chairs and benches for the guests and then lined the floor with carpeting. The color of the carpet was changed a few times before they settled on a deep rich green and the seats would be covered with silver and gold cloths. Once that was finished, she’d placed two white lace runners to show the paths he and Draco would walk. She’d then rearranged the runners several times before finally settling each at an opposite angle to the other while meeting at a slightly raised diamond shaped platform at the center of the far wall.

He was here alone because they’d decided that, in a minor concession to their parents’ wishes, although Harry and Draco would share their usual bed on the eve of their wedding – for both their sanities’ sake – the pair would separate as soon as they woke in the morning and get ready for the ceremony in different rooms. Harry had felt nervous to inform his parents’ portrait of this thinking they would scold him but they’d understood his worry for Draco’s mental health which greatly comforted him.

He meandered through the room making sure there were plenty of chairs and benches…straightening the ones that were still slightly askew from the previous night’s rehearsal. Smiling, he looked up at the far wall and felt his heart skip a beat. So close…he was finally so close to his heart’s desire. He’d soon have a loving husband and family. That mattered more to him than having a country to rule or a large treasure trove filled to the brim with gold, silver and gems.

One of the doors opened making Harry look up. Seeing his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry walked over to meet them.

Ron shook his hand with a smile that mirrored Harry’s.

“Are you nervous?” Hermione asked lightly, smoothing her skirt. She wore a lovely sapphire gown which hugged her waist while Ron was dressed in black with sapphire accents.

Harry shrugged but before he could answer, Blaise and Pansy walked in, dressed similarly to his current companions and approached their small group. “Draco’s practically trembling with nervous energy. How are you doing?”

“He’s nervous? Oh gods!” Instead of amusing Harry, this only served to worry him. “Should I… No, I can’t – I promised… Is his mother with him? His father, perhaps? Or Severus! Severus can always calm him.”

“Harry, calm yourself.” Pansy reached out to stroke his arm while glaring at her betrothed. “He’s fine. He’s just a bit impatient to start the proceedings.”

“I apologize for worrying you, Harry. I truly didn’t mean to.” Blaise adjusted his emerald green tie and bowed slightly in deference both the prince and his fiancé.

“I miss him…” Harry took a shuddering breath. “We usually have more time together in the mornings than this. We can usually cuddle and talk for a while… or train a bit. We usually at least get breakfast together.”

Pansy smiled wistfully at the prince. Her emerald gown flattered her coloring as well as her figure. “You’ll have plenty of mornings like that, Harry. First you need to get through the ceremony.”

Harry sighed. “I know, but it’s difficult to hold myself back from going to him when I know he needs me. It has been since I woke him from the curse.”

“To make up for upsetting you, I’ll volunteer to bring Draco a message for you.” Blaise said smirking softly.

“That’s perfect! I have a gift to go along with the message!” A grin lit up Harry’s face. He called Dobby for parchment and a quill to write a short note. When he’d finished composing the note, he handed it and the box to his friend and rushed the other young man out of the room. “Make sure he reads it and opens the gift before you come back and tell me his reaction.”

“I will! I will!” Blaise chuckled, waving quickly to his betrothed as he was practically pushed out the door.

********** LTF **********

Draco paced the sitting room floor. His mother was urging him to eat something but his stomach was churning with nerves and she’d had to give him a calming draught in order that anything should stay down. He hadn’t gotten his ‘Harry fix’ this morning. He’d barely gotten a good morning kiss before Narcissa had sent the other boy packing and they weren’t due to see each other for at least another hour. Sighing again he glared at the door – as if it were at fault for keeping him separated from his lover. Suddenly there was a knock and it startled the blond prince. Dobby appeared and opened the door to allow Blaise to enter. Draco hurried over to his friend’s side. “Have you seen Harry? Is he ready? Is he ok? Where’s Pansy? Why did you return when you said you were going to see me later?”

Blaise just shook his head and held out a piece of parchment.

Draco took the parchment and frowned down at it. He read it once and one small tear slipped down his cheek. He sat and reread it twice more which brought his emotions much closer to the surface so he accepted a handkerchief from his mother and dabbed his cheeks lightly. Each time he scanned the words, his frown softened a little more upon seeing the simple but loving promise from his beloved. “Separate lives we may have lived but soon we’ll join together. Soon, my love, we’ll be one and I swear to thee I’ll let no one tear us under.” Draco whispered Harry’s words even as he folded the parchment in half and placed it temporarily on the table beside him, wondering what to do with it in the long run. He considered just tucking it into his betrothal chest but his heart ached to leave it there during the celebration of the love it voiced. Another option was to place it in the inside pocket of his robes but that idea only made him sigh.

Narcissa shook her head. How was it possible that these two boys had such a deep connection? It should be impossible for a couple in an arranged marriage to possess such a depth of emotion in three short months. She supposed the answer to her question lay in the dreams they’d been given; both the shared and the separate. Still, it worried as much as it encouraged her.

“The message was not alone.” Blaise cleared his throat and pulled a small box from his pocket. “This is also for you, Draco.”

“What is it?” Draco was instantly curious. “Is it from Harry too? He got me something? Was I supposed to get him something in return?” He took the box but looked at his mother for an answer.

“You have a gift for him as well, dearest.” She told him. “It’s traditional for Malfoys who marry into other families to give their husbands a watch with their wedding date and initials engraved on it. Your father ordered it brought from the royal vault several days ago. Go on, now – open your gift and then it’ll be time to dress for the ceremony.”

With that, Draco lifted the lid and stared at the platinum chain and locket. Lifting the diamond shaped locket, he saw that there was a small card which answered the question that was burning in his mind. “It’s a message locket… meant to hold words of love from the giver of the locket to the wearer.” He quickly took the parchment from the table and folded it into a small tight square before opening the locket and placing it carefully inside. Once the chain was around his neck, the blond prince looked up at his friend. “I can’t thank you enough for bringing this to me, Blaise. I can’t explain how much I needed it.”

Feeling guilty, the other young man explained. “Well, it was the least I could do seeing as I’d upset him slightly.”

Draco looked startled. “How in Merlin’s name did you do that?”

Blaise cringed and turned to a mirror while straightening his tie. “I might’ve told him you were nervous. Of course he got upset and that upset Pansy and so I made up for it all by offering to play messenger.”

Draco smirked and shook his head. “See if you can behave until the end of my wedding. Maybe you’ll be able to make it to your own.”

Both of them chuckled as Draco made his way to the bedroom while Blaise walked to the outer door. “Shall I convey any message to Harry for you?”

Draco shook his head again with a slight blush. “I want to thank him for my gift later…personally.”

Nodding, Blaise’s lips twitched. Harry would be extremely happy to hear that. “See you soon, Draco.”

The blond watched the door close behind his friend and turned to face his mother who waited near his closet. As she assisted him in dressing, he endured the dreaded ‘sex talk’.

She asked uncomfortable questions and got uncomfortable answers but by the end of it she was certain her son would be able to perform his marital duties with much dignity, grace and quite a bit of pleasure. Then, having been told that Draco and Harry wanted children fairly soon, Narcissa handed Draco a vial of the potion that would allow his body to prepare itself for a child and thanked the gods that there would be no pain until the birth.

********** LTF **********

Harry was pacing in his vestibule. Blaise had yet to return and it was getting late. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration because he was desperate to know whether his beloved had liked the locket.

Hermione sighed as Pansy quickly fixed the groom’s now messy locks. “Harry, if you run your hands through your hair one more time, I’ll slap them!”

There was a knock at the door, and Ron opened it to let Blaise enter.

Unable to hold himself back, Harry rushed the other man. “Did he read it? Did he open the gift? What did he say? Did he like them?”

“He declined to give me a message for you, Harry…” Blaise smiled softly. “He said he wants to thank you later…personally.”

Harry’s lips curved wickedly. “He liked it then?”

“Your words eased his mind and your gift…I could tell it touched his heart, Harry.” Blaise grinned back at the prince. “The locket was perfect.”

The group turned as the door opened to admit Lucius. “This is the traditional spousal pre wedding gift, Harry.” The older man said as he held out a box. “I added something that was not usually included. We hope you like it.”

Harry lifted the lid to the box and smiled at the watch that bore his and Draco’s initials as well as the date of their wedding. He pushed the button to open it and was surprised to see his beloved looking back at him from the inside cover opposite the actual timepiece. Looking back at his father-in-law, Harry opened his mouth to say something but no sound was forthcoming.

Lucius smiled looking quite smug as he simply turned and left the room.

Harry showed his new watch around without saying a word. Once everyone had seen it, Harry checked the time and was glad to see that there was only ten minutes left until he and Draco would begin walking their paths back to each other’s side. “Blaise, Ron…? Come help me with this cape; will you?”

********** LTF **********

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He was ready…so ready…to marry his beloved! Only an hour ago, his mother had trimmed his hair and helped him camouflage the signs of stress he’d seen upon waking. Then she’d added a golden shimmer to both his skin and hair before helping him dress in what seemed to be a cross between classically elegant wizarding dress robes and a muggle tuxedo. The shirt was white while the outer robe was black. The reversible cape waiting in the vestibule was white with silvery grey fur trim but fully lined with black which would compliment the outfit wonderfully. He couldn’t wait to see Harry in his matching wedding clothes! He glanced at the clock and gasped softly. He hurried to slip his shoes on before rushing to the door.

“Draco!” Narcissa stopped him sharply. “You are a prince! And it is your wedding day! You do not run like a hooligan!”

“But, Mum, it’s time! Only eight minutes left!” Draco was flush with excitement. “I don’t want to be late!”

“Not only are you royalty, Draco…” Narcissa smiled at her only child with slightly narrowed eyes. “You are soon to be the Prince Consort of two magical realms! You must act with decorum!”

“We’re wasting time! I could be married by now!” Draco grumbled but waited for his mother to be ready.

“It’s not as if they can start without you, Dearest. You are one of the grooms as well as the one bringing the rings!” Suppressing a laugh, Narcissa took her time to summon the ring box which now held both wedding bands. She then opened the box and double checked the safety of the rings before giving her approval to leave the suite. The pair looked radiant as they walked down the hall.

As they approached the door to his vestibule, Draco could see two trumpets hovering. Narcissa flicked her wand at the door which opened quickly for them. The trumpets followed Draco into the vestibule and settled at the entry into the main room. Lucius and Severus were waiting for them and Blaise joined them with Pansy just in time to assist Draco in donning his cape.

When there were only five minutes left, Narcissa arranged each person carefully before calling Nobby. “Now, then…Just as it was rehearsed last night, Nobby.” She turned to look at her husband. “We are ready, love.”

Lucius took a deep breath and looked into his son’s eyes. “I want you to know, my son… When I chose to betroth you to Harry, I didn’t have a single clue that it would work out this well…” He bent slightly and kissed Draco’s forehead before completing his thought. “That you love each other is truly a gift from the fates and I wish the both of you all the luck and happiness in the world.”

Draco had no answer for his father so he simply leaned forward and hugged the older man.

Lucius nodded to his wife who activated the spell on the trumpets.

The door swung open and the guests could be seen to stand. There weren’t many but the ones they loved were all in attendance.

Draco closed his eyes as he heard his father leave the room with his mother. He knew they were arm in arm and smiling and he smiled with them. They waited a moment because the plan was for James and Lily’s portrait to be brought in at this point and set on an ornate easel next to Harry’s side of the platform. Blaise and Pansy – also arm in arm – were next to walk the aisle and then Ron and Hermione after that. Soon he was alone with Severus.

“You risked everything to keep me safe so I could make it this far.” Draco whispered to his godfather. “Before you help me take these next few steps, I want you to know how happy I’ve been with you there on my side. Thank you, Uncle Sev.”

Severus quietly but fondly conveyed his acceptance of his godson’s sentiment and led the way out into the crowded room.

********** LTF **********

Unbeknownst to the blond and his entourage, Harry and Sirius were having a similar moment. They’d watched through the door as the others of their party had walked the aisle and, once Ron and Hermione had gone out to their seats, Sirius and Harry had turned to face each other.

“Siri, I want to thank you.” Harry said softly. Sirius tried to interrupt but Harry refused to allow it. “No, Siri. There’s nothing you can say to make me think you don’t deserve my gratitude. You did more than was asked of you as my parents’ friend and subject …You were there for me through all my life. You helped me through life at the Dursleys, not to mention helping me get here to save Draco… I love you for it. Thank you.”

“Aww, Harry!” Sirius quickly pulled his godson into a tight embrace while fighting the tears that formed at the mention of James and Lily. “You’re welcome, kiddo. Now let’s go get you married!”

Sirius stepped out into the crowded room just in time for the trumpets to sound again signaling that the couple of honor was now entering the ceremonial space. Harry and Draco were one step behind their godfathers with Nobby and Dobby tending to their capes and, with the crowd in between them, wouldn’t be able to see each other for a few more seconds yet.

Harry nodded to Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Weasleys as he passed them. Neville and Luna sat slightly closer to the front and he smiled widely at seeing their hands entwined. Hagrid and Remus hadn’t been able to make it due to their spying duties but seats had been saved in their honor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Draco happily acknowledged the Zabinis and Parkinsons. The Tonks family had also joined them for the occasion and Professor Dumbledore stood with Lucius and Narcissa on the platform where Harry was happy to meet the gazes of his parents’ portrait.

Suddenly, Harry saw Severus and knew that the next step would show his beloved. His heart skipped a beat as Draco’s lashes swept up to flash his gorgeous grey eyes. His breath caught at the golden glimmer from the other boy’s blonde hair and then noticed how his pale skin seemed to glow.

As soon as Draco’s eyes met the intense green gaze, he was lost. He felt his face begin to heat and knew that the small audience would be seeing him blush but Draco just couldn’t help how it made him feel to be the focus of those green eyes.

Severus and Sirius each took one of their godsons’ hands and placed them together before stepping back to allow the pair to take the last few steps alone.

“You look amazing, Draco.” Harry whispered hurriedly, elated to finally reunite with his beloved.

“Thanks.” Draco’s blush only deepened as he answered quickly. “You too.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today as friends, family and allies of these two young men who wish to be bound in magical matrimony!” Dumbledore had stepped forward along with Lucius and Narcissa.

“As king and queen of the magical realm of England, we give permission for this ceremony to proceed with Albus Dumbledore presiding.” Lucius announced with Narcissa nodding her agreement.

Narcissa spoke next with Lucius beckoning to his lifelong friend who came to stand with them. “As Draco’s parents…and together with his godfather, Severus Snape, we hereby give our son and heir – Prince Draconis Hyperion Malfoy – into this union with his betrothed…his proven True Love…Prince Harrington James Potter – the heir-apparent to the magical realm of Scotland.”

Dumbledore nodded in deference to them before turning to Sirius. “Lord Black, as guardian of the heir apparent, do you accept this young man as your godson’s spouse?”

Sirius took a step forward and met his former professor’s twinkling blue eyes. “In deference to both his parents’ as well as Harry’s own wishes, I accept Prince Draconis Hyperion Malfoy as my godson’s spouse and Prince Consort to the magical realm of Scotland.”

Dumbledore nodded to Sirius with the same respect he’d shown the Malfoys before turning to face the audience and the boys themselves. “Marriage is not something to be undertaken lightly…nor is the ruling of a magical realm. I’ve personally seen to the education of young Harrington and overseen from a slight distance Draconis’ as well. They both seem to be fairly level headed in these most serious matters, which is why I am happy to be officiating at this most joyful event.” He smiled at the young couple and motioned for them to come forward. “Harry, Draco…Do you come to this marriage of your own free wills?”

They nodded and spoke together. “I do.”

“Do you come to this marriage with love and respect for each other?” Dumbledore asked glancing back a forth between the boys.

Again, they answered. “I do.”

“If there be any in attendance who object to this union, please speak now, or forever hold thy peace!” Smiling widely when that was met with complete silence, Dumbledore asked for the rings to be presented. “Here, in the presence of your friends, families and allies, you have agreed to become one with each other. These rings will be the physical representation of the marriage bond.” He used his wand to levitate the box and bring it across the platform from Draco’s parents to his side. He then allowed the rings to float free of the box and drift into place before the young men. “Harry, please take the ring in front of you and slip it onto the third finger of Draco’s left hand repeating after me: I, Harrington James Potter, take Draconis Hyperion Malfoy to be my spouse…”

Harry did as he was told, repeating the words as the older man said them and as the ring hit Draco’s knuckle, the blond pictured the ring exactly the way he’d drawn it. The ring glowed slightly and Harry could see it changing from a simple silver band to one of pure platinum with an elegant golden vine of ivy engraved in a swirling pattern around the ring. With a flash of light, every other leaf suddenly held a diamond while the ones without gems remained solid gold.

Draco trembled with anticipation as Dumbledore continued. “To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and finished speaking his lines before giving the blond’s hand a light kiss.

Draco was so focused on Harry that he barely caught his cue in time. He repeated the words as Dumbledore spoke them and when the ring he held hit Harry’s knuckle, he looked up into those beloved green eyes just before they closed to determine what shape the ring would take. It glowed and Draco watched as it became a direct opposite of his own ring. The band was gold with a platinum vine of ivy and no gems.

Draco smirked up at Harry wondering why the ring had turned out that way but all he said was, “Copycat.”

There were questions in Draco’s eyes but Harry would answer them later because his former professor was about to finish the ceremony.

“It is my incredible pleasure to officially pronounce you as husbands!” Dumbledore grinned at them and made a soft motion with his hands. “You may kiss to seal the bond.”

Harry pulled Draco close and very softly brought their lips to touch. Once again, the rings glowed and then the whole room erupted in applause. Suddenly the newlyweds were bombarded by their guests and separated slightly. There were multiple requests to see the rings and ask about their clothing and the room.

Lucius quickly put a stop to it, asking all the guests that were not supposed to be on watch to proceed to the dining room while the ones who were about to take the next shift of guard duty could remain and speak to the grooms for a few moments.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco’s cousin along with Neville were the only ones who stayed behind. Apparently Neville had asked for extra instruction in defense and was going on duty with the older two. Harry was pleased to hear this as it could mean more assistance when the time came for the retaking of Hogwarts. Neville had already shown great promise and, with Luna’s help, found his animagus form of a rather large dog…well, being that all animagus forms began as the baby version of whatever animal it was; it would eventually be a large dog.

When the couple was finally alone, Harry pulled Draco close again and this time when they kissed it was anything but soft. Draco didn’t ask his questions. There would be plenty of time for that at a later date. He fell head over heels into Harry’s passionate embrace. Their mouths were soft and moist while their arms stiffened, clutching each other.

“I missed you so much this morning, baby.” Harry whispered.

Draco’s eyes grew misty. “Me too.”

“But we made it!” Harry said speaking at a slightly louder volume. “We’re here…married…you’re mine and I’m yours…”

Draco nodded happily. “We did it. We belong to each other.”

Harry kissed his husband again.

Draco broke free, a moment later, with a breathless chuckle. “We’re expected in the dining room, Harry!”

“I don’t want food, though…” Harry smirked with a hungry gaze travelling the length and breadth of his husband’s body.

Draco bit his lip nervously. “Me either…but my parents and our godfathers will be disappointed if we don’t attend the celebration.”

Suddenly, the young couple heard a throat being cleared and they whirled to see the portrait of Harry’s parents. It was obvious that James had been the one to interrupt them but Lily was clearly amused by their behavior.

“Go and have dinner, boys. As soon as you’ve finished the meal, you can leave to…” Lily paused to wink at them. “Be alone…for the remainder of the night.”

“The cake can be served without you, but don’t forget to attend the morning meal as is traditional.” James smiled at his new son-in-law but winked at Harry.

Upon reaching the doorway into the dining room they found their godfathers waiting to meet them. “Your parents wished us to inform you that you need not stay for the entire affair.” Severus told the newlyweds.

“We’ve had word from the turncoat.” Sirius took over from there. “It’ll be safe to proceed sometime in the next twenty-four hours. You’ll go in and mingle for a little while and then make your getaway. You’ll have your wedding night and then, when you wake tomorrow you’ll dress for battle.”

“It is important for you both to be there, so I hope you’re ready for this, Draco.” Severus frowned at his godson.

“I am, Uncle Sev. We’re taking a port-key so I won’t get lost on the way and I’ve memorized the maps of Hogwarts castle and grounds in case I get separated from the group.” Draco was quick to remind the elders. “Also, I’ve met Remus and Hagrid who will be joining us at some point so if anything goes wrong I can look for them and still be safe.”

Harry nodded to his godfather and then to Severus. “Thank you for your support in this…and everything else as well.”

“Both Severus and I are joining you on this one, so no saying goodbye just yet.” Sirius patted Harry’s shoulder. “Have a little fun tonight, boys. You both deserve it.”

Harry and Draco clasped their hands as they entered the dining room. A wave of applause greeted them along with Draco’s parents who summoned the elves. Dobby and Nobby unfastened the newlyweds’ capes and took them away to their chambers while the meal went on. Other elves brought goblets of wine and champagne for the guests to toast the couple. True to their word, Lucius and Narcissa allowed the young couple to sneak away soon after that.

********** LTF **********

Hand in hand, the young couple strolled down the corridor toward their bedroom. Just as they reached the door to their suite, Harry looked down at his new husband.

Draco glanced up at him and blushed before ducking his head.

Harry smirked and opened the door. Draco went to follow him but Harry was too fast. In one smooth motion, the older boy turned, scooped Draco up and carried him into the sitting area. The blond giggled in excitement and pushed lightly at Harry’s shoulder but still the brunette did not relinquish his hold. Instead, he called for an elf. “Dobby! Can you open the bedroom door for us?”

The elf quickly appeared and did as he was asked, holding the door until Harry had carried Draco into the bedroom.

Harry set Draco down on his own feet and didn’t look away as he thanked and dismissed the little elf. He leaned in and took possession of Draco’s lips as soon as they were alone.

Draco broke the kiss soon after and slipped into the bathroom to ‘freshen up’.

Harry took several deep breaths and looked around the room. The bed was draped in white linens and the headboard was decorated with an assortment of lilies and narcissus. On Harry’s nightstand was a note with a vial of clear liquid. The note was from Severus and explained that the vial contained a lubricant that would help ease the night’s activities.

He turned the lights down just as the bathroom door opened and Draco walked out in a long white silken robe. “Mother said I should wear pyjamas and let you take them off but I don’t want to wait that long…” He opened the robe and let it drop to the floor in a puddle around his feet.

“You’re beautiful, Draco…” Harry wasted no time, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the blond. “My gorgeous husband!” He claimed the younger boy’s mouth again and this time didn’t let go until they were on the bed.

Draco was breathless as he watched Harry undress. They’d seen each other naked before but tonight was different and they both knew it. Before it was just pleasure but now…tonight…Draco knew he was going to be fully claimed as Harry’s.

Harry felt his husband’s eyes as they skimmed his body appreciatively. He was proud of the way battle training had toned his muscles. They were nicely shaped without being too defined.

“I take it you like what you see?” Harry’s green eyes glittered in the dim lighting.

Draco blushed and nodded as Harry walked slowly toward him. Seeing the predatory way that his husband was moving, Draco scrambled backwards until his back was against the large pile of pillows near the headboard and he could go no further.

Harry chuckled and climbed up the bed to kneel between Draco’s legs. “Are you really ready for this, baby?”

The sound of Harry’s voice using that nickname made Draco melt. He was still blushing as he nodded his assent for Harry to continue and spread his legs a little more.

Harry grinned and bent to begin kissing Draco’s thigh while slowly traveling up. He delighted in the noises that Draco would occasionally make.

Each touch, kiss or lick from Harry became an overwhelming assault on Draco’s senses. “Oh, gods!” Draco groaned. “Harry! Mmmm…” Through his moans, he concentrated on breathing as Harry brought him to the brink of bliss before stopping the older boy with a loud gasping protest. “Please, Harry! Please no more! I can’t take it!”

This pulled Harry up short. “Did I hurt you?” The fear he felt was evident in his voice.

“No! It’s just…so good…and I don’t want…to come like we usually do.” Draco panted, his blush only serving to ignite Harry’s passion more. “I want you in me when I come.”

Harry felt a number of emotions at once. He was relieved that he hadn’t harmed his beloved but also further aroused by the words the other boy had spoken. He smiled softly in understanding and kissed the blond lightly on the cheek while reaching for the vial of lubricant. “Alright, baby. Just relax.”

Still slightly nervous, Draco forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Harry poured a little of the lube into his hand and used one finger to find Draco’s entrance. Noticing Draco’s whimper, Harry hurried to capture his lover’s mouth. He hoped to calm the blond with a kiss and it worked well enough for Harry to use the distraction to push his finger inside the other boy’s body. Draco stiffened at the intrusion and arched his back involuntarily but Harry was quick to sooth him. They had only ever gotten this far while fooling around.

Draco nodded to signal when he was ready for Harry to continue and the brunette pumped his finger several times before adding another. Draco only winced as Harry made a scissoring motion inside him but, at the addition of the third finger, Draco began to rock his hips.

Harry grinned. “Like that?”

Draco ignored him as he tried to get those fingers deeper. “More…” He murmured.

Harry’s grin stayed where it was as he twisted his hand to try and find what Draco needed him to touch.

When he did, Draco’s eyes flew open as the blond cried out. “In me, Harry! Please! I need…”

With his clean hand, Harry stroked Draco’s hair and face. “Alright, baby, alright. You’re prepped enough. Should I do this from behind you, love? It might be easier that way…”

“No, I want to see you!” Draco interrupted, his arm coming up around Harry’s neck to hold him close.

Harry began to suspect that this grin would never leave his lips. He kissed the younger boy and nodded as he used the remaining lubricant to slick their cocks before moving into position to press his cock against the bright pink pucker of Draco’s opening. They both felt it as the head of Harry’s cock breached the ring of muscle. “Deep breath, baby.”

Draco nodded and breathed in. As the blond prepared to let it out Harry pushed himself in and suddenly they were deeply connected. Draco could feel Harry’s pubic hairs against his bottom as intensely as the cock that was throbbing inside him.

Harry watched his husband’s face for any sign of undue pain but none was forthcoming.

“More.” Draco whispered as soon as he felt ready.

Harry nodded and shifted his hips to be rewarded by a pleased gasp from his lover. He pulled himself out a bit and thrust back in to see how Draco would respond. The blond only whined and asked for more so he did it again, this time pulling further out. Leaving only the tip of his cock inside his lover, he caught the boy’s eye and thrust all the way back in.

Draco was nearly insensible as he lost himself to the pleasure of Harry’s motions. His hands fought for purchase on Harry’s back but it was difficult as they both soon became slick with sweat.

Harry licked at Draco’s nipples which elicited a loud cry. Seeing how close Draco was, Harry took his still lubricated hand and began to pump the younger boy’s cock while still moving in and out of his body.

Draco’s world was rocked as he felt Harry’s thumb skim the tip of his cock and he cried out clutching his husband as creamy white come covered their stomachs.

Feeling Draco’s hole tighten around him, Harry was pulled across that line as well, filling his lover’s body with come.

Draco refused to allow Harry out of his grasp until he’d caught his breath – not that Harry minded, of course. As they laid there, in each other’s arms, they felt some kind of power run through them. It settled their spirits, though they didn’t know how or why.

The blond relaxed quickly after that and Harry was able to cast some cleaning spells before stating casually that they could shower in the morning. Draco nodded sleepily as he was carefully wrapped in Harry’s arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

********** LTF **********

After a wonderful shower, Harry and Draco helped each other dress before strolling down the corridor toward the dining room.

“I don’t want to go in there, Harry. I want to go back to bed…” Draco had a mischievous glint to his silver eyes.

Harry could only chuckle. “I know, baby. Me too…but we can’t. We need to eat and then pack for the trip to Scotland this afternoon. Once there, we’ll need to ready ourselves for the battle.”

The blond pouted and pulled the older boy into the nearby alcove where he was quickly picked up and held against the wall for a searing kiss.

“Come, love.” Harry whispered as he cuddled his younger husband tightly. “As soon as Riddle is vanquished there will be more time for the pleasant things.”

Sighing softly, Draco nodded. “I hope we made a baby last night.”

“You know how the potion works, Draco. It could take several tries to conceive and very rarely happens on the first one.” Harry grinned as he let his husband stand on his own. “We probably made the baby this morning.”

Draco giggled and hid his face for a moment but, when he looked up into Harry’s green eyes and saw the happiness there, he felt calm and ready to continue the day’s plans. Harry took Draco’s hand and they walked into the dining room that way.

“Good morning!” Draco called as the doors opened for them.

Most of their guests were sitting around the table and started clapping as the newlyweds made their way across the room.

A grinning Sirius raised his glass to the boys. “Good to see nobody is worse for the wear.”

Draco blushed and glared at Harry’s godfather not noticing that Harry was too.

Sirius chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. Gee, you guys are no fun anymore!”

“Be nice, Sirius.” Severus reached over and pinched his lover in support of his godson.

Due to the fact that a large portion of those gathered there would be traveling, the meal was light. Harry and Draco kept their legs pressing against each other as they ate and their friends didn’t even notice the tension. There were toasts and teasing comments but Harry and Draco just smiled through it all.

Only when Mrs. Weasley commented that she hoped to see little ones sooner than later did the newlywed couple admit that the potion had been taken the day before.

Hermione and Pansy rushed around the table to hug them while Ron and Blaise just raised their mugs. Neville and Luna followed the girls as a slower pace.

As Luna hugged her god-brother, she whispered to him. “The first boy is his but a girl will follow the boys. She alone will have the spirit of the Gryffin and your crown will pass to her.”

Harry frowned at the lovely blond, blinking in surprise. They’d suspected that Luna had the gift of sight but before now she’d never prophesied. Was this even a prophesy or just a mysterious guess? He shook his head and turned to shake Neville’s hand.

“She’s been acting funny all morning, Harry.” Neville shrugged at the questioning look in Harry’s eye. “Don’t ask me. Anyway, I’m taking her home before we head out to Hogwarts.”

Harry decided to tell his godfather about this later and not worry before then. “See you later, then, Nev.”

The groups dispersed and would soon meet up in the courtyard to leave for Scotland. Harry and Draco barely made it back to their room before Draco was backing Harry up onto the sitting room couch. He pulled his husband’s leggings down and straddled the older boy before Harry knew what was happening. Draco pulled out a vial of very recognizable substance – the lubricant from last night.

Harry was almost instantly hard as Draco’s hand ran over his cock but when the blond turned and bent to use the lube on himself, Harry quickly became painfully so. The brunette watched Draco finger and stretch himself before realizing that it was taking too long. “Hands on the table, baby.” He said softly but without losing the commanding tone. When Draco obeyed, Harry stood and pushed himself deeply into Draco’s slick entrance. Once fully seated on Harry’s cock, Draco moaned causing Harry to wrap his arms around the younger man. “You started this, lover…you can finish it.” He sat without losing his grip on his husband and soon had Draco’s legs arranged to give him leverage. “Ride me.”

Breathless from Harry’s commanding air, Draco took a moment to steady himself before beginning to move. He lifted himself up and rocked back down into Harry’s lap.

Harry tried to lose himself in the pleasure as Draco had done the night before, but it just wouldn’t happen. He loved the way it felt for Draco to be doing this but he wanted nothing more than to be the driving force instead of the passive one.

Again and again, Draco lifted his body and allowed it to slide back down. “Can’t…Too much! Harry, please?”

Harry smirked and took Draco’s cock in hand as the younger boy begged. “Alright, baby. I’ll take over if you want.”

Draco only rocked in place whimpering as he grew closer and closer to the brink. “Please…please…”

In one swift move, Harry had Draco bent over the back of the couch and was moving inside his beautiful body. “My beautiful blond haired boy…mine…finally mine…” He used his hand to keep Draco close to the edge of pleasure and waited for a sign from the blond which wasn’t long in coming.

“Now, Harry. Please now?” Draco gasped as Harry hit his sweet spot. Harry kissed the nape of Draco’s neck as he drove himself into that spot over and over at least three times in hard succession. At the fourth firm thrust, both boys cried out and Draco spilled his seed into Harry’s hand while Harry’s filled the blond’s body for the third time since their wedding.

Draco shook with exhaustion as Harry held him up while still peppering kisses over his neck and shoulders. “Beautiful… so beautiful…my Draco.” As soon as he felt Draco was strong enough to hold himself, Harry pulled out and hurried them both to the bathroom to clean up for the trip. He kept glancing over at the blond and getting blushing glances back. “That was very surprising, love…but it was perfect.”

Still blushing, Draco leaned over to kiss Harry before calling Nobby and Dobby to help them pack.

Soon their trunks were packed and shrunk and they were rushing to arrive in the courtyard on time for the Portkey. Sirius and Severus were there speaking to Lucius and Narcissa who would only be seeing them off. Charlie and Bill along with most of the Weasley men were under the newly mended Malfoy crested banner. Ron and Blaise were with them and Neville hurried in from another section of the castle.

“I just got back from Luna’s.” Neville said to the newlyweds. “Her dad says she’s made predictions before that have come true. I’m not really sure what any of it means.”

“We’ll talk to Siri and Severus when we’ve got time. Thanks, Nev.” Harry told his god-brother before calling out to the rest of the group. “Is everyone ready for this?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘heck yeah’ filled the courtyard so a large hoop was made even larger for them all to get a hand hold. Harry and Draco interlocked their hands and then gripped the hoop tightly. Severus triggered the Portkey and soon enough they were in a field to the west of a town Harry hadn’t seen since he was a baby and didn’t remember at all.

Hogsmeade was a delightful sight and Harry could see something towering over it in the background. He squeezed his husband’s hand and quickly called his uncle over. “Is that what I think it is?”

Sirius looked in the direction of Harry’s gaze. “Yes, Harry. That’s Hogwarts Castle.”

“You’ll see it better from town.” A voice came from the direction they were looking and Harry saw that it was Remus coming to meet them. “Congratulations on your wedding, my princes.”

Harry smiled lightly and nodded formally. “How have you been, Remus?”

“Well, Your Highness.” Remus sighed.

“I told you a while ago that you could call me ‘Harry’.” Harry’s eyebrow rose.

“True.” Remus smiled in response. “I’ve got the agreement of the innkeeper at the Three Broomsticks to host your strategy meeting. My cottage is too small and a large group would be noticed. As it stands you’ll have to trickle in a few at a time. The Weasleys should glamour their hair so it doesn’t seem that they’re connected in any way.”

Harry could hardly wait to see the castle up close, but he knew it might take several hours before that would happen so he took Draco’s hand and pulled the invisibility cloak over both of them as the group broke into their assigned factions. They would follow Sirius and Remus into town and then the inn. From there, all plans would come together and hopefully lead to the end of Riddle’s reign.


	19. Chapter 18

********** Chapter 18 **********

With their things already ensconced in one of the rooms above, Harry and Draco waited for their contact to join them. Harry’s leggings and tunic were similar to the ones he’d worn the day he’d awakened Draco – deep chocolate brown leather with tan accents. Draco wore black leggings and his tunic had blood red accents. The blond knew the combination would look much more striking if he were wearing his crimson cape but, due to the fact that it was deemed a hazard during battle conditions, that particular garment was currently languishing in their trunk.

They’d dressed for the battle when leaving Malfoy Castle but now they were armed to the teeth. Harry’s dagger was on his hip while his sword rested in a scabbard slung across his back. Preferring to hide his dagger in his boot, Draco was able to strap his sword along his hips. Harry had given his shield to Draco and had asked Sirius to transfigure a matching one from the small pile of scrap metal that he’d seen lying behind the inn which he’d insisted on buying from the innkeeper.

Sirius had, of course, done as Harry had asked him before attaching the shield to a wristband and charming it to behave as the original had done – shrink until it was triggered.

The innkeeper had closed his business early for the night so the rather large group stood ready at the back of the room in case of an ambush. Supposedly, most of Riddle’s men were going to be scattered over the grounds so there wouldn’t likely be a concerted effort against their takeover of the castle but one can never be too sure.

It was just about dusk when the window beside the back door was pushed open to allow a surprising figure to enter the room. A reddish brown fox jumped down from the window sill and made his way into the center of the empty section of the room, promptly changing into a young tawny haired man just a few years older then the princes.

Sirius placed a calming hand on Harry’s arm as he became tense. Severus stiffened at the mere sight of the boy but Draco seemed to know him.

“Nott?” Draco stepped forward slightly allowing himself to be seen.

A gasp issued from the slightly older boy and he dropped to one knee. “Your Highness!”

“Draco, you know this person?” Harry was curious.

The animagus glared up at Harry and seemed about to interrupt until Draco silenced him with a look and nodded. “Before my twelfth birthday, Riddle had allowed me limited contact with a couple of his agents’ children. This is… Theodore…I believe.” He looked at the animagus for confirmation before continuing. “Theodore Nott. I was allowed to socialize with him and his two brothers because their father is radically loyal to Riddle.”

“He was, my prince…” Theodore asserted without rising. “Until his death…”

“Oh.” Draco frowned at the other man. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t heard.”

“Yes – well…It was Riddle who killed my father. It happened several weeks before Christmas; there was an incident involving Gringott’s bank…” He didn’t seem to notice the knowing look Draco shared with Harry. “Father and his small team of men failed to acquire whatever it was he’d wanted there. They’d only been tortured at first but mere days later he came into possession of a few key facts which made him very angry. At that point, he’d ordered their executions. I’m no longer loyal to my father’s lord.”

“Do your brothers share your current opinion of Riddle?” Draco asked fingering his wand as he stared in the general direction of the older boy.

“My elder brother and I have spoken recently about this very subject, Your Highness.” Theodore’s head remained bent but he was looking up through his fringe.

“And?” Draco was growing impatient.

“He and his wife have taken my younger brother and sister to our family home in London where they will wait to see the outcome of this battle.” He met his prince’s glare with a solemn nod. “He will not interfere with the takeover of Hogwarts castle and promises to swear fealty to you at your coronation should we win the day …but if we fail, he and our younger brother will rejoin Riddle’s side to assist his retaking of the English throne.”

“Then I will see them at our coronation.” Draco gave Theodore a formal nod. “Rise and allow me to introduce you to my spouse.”

“Spouse?” Theo blinked in confusion.

“Prince Harrington James Potter, heir-apparent to the Scottish Magical throne, I’d like you to meet Theodore Nott.” Draco smiled at his spouse and then looked back at the animagus. “I found out rather recently that we’ve been betrothed since my first birthday.”

Looking thoroughly shocked, Theodore looked at the brunette prince. “Your Highness!”

He bowed cautiously but did not kneel, causing Harry’s eyebrow to lift slightly. The brunette wasn’t normally one to stand on ceremony but most of those he’d met in the magical realms would show their respect by falling to one knee, the way the newcomer had done for Draco…at least that’s what happened the first time...and it seemed appropriate.

“I apologize for my hesitation to believe, Your Highness, but…” Theodore said softly to the blond prince. “Are you certain it’s truly him?”

Harry and Draco frowned at each other before the blond addressed the animagus’ concerns. “There have been several instances of evidence that prove his identity, Theodore, and they have taken place over many weeks.”

“Please, my prince, I would be honored for you to use my name as you used to.” The turncoat said hopefully, pausing to think about this. He then sighed in frustration. “I just don’t know what to believe anymore. For this to be true, Riddle would have to have lied to us many times over! So many lies!” Theo frowned and shook his head slowly. “We were told that the Potter heir was killed during Riddle’s takeover of the realms.”

“In his dreams.” Sirius spoke from his place beside Harry. “I hid Harry away before Riddle ever reached Hogwarts.”

“Now, Siri… let’s not rehash the whole story – not enough time.” Harry smirked at his uncle before turning back toward their new agent. “As you can see, I’m very much alive.”

“Perhaps…” Theo considered this suspect and preferred to address Draco. “We were also informed of the cursed sleep you’ve been under since you were twelve, my prince, but the way he spoke …it was as if he were certain that only he could break the spell. He swore you were betrothed to him and would only wake for him…”

“Yet here I am.” Draco interrupted softly. “And by the by, I was confined to my tower since the age of twelve. The continual sleep curse was only in effect for around a month.” Seeing the confusion and dismay on his old friend’s face, Draco placed a hand on Harry’s arm. “May I have a moment to explain things to him, Harry?”

The brunette glanced toward their godfathers and nodded. “But only a moment…it’s getting late.”

Nodding, Draco motioned for Blaise and Pansy to join him as he drew Theo off to the side. The three of them were able to quickly sum up for Theo the events since Draco had been awakened, gaining his trust as well as an understanding of him.

When the group returned, Theo Nott fell to his knee. “Again I must apologize. The lies we were told – mostly by Riddle and a few by my own father – were so believable when presented without eyewitness accounts. If you weren’t really Potter, you wouldn’t have been able to access the betrothal chest which would deny you the proper rings to go through a wedding ceremony such as the one my prince describes.”

Harry nodded once to accept this. “Shall we continue with the briefing and such?”

Theo nodded back respectfully. “A number of the men are under the weather and Riddle has them confined to quarters to contain what he believes is the beginning of an epidemic. It is under that pretense which my brother took his wife and our siblings away from here – fear for their lives.”

There was a mischievous glint in Theo’s brown eyes that made Harry wonder. He voiced the question and was given an amusing answer.

“Honestly, it’s just a shared allergy to a specific type of mushroom. My family’s elves were tasked to do the cooking here at Hogwarts and I had my younger brother ask around to see what the men were allergic to before we arrived. When we were still loyal to Riddle, we made sure not to allow that mushroom into the coffers but now…” Theo’s grin showed teeth. “Well, I had one of the elves collect several large specimens and mince them as small and fine as possible. It wouldn’t affect the taste if it was mixed into any of the sauces served in the last week.”

Harry looked over at his uncle. “Good idea, but…this allergy – it won’t kill them…will it?”

Sirius shook his head with a sigh. “You’re too good hearted, Harry…to even worry so about your enemies.”

“It just makes them horribly sick, Highness.” Theo told him with a strange look. “As soon as we stop lacing their food and give them a day or two to cleanse their systems, they’ll be right as rain.”

Harry waved his hand for Theo to keep going with the briefing.

“A small number of others are searching the grounds for a reddish brown fox that led them on a merry chase the other day after killing a hen or two.” This time Theo chuckled. “That was fun.”

Sirius heard some of the Weasleys laughing and silenced them with a look.

“The rest are scattered on the battlements keeping watch.” Theo confided. “Over the past few weeks, I’ve instructed Pettigrew to weaken the wards on a few insignificant places. To test the waters, I had him begin with a hidden passage I know of. When it went unnoticed, I had him continue with the more important access points and just last evening I had him alter the wards on the front doors. I can get you and a small contingent in through that passage since it leads through a large chamber. I’ve only been through it twice but it’s got a statue which is quite unforgettable.”

“Severus, I suggest that you and I go with Harry and Draco while Blaise, Ron and the elder Weasley brothers take possession of the battlements.” Sirius said looking at his lover. “Remus and Hagrid can take the twins into the forest to round up the fox hunters and meet us at the castle proper.”

“What about us?” Hermione asked. She was echoed by Pansy who’d put her hands on her hips in outrage at not being included.

“I’ve got jobs for you ladies as well as Neville.” Harry told them quite seriously. “You’re joining our party – at least for the entry.”

The girls looked at each other as if deciding whether to believe the green-eyed boy but Neville only seemed eager to help.

“Trust me.” Harry assured his three friends. “Let’s split up into teams and I’ll explain. Kingsley, you and your people can join where you see fit.” Harry told his godfather’s friend. “But not the royal party. Draco and I must be the main players or the realm’s magic may not accept us as rulers.”

“Alright.” The older man agreed. “Let’s do this! Tonks, you’re with me and we’re going to hunt the hunters. Moody, you and Podmore take the others and go with the battlements team. Be careful out there.”

Standing between Severus and Harry, Draco looked around feeling the tension in the air as everyone separated into their smaller groups. The blond thanked Merlin – and all the gods he could think of – that he and Harry wouldn’t have to split up for this venture because, although there was only a brief flurry of handshakes between Kingsley Shacklebolt and his Aurors, Draco could see Blaise saying a soft but affectionate goodbye to his betrothed before walking over toward Ron’s older brothers. The twins bid their siblings farewell and moved off to speak with Remus and Hagrid while Ron was hugging Hermione tightly, trying to calm her fears, while glancing across the room at his group-mates. Pansy took pity on him and came to Hermione’s side, helping to ease the temporary parting before leading her friend to Harry’s corner of the room.

“Now then, the teams will be leaving at differing times and heading for different targets.” Harry looked at Theo. “A small and fast animagus form will be helpful for signaling each other. Won’t it?”

Theo nodded excitedly. “The team heading for the battlements should wait until after the team following the hunters. Before anyone else begins their missions, I need take our group into the first of several passages. The problem is how to let them know it’s time. An animagus is the ideal way to do that without drawing suspicion.”

“Pansy is one of several animagi this gathering can boast.” Harry grinned widely. “She’s a falcon while Neville and my godfather are dogs.”

“A young falcon, Harry! And Lord Black is more experienced than both me and Neville combined.” Pansy protested blushing slightly at seeing how important her job was going to be.

“As long as you can fly, that’s perfect!” Theo just about crowed. “You’ll go ahead of us and wait in a particular spot until I give the signal. At that point, the other team can get moving so you will fly back to the others. Once the hunting team is under way, you can go with the battlement attack force. Look at it as getting some practice using your form!”

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, I’m in.”

“Good, but what’s the next step?” Sirius asked.

“Well, Siri, that’s where Hermione and Neville come in. I want this over as soon as possible, so to that end, I want the two of you to visit the sick-room. One of you should cast a locking charm that’ll keep those men out of the fight. The other can pretend to be a healer with the cure to their disease. The potion you’re really going to give them is just to make them sleep.” Harry explained noticing that his husband seemed to be daydreaming. “Draco?” Harry called his attention softly so the younger man turned to join the discussion.

“I’m following.” Draco glanced at each of his party members before focusing on the green eyes of his beloved.

“Good.” Harry smiled and squeezed his husband’s hand while turning back to Hermione and his god-brother. “After that, I want you to search for the portrait room. Siri thinks they might’ve moved the paintings and we promised to seek out my ancestor’s as soon as Hogwarts was retaken.”

Neville was nodding as Harry spoke so the young prince knew he understood.

“Theo, one more time please.” Harry pointed at the map. “You said the passage into the chamber is on the west side of the castle?”

“Yes, Highness.” Theo nodded and pointed to a section of wall on the north-west corner. “But, we’ll be going through another passage first since we have to get onto the grounds before we can get to the castle. Pansy, there will be a small group of trees over here.” He pointed to a spot on the map where nothing was shown. “It’s near a shack that covers the first passage our group will be using.”

Sirius, ever helpful, pointed his wand at the map and a group of trees appeared with a small sketch of a shack. “James and I used to hang out there.”

“Thanks.” Theo said, looking up quickly. “That’s where you’ll wait for the signal, Pansy. Once you see that, you alert the next group to begin their mission.”

“And what’s the signal?” She asked.

“Green sparks.” Theo grinned at her. “It’s Riddle’s signal for ‘all is well’ so it’s perfect to use in case it’s seen by accident.”

Harry sighed with satisfaction as he watched Sirius have a quick conference with the other group leaders. “Now, let’s go take my home back.”

********** LTF **********

Midnight was suddenly upon them and Harry’s group could see lights shining through several windows of the castle.

Neville was in his animal form, as were Sirius and Pansy but Harry, Draco and Hermione had yet to begin any training in that complex art so they and Severus used other means of sneaking. Harry had insisted that Hermione borrow his invisibility cloak while he and Draco would be utilizing a disillusionment charm and Severus had prepared some polyjuice potion and mixed it with Theo’s hair while Theo returned to his animagus form.

The young fox led the royal group to an old shack and stopped. Suddenly, it looked up at the falcon on the disguised Severus’ shoulder and made a motion with its tail.

Seeing this, she met their guide’s eyes and took flight in the direction the fox had pointed with his tail, landing lightly on a branch high up on one of the trees she found there. Resting for a moment, Pansy watched the rest of the group enter the shack one by one until Severus was the only one left outside. Pansy could see everything there was to see from this vantage point and she could certainly see Severus as he stepped backward into the shack and pointed his wand out toward her from just inside the door. The green sparks came shooting up into the air inspiring her to do the same. She flew once around the tree she’d been perching on and then hurried back to the town where the next group waited for her signal.

Harry and Draco had mixed emotions as they watched her go. Draco was nervous for her not only because she was his friend but also because she could be seen and if anyone found out she wasn’t a true bird they’d kill her. Harry’s main worry was her importance to Draco, but beyond that, he thought of Pansy as a good friend and would be upset if she were hurt or killed. They both knew she was important to the completion of their mission but that was the last thought on either of their minds as they turned to follow the young fox who was about to lead them through a tunnel under the shack and onto Hogwarts grounds.

Before entering the tunnel, Theo transformed into himself again. “Ok, as I said before, the tunnel exit is under a tree but it’s not an ordinary tree. It’s a Whomping Willow. Pressing a trick knot on the trunk will disable it for a short time – and that’s what I intend to do – but it’s still dangerous so get as far away from it as you can as quickly as possible.” At everyone’s acceptance he moved on. “From there to the outer wall of the castle there’s little to no cover, so watch the path I run, Lord Black, because you and Longbottom need to run it after me. The others are invisible so we need to be as fast but inconspicuous as possible. Mr. Snape, you could simply stroll right in the front door as me but it’s wiser not to so I hope you’ll take that into account and follow as closely as you can.” With that, he led the way into the tunnel and most of the way there before he changed back.

Theo was a blur as he streaked across the grounds in the direction he’d specified earlier. Since Hermione, Harry and Draco would all be invisible, every step had been spelled out before they left The Three Broomsticks.

Neville and Sirius counted aloud to ten and loped out of the tunnel at a slightly different angle than the fox had taken but still toward the west side of the castle. Since Neville’s form was just a bit bigger than Siri’s, they ran in such a way as a bystander might think they were two dogs playing at chasing each other.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione covered herself with the cloak and counted to five before leaving the tunnel. Harry and Draco repeated her count and then followed her in a direct line toward the target wall.

Severus stepped out soon after they’d gone and walked briskly to the edge of the small wooded area which this Whomping Willow was part of. He looked over as the tree shook itself, having sensed the interlopers but not been allowed to react due to Theo’s lucky knowledge of the trick in controlling it.

The fox was waiting in a bush near the tangled vines he’d told the royals about – waiting for his copy to approach – at which point the invisible three would each make the sound of an owl to notify the rest that they’d made it. The dogs appeared to be napping in a pool of moonlight when it happened.

An owl hooted…three separate times.

The entire group had arrived so Theo moved quickly to poke his nose into the tangled vines. Severus used his hands to assist the fox and allowed the rest to see the small hidden door. Theo transformed, touched a latch to trigger the door and then led the way in. 

Once inside, Theo showed Hermione and Neville the way into the main castle. “We’re one level under the main floor. There’s a storage closet up there with a hidden hatch. One of my elves found it when we first arrived in October. I kept it secret in case my family needed a quick escape. Luckily it can be triggered from both sides. Remember to stay hidden as much as possible. They’re not expecting anyone other than elves and Riddle’s men so they shouldn’t sense you but staying under the cloak will give you an edge if you need it.”

Neville shook hands with everyone and then waited as Hermione gave Harry and Draco quick hugs and ducked into the small alcove which had a small statue. Theo moved the statue and the wall in front of them tilted to form an inclined walkway.

The rest of the group watched to be sure the pair made it to the other side. Then the royals looked at Theo who was waiting for his cue.

“The next step is going through the large chamber I told you about.” Theo moved through the group and touched a stone in the wall behind them. The bricks melted away to reveal an opening. “This way.” He ducked through and led the way.

********** LTF **********

Hermione and Neville walked slowly and quietly down the hallway.

They easily found the sickroom and opened the door to see seven people lying in beds moaning pathetically. They all looked too weak to move so she quickly pointed her wand at the windows and muttered a locking charm while Neville walked in and began talking to the nearest person. Before long, Neville had the sick people convinced that the potion would cure their ailments and poured just a bit of the sleeping potion into each waiting mouth. Hermione grinned at her accomplice as she locked the door behind them.

********** LTF **********

Harry and Draco stood inside the large stone room looking around as they waited for Sirius to make the transformation back to his human state. Severus took a small vial from his pocket and swallowed the contents before changing back to himself. By the time he was himself again, so was Siri.

“So that’s…” Harry began.

“Supposedly, that is Salazar Slytherin.” Theo confirmed.

Severus and Sirius nodded to indicate that the young turncoat was being truthful.

“I’ve read books about this castle.” Draco smiled up at his husband as they began to wander toward the far end of the chamber, still holding hands. “The story basically goes that the Gryffindor family was close friends with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They and the Slytherins were all very powerful and they all learned from the same teacher but were then separated by their life pursuits. When they came together to mourn the death of their teacher, Helga and Rowena had brought their loved ones to meet the others which brought feelings of envy and longing into the hearts of Godric and Salazar. In honor of the man who’d taught them all they knew – the four families worked together to build the castle and named it after him. In the process, the two men fell in love.”

Harry squeezed his husband’s hand and looked over at his godfather who took over the narrative.

“They planned to keep a portion of the castle for themselves and their family to use while opening the rest up for a school but that never happened because Salazar’s sister married that muggle of hers which upset the rest of the Slytherin family.” Sirius informed them all. “With Salazar giving up the family name to marry Godric, Serena would’ve been expected to marry a wizard or witch who was only slightly less powerful than herself so they would be forced to take her name.”

“Anyway, after he and Godric had their children, Salazar created this chamber to preserve his solitude.” Severus smirked at them. “There should be a secret library or study of some kind located in here. You boys can investigate and get details from the portraits another time. We have a squatter to evict.”

Harry nodded to the older man and asked Theo to move them along.

Pointing past the person sized statues of cobra snakes to the far wall, Theo informed them that they were looking at the next step.

As the group got closer, Harry realized there was a sort of ladder leading to the hatch he could see a long way up the wall. “So where does that go?”

“It opens to a bathroom…” Theo smirked. “Which leads to a corridor that holds many doors…the closest of which is Riddle’s private study…and that is where he spends most of his nights because he rarely sleeps.” Theo pulled parchment from his pockets and enlarged it. “This is a basic drawing of the room. There’s a large terrace through these doors at the far end. I don’t know what’s in that courtyard so if he goes that way he may escape again or if he comes back through the castle there’s little room to maneuver.”

“That room looks familiar. Is looks like the one that Lily had reserved for her own use.” Sirius murmured to Severus as he looked over the drawing. Glancing up at the younger man, Sirius questions him. “Is there a large bank of windows along this wall with the doors…and bookcases lining the rest?”

“Yes, and this is an ornate desk.” Theo looked at the older man.

“Good.” Sirius grinned at the others. “That courtyard is special. It’s got a magical garden where I helped plant some flowers and trees for James’ mother when we were kids. Lily always let me visit it which means that I remain…”

“In tune with the plants!” Theo grinned excitedly. “Can you coax them to grow over the doors so that he can’t escape?”

“Maybe…” Sirius nodded. “It depends on the health of the plants and me getting to the doors before Riddle knows what’s happening, they should sense my magical signature and help me out.”

“Excellent!” Harry grinned at Theo and then his Godfather before turning to his husband. “Soon all of this will be behind us, love. Soon we and the magical realms will be safe from this line stealing, power hungry bastard.”

Draco smiled. He felt fairly confident in the plans. What could possibly go wrong?

********** LTF **********

The halls had a very depressing feeling to them. It was almost as if the castle was vacant. Hermione and Neville glanced down a lot of empty hallways and, with their wands at the ready, they were trying every door they came across.

The first floor held the barracks room where the sick men and women were currently asleep but other than that there were mostly public rooms – the Great Hall, a trophy room, several receiving rooms, a few formal sitting rooms and a cloak room. The second floor was home to the library which consisted of several large sections. Each section had at least one small study attached to it. The third was supposed to house the royal suite and several guest suites.

Hermione was about to close the door to the last of the private study rooms when she noticed something. She hurried to Neville’s side and whispered to him. “Do you see any paintings at all?”

“Only landscapes, Hermione. Why?” Neville asked.

She smiled. Her observations were confirmed and she couldn’t wait to divulge the source of her excitement. “That one there… It’s not supposed to be a landscape!” She was pointing to the painting above the fireplace that took up most of the closest wall. “It’s supposed to have a person in it.”

“Who?” Neville wanted to know.

“The famous wizard, Sir Janus Copplestone!” Hermione’s eyes were shining as she blurted out her knowledge. “He was a friend of the French Potions Master Nicholas Flamel!”

“Sir Janus Copplestone? Wasn’t he one of the first pioneers in the field of magical artistry?” Neville asked.

“Yes, he and Flamel invented the formula for the magical paint used in moving portraits and this portrait was acquired by James Potter’s mother because she so admired his work. He was once quoted as refusing to ever sit for a portrait, saying that he didn’t want to be the focus of any art-form, but several years later his friends and family managed to convince him that posing for one would be important for the world as well as his loved ones. The portraitist first painted a children’s playground landscape with a bench in the far background and then painted Copplestone into it. His family kept the painting hidden until he passed and, once the portrait awoke, he forbade his family from telling more than a select few people about him, then disappeared into the landscape. Only a small number of people know that the man sitting on the bench back there is actually Sir Janus Copplestone!”

“There isn’t anyone sitting anywhere in that painting, though.” Neville frowned up at it as the pair walked over.

Hermione studied the painting closely. “It’s a landscape of a playground. He could be anywhere…and he probably had to hide so nobody would move his painting like they did to the rest. There are seesaws over there and a slide next to that merry-go-round there…That path goes off to the edge of the frame…”

“Look! Shoes! I see shoes poking out from behind that tree!” Neville’s voice became hushed as he encouraged Hermione to see what he was seeing.

“Sir Copplestone?” Hermione asked carefully. “Please, sir. My friend and I wish only to ask a few questions.”

“How did you know all of that, girl?” A gruff voice came from the painting.

“One of your descendants sold your painting to the Queen of Magical Scotland with the stipulation that it would never leave the Potter family’s possession.” Hermione informed the still hiding figure. “Then, just after she died, a book was published – in her name – about the Copplestone family and she included you in it because she couldn’t bear to let you remain in obscurity for all time.”

“She was foolish.” He huffed and peeked out slightly. “That’s exactly what I wanted…obscurity.”

“Please, sir. I promise not to tell anyone who doesn’t already know…other than my friend here…and the new King of Magical Scotland. Do you know where they moved the other portraits?” She asked him. “It’s really very important.”

“Will you lock the doors to the library until your new King is in power?” Janus came more fully into sight. “I don’t want to chance having someone find and move me.”

“Yes, sir. I promise.” She held up her wand and swore.

This seemed to satisfy him so he motioned for her to move closer and whispered. “I heard some of them talking as they moved the other portraits. They said there was a special room in the east tower that would confine them. I once heard the men complaining that they couldn’t find Gryffindor though...He and the most recent royals only had empty frames. Can’t move an empty frame.”

“Please, sir, do you know where Gryffindor’s frame is located?” Neville asked excitedly. “Our future king has us on a mission to find him.”

“It should be in the Great Hall, young man.” Janus told them quietly as he retreated behind the tree once more.

Hermione and Neville hurried to the door and locked the library magically, keeping Hermione’s promise to the portrait just in time to hear alarm bells begin to ring through the halls. She threw the invisibility cloak over herself while Neville changed into his animal form and slipped under the cloak with her. After that, they made their way carefully down toward the Great Hall dodging two guards who seemed to be running in the direction of the battlements.

********** LTF **********

Harry’s group had climbed the ladder and, just as Theo had told them, entered a bathroom.

“Thanks.” Draco came up through the secret hatch and blushingly accepted Harry’s chivalrous assistance with Theo following right after as the last of the group.

“Siri, I think you ought to go into the study in your dog form.” Harry suggested. “He may not see you and if he does he won’t know who you are and may not think you’re a threat. Either way that means you might get to the terrace faster.”

Sirius didn’t bother to answer. He simply transformed and rubbed up against Harry’s leg.

“Draco and I will go in together and get him focused on us. Severus, you follow and cover Siri. Get him to the terrace. Theo, you stay at the door. That way you can head off this escape route or intercept any people who might come and help him.” Harry spoke softly as he reached for the door to the hallway. “In fact, you might think about booby-trapping the hallway.”

Draco waited for Harry to open the door fully and followed closely as their godfathers hurried to keep up.

“I’ll do that, Harry. Good idea.” Theo nodded as he pointed out the door to Riddle’s study. “Be careful, Highnesses.”

Draco spared his old friend a grateful glance as Harry slowly turned the knob.

Before they could enter, however, the group suddenly heard the alarm ring out.

Harry let out a frustrated curse and pushed the door open. “Riddle, this castle is mine!!”

The whole group rushed inside and Theo stayed just outside the doorway as the others began their tasks. Severus took a spot behind a bookcase with Sirius at his side as they waited for Harry and Draco to get Riddle talking.

“You!” Riddle growled at the interlopers as he stood from behind the desk. “How dare you? I raised you and kept you safe, Draconis! You betray me!”

“I betrayed you?” Draco asked in outrage, glaring at the older man with his wand pointed. “I was an innocent infant! You had no right to me or my castle or crown. You’re the betrayer! You betrayed the trust of my godfather! You raped and used him! You assaulted my parents forcing them into servitude! The damage you’ve done to me and my family is unforgivable, Riddle!”

“You’ve betrayed more than just the Malfoys, Riddle.” Harry’s green eyes held lightning as he lifted his sword, pointing it at the man who’d dared to attempt domination over two magical realms. “You’ve betrayed your own family.”

Riddle stifled a gasp and dared to glance at the young blonde as both princes began to inch sideways. “You told them of the scroll? This betrayal cuts me deeper than any sword, my dragon.”

Draco recoiled in disgust while continuing to move in a circular pattern. “How do you dare to call me that?! I was never yours! I belonged to my parents and my country! You stole me from them and from Harry.”

Riddle frowned at this comment, glancing back and forth between the boys. He didn’t notice that he was being steered and as he circled with the two young princes, Severus led Sirius behind the evil man and subtly opened the door onto the terrace.

“You stole much from us both, Riddle.” Harry said with clear condemnation in his voice as he moved in a circular pattern around the room. “And you will pay…”

********** LTF **********

Alone for the moment, Sirius became human and sought out his favorite part of the garden. It had been James’ mother’s favorite also.

The large willow tree dominated the climate controlled courtyard. It didn’t look or feel like late January here. The wind rustled the leaves, as a soft sweet scent enchanted his senses. Roses and lilies could be seen in the surrounding garden. Ivy had climbed high around the door he’d used just a moment ago.

“Will you help me?” He whispered into the air as he touched the nearest ivy leaf.

The answer he received was not in words. The vines of ivy lifted themselves from the walls and began to grow toward the door.

Sirius grinned and slipped back inside with his wand drawn. He quickly got Severus’ attention and ducked behind a sofa. “What’d I miss?” He whispered gesturing at the active players in the room.

“Just a bit of posturing and rhetoric.” Severus hissed shushing the other man.

********** LTF **********

“Oh, yes – do! Let’s rehash my crimes!” Riddle snarled at Harry. “I stole your realms and your thrones! I stole your riches and your castles! It all should’ve been mine in the first place!”

“You stole and abused our people!” Harry shouted at the older wizard. “You stole and warped our childhoods! You killed my family and raped the Malfoys’ minds!” He ranted, breathing heavily as he took a step toward Riddle. “You kidnapped my betrothed and tried to twist him to suit your own purposes!”

Riddle’s eyes flicked over toward Draco but Harry had anticipated that so he sidestepped to slightly hide the blond.

“Mine.” Harry lifted his left hand knowing Draco would do the same.

Riddle couldn’t believe his eyes even as he saw the wedding rings. He could feel the magic in those bands. They pulsed with the magic of promises made long years ago. The brats had married! How was this possible? He would know if the Malfoy child had been betrothed! Severus would’ve told him! Wouldn’t he? He shot a stunning spell at the boys and ducked behind a bookcase while trying to look around the room for other threats. “Severus…?” Riddle called out nervously. There had been more than just two to enter the room. He was sure of it. “Severus, are you here?”

“I am.” Severus spoke with his wand actively enchanting his voice to echo so Riddle wouldn’t find him. He didn’t want his lover’s or his godson’s life to be endangered.

“You were loyal once…” Riddle’s eyes roamed the room from his hiding place never staying too long in one spot. “You would’ve told me of a betrothal… wouldn’t you?” He noted that the young princes had chosen to take cover behind his desk but he couldn’t find Severus.

“Indeed. If it had happened while we were intimate, I would’ve been all too happy to betray Lucius.” Severus confirmed as he motioned for Sirius to mirror his future moves. “That’s what love potions do, isn’t it Tom? But it began long before you and I met.”

“What do you mean?” Riddle asked peeking out from where he was.

Severus remained silent hoping to draw the evil man out. It worked and Harry took a shot at their nemesis who deflected the spell and once again began circling the room opposite the young prince.

Severus and his lover both stood just as Riddle’s back turned toward them. “The negotiations had been settled on and fully ratified for more than a month when I fell for your act.”

“Betrothed from the cradle?” Riddle mused. “An archaic practice.”

Harry snorted. This was probably the one and only thing he and Voldemort would ever agree on. “It is a bit archaic, perhaps – but it was also a wise move and effective in protecting the realms from you.” Harry grinned inwardly as he saw his and Draco’s godfathers quickly flank the vile man.

Severus took pleasure in putting his wand to Riddle’s back. “You stole a lot from many people.”

“Now, Severus…” Riddle was beginning to sound nervous but suddenly Theo rushed into the room.

“Harry, Draco, some of the men are on the way up! Hurry things along or it’s over!” Theo called. “I’ve placed spells along the hallway but I don’t think it’ll hold them for long.”

Thumping sounded at the door.

“My Lord?” They heard. “My Lord, are you alright?”

Harry looked at Riddle’s face. “Let them in.”

“What?” Theo gasped staring at the brunette as the pounding got louder.

“Not too sure that’s a good idea, Harry.” Sirius cringed at the idea of fighting however many men were on their way to rescue their leader. He sent a strengthening spell at the door while pocketing the evil man’s wand.

“Petrificus Totalis, Incarcerous, Silencio.” Severus was casting spells at Riddle to keep him quiet and under control while keeping an ear open to Harry’s conversation.

Draco’s head tilted as he considered Harry’s suggestion. “Better yet, Harry. We could use him to get us all safely down to the Great Hall.”

“Yes, Harry.” Hermione said as she and Neville popped out from behind a bookcase. “You could do that…”

“But why do that when you can follow us through this secret passage and use Sonorous to get them all down there.” Neville chimed in.

“Mione?” Harry laughed and hurried over to hug her and his god-brother. “Neville?”

“You won’t believe all we’ve found, Harry!” Neville told him with a grin as the whole group followed him and Hermione into the secret passage with Severus floating Riddle behind them.

********** LTF **********

“After visiting the unofficial infirmary, we got into the library, Harry.” Hermione sounded excited as she began to speak. “They’d removed all the portraits from the library so we looked in all the little study rooms but they weren’t there either. That was when I noticed there was one left. It was a landscape but magically embedded inside the landscape was the portrait of a very special old man.” Harry interrupted asking for the portrait’s name but she glanced at the people surrounding her. “He asked that I not tell more than a select number of living people about him, so you’ll have to forgive me for not naming him until later. Anyway, he hid in the back of his picture until the men had left him alone.”

“When we found him, he was hiding behind a tree.” Neville broke in. “But with a little coaxing, he told us where the other portraits had been taken.”

“How did he know?” Draco asked.

“While in his earshot, one of the workers told the others to take the portraits up to a special room in the east tower.” Hermione took over. “Then he mentioned that they hadn’t been able to move Gryffindor’s portrait or your parents’ because they were empty and you can’t move an empty frame.”

“So we asked where Gryffindor’s frame was located.” Neville grinned.

“As we were leaving, he asked us to lock the library until it was safe so we did.” Hermione took a deep breath and began to relate the next part of the story. “That was when alarm bells began to ring, so we got under cover and made our way down to the Great Hall.”

“When we got there, your parents were in their frame.” Neville smirked. “They told us about the passage to get to the study you were in and said you might need some help if there were alarms going off. Then James went to tell Lucius and Narcissa what we were able to tell them while Lily stayed with us. When James came back, they sent us to help you and give you the news that Lucius would bring in the reinforcements.” He paused. “I didn’t know there were reinforcements, Harry.”

“Neither did I, Nev.” Harry shot a glance at his godfather.

“Dumbledore arranged for our back up to arrive at Malfoy Castle after we’d left.” Sirius told the younger men and woman. “If this didn’t work at all, they would’ve gone back to their lives and mourned our loss but because our assault worked to a certain extent they will come in and help us finish it.”

It was that moment when Harry realized that they’d stopped. “Are we here then?”

“Yes, Harry. This is the lever to trigger the door. The Great Hall is locked from the outside until you let people in so there’s no need to be cautious.” Hermione pressed the lever and, as they exited the passage, she showed the young prince how to open it from the other side.

Severus released the spells on Riddle before pushing him into a chair and reapplying them.

“Theo, go get Pettigrew. I want to deal with him as soon as possible.” Harry commanded. “I’ll wait a few moments until you should be in your rooms before calling them all here. You should come back via a secret passage to be on the safe side.”

The turncoat nodded. “Give me five minutes.”

As Theo left through the main doors, Harry caught sight of a member of the battlements attack team. “Blaise!”

Blaise was in cougar form but he transformed and hurried into the room. “Hey, Harry. Draco, you made it!”

“There was a small sparring match with Riddle but other than that there hasn’t been much more than sneaking around, so far. It’s been fun, actually.” Draco said shaking his friend’s hand. “Where are the others?”

“Ron is injured. Pansy’s looking after him with Dora Tonks.” Blaise glanced over at the rest of the group. “The hunting party joined us after they’d finished their task. We didn’t have any full on casualties; just a few minor injuries…except for Remus and the enemy, of course.”

“Remus?” Harry said loudly drawing Sirius’ attention.

The older man came over to listen.

“He’s alive. It’s nothing to worry about.” Blaise asserted quickly. “He was hit by a few spells. Kingsley was sorting him out as I left to find someplace large enough to accommodate all the injured.”

“Lucius is on his way with some back up. I’m going to call Riddle’s men here in a few minutes. Tell Dora to take the critically injured to the library.” Harry called Hermione over. “I’ll send Hermione with you; she locked it herself. She also knows what was just discussed including the timing of ongoing operations.”

“Alright, Harry. By the time we get there, Hogwarts will be safe.” Hermione agreed as the two left quickly.

Harry placed his wand to his throat. “Hear me, Hogwarts! I am Harrington James Potter, the rightful heir. Those of you who serve Voldemort, he is here in the Great Hall with me! He has lied to you and I want to set things straight! If you wish to know the truth, come to the doors of the Great Hall in a timely fashion.”

“Harry.” Draco tapped his husband’s arm. “Your parents are in their frame.”

Grinning, the brunette turned in a circle until he saw the two side by side frames. One was still empty but the other held a familiar couple so he walked over to it and smiled up at his parents. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, the room echoed with an alarm. He sighed. “Hold that thought.” He said to them before quickly turning to Sirius. “What’s going on?”

“Kingsley set that alarm to let us know when the road was being used. It’s Lucius.” Sirius reported.

Harry grinned with obvious relief. “Let him know to assist Lucius’ entry and have the reinforcements directed here.” He then returned to his parents’ portrait for a short conversation.

********** LTF **********

Harry was alerted to the arrival of Riddle’s followers by the sound of shouting in the hallway outside of the Great Hall. Sirius held him and Draco back from investigating while Severus went to the doors and used the spell to see through solid objects.

“Lucius has Bellatrix at wand point.” Severus called out. “I’ll open the door.” As he did, all eyes turned to him. “Lucius, Harry has invited them to hear the truth of their master’s lies. If you’d please have your forces surround them, we might get on with things.”

Draco’s father nodded and lowered his wand, but kept a steady eye on his sister-in-law. “Zabini, Parkinson – hold the doors for my son-in-law’s guests, would you?”

Riddle’s people filed in without further incident but when they saw their master bound in a chair they began to whisper to each other.

“We captured him rather quickly though I’m rather shocked at that since we had a slightly more difficult time capturing Malfoy castle.” Harry began as he looked them over. A glance at Riddle found him glaring at Harry. “Let’s get started, shall we? My name is Harrington James Potter. Your lord told you I was dead. What he failed to mention was that, before he got here to kill my parents, fourteen years ago, someone had taken me away – hidden me from danger.”

The whispers quieted as Riddle’s followers listened.

“He told you Draco was under his power…a cursed sleep that could only be lifted by Riddle himself.” Harry smiled. “What he failed to mention is that True Love’s kiss was an option as well.”

Draco took a few steps forward to address them. “He also failed to mention that he was using all of you to carry out a vendetta against his own family! He is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin’s sister not Slytherin himself.”

“LIES!” Bellatrix Lestrange cried but she was held back from drawing her wand by her husband.

“You can see for yourselves if you wish.” Severus brought out the scroll Draco had given him. “He held me under a love potion for months and used me to enter Malfoy Castle.”

Lucius stepped forward a well. “He then enslaved me and my wife – kidnapping my son.”

“ALL LIES!” Bellatrix shouted, struggling in her husband’s grasp.

“Your sister was made a servant!” Lucius was livid as he argued with her. “Your nephew would’ve been forced…unspeakable things…”

Draco approached his father to gently calm him. “But I wasn’t. I’m safe from him now.”

Lucius sighed and glanced apologetically to his son-in-law who only nodded understandingly before speaking to the crowd again.

“Riddle has had you doing his bidding to get revenge on the Gryffindor bloodline!” Harry said.

“How do we know you’re really the Potter prince?” Someone shouted.

“I did come prepared for that question.” Severus came forward with a vial of potion and a blank scroll. “This is the Bloodline potion! Do any of you doubt that I have the skill to brew it?”

Nobody challenged him.

“Prince Harry, a drop of your blood, please.” Severus asked lightly.

Harry hadn’t known this was going to happen but he was prepared. He took his dagger and cut his fingertip. Holding it over the vial, he allowed several drops of blood to fall into the potion. It changed from brown to red as Draco rejoined him.

“This scroll is blank.” Severus allowed it to unroll to the floor from his hand.

Again, nobody protested.

Severus poured the potion down the open page and the whole room watched it form words.

Bellatrix came forward looking over the words that had been written in Harry’s blood. “It says the whelp is really the Potter child.” She appeared to sag with disappointment but quickly rallied, drawing her wand and brandishing it wildly.

Her husband, a man named Rabastan Lestrange, lifted his wand as well and they were soon joined by many of Riddle’s followers as they began targeting the royals.

Severus was hit with a Stupify that was meant for Draco but Kingsley quickly remedied that as one of the men who’d come with Lucius slashed his wand viciously at Bellatrix. She was quick to dodge his spell before taking aim at Harry who was pulled out of the way by Draco and Sirius.

Harry thought quickly and lifted his sword.

Quickly understanding what he was up to, Draco scanned the room raising his wand to cover his husband as the brunette closed his eyes. Suddenly the Sword of Gryffindor was lined with flames and the crowded room grew still and quiet.

Riddle’s followers were staring at Harry and his sword almost in awe.

“HEAR ME!” Harry shouted into the silence. “I do not wish to harm you but, if my family is in danger, I most certainly will not hesitate!”

Harry’s forces kept their wands ready in case anyone decided to make trouble while Riddle’s people seemed to have become slightly subdued.

Theo approached from behind Harry holding a small cage. “Your Highness, I have Pettigrew.”

“Alright, put him aside for now. Let’s deal with the self-styled Lord Voldemort first.” Harry took a deep breath to steady himself before turning back to the crowd. “Severus do you have Veritaserum?”

The older man nodded and produced the correct vial.

It was administered by Sirius and the allegations against Riddle were quickly verified.

“Attempted line-theft…assault on the royal families of both England and Scotland…many multiple murder charges…rape and attempted rape…” Sirius listed. “All heinous and malicious crimes…What say you, Your Highness? How shall he be punished?”

Harry watched Riddle for a moment and then sighed quietly, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. “If I thought a prison would hold you forever, I’d put you there in a heartbeat, Riddle.” He glanced meaningfully at his godfather.

Sirius only hesitated for a second but he sighed and released the spells on the prisoner to everyone’s dismay. He tossed Riddle’s wand into the air and as the crowd began to understand what was happening, he cast shield charms over Draco and Severus while Lucius cast one over himself in alarm.

Riddle stared at his wand which was lying at his feet. After a moment he smirked. “You don’t have the guts to execute me. Is that it?”

“I am simply offering you the chance to die with the honor you didn’t have for the first part of your life.” Harry told his adversary.

Riddle stood and picked up his wand.

Harry activated his wristband shield and lifted his sword. The flames ignited as he deflected Riddle’s first spell.

That was all it took to provoke the tempers of the surrounding crowd. Spells flew in all directions but any that found their way near Harry were burned from the air by Gryffindor’s sword.

Harry could see that his forces were holding their own but many of Riddle’s followers were beginning to tire out so he used his sword and shield to deflect Riddle’s spells toward those particular people.

Rabastan Lestrange was his first target and he fell to the ground after firing a dark hex at Lucius. Bellatrix didn’t notice because she was trying so desperately to get at Sirius but his shield charm was too strong.

Harry was still waiting for Riddle to act rashly enough to make a mistake. He kept aiming jinxes and hexes toward the evil man who’d killed his parents but they were too evenly matched so every spell was intercepted with little to no fanfare.

Finally, as several of his followers fell in quick succession, Riddle let out an enraged scream and tried to make his way toward Bellatrix who was one of a few still standing.

Harry smirked inwardly. The closer Riddle got to his followers, the less aiming he’d have to do to take them all down. A bright green spell shot at Harry and the young prince aimed it at Bellatrix who fell dead at her master’s feet.

Another scream sounded from Riddle’s throat as he began a rapid-fire barrage of dark spells at Harry.

Gryffindor’s Sword was glowing with white-hot fire as Harry swung it through each spell taking small steps in Riddle’s direction to face him down. Minor hexes made their way through his defenses giving him small cuts and bruises but for the most part, Harry was unscathed.

Riddle sat panting with fatigue as Harry approached. As a last ditch effort, Riddle fired the killing curse at the boy.

Harry’s emerald eyes flashed with lightning as he brought his shield and sword up at once to block it. He heard several shouts of his name and even more anguished cries of protest. After all, there was no known way to block Avada Kedavra but Harry was certain the Sword of Gryffindor would be able to protect him even from this.

The room fell quiet after the large explosion of fiery light. Everyone wanted to see what happened…and as soon as the dust settled, Harry stood to find out for himself.

He was met with thunderous applause as his forces saw their leader alive and well. Draco had tears rolling down his cheeks as he made his way into Harry’s arms.

Realizing that they were beaten, most of Riddle’s followers laid down their wands and other weapons. Some remained hostile and had to be taken down but Harry and Draco were well protected from further conflicts.

“Prince Harrington, the last of Riddle’s people have been subdued.” Kingsley called from across the room.

Harry was reluctant to release his hold on Draco, but there was business to conduct, so he sighed and loosened his grip on the blond. “Hold them where they are while we hear the case against Pettigrew. I want them to witness it so they know how I will deal with them when their time comes.”

Draco resisted Harry’s attempt to distance them, keeping hold of the brunette’s hand.

Acknowledging Draco’s feelings with a kiss to the back of the younger man’s hand, Harry called Theo forward. “Sirius knows the spells to force the transformation and keep Pettigrew from returning to animal form before we are ready.”

Theo turned toward the older man. “Sir, if you would?”

Sirius looked at Harry who nodded. He nodded back and performed the spell that enlarged the cage first. The rat inside attempted to flee through the bars but Sirius had that covered as well. He then cast the spell to change him forcefully to his human form, quickly following it with a spell to remove magic from the area inside the cage.

Harry spoke clearly in a loud voice. “Peter Pettigrew, in this Hall and in the presence of these witnesses, I accuse you of treason against your country and your king!”

Sirius looked up as a newly healed Remus entered the room with the help of Hagrid. He went to stand beside his old friend and then turned back to the proceedings.

“But you’ve betrayed more than your country and king…” Harry paused for effect. “You betrayed your friends – people who had counted you as close as family! I’ve done some research over the last few weeks and discovered that there are many ways to deal with such a traitor. I could banish you to the nearest country that would have you…” He glanced at Lucius.

“No.” Draco’s father spoke as if he’d tasted something rotten.

“I could petition France or Germany but it seems so much trouble to go to for someone who betrayed my family to the extent that you have.” Harry mused. “In my research I found…but this might be too severe…”

“What is it Harry?” Draco asked with worry in his eyes.

“There is a spell to keep an animagus in his animal form for the rest of his natural life.” Harry looked up to see what his godfather thought of this.

Sirius had a pained expression, as did Remus.

Harry looked up at his father’s portrait. “What would you do?”

The former king looked down at his son. “To rule a country, one must make difficult decisions, my son. I remember becoming my animal form and the joy I found in it but I wouldn’t wish it to be permanent.”

Harry sighed. This was a tough one. He looked at his husband. “I have no wish to be cruel. He will be returned to animal form until I find an alternative country to banish him to…” He met Pettigrew’s desperate stare. “But if you ever step foot in Scotland again…”

Lucius broke in as he took a place at Harry’s side. “Or England!”

“If you ever step foot in Britain again, I will use that spell and you will live out the rest of your life as a rat.” Harry nodded in acknowledgement of Lucius’ words. “Someone get him out of my sight!”

Sirius sighed in relief as he hurried to transform the convict back to rat form and resize the cage. He picked up the small cage and handed it to Remus.

“Mr. Shacklebolt, those who put down their weapons are free to leave. However, I wish you to keep a list of their names. If they ever commit any crime against me or mine again I wish to know about it.” Harry’s voice rang through the room with authority and Kingsley Shacklebolt bowed in response. “Put the others in a dungeon to deal with later.”

“Yes, my prince.” The older man said as he signaled his aurors to assist him.

********** LTF **********

Harry led Draco and their godfathers into the trophy room to get out of the way. “We did it…” He whispered into his beloved’s hair as they embraced once again. He was shaking with relief that the battle was over and they’d not only won but had done so with only a smattering of minor injuries instead of significant losses.

“Yes, you did, Harry.” Lucius said softly as he followed the group into the room and joined them with hearty handshakes and hugs. “Draco…Both of you were magnificent.” He hugged his son tightly. “You will be fair and just rulers.”

“The coronation will take place in a few days.” Sirius announced. “We need to invite several important parties which will incidentally help you out with the Pettigrew situation, Harry.”

“Delegates from several nearby magical communities?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Siri nodded.

“My owl has just carried the news to my brothers. They will be here in time.” Theo said lightly. “You might wish to set riders out for the nearby villages, Highnesses.”

“A very good idea, Theo.” Harry grinned. “Why don’t you send them out? Ron can take the north road with Blaise heading south. I think Neville can handle going west while you take the east.”

“Me, Highness?” Theo was fairly shocked. He hadn’t thought the Gryffindor prince liked him at all.

Harry nodded. “Yes…you.”

“Thank you…my prince…” Theo felt incredibly touched by this honor. “And future king.”

Draco was elated that Harry had taken such a liking to Theo. He sighed happily in his husband’s arms as his friend headed out to tell his fellow riders of their mission.

********** LTF **********


	20. Chapter 19

********** Chapter 19 **********

Harry stormed through the castle. He was not happy to say the least.

There were only three days until his and Draco's coronation but all the research he, Pansy and Hermione were coming up with about coronations sounded so archaic and outdated. He didn't like that there were costumes and quite a few changes of those costumes and that the oaths sounded so irrelevant to the current times. He wanted a simple ceremony that would pertain to recent times and events. Why was it so difficult to find something like that? As he was wandering the castle he came across an unexpected sight.

Sirius had Severus by the hand as they walked through an open courtyard garden. Most of the courtyards were enchanted to be climate controlled so the grass was green and the flowers were in bloom.

Harry sighed and smiled. Now that the danger was passed, people's minds had turned to romance and it looked like his godfather was no different in that regard.

"Oh, Harry! There you are." Draco said, surprising his husband by coming out of nowhere with Theo in tow. He stepped close and let his hand find Harry's. "Have you seen Uncle Sev?"

Nodding, Harry put a finger to his curved lips and pointed in their godfathers' direction.

Draco's head turned just in time to see Severus sit on a bench while Sirius took a knee next to him, still holding the other man's hand. The blond gasped softly realizing what they were witnessing. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he watched his beloved godfather nod once before being pulled up into a passionate kiss by his lover.

"How wonderful! We must congratulate them." Draco took a step toward the newly engaged couple but was held back by Harry.

"Let them tell us in their own time, my love." Harry smirked. "Remember what happened after I proposed?"

Draco blushed as he recalled that night. The fireworks had been flying outside when Harry had dropped to one knee…and, after Draco had whispered his affirmative answer, Harry had kissed him soundly and passionately but it was the blond who had pulled his dark haired lover into their bed for a private fireworks show.

Sure enough as the small group of men looked back, Sirius and Severus were still hand in hand and appeared to be heading out the other side of the courtyard.

"What did you need Severus for, Draco?" Harry asked, looking down into his husband's eyes.

"Well, he wanted to be told when Theo's family would arrive so that he can brew a fresh batch of veritaserum and question them properly before the ceremony so we know they're not a threat." Draco confided. "And Theo just received the letter from his brother."

"They'll be here quite soon, Highness." Theo told Harry with a bowed head. "Already they are packing and they will reach Hogwarts by morning."

"I see." Harry nodded. "Well, let's allow our godfathers their privacy for the moment and just ask Dobby or Nobby leave Severus a note on his desk that you want to speak to him as soon as he's available."

Nodding, Draco sighed. He was disappointed at the holdup but the engagement of his beloved uncle to Harry's was an occasion to merit such delay. After a quick kiss upon his husband's cheek, Draco departed with Theo to make arrangements for the Nott family.

********** LTF **********

Several hours passed before the family met for luncheon, but Harry and Draco weren't a bit surprised when their godfathers entered the room with their hands entwined. Lucius on the other hand was wearing a startled expression.

Sirius grinned at his cousin as he slid Severus' chair out and held it for him. "Hello, Luce."

"Hello yourself." Lucius said eying the other man. "You two seem awfully…cheerful…this afternoon."

Harry shared a look with his husband allowing his lips to twitch in amusement.

Severus noticed his godson's pursed lips and blushed. "I suppose we may as well tell them the good news seeing as our godsons seem to have been enlightened somehow."

Harry lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was wondering the castle in a spectacularly bad mood and happened to see two of my favorite people walking in a garden. It lightened my heart."

Lucius' eyes flicked to Harry's face before glancing over at Draco's.

"Don't look at me." Draco shrugged as he began to serve himself. "Theo and I only happened to be looking for my godfather when we noticed Harry standing in a corridor by himself and smiling like a dope."

Harry huffed and glared playfully at the blond. "I wasn't being dopey."

Draco smirked for a moment before winking. "And I joined him to ask where Severus was…"

"Well, if you were in such a bad mood, Harry…What could've had you smiling?" Lucius asked and with one eyebrow raised he turned a curious expression toward his old friend.

"I was only being helpful by pointing you in the right direction, Love." Harry kissed Draco's hand and smirked at the three older men. "In answer to your question, Lucius…what had me smiling was something that is a joyous occasion…or will be when it is made public knowledge."

Sighing happily, Severus placed his left hand on the table in front of him and didn't raise his eyes from the ring on his finger. "I believe he must've seen how this got where it is…"

Lucius looked down at his friend's hand and sighed. His gaze softened as he nodded. "Ah, good for you both. It is indeed a joyous event, my friends. Congratulations."

Sirius grinned and reached over to run a finger across the engraved symbol of his family – a large black bird with its wings outstretched. "I waited a long time to put this ring on your finger, Sev. Twelve long years."

Severus had known that it would be a long time before he could marry the man he loved but he hadn't known how long Sirius had felt the same way.

"I knew I loved you…knew I wanted you for good…" Sirius confided in the group. "It was just after an incident with Harry's aunt and uncle…you comforted me."

Severus bit his lip thinking that he might recall the particular occurrence.

"Not with soft words or any specific action…" Sirius' eyes took on a far away look. "You simply sat quietly with me for a moment while holding my hand and waited for me to explain my mood and then you told me explicitly what we could do to punish them for the extreme insult they'd given to the five year old boy in their charge."

Harry stared at his godfather in shock and then looked over at Draco's.

Severus' blush had extended into the rest of his face. He did indeed recall this incident.

"What insult could they have given him at such a tender age?" Lucius asked with surprise evident in his tone.

"They had him doing chores on Christmas day! What child does anything but put his new gifts away on Christmas day?" Sirius ranted.

Harry had forgotten about that. The year he was five, his uncle had gotten to the Dursley's house early and Harry had still been busy cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. He'd not wanted to cause problems and so told his godfather that it was just his regular household chore and he'd be finished soon. He hadn't told Siri about the rest of the chores or that he was the only one performing the chores until he was seven. "That was nothing."

"Yes…" Sirius glared in Harry's direction for a moment. "I know."

Lucius' expression was a solemn one but there was a worrying glint in his grey eyes. "They are still in my jurisdiction for a little while…are they not?"

"Please, Lucius…don't." Harry's soft request barely reached the ears of the room's other occupants. "That wasn't the worst by far …and it was nothing next to what Draco went through under Riddle's guardianship. I'm with my true family now, and I believe it's punishment enough for them to never enter my mind again."

Lucius looked his son-in-law over. The lad did appear quite happy…as did his own beloved son. "The matter is laid to rest upon your request."

Harry smiled softly and sighed in contentment. The group ate their meal in peace and moved on to discuss the Nott family's impending visit. Sirius would meet them at the gates and take them to meet Severus in one of the sitting rooms – which would be warded from top to bottom by Remus for the occasion. Once they either passed or failed the interrogation, they would be moved to a guest suite that had already been chosen and outfitted by Draco and Theodore to await the coronation or one of the dungeons which Remus had warded the night before to await a trial.

Several hours later – just after dinner – Draco came up with the perfect solution to Harry's problem with the old versions of the coronation ceremony and once Harry heard it he immediately called Lucius and their other advisors together for a meeting. When all parties agreed, the matter was settled and they all went to bed happy.

********** LTF **********

Harry and Draco stood in the trophy room as they waited for their subjects to fill the Great Hall. Harry smirked fondly at his husband as he watched the younger man smooth his hair for the millionth time. "You look amazing, Draco." He murmured as he took the blond's hands in his. "Our people will fall as much in love with you as I am."

Draco looked down and blushed. "I was feeling a little queasy this morning…but it went away pretty quickly. It was probably just the nervousness from the ceremony."

Harry slipped a finger under his beloved's chin and urged him to look up. "I'll have a healer called if you feel that way again tomorrow, love."

Draco only nodded. "What if the realm's magic won't accept us?"

"It will." Harry was confident. "Not only have we fought to free the realm and our people from Riddle's terrible reign but we have the backing several powerful families. I have the blood of Godric Gryffindor. We fulfill the requirements of being married and that marriage has been consummated… several times over."

Draco hid his face in Harry's chest. "I know but…"

"No. There is no need to worry, Draco." Harry caressed the blonde's shoulders. "We have committed ourselves to each other, now it's time to commit ourselves to the kingdom and accept our crowns."

The younger man took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding his head. He was still a little nervous but Harry's reassurances had succeeded in taking the edge off.

Truthfully Harry was nervous as well; he was just better at pushing past it so it appeared as courage rather than fear. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly just before hearing the click of the door as it opened.

"Harry, Draco? Your Highnesses?" Theo called from the doorway. "It's time."

"Thanks, Theo." Harry nodded to the other man as he and Draco approached.

"Who comes forth to claim the Magical Throne of Scotland?" A very old wizard was standing between two large throne-like chairs. Dumbledore was seated in the audience due to his personal knowledge of those involved.

"I claim it as the only legitimate heir." Harry spoke loudly and stepped out into view of the public with a definite air of authority. He walked to the center of the room not ascending the few steps just yet. He and Draco were wearing their battle garb as part of one of the costumes. It would be changed during the ceremony via magical means.

"Is there proof of your bloodline, young man?" The old wizard asked tilting his head slightly as if he were a curious cat.

"I have it here, sir." Sirius stepped forward in his best robes holding out the scroll Severus had made during the trial against Voldemort. "As the lad's godfather, I swear to the authenticity of this blood scroll."

"The young prince was missing for many years." The wizard stated walking over to meet Lord Black. "But this scroll was made in front of many witnesses within the last week and so it is accepted as proof of his identity..." He let his intent gaze settle upon the young blond beside the claimant. "Who is this with you, young Harrington?"

Harry reached behind him to catch Draco's hand. "I present to you and my people, Prince Draconis Hyperion Malfoy formerly of England and currently my husband."

"I have his blood scroll here, sir." Severus stepped up to hand over the scroll he and his godson had made the night before. "I am his godfather."

"The realm's magic tells me this scroll was made within the last twenty-four hours. Let me see the cut." The old wizard commanded.

Draco held forth his left hand. The cut had been made on his left thumb and only loosely bandaged so that the elder would see the wedding bands as well as the cut when he was conducting the mandatory enquiry.

The old wizard took firm hold of Draco's left wrist, unwrapped the bandage and squeezed the pad of his thumb which began to bleed slightly. The old man nodded and healed it with a spell before turning his hand over to inspect the band that circled his ring finger. He then held out a hand toward Harry, who quickly placed his own hand into the elder's. "The bands are quite similar. Only differing in one aspect …the gemstones. Why?"

Harry had been told to expect this question. Lucius had explained that the realm's magic needed to know and understand what had gone through his head during this important ceremony. It needed to accept the nuances of Harry's mind and the elder would be its voice. "I wanted him to know he was special. I wanted him to feel that we were together but know that I treasure him beyond jewels and the most precious of metals. His worth is beyond measure to me and I believe he will prove this to our people as well before long."

Draco felt tears fill his eyes but refused to let them fall. Now that he knew this, he could let his heart rest easy. He'd thought the reason was more that Harry didn't want the complete connection ... wanted more of his own identity than to be a couple. He was glad to be wrong and bowed his head in his husband's direction.

"Has your marriage been consummated?" The elder asked, looking over the blond's body.

"Indeed it has...several times, sir." Draco lifted his chin in subtle defiance though his cheeks were tinged with the slightest hint of pink. "And with the aid of the potion, I may be carrying an heir as we speak."

"How do you propose to prove your strength to the realm?" The elder asked loudly after nodding to accept the younger man's answer.

The crowd watched silently as Harry stood at full height and spoke. "I have already done so, Elder. I was displaced as a child and – along with my husband – have led the attack to retake Hogwarts Castle. The reason we stand here in this great hall today is because of our efforts and those of my supporters."

"Will you be a fair and just ruler if you are accepted?" The elder asked.

"I believe we will be, sir. I have recently overseen two trials – one for a number of war crimes and the other for treason." Harry nodded solemnly. "My advisors tell me that I was not unreasonable in dealing with the perpetrators."

"And if you are accepted, will you rule in the kingdom's best interest or your own?" The elder asked.

"I believe they are concurrent, sir, but if for some reason the best interest of the kingdom diverges from my family's best interests, I will endeavor to find the middle ground with the assistance of my husband as well as my advisors." Harry bowed his head slightly.

The elder looked over Harry carefully before turning to Draco. "As Prince-Consort, will you do all you can to assist your husband in the ruling of this country? Will you do so with clarity of mind and purity of heart?"

Draco nodded twice. "The answer to both questions is a resounding yes."

The elder's eyes went unfocussed for a moment of silence before a large wave of magic flowed through the room and over the young princes.

Suddenly both Harry and Draco found themselves surrounded by it and their clothing transformed from battle armor to fine robes of white. Harry's had golden accents while Draco's had silver.

"The realm's magic has accepted these men to rule over Scotland's magical community and is amenable to joining their two kingdoms as one when the time comes." The elder wizard intoned. "Please take your places on the thrones, Your Highnesses."

Harry held his right hand out to Draco who rested his left hand on it as they took the steps together. When they stood facing their respective throne they turned toward each other and then faced the public.

Dumbledore came forward with the crowns from the princes' betrothal chests floating beside him on two separate cushions. "Elder these are the crowns which have been prepared for our young rulers."

The elder nodded and cast the spell to levitate the crowns into place above their heads.

Harry stared out across the room knowing that Draco would be doing the same. The difference was that the blond already had a picture in mind of what he wanted the crown to look like…Harry didn't. He'd seen his father's crown and Gryffindor's crown and didn't think those fit him all that well. James' was gold with many different gems encrusting it – that was much too flashy for Harry. Gryffindor's was solid gold with only a few large rubies – that was too simple and Harry didn't feel that such a style would fit his personality. He'd spoken to his mother and she'd only said that when the time came, the perfect design for the crown would just appear to him. It would just feel right. He closed his eyes and there it was…perfect…

The crowd gasped as the crowns took shape above their king's and Prince Consort's heads.

Draco's was a full circlet of platinum ivy vines which lifted to points at the front, back and both sides. At the front point, there was a diamond. The back point held onyx. The right side was set with an emerald and the left side bore a ruby.

Again, Harry's was similar. There was a band at the bottom – where the crown would meet his head – of platinum and gold twisted into a rope. The rest of the crown was made of gold with several platinum ivy leaves. Each ivy leaf held four square cut gems set tightly together – ruby, emerald, onyx and diamond.

The elder waited for the crowns to touch the mens' heads before turning to face the crowd. "Harrington James Potter and Draconis Hyperion Malfoy-Potter stand before you having committed themselves and their family's service to you – the people of Scotland! They have pledged use the full power of their swords and magic to support and protect you – the people of Scotland! The realm's magic has accepted them! Now the realm asks you – the people of Scotland to make your approval known…"

The crowd raised their wands with glowing tips and swore to uphold and protect the royal family.

"The crown asks those who wish to publicly pledge their support and loyalty to do so now." The elder bowed to the crowd and took a step back to allow several individuals to approach.

Arthur Weasley walked up to the bottom step and knelt on it. "Your Majesties, I – Arthur Weasley – come before you to pledge myself to serve you in any and all possible ways. I speak also at the behest of my family. My wife, sons and daughter are willing and able to serve you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley…Thank you, Weasley Family." Harry smiled softly down at the man. "We accept your service and look forward to furthering our connection with you. Charles and Ronald may come forth." Harry stood and lifted his sword from its place beside him. At a thought, the sword flamed to life. "By the power vested in me by the realm, We dub you knights of our court. Charles has been a valuable advisor in the recent troubled times. Ronald has been a close friend and confidant. He is also a skilled soldier. We thank you both for your past service and hope that –with your help – We can avoid future conflicts but if We can't, We know We can count on you."

Ron and his brother bowed to both Harry and Draco before retreating to stand beside their family.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came forward and pledged himself not only to serve Harry and Draco but also to assist in the effort to combine the armed forces of both England and Scotland so that when the time came the transition would be seamless.

Harry responded by knighting Kingsley and a few of the agents who'd helped with the retaking of Hogwarts.

Theo Nott came forward. "Your Majesties, as you know, I am not the eldest of my family, therefore I cannot pledge their service." He knelt on the lowest step, as Arthur had done. "I can only pledge my own loyalty and service to you and introduce my brother."

A man who looked to be several years older than Theo stepped forward and took a knee next to his brother. "Your Majesties…I am Nathanial Hermes Nott. Our father, Raymond, was a follower of the usurper – Tom Riddle. I – speaking for my entire family – formally renounce any loyalty to Tom Riddle. He was nothing more than a murderer and Dark wizard. Instead, I pledge my family to your service. My brother, Theodore wishes to service as one of your knights if you would have him but our younger brother Mathis and I will gladly serve in whatever capacity you may find for us. My wife and sister are willing and able to assist you as well, though Isadora is pregnant at the moment and Lydia is quite young."

"Light and Dark are not to be held as unequal under my rule. They are just different ways of doing things." Harry told the crowd. "Part of the reason Riddle was successful was that he made being dark something to be feared and fear is a powerful thing. I may practice more light magic than dark but that doesn't mean its better than dark magic. If I use my magic to kill the innocent…that is when it is bad."

Draco remembered having a conversation with Harry about that once. He had agreed wholeheartedly with Harry's view so he smiled softly out at his people.

Harry looked down at the Nott brothers and nodded solemnly as he took the sword once again in his hand. He brought forth the flames and knighted Theo. "Theo was our inside agent…our spy that helped us gain admittance to this castle. He will make a fine addition to our knighted forces. We thank you, Nathanial Nott for your pledge as well as your helpful inaction during the takeover of Hogwarts. We accept your service and hope to further our connections with your family."

"Their Majesties are willing to receive any further pledges of service and loyalty within the next fortnight." The elder spoke loudly to allow everyone to hear his words. "Now – with the powers vested in me by the magic of the realms of both Scotland and England – present the rulers of Scotland and heirs to the magical realm of England…His Royal Majesty, King Harrington James Potter – and the Royal Consort, Prince Draconis Hyperion Malfoy-Potter! Hail to the King! Hail to the Consort!"

"Hail to the King! Hail to the Consort!" The crowd cried out lifting their wands. "Hail to the King! Hail to the Consort!"

Gold and silver sparks flew from their peoples' wands as Harry and Draco stepped forth hand in hand to watch the revelry.

********** LTF **********

Directly after the ceremony, Remus led the newly crowned couple and their crowd of guests out to the front gates. "I was asked by the king to ward this castle. It is more than a castle. It is a home for him and for me because I grew up with his father and godfather. I grew up thinking of King James as a dear friend – almost family. I can't think of anything more fitting than to ward his son's home. Your Majesties, I thank you for this honor."

He turned to face the gates and waved his wand. The audience applauded as the old wards exploded in red sparks and fell to the ground. Remus was not finished, though. His wand wove through the air in a complicated pattern of golden light. When he was finished, it looked like a spider's web. He let it hover there for a moment and then directed it to spin on its center. As it did so, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the perfect size to cover the gates and extend several feet to each side as well as the top and bottom. It then disappeared, seeming to dissolve into the physical objects it was tasked to protect.

The crowd dispersed and went back to their daily lives but Remus walked back inside with the royal party. "Over the last three days I've covered the entire castle in webs like that. I only left that one for last."

"Thank you. Remus…I can't thank you enough!" Harry stopped and hugged the man. "My family is safe. That means more to me than all the gold in Gringott's."

Sirius came to join them as Severus led Draco and Theo away. "Speaking of Gringott's…have you spoken to Gryffindor?"

"Yes." Harry said turning to face his uncle. "He said he was very proud of us all and officially gave Draco and me his blessing to rule."

Siri sighed happily. "Wonderful. Now all I have to do is figure out a date for my wedding to Severus, and life can move on as it should."

Recalling, Draco's earlier nausea, Harry smirked at his godfather. "Actually, I need you to do something first. Call a healer to see if Draco is pregnant? Please?"

"Alright." Sirius nodded. "It's probably too soon to tell but it can't hurt."

The words proved prophetic.

The Healer told them not to get their hopes up before casting the spell and then comforted the royal couple with reminders that this could be a false negative because Draco's body had yet to develop the necessary hormones to respond properly to the spell.

********** LTF **********

The next few days saw Harry and Draco negotiating with the delegates of Ireland, Germany and Romania. Peter Pettigrew had cousins in each of the countries so he would have a roof over his head as well as someone to keep watch over him. Ireland was too close for Draco's comfort so that quickly narrowed it down to the other two. The German government was willing to keep him under a tracking spell but the relative who would be housing him was rather old and Harry thought him too likely to be taken advantage of. The cousins in Romania were still fairly young and lived on a dragon reserve. If Pettigrew was placed there he would be put to work under their watchful eyes and wear a band around his ankle to keep track of his comings and goings.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Draco heard the pledges of several other major families from Scotland. Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, was among them as was Luna Lovegood's father, Xenophilius. Her mother had been killed by Voldemort and his agents while they'd searched for Potter family supporters.

It was during the meeting with Luna and her father that it happened…

********** LTF **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I changed the Black family symbol which was actually – a shield decorated with skulls, three ravens, a sword gripped by a fist, and a black stripe **


	21. Epilogue

Hi everyone! So glad to see you all again! This is the last chapter! I hope it lived up to your expectations! Let me know what you thought at the end!

********** Chapter 20 **********  
***** Epilogue ***** 

“Hee-hee-hooooo!”

“Hee-hee-hooooo!”

Next to the window, Harry bit his lip as he pretended to read the local paper in the slowly receding light from the sunset but was really listening to the healer coach Draco in how to breathe through his pains until their daughter was ready to be removed from the magical womb inside his beloved.

“Your Majesty?” She called from Draco’s bedside. “My king, your consort would benefit from your presence.”

Setting down the paper, Harry hurried over and took hold of his lover’s hands. “What can I do, my Dragon?”

When Draco had recovered from his first pregnancy, he’d sworn bloody vengeance against any who would harm either of their twin sons. The oath was spoken calmly but with such a mixture of venomous threat, heartfelt promise and sheer hateful violence that Harry had commented – mostly to himself – how much the blond looked like a mother dragon. Hearing this, Draco had only nodded and calmly told his husband that he could stand to be called ‘Dragon’ if this was what people thought of when they said it. Harry remembered laughing with the blond as the younger man realized what he’d said. Then, they’d hugged and cried as Draco finally came to terms with the fact that what Riddle had done to him was terrible and horrific and incredibly unjust but it was over and he wasn’t going to let it dictate his life anymore. It had been that moment when Draco had looked into Harry’s green eyes and given his permission for Harry alone to use that name for him.

James Lucius and Scorpius Orion had been born eight months to the day from the day of Harry’s and Draco’s coronation. They were now four years old and awaiting the arrival of their sister in a sitting room with their grandparents and their aunt. Narcissa had become pregnant when the boys were a year old. Draco had delighted in having a little sister and vowed to give his sons a sister of their own as soon as he could manage it. The pair had gone through several disappointing losses before finally getting happy news this past Halloween.

Harry was brought back to the moment by a frightened whimper. “You’re alright, love…” Harry kissed Draco’s hand and whispered soothing words. “You’ve done this before…you can do it again…just a little longer and we’ll have our sweet little girl in our arms.”

“Yes, but this might be the last one. I don’t know if I can do this again, Harry…” He whispered raggedly a tear running down his flushed cheek. “I love you…” He panted. “I love the children…but I really don’t think I’m going to have the strength.”

“Hush, now. Don’t talk like that, baby. You’re one of the strongest people I know! You’re going to be fine, but…” Harry clutched his lover’s hand tightly. “I won’t ask you to carry more babies if you don’t want to, Dragon. I promise.”

“If you want any more, you can…” Draco was cut off by a sobbing moan as he squeezed Harry’s hand. “Carry!” His voice slowly went up in tone. “Them!” He yelled at the brunette. “YOURSELF!!!”

Harry wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at these words.

“Distract him between the pains. He’ll be ready when he’s ready and then I’ll perform the spell, but it’ll be a little while.” The lovely fair-haired healer advised Harry with a sympathetic smile.

He nodded and wondered if his dad had gone through something like this when his mum was giving birth to him. “Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant the first time?”

Draco’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to find the energy to laugh. “How could I forget? Luna and her father came to pledge us their loyalty.”

Harry nodded with a grin. “Just as they walked into the room, you clutched my arm and nearly fainted from dizziness. Luna only commented that you would be fine shortly but I was worried so I called for Severus and the healer.”

“The healer had – for some reason – been out of the castle so Luna had walked right over to me and held a hand to my temple.” Draco shook his head with a soft smile as he glanced over toward the younger blond. “She’d closed her eyes and said something I’ll never forget. ‘Your boys are fine. This is just them letting you know they’re here.’ God, Harry – she’s really something, that witch.” 

Harry chuckled. “Indeed she is.” 

“Thank you.” The woman in question giggled. 

That was how they’d found out that they were not only pregnant but having twins and it was also when they’d been informed that Luna had been in training as a healer since before she’d met Harry, Draco, Neville and their other friends. She was formally apprenticed under Dumbledore’s healer friend – the one who had tended the wounded after the battle to retake Hogwarts – and had her education interrupted due to her mentor being called to Malfoy castle. Luna gained her certification just in time to deliver the twins.

“Are Siri and Sev coming?” Draco smiled up at his husband thinking about their beloved godfathers. “And their little ones?”

“Of course.” Harry grinned. “They’ll join your parents and the little terrors in the nursery.”

Sirius and Severus had gotten married as soon as Harry and Draco were properly settled in their new home with all of the aftermath of the takeover in the past. Dumbledore had overseen a small ceremony in the largest of Hogwarts’ courtyards with Harry and Draco playing the part that Lucius and Narcissa had in their wedding. They caught the ‘baby-fever’ around the same time Lucius and Narcissa announced the conception of Draco’s sister. They’d had a boy about a month after Cassiopeia Amaryllis Malfoy had been born and then a girl a year later. 

“Now, Harry!” Luna scolded mildly smirking because she knew he was right. “Your children are just spirited…and Cassie is too young to be a terror. Besides, your godson and Draco’s goddaughter are sure to be a calming influence on them.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the description of his sons and frowned. He’d been very happy when his godfather named his children the way he had but Regulus James and Asphodel Lucine Black could be just as wild as his sons. “Reggie and Della might have an influence on the boys but I highly doubt it will be a calming one, Luna.”

“What about Neville?” Draco wanted to know. He ignored his husband’s teasing comment about their children and his sister. “And the rest? Will they join us tonight?”

“Neville is in our rooms, Draco.” Luna told them. “I told him our goddaughter wouldn’t be ready to meet him before tomorrow morning.”

Draco’s face fell and he clutched Harry’s hand again as another contraction began. “You mean I’ll be in labor until tomorrow?” He whimpered and performed his breathing exercises.

“That’s not what I said at all.” Luna huffed. “Don’t distress yourself needlessly. She’ll be here in an hour or so, but she’ll need to be washed first and then she’ll eat and sleep a few times…and then she’ll be ready to meet him.”

Draco sighed in relief as the pain subsided slightly. “Oh. I see…but I want him here. He should be with the others at least.”

“As you wish, but babies are also very red and sometimes puffy when they’re first born. She’ll look her best tomorrow morning.” Luna ran her hand softly over Draco’s belly as Harry sent an elf to let his god-brother know. “Our goddaughter will be a wonderful young lady. Such a combination of you and Harry…and with the influence of Neville and I as well as the others, she’ll be an amazing queen when her time comes.” Seeing her friend’s faces become clouded, she hurried to reassure them. “You’ll see her ascend the throne before you die. I didn’t mean that you wouldn’t!” She sighed in frustration. “I really need to learn how to stop being cryptic with my predictions! I just meant that there will come a time when you are both tired of the responsibilities of ruling and you’ll abdicate knowing that she can handle them. When that time comes, she will be an incredible queen.”

Harry thought about that for a moment before giving her an understanding nod and turning back to Draco. “Ron said Hermione is too close to giving birth herself to travel but he’ll be waiting with Blaise, Theo and Theo’s brother Mathis to ride out when it’s time.”

“Is Pansy here?” Draco was now trying to distract himself. It was barely working.

“Yes. She and Blaise are in their rooms with Violet. She’s napping.” Harry smiled just thinking of their friends’ six month old little girl.

“Has Theo spoken to you yet? He and his betrothed wish to marry in our largest garden – the one with the lake.” Draco asked Harry.

“The one Siri and Sev got married in?” Harry sighed as he recalled the ceremony. “No, he hasn’t asked yet, but you did go into labor while I was meeting with him this afternoon. That’s probably what he wanted to discuss.”

Draco nodded as he began the breathing exercises again. “You will let them, won’t you?”

Harry nodded back with a smile. “Lavender is a lovely girl. I think I saw her speaking with one of Pansy’s friends from school who was here to visit the other day.”

“Tracy? Or maybe Millicent…” Draco calmed but only for a moment before the pain started again.

“It’s time.” Luna said softly as she waved her wand over Draco’s stomach. She’d invented a variation on Pansy’s window spell and she was using it now to see the baby. “Lillian Rose is almost here.” She cast another spell which thinned the skin of Draco’s abdomen and allowed her hands to pass through into the womb. She took careful hold of the baby and lifted her out into the open air where she gave a loud cry.

Draco had been nervous at first to see these new spells being worked on him but Theo’s sister-in-law, Isadora, had allowed Luna to test them on her first pregnancy. They had proved to be safe so that was how the twins had been born as well and now Lillian was here and he watched with exhaustion as Luna washed her gently before wrapping her up in a pale purple blanket. 

“Harry, will you be the first to hold our princess?” Luna didn’t ask so much as hold the baby out to him. She then used several diagnostic spells to reassure the couple that Draco was healthy. “Alright, Draco may hold the baby while you go tell the pertinent parties.”

Harry nodded and gently laid his daughter into her daddy’s arms. He ran out the door and down the hall, into the sitting room yelling the whole way. “She’s here!” As he entered the sitting room his in-laws stood up to greet him. 

Lucius shook his hand as Narcissa hugged Harry.

“Lillian Rose was just born a few moments ago and Luna says that Draco’s in excellent health. You can see him and the baby in the morning. I’m going to announce it from the balcony now.” Harry was almost shaking with excitement as he hurried down to knock on the door into the room that led to the balcony. Ron, Theo, Mathis and Blaise stood as he opened the door.

Neville arrived just as Luna brought the squirming bundle in after Harry finished telling his friends the good news. “Draco insists you keep to Potter tradition and have Lillian with you as her birth is announced. The public will want to see even this small glimpse of her, Harry.”

Harry nodded and held out his arms to accept his daughter as his riders rushed out into the bailey where their horses were waiting.

********** LTF **********

July twenty-sixth… It was just before midnight and the citizens of the wizarding world had been collectively holding their breath … figuratively, of course. Just five and a half hours ago, Scotland’s Prince-Consort, Draco Malfoy-Potter, had gone into labor.

The castle of Hogwarts had shown no signs of activity since the announcement that the birthing process had begun and the call for His Majesty's healer had been sent. The people of the small town called Hogsmeade would be the first to know after the Prince-Consort’s family and there were five men ready to send word in all directions when the new baby arrived. Four of these riders sat in a sitting room attached to the balcony from which the child’s birth would be announced eagerly awaiting the order to mount their horses. The fifth was the child’s godfather who would deliver the news to any family members who hadn’t been able to make it to the castle.

Finally – midnight struck and the king walked out onto the public balcony carrying a small bundle of purple in his arms. He gestured to a trumpeter, who played the alert to wake everyone within hearing distance.

The riders came and stood behind him, whilst the townspeople gathered around the gates.

King Harrington James Potter cast a Sonorous charm, even as he cradled his newborn daughter.

“My people! You have a Princess! Her name is Lillian Rose Malfoy-Potter and, when she is old enough, my crown shall pass to her. She will be your queen.”

The whole town began to celebrate as the four riders shook hands and urged their horses into their assigned directions. Ronald Weasley went north, whilst Blaise Zabini took the south road. Mathis Nott and Theodore Nott turned their steeds to the west and east – respectively. 

********** LTF **********

Being that this is the last chapter I'll take this moment to thank my beta SB for being there to help talk me through some tough writing problems and even some silly but still difficult RL problems.

I also want to thank all the readers who read as I posted. You really stuck with me and I'm so happy you liked the story enough to do so. I hope you'll keep an eye out for whatever pops up in my head next!

I love you all! Thanks again!

Lori


End file.
